If ?
by Human Heartbeat 17
Summary: If Danny had left to Las Vegas ? If Steve had feelings for him ? Set in season 3 (Beguin in the 3x01 episode) Rated M for...You'll see Slash McDanno
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Hey i decided to write on one of my favorite Tv Show

Yes i have already make this but someone (who i thank very much for his review) make me renote my story because something wasn't right in it

Pairing Steve/Danny

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Chapter 1

The day had been hard for Steve, one his mother who he thought dead for so long was alive, Malia was dead and as if that was not enough Danny was going to Las Vegas to follow his daughter and his execrable ex-wife more Steve had encouraged him to go, not because he wanted to but because he wanted his partner continues to see his daughter grow up so that Grace will have her two parents with her, in order for her to have the chance that he and Mary Ann didn't have. But on the other hand he did not want Danny to go, he didn't want him to go without telling the blond the feelings he had for him, he really was in a deadlock, so this is the heart heavy he returned home, he was so sad and angry, his life had been a lie, a fucking lie! He was really on the verge of nervous breakdown when his phone rang, he did not really want to see anybody, except maybe one and it was just this person who called:

S- McGarrett ?

D- Hey it's Danny

S- I know, I saw your name on my phone's screen

D- Yeah…Um Can I come to your place? I don't want to leave without spending a last evening with you I bring the beers

S- Ok see ya

Steve hung up and began tidy up the house before Danny arrives when he heard the sound of a car was entering his driveway, he went out and recognized the Camaro of his teammate, he lives out of his car and come to him, a pack of beers on hand:

D-See I thought about the beers!

S-Yes, and fortunately because I really need it!

And they went both in the house of the brown one, Danny went to put the pack of beer in the fridge and sat down on the couch with Steve 2 beers in hand soon joined by the SEAL, they talked about the crazy day it had happened today and Danny saw that Steve was deeply sad and angry, he approached him and said:

D-You wanna talk about your mother's return?

S-What there is to say about that? That she lied to me all these years to me and Mary? She left us alone? And one day like that she reappears in believing that we would open our arms? No frankly I prefer to avoid the subject

D- Yes for sure but she certainly had her reasons right?

Well, you see I wonder which one

Danny did not go further on the subject because he knew that if he insisted his friend would get angry more than he already was and an angry SEAL it makes a lot of noise! Steve began his third beer and talked about the spiny Las Vegas' subject:

S- By the way, about your trip to Las Vegas, when do you leave?

D- Normally tomorrow I found an apartment for me to stay and they offered me a job

Steve felt a great pinch at his heart, so quickly it was hardly imaginable:

S-Oh ... That's great, I'm happy for you, but our usual arguments will really miss me

D-Really? You love when I yell at you for all the stupid things you do?

S-Yeah this is childish sometimes it proves that despite that we love each other anyway

D-True

S And what will you do with your car?

D-Well I bring her with me, what? You're not hoping that I'll leave to you and that you can crash her against a wall going 300 km / hours?!

S-Well, no, but I'll bring back all the grenades that are in the glove box

Danny spit all his beer, shocked

D-What? They are still there?! So you mean that I brought up my daughter in the car and the grenades were still there?!

Steve replied with an embarrassed smile:

S-Well, there isn't just one in

D-But are you unconscious or what? And if Grace had fallen over it?!

S-A grenade you unpin her Danno

D-Yeah but still

They laughed nevertheless of good heart to this little argument, frankly it would really miss them, they continued their little verbal sparring while watching a game on TV and eating a Hawaiian dish that Steve had prepared for the occasion, when he was a little Midnight, Danny decided it was far from leaving:

D-Well it's getting late, I better go I must be in form tomorrow is going to be a long day for me

S-Yeah

Danny rose up from the couch followed by Steve, they made a brace and Danny says:

D-Goodbye Steve, you'll miss me a lot, you made me live 2 years of happiness in this team and on this damn infested pineapple island I promise to call you when I arrive and most often possible agree Babe?

S-You'll really miss me too Danno, the 5-0 will not be the same without you, this little blond and angry tornado and I hope you'll call me

Danny let Steve go and walked towards the door when Steve realized that it was now or never if he wanted to reveal his love for the blond, he caught thus:

S-Danny, wait!

D-What? What's goin' on?

S-I should have told you before, rather than encourage you, I do not want you to go, stay here with me

D-But the problem is that I have to go if I want to continue to see my daughter

S-There's always a choice in life Danno

D-But here I don't have it if I had it do you think I'll leave all you guys and leave?

S-No, of course

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and took it in hers:

S-Please don't go I need you or I'll come with you and Grace or I can make you stay here with your daughter I can call the Governor and…

D- What?! No Steve this is your home here and you have your Ohana what about Chin, Kono, Catherine and your Mom you'll leave all of them for me?

S- This is not home without you and yes I could leave all of them for you and Grace, you don't get it? I care about you so much and I…I…

3 words! These three fucking words would not come out because of his emotional disability while Steve took the bull by the horns and violently kissed Danny, he tried to put all the love he could in that kiss and moreover he saw that Danny didn't reject him, they ended the kiss from lack of air and Danny was the first to regain consciousness and saying

D-I ... I don't know what to say

S- Just say yes Babe

D- No, you can't come with me

S- Why not? You don't love me like I…love you?

Danny couldn't believe that his partner, his Neanderthal partner said that he loves him and yeah Danny loves him too but he can't let Steve go with him for many reasons that he cannot tell him so he said:

D- Oh Babe yes I love you, so much that it hurt sometimes but you can't come

S- Ok I get it you don't want this with me so get out and I wish you a happy life in Las Vegas

Steve was ready to go away from Danny but the blond catch him by the wrist and kiss him, Steve was uncertain of let it go and said:

S- That said that I can come with you?

D- Shh shut up and kiss me SuperSEAL

Steve did it and kissed him passionately, he pushed him against the wall to tackle the neck of his future lover, he left a beautiful hickey which it will be hard to hide then he went up on Danny's mouth for stole him another languid kiss and trembling with desire the brown one took Danny by the waist and led him into his bedroom and then put him on the bed. Steve then positioned himself on top of him to kiss him and suddenly he took his courage in both hands and say:

S-I love you Daniel Williams, I love you more than anything in the world

D I love you too Steven McGarrett

So they made love all night and in the morning when Steve wanted to enjoy his first morning with Danny he had only an empty pillow next to him when he put his hand on the other side of the bed, just a note that said:

_I'm sorry,_

_I love you but I do not have a choice, I'll say it again I'm really sorry_

_Goodbye_

_Danny_

Steve tore up the note and hit his pillow, even though Danny had said he loved in this note he blamed him, he left when Steve told him that he wanted to drop everything for him and Grace so he went to the bathroom and then prepared to go to work.

Yeah i know you think that Danny is a big asshole for doing that to Steve but he really didn't have any choise you'll see why :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, here the second chapter, yeah i know that Steve is heartbroken and you'll see why Danny does that to him in a few chapter, i let the suspense oh and by the way i don't like Catherine very much in the Tv Show so i change a little her behaviour and be nice English is not my first language, i'm French

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

When Steve arrived at headquarters, he found Chin and Kono at the tactile table and asked:

K-Boss where is Danny?

Steve just shrugged and went into his office quite upset and sad; however Chin knew why he reacted like this, he knew his friend too much:

K-What happened to him?

C-Hum I think he said he loved Danny and Danny still left

K-You think he would do that to him?!

C-Yes, but just because he had no choice

K-Yes you are right

C-It's sad; they had finally found each other

K-Yeah, before Malia died then Steve's mom returned and Danny left what is goin' to happen to them now?

They did not have time to finish their conversation that Catherine burst into the HQ:

Ca-Where is Steve?

C-In his office, why?

Ca-I need to talk

K-Oh? And what for?

Ca- 's personal

And Catherine turned heel and went towards Steve's office leaving Chin and Kono alone:

K-what does she want from him?! He's already ailing

C-This is probably because of his mother

K-Yes or something else...

Chin knew exactly what his cousin spoke, she could not stand the woman because she was a hindrance to the relationship of her two teammates because one day Danny came to Kono to spoke of his feelings for Steve and asked her to keep the secret because he knew that the former Navy SEAL, was ''in love'' with Catherine and also because she hated the blond one because she find that Danny and Steve were too close for her liking. Since that day Kono had begun to hate Catherine

C- Kono, please

K-No, I'm sick that she thinks Steve is her property!

C-Steve is a big boy he can fend for himself furthermore if he made the leap with Danny he will be insensitive to what she will attempt to do

K-Yes, but he is fragile and she will enjoy it and benefits of it!

C-And so what are you going to do, you'll look after them for seeing what they're doing?!

K-No! I'll try to find Danny and I will bring him back or I'll try to convince Steve to go to Las Vegas to pick him up!

C He can't return because of Rachel, she will be mad at him and maybe he'll lose his daughter!

K-And so what are we going to do then? We watch our friend and patron sinks into depression and died of grief?! Chin, Steve is madly in love with Danny and he is the only person who gives balm to his heart, which really cares about him and that he never turned his back on him or lied!

C-Yes you are right, but how you gonna do that?

K-I don't know, I'll think about it

Chin took his cousin in his arm and said:

C- C'mon let's get Steve out of Catherine's paws

K- Oh yeah we should hurry before she jumps at him

So what do you think ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya, here my third chapter, a little bit short i know but enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Catherine informed Steve about the recent actions of Doris, but he listened her just with one ear and the young soldier noticed quickly:

Ca-What the matter with you?

S-Nothing

Ca-Steve I know you, tell me what happens

S- None of your business

Ca-Well if you say so, well I told you all that I know about your mother

S-Please call her Doris

Ca-If you want, in fact I haven't seen Danny earlier where is he?

S- Far from here

Ca-Oh, he had left didn't he?

Steve didn't answer this question and therefore Catherine hid a smile as she would finally have Steve all for her without this parasite as she liked to call Danny in their legs so she said:

Ca-I'm sorry Steve but don't mess up your mind with that he left because he wanted to I suppose? Nobody forced him

Steve tried to restrain his anger; she tried by all means to get him against his teammate:

S-No he had no choice this time, it was to keep his daughter with him

Ca-Yeah well and if Danny isn't there anymore a place remains vacant right? So I volunteered for this job

Steve didn't know what to say, on the one hand it is true that Danny was gone and life goes on but in the other Catherine could never replace Danny, no frankly he did not know. Nevertheless, he decided to give her a try:

S-Ok fine I accept you in the team

Ca-Thank you! I assure you that you will not regret it and like that we'll be together more often right?

She pressed her words with a caress on Steve's hand which Steve removed gently

S- Cath please, now I want to be alone

Catherine fairly disappointed with his reaction nevertheless nodded and left. Kono who had heard all entered the office of Steve and asked:

K-What did she wanted?

S-Give me information on Doris and she'll take Danny's place in the team

K-What?! But you fell on your head or what?! And you take her at Danny's position?

S- And how I do then?! He left what I could do else, wait for his return, perhaps? He will not return opens your eyes Kono he's gone for good and in a way it's better like that because now he can see Grace more often!

And in his words Steve leaving Kono alone, it was the first time she saw him so angry, Chin who was behind the door said:

C-Give him a little time to digest the news

K-Yes you are right

Meanwhile miles away from Hawaii, Danny came home from his first day of work in Las Vegas and the least we can say is that it was painful and exhausting, but it was nothing like those he had spent on the island and above all HE was not with him, these grenades and hothead temperament miss him of course he had a teammate with him but she wasn't like Steve, Danny blame himself for being left like that without having bothered to say goodbye to him or say that he loved him, he was sick of leaving him when Steve told him that he wanted to go with him and be there for him and Grace . So he returned home, his apartment was even better than the one he had in Honolulu. So, with his heavy heart he went to his kitchen and took a bottle of Whisky, he then sat on his couch and began to drink for forgot his grief.

So, what will happened after ? I know i kept the suspense of why Danny left but it's the goal ! But don't worry you'll why soon and Steve and Danny will find each other again too ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Here the fourth chapter, we getting closer to the reason why Danny had left without Steve

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed since Danny was gone three weeks which Steve was in a sort of depression, he didn't eat, didn't sleep all that he did was to overwork even more, as it could get no sleep he sometimes run overnight or while he spent his nights drinking to forget his grief. And at work it was not better he took too much risk and sometimes was aggressive and violent towards reluctant suspects and the cousins couldn't do anything about it, they didn't have the power to calm the SEAL in every situation like Danny had. But too much is too much! Chin and Kono could not see Steve ruining his life and they had to try to resonate him to take the bull by the horns and get him to Las Vegas, so when they returned after an investigation where Steve had once more nearly getting shot, Chin said to Kono:

C-Go and see him and try to avoid Catherine

K-I'll just try to make him say what happened between him and Danny after I think about how we are going to convince him to go to Las Vegas

C-Okay, good luck Cuz

K-Thanks

She gave him a wink and headed for Steve's office and it was without surprise that she find the ''girlfriend'' of his boss:

Ca-What do you want Kono?

K-Talk with Steve between four eyes so please get out

Ca-No, I prefer to stay there

K-Get out or I'll get you out

Ca- Hey! Don't provoke me or you will have surprise

S- Ok Catherine it's enough get out please

Ca-Okay

She went out and left Steve alone with her worst enemy, Catherine thought then that if Kono continued to provoke her she will find her:

K-Well Steve I'm sick of you to get in danger for nothing!

S-It looks like Danny who speaks to me

There was a hint of bitterness and melancholy in his sentence

K- Yeah let's talk about Danny, what happened the night before he leaves? You had a fight or something else? Tell me damn it because I cannot help you if you do not tell me!

S-I told him everything, that I loved him that I wanted to go with him to Las Vegas and drop everything just for him, we had sex and I thought he wanted me to come with him and Grace, but in the morning, there was nothing just a note

K-I'm sorry

S-Yeah unfortunately it doesn't help me

K-But if you slept together it means that he loves you

S-Yeah but apparently not enough

And Steve left Kono alone, she then return to see Chin for telling him what she had learn.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, Danny was in his office trying to finish his paperwork even if he did not really neither the heart nor the head to it. Decidedly even doing paperwork reminded him of Steve, his team, his Ohana as they liked to call it and more when he was on the island he also did Steve's paperwork, he had no time extend this thought when he plowed a violent stomach pain, it had been a week he had this fucking pain in the stomach and when his teammate Alma burst into his office she asked him:

A-Danny what happen to you?

D-Nothing I can assure you I'll be fine

A – Look it'll be a week that you say to me the same thing! In a way it's understandable with all the alcohol you drank it certainly attack your stomach

D-I don't drink anymore

A-Sure

D- Look leave me alone ok I'm fine! Don't worry I'll go home and get some rest okay?

A-Yeah but I'm still going with you to remove all bottles of alcohol before!

D-You're unbelievable

A-I know!

Once in the apartment of Danny, Alma could not help but notice the MESS in his home, and also the empty bottles lined the floor:

A-Damn you have to be really bad to drink so much, tell me what happened?

D-Oh except for the fact that I left behind me two years of happiness, my job and I had sex with my boss and best friend after we finally reveal our love for ages after we turn around each other and also that he wanted to go with me and I refused?

A-This is this Steve right?

D-Yes in fact I really wonder how he is, he has to be shot thousands of times over and above all of that, this bitch had certainly benefits on him along with what I've done!

A-Whow! You must not like this girl

D-I assure to you she doesn't love me too, supposedly because we were too close him and me

A-It was his girlfriend?

D-If you want, Steve did not like this label

A-Oh

Then suddenly the thought of Steve, Danny began to cry, he wondered how he was so emotional this time, I mean he could go in a horrible angry crisis or just like that cry like a baby. Alma then took him in his arms, saying:

A- Oh Danny it's gonna be ok, if you want you can rejoin him it's not too late

D-I can't

A-Yes, I know you don't want to lose your daughter that you have seen ONE week end on 3 since you've been in Vegas

D-I know, but unfortunately it's that or nothing

A-What do you mean?

D-Well, I'll tell you everything but don't tell anyone ok? And especially do not try to contact Steve after because he will reapply immediately as I know him.

A-Okay

So what do you think ? I know, i think you hate me for keeping the suspens but i have so much ideas for this story so i kept the secret but not for too long and what happened to our poor Danny and i'm not talking about his secret ;) see ya soon


	5. Chapter 5

Here the fifh chapter :) And i think you don't exept what will happen !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING !

Chapter 5

Danny woke up without a hangover this time but stiff and with a horrible stomach ache, he could stand it no longer what happened to him? He suddenly felt the need to go vomit and ran to the bathroom to give back everything he had in his stomach when Alma who had spent the night at Danny's to keep an eye on him (just keep an eye ! :)) show up and said:

A-Well this time I'm taking you to a doctor!

D-Alma No I'm fine

A-Oh yeah that shows it

D-I hate hospitals ok?

A-And so? Here we talk about your health Danny that you don't like the hospitals or not this is the least of my worries! So let's go and don't you dare to say no!

D-Let me at least take a shower and get dressed damn it !

A-Yes agree as long as you go

Danny went therefore to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed and with Alma they took his Camaro headed for the nearest medical center, then they waited in the waiting room, no frankly Danny hated hospitals because it was filled with people more messed up than each other, but also because it was in these places that had the fear of his life when Steve getting shot at for the bullshits he does. Alma saw that his friend was not comfortable at all and when his turn came he was finally was further stressed:

? - Mr. Danny Williams?

D-Yes this is me

? - I'm Dr. Fiona Sanders

D- Hello he said shaking her hand

? - Please follow me

A-Well, I'll wait for you outside and don't worry this is certainly something not too bad

D-Ok thank you

A- You can ask me all the time

Danny followed up the doctor in her office and without delay and Fiona began to ask:

F-So what happened to you?

D-Well right now I am very sick, well this is more to my stomach, I threw up in the morning when I get up, I can no longer manage my emotions is to say that I can go from laughter to tears of a sudden and I'm stiff in the back

F-Well, I'll auscultated you in a first time to see what you have

D-Okay

Fiona began auscultated Danny especially his belly when suddenly she felt something moving in his womb as a small lump, she walked a little more and bump her arm against Danny's belly and the lump was still moving just like…No she couldn't believe it! But this was not the first time she saw that but still, she had no choice but to tell her patient what happened even if he certainly not believe this:

F-Okay, well I think I know what happens to you

D-Really? So what is it? Gastroenteritis? Stomach flu?

F-No, it's something much simpler

D-So then? Tell me!

F-Yes, but first I want you to keep an open mind

D-Yes, so you gonna fucking tell me because I lose my patience here!

F-Ok, Ok... You're pregnant

Danny was taken from an immediate laugh, no really he was not stupid enough to believe it! But when he saw that the doctor had a serious head particularly annoyed by his reaction he became serious and said:

D-I hate to be the one to laugh in a situation like this

F-Believe me Mr. Williams I tell you the truth

D-Geez but it's ridiculous I'm a man, I can't be pregnant it is not possible!

F-Well I tell you that you are

D But how is that possible?!

F-Well did you stay in the tropical islands in your life?

D-Uh yes I lived 2 years in Hawaii why?

F- Let's say that in some islands, there is a fertile cereal found in most food and crafts of the islands and Hawaii is in the list of these islands that have this kind of cereal and if you have sex within a few hours after that, men or women you will become pregnant

Danny cannot believe his ears and more the last person with whom he had made love was...

D-Oh fuck!

Goddammit he couldn't get pregnant of Steve, then there was the cake! How will he do to manage this? And more importantly, how will he announce to Steve? Tell him that he was waiting his child, their baby? Danny hadn't unfortunately the answers to these questions.

F-So don't worry I'll explain to you how to handle this pregnancy.

You don't exept that don't you ? But it's a really good thing No ?

See ya soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey here the sixth chapter, now you know that Danny's pregnant and here the explanation of his pregnacy, i know that most of the peoples don't like Mpreg but that how i see the things and if you don't like it then i'll delete this story but only if i see that nobody reviews

Anyway enjoy

Chapter 6

Danny really needed to sit down because one he had stomach ache and two and he had to digest this news. Damn it there's definitely only at him that happened that, this kind of thing and the worst thing is that this fucking island infested pineapple was there for something! But in the end, have this little thing growing inside him, making his heart beat stronger because it was Steve's baby him in him and at least he would remember him every day across this little gem designed the most beautiful night he ever has. Fiona came to him so she ten explained Danny how he would do:

F-Well my question will seem a bit intrusive but do you know the'' father'' of your child?

D-Yeah what a question what do you think?!

F-I didn't want to offend you, and you're on good terms with him?

Danny hesitated to answer this question, should he tell her that he had left the father of his child? He was not even sure of ever seeing or even if he forgives him for leaving him without a word but just a note? No he did not but he said nevertheless:

D-Well, let's say we left without really see each other, I left before he wakes up

F-Oh ... Do you want me to contact him for you?

D-No certainly not! He must learn it by my mouth and not by someone else's mouth and he is very impulsive so therefore don't bother with that I'm begin you!

F-Okay so now I'll explain to how the male pregnancy works, first you have to know that it is very different from the ''normal'' pregnancy

D-This is to say? I'll get more weight than a woman?

F-No, don't interrupt me okay? It is really hard for me to say that but as I said don't worry you're not the first case of male pregnancy I've seen, it's pretty rare but it happens, good what did I said? Ah yes good already the pregnancy will not during 9 months but 6 months and your belly will not grow because it is large enough to have a baby in it but you can expect to have all the symptoms of women pregnancy that is to say morning nausea, irritability, the constant want to eat more than you'll already eat and pain in the back and legs and especially hormones

D-Okay, but how can I do for my work? I'm a cop and I'm still faces the danger is that it safe for the baby?

F-You're a cop? Well you continue to have trouble because if you ever tear the placenta by running too fast, making a wrong move or making you shoot at, the baby will not survive. No, I think you should put on sick and leave your work until the birth of your child

D-No, I hate to stay at home doing nothing, my job is all I have with my daughter so I do not stop my work, out of the question!

F- Sorry Mr. Williams but I can not let you run the risk

Danny sat quite edgy and Fiona could not help but thinking that his patient did not listen to her then she began to think about what she would do when she suddenly had an idea:

F-Well since you will not listen to me I might have something for you

D Oh you save my life

Fiona looked in his medicine cabinet, she reached into every corner and finally ending it up leaving a box of medicine saying:

F-Well, these medicines enhance your natural defenses and protect your baby in case of overwork, 2 pills a day should suffice and when you'll not have any more pills and want to get more call me personally on my cell phone, take my number here

Danny took the number scrawled on the paper handed him by Dr. Sanders and thanked her by shook her hand and left the room of the latter. As expected, Alma was there, she went to him and said worm:

A-So? What did she say?

D-Hum I think I'd better tell you at my home

A-Why, what happened?

D-Please follow me

A-Ok

Alma therefore followed Danny to his house, she saw that he was stressed and scared to death and suddenly Alma began to imagine the worst and if he had an incurable disease? Something horrible and he dies like that? Without having seen this famous Steve who seemed to care greatly for him ... Oh no! She should not think of that it should perhaps be a sort of embarrassing disease and he did not want everyone to know that, yes it should be that. Once in the apartment of Danny, he sat Alma on the couch and went to get a beer for her ... and iced tea for him because he could not drink alcohol because of the baby, he sat down beside her and Alma began to lose patience and said:

A-Okay so what happened to you Danny? It is a disease so embarrassing that you didn't want to tell me in the hospital?

D-Yes, but somehow it is not a disease

A-That is to say?

D-Okay I just want you to keep an open mind and ears wide open because I will say this once and that's all because I myself find it hard to believe

A-I listen to you go ahead

D-Well, I'm pregnant

Alma gaped at him, oh well that she did not expect it at all but then not at all, she saw that Danny had a sad face and said,

D-Now I disgust you is it, I'm sure you disgusted now?

A-No, no that's not that at all, but ... Where? ... How? ... When?

Danny began to explain to her everything that Dr. Sanders told him and he saw that Alma was not disgusted, she found it quite fascinating that using a small cereal a man could get pregnant of another ... That was so cool, Oh by the way she asked about it:

A-And I'm sure the father is Steve, no?

D-Yeah he is

A-Well then what are you still doing here? Returns to Hawaii and go tell him!

D-I have already explained to you that I could not and anyway he will not believe me

A-Oh forget it Danny, ok? For the love of God forget it because if you're not you'll never feel and live this happiness and you told me that Steve was born in Hawaii right? So he certainly know something about this cereal no?

D-Yeah, but what I'm gonna do now?

A-Already you will see Rachel and tell her your four truths!

D-Well, I'll try this weekend and thank you especially for believe me, seriously I own you one

A-Look, you're one of the best teammates I've had in my life and you're a great friend too so I trust you

D-Thanks

A- You're welcome ''Danno''

D-Hey do not call me like that there is only my daughter who has the right

A-And your beloved Steve

D-I hate you

A Me too

And she leave with a smile on her lips and Danny went to the kitchen for doing some wash-up because there was a few dishes in the sink who was left when suddenly he heard his phone rang, so he went to see who this person was and was surprised to see a very familiar name appear on the screen ... Kono!

D-Yes Kono?

K-Hi Danny, whoa, your gone now for three weeks and no news of you, not one call, not one email or even a letter we thought you were dead we

Danny noticed the irony in his ex-partner and knew she was right

D-I have not stolen that one

K I do not tell you, how are you?

D-Ok and you?

K-I knew better, you know trying to keep a SEAL alive is a tough and grueling work when you're not used to

D Oh no, how is he? Is he still getting himself into danger?! Damn I cannot leave this one alone for second

K-If you know how, he goes so wrong in that time, he came in a sort of depression, but fuck Danny what the hell took you to leave without saying a word just a fucking note and above all of that what didn't you took Steve with you ? He just wanted to be there, to be near of you and Grace of the 2 two peoples he care the most in his life? Why did you broke his heart, you who had never turn your back of him of lied? Why ? Just tell me what the hell happened to you ?!

D-Please Kono stop it, I already feel badly like that, do not add much ok ? I know I screwed up royally with Steve, damn if you knew how much I love him and how much I miss him!

Kono heard Danny weeping hot tears, she had no doubt about the sincerity of the feelings of his friend for his boss so she tried to convince Danny

K-Listens you know it is not too late you can come back here, if you love him so much as you say then join him, use your head and follow your heart buddy

D-I cannot, he'll not wants to see me again, I left him and even I can not

K-But no ok he is angry now but yes he loves you, he's really crazy about you and I think he will die because of it and I always know that you will choose Grace than Steve it's your daughter anyway but still nothing prevents you to come back to Hawaii with her

D-Not if I'm do that I'm going to lose my daughter forever, I'm sorry I can't do this goodbye Kono

K- No Danny don't hang up please what did you want to say?

But Danny had hung up and Kono had only one thing to do, buy a ticket to Las Vegas for his boss and by that pull her teammate out of the mess in which he was.

So what do you think ? I continue or not ? I think i should but if you decide that i shouldn't this is the last chapter you'll see

See ya


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody, i know i'm late but i have some muche things to do that i don't have time to upload now it's done and our two teammates are going to finally get together thanks to the super cousins and to the governor !

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter 7

Kono tried to recall Danny a dozen times, but it fell directly on his voicemail when Chin stormed in her home and found her cousin quite upset:

C-Kono, what happened?

K-I just called Danny

C-And? You have managed to find out what happens to him?

K-No, but he has the air of being in a really big shit

C-What makes you say that? Tell me what he said to you

K-He told me he loved Steve and that he fucked up with him but he also told me that if he ever returned to Hawaii he would lose his daughter for good

C-Oh fuck! What are we going to do then?

K- For me my decision is made, I have to convince Steve to go to Las Vegas to pick him

C- Do you think he wants to go? I mean with all that has happened he certainly feel a little anger against Danny?

K-Do not worry I will convince him

C-I wish you good luck Cuz because unfortunately our boss is very hard to convince

K-Oh don't worry he will give up on this subject

Chin smiled and knew very well that his cousin was able to give up Steve on this subject especially if it concerned Danny. The two cousins then spent the night pondering how they would convince their boss and after 2 hours of intense thinking Chin had the perfect scenario in his mind:

C-I think I found out how we will do it!

K-Seriously? Then tell me!

C-Well, what we'll gonna do is go see the Governor and ask if he can reserve us a ticket to Las Vegas, then when we get it we'll see Steve avoiding Catherine because if she finds out, 1 she will be green with rage and 2 she'll try to mess it up and then we give him this ticket and trying by all means to convince him to get the love of his life back with him at home

K-Whaow! Chin he is too cool your plan, I wonder why I did not think before you

C- Thank you Kono

K-No, it is true he is really good this plan but I'll tell you something, Catherine can think or do anything whatsoever to try to scare us this is the least of my worries she doesn't scare me even if she is a SEAL and she can continue to threaten me as much as she wants I don't give a shit and…

Chin cut her:

C-No wait, wait what did you said? Catherine threatened you?

K-Yes, but just once

C- And so? She has no right to do that to you!

K-Ah you see when I told you she was weird you didn't listened to me!

C-Yes, but still she has really no right to do it what did she tell you?

K-When I went to see Steve to find out what had happened between him and Danny, I found Catherine, I asked her to get out so I can see Steve in private but she insisted on staying so I asked her less politely than the first time and she threatened me and told me not to affront her or I'll have surprise

C-Indeed I should have listened to you when you told me she was a bitch

K-Yeah, but as I say I have nothing to do with this bitch, here we talk about Steve and Danny, our two teammates who are crazy in love with each other and who turn around each other since they know and who dedicate themselves blind trust. Do you remember when Steve was in Korea, Danny did everything to save him or when Steve was in Japan, Danny tried everything to find out where he was, if he was okay, and especially Steve wanted to drop everything just to follow Danny and Grace, and then how they bicker with each other is worthy of an old married couple who are married for years, and we have to do everything in our power to reunite them and for seeing them get married and have lots of kids and also for seeing them argue happily ever after!

C-Do not worry about that, we'll succeed and even Catherine can't stop them from reunite Steve and Danny

K- That is for sure!

They clapped their hands together and then Chin returned home after saying goodbye to his cousin, they go to sleep they really need to be fit because tomorrow is gonna be really hard day, convince the Governor and Steve will be hard and difficult but the cousins felt able to dit .

Meanwhile in Las Vegas, Danny was preparing to spend the day with Grace, his Monkey, he had rarely seen her since he was in Vegas, finally this move to Las Vegas brought nothing to the blonde one just suffering and guilt for what happened. Plus with the baby, he had mood swings more often and he began to seriously get on his nerves and he also had to tell Rachel that he finally got tired of this and that he wanted to go to back to Hawaii but he could not do it alone, he needed Steve with him in this situation to finally break this toxic relationship that made him dependent on his ex-wife.

Chin and Kono then went to the Governor to try to get his hand a plane ticket for their boss, so they went to his desk and began knocking on his door:

Go- Enter

Chin and Kono executed and entered the office:

G-Lieutenant Ho Kelly, Officer Kalakaua what a nice surprise! What brings you here?

K-Mr. Governor we would like to request you a service

Go-Oh? Well say it and I'll see if I can help you

C-Well, you know Lieutenant Daniel Williams is no longer part of the 5-0?

Go-Yes, I got information about this topic

K-Yes, well we have learned from what I have heard that Danny has serious problems there and we want to know if you could get a plane ticket to Las Vegas for Steve and like that he could go and get him?

Go-He has serious trouble? So in this case I see no inconvenience

C-Are you sure?

Go-Yes, and then in the feedback I've had, I was told that the Commander McGarrett reacted bad about that departure

K-Yes indeed

Go-Do not worry I'll take care about the plan ticket

C-Thank you very much

Go- You're welcome

Chin and Kono went out of the office of the Governor and he immediately began looking for a plane ticket for Steve because he knew the temperament of the commander and if ever this situation continued, if he hadn't Danny next to him to calm him down he would quickly become uncontrollable and will listen to no one and maybe he would risk his life.

Danny from his side had picked Grace at Rachel's house to spend the day with him and everything went well, he had taken her to the zoo and in an amusement park and his daughter had a lot of fun throughout but she saw that her father was not well, he had already threw up twice since this morning and then he was often absent, that is to say that his eyes were vague and the sad face he had, it broke her heart to see her father like that and then she asked:

G-Danno? What's wrong?

Danny came out of his thoughts and answered:

D-Nothing Monkey I'm fine don't worry

G- Yes there's something, you look so sad and then you threw up this morning so tell me, what happen to you Daddy?

Danny did not know what to say to her, about his nausea he could not tell his daughter that he was expecting a child, she was too young to understand what happened but one day or another he'll had to tell her, he wanted to answer but Grace overtake him:

G-You're sad because you miss Uncle Steve right?

D-Well ... I ... What makes you say that?

G-Because I see that you are thinking of him

D Yes, I think of him but I also think about Uncle Chin, Aunt Kono or the others

G-No, Danno there is a lot more than that, when you talk about Uncle Steve, even if it was to say that he had made mistakes you've always smiling and when you need one the other you are always there for each other, I see that you love Uncle Steve as Mum loves Step-Stan

That, Danny did not expect it, Grace had noticed that he and Steve shared more than friendship, though he was only half surprised because the whole island thought they were married for years seeing how they bickered, Grace spoke again:

G- You know Danno, I'd like to go back to Hawaii, I feel out of place here, and then I had my bearings there

D-Monkey you know that it is not possible, if it was we would still be in Hawaii

G-Yes I know, sometimes I'd like to live only with you Danno because you don't force me to leave and we could come home with Uncle Steve and all the others

Grace threw herself into the arms of her father and he planted a kiss on her forehead, this time he had made his decision if Grace didn't like be here, he would try to change Rachel opinion.

Chin and Kono had finally managed to get the plane ticket for Steve, the Governor had called them earlier in the day to say he had managed to get the two cousins their plane ticket and then they went looking for him, it was now the time where they go see Steve to convince him, so they went to his office:

K-Steve, can we talk to you something?

S-Strike before entering, it tells you something?

K- When it is Catherine you don't say anything and when it was Danny either

S-Yeah, right so what's going on?

Chin pulled the ticket from his pocket and laid it on the desk of Steve, he looked at the object in question and said:

S-What is it?

C-One plane ticket to Las Vegas, go get him and bring him home where he belong

Steve looked carefully to the ticket between his fingers and rested saying:

S-No, I would not go there, he's gone I can't do anything about that

K-Damn it stops with this Steve, go because he needs you!

S-How does he need me?

Kono knew she had blundered while nevertheless continued:

K-I know what I'm going to tell you will surely not please you but I called Danny to see how he was and apparently he has a lot of trouble, you gotta get him out of it and he also told me that he loved you like crazy so please do us a favor and take this plane ticket before you lose for good the best thing that happened to you in life!

C-She's right brah, listen to your heart who scream to you to pick him up and to love him for life

Steve could not believe it, one Kono had called Danny before telling him about that but he said he still loved him and he seemed to have more trouble, he could not sit there moping and he finally took the decision to leaving:

S-You are right, thank you guys I do not know what I'd do without you but what about Catherine what do I do with her?

C-Don't worry we will take care

S-Thank you, I go right to the airport

K-Yes go get your man

Steve gave a hug to his two teammates and departed for the airport to catch the next plane to Las Vegas, once he was mounted inside he began to think how he would convince Danny to go back him and his daughter in Hawaii. How will he do it? How will he take it? Him who was not strong in words and lyrics? No frankly he did not know but he said to him that everything would be okay because he loved Danny more than anything so the words and phrases he could get passed, he decided to take a little nap during the trip.

Danny was on his side in his living room in front of his TV thoughtful. He wondered how he could deal with Rachel to reason with him, telling her that their daughter didn't like being in Las Vegas and that they wanted to get back together to Hawaii. But as they say ''sleep on'' and Danny decided to follow the proverb and went to bed, he turn his TV off and then went to his room without waking Grace sleeping in the next room to get some rest.

Once arrived safely Steve received a message from Kono stating the address of Danny obviously having traced the blonde's mobile phone, she added a note of humor in her message:

_K-The address of Danny, go get your man and since you're in Las Vegas take the opportunity to get married there, not drunk of course!_

Steve chuckled about the message of his friend, then he looked at what time is it, 11pm? His friend was probably not sleeping at this time and he set out to finally find the home of Danny. Arrived at the door he knocked twice against the wood of the door when he heard the voice of the blond behind the door:

D-I hope for you, whoever you are that this is important...

Steve wondered why he asked that because at 11pm it was rare that he was already asleep, Danny spoke again...

D- Because wake me up at 2am, you have to be suicidal!

God damn it! The brown one forgot the jetlag!

D And I let you know that my gun is loaded and is ready to be...

Danny opened the door and froze when he saw Steve, so the SEAL then take the parole:

S-Hi Danno

Danny does not return, the brown was indeed before him with that smile that melted him:

D-But what do you ... How?

S-You're gonna leave me on the doorstep?

D No, no please enter

Steve executed himself and after entering the apartment of Danny, he turned to his friend to better detail him, he was in his underwear with an open shirt and his hair was out of bed and Steve found it too cute with his hair that went in all directions. Danny went to his friend and said:

D- Don't make too much noise because Grace sleep in the room next to here

S-Ok

D-You want something to drink?

S-Uh ... Yes I want a beer please

D-I'm gonna get it

Danny went into the kitchen to bring the beer to his friend, when Steve saw him back with one beer, he asked:

S-You don't take one? This is weird

Danny froze when Steve told him that because he could not say he did not drink alcohol anymore because he expected their child not now, not like that, but my God, how will he tell him? But the most important at this time was to ask Steve why he was there:

D-What are you doing here Steven?

S-I ... I came because ... Because I can't live without you Daniel Williams

Then he took Danny's hand in hers and the blonde says:

D-Steve, I…

Steve interrupted him:

S-No Danny listen to me, I love you I'm not afraid to say it now, I can't go on like this without having you by my side behind me to say I'm full of shit when it is necessary to criticize the way I drive, same damn I miss our fights! Then come back with me and Gracie back with you because I need you and I love you

Danny's heart was beating so hard in his chest that it hurt him, he nevertheless tried to calm down because stress is bad for the baby so he says:

D-I know you love me and I love you too babe but...

S-Yes I know you're in trouble here, Kono told me everything but I don't know exactly what happen to you then tell me so I can help you and your daughter

D-Okay I'll tell you what going on with me but don't interrupt me okay? When Rachel and I were having an affair before you go to jail, she made me sign a contract saying I was obliged to follow her if she ever decided to leave. She convinced me to sign because she said that since we are beginning to see each other again it would be fair to make our relationship more'' real''. But when she returned with Stan she kept the contract and I never could find but she threatened to sue against me where she'll said that I did not care for Grace when she was small and that I was violent with her if I did not follow her rules. And especially if I ever talked to someone, she would have filed a lawsuit also and even she'' eliminate'' the person to whom I say apparently because she had'' eyes'' for spied me and I did not want them to hurt you, so in both cases I was stuck, that's why I did not say anything

Steve seething with rage against Rachel, this bitch was still hurt his Danno and more she had taking him by the feelings in order to make him sign a fucking contract! Which stated that the blond had to follow her to continue to see Grace?! He wanted to kill her with his own hands but he nevertheless decided:

S-Listen Danno, that woman has done enough suffering you, I'll support you a maximum in this event she will not hurt you anymore because this time I'm here with you and I'll help you as you did for me thousands of times, I repeat to you Danny I'm crazy about you and I will do everything in my power to protect you and Grace!

Danny had tears who were falling from his eyes of the response of Steve, he does not know whether emotional, though at the same time his hormones were certainly play tricks on him but he still threw himself on Steve's lips to kiss him show that he accepted him in this event:

D-I love you too and thank you Steve, if you knew how I'm grateful and how much I love you

Steve stroked his cheek to wipe the tears on the face of Danny and said:

S-I want you Babe, I want to feel you and make love to you

D Me too

And Steve took Danny by the waist to take him to his room and closed the door quietly not to wake Grace. When he approached the bed, Danny said:

D-You need to stop carry me every time we go into a room to make love I can move myself very well alone! Shit I'm not a girl! And we should be really unobtrusive if you do not want to wake my daughter so no noise or cries worthy of an animal is not granted ok?

S-You're serious? You also make noise and more than me!

Danny drew to kiss him and said:

D-I hate you, you know that?

S-There's not even 5 minutes you said you loved me!

D-Really? I don't remember

S-Really? Well I'm gonna make love to you even if you hate me !

D-I hope so!

Danny bring the SEAL on him to kiss and thing promised something due, Steve made love to him as he knew how, powerfully and controlling everything and Danny liked it more when Steve entered him and he felt so good, loved and protected even if he didn't need to be protected fully understand! But it was nice to have someone to rest when you needed and when Danny reached his climax on the last stroke of kidney of Steve, he had to hold his scream of happiness, he nevertheless gave a little moan when Steve fell upon him, exhausted. Danny put his hands around the neck of Steve and said to him:

S-This time I hope that this morning you're in my arms when I wake up

D-Do not worry I'm not going anywhere

S-You're better listen to me!

Danny then nestled on Steve's chest and the two fell asleep with a beaming smile on their face.

So what do ya think of it ? Don't worry about the baby Danny will tell Steve ;)

See ya !


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody, new chapter and this time Rachel is gonna pay for what she did to Danny but she has other plan to make Danny suffer !

And for the review i had for chapter 7, for the ''kidney'' it's because ''give a push of kidney'' is a french expression when people make love but anyway enjoy and review please i need reviews !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (if it was, Catherine will be dead or gone and Steve and Danny will be together for a long time !)

Chapter 8

When Steve woke up, he found Danny who was turning his back on him and who was asleep with his points closed remark that did not surprised him because it was 6am ... but the brown one could not help himself to put his lips on Danny's neck and he feels him gently moved to this caress so Steve try his caress again and Danny began to turned his head for facing him:

D-Let me sleep you animal!

S-No I want to spend all my time with you

D-Well you can spend all your time with me in go back to sleep

S-Oh but Danno I always get up early in the morning and...

Danny put his hand on Steve's mouth to shut him up and said:

D-Shhh ... Babe Just go back to sleep just a little please

S-Ok

Danny kissed and cuddled on Steve's chest and the SEAL therefore tried to sleep even if it was lost because he was not used to have a lie-in and then anyway he could not make his morning swim because he was not home so he closed his eyes and strangely he managed to sleep.

Sometime later, Danny awoke with a start and was seized with a desire to vomit, morning sickness forces so he tried to get up, when two large muscular arms prevented him from leaving the bed:

S- Where do you think you're going? You've forced me to sleep so you stay

D-No please I really need to go to the bathroom let me go please I'm begging you

S-Ok

Steve turned his head to kiss him and Danny rushed himself to the toilet, when he returned the SEAL was busy laughing and asked:

S-Well then my Danno, you kiss me and you go threw up? It is me who do to you that effect?

Danny did not know what to say, how could he tell Steve that he vomited because of the child that he was carrying? Their child? He said himself that he was going to tell him, but not now:

D-No, it's not your fault it's just that I'm a little sick right now

S-Oh, okay good, now I cannot get back to sleep it is 8 am and I really need to move

D-Ok ok, I'm going to prepare breakfast

S-Oh you're gonna do your famous Daniel Williams's eggs?

D-Yes

S- I hope they are edible this time!

D-Hey I making very good eggs you continue and you'll not eat anything!

Steve kissed the forehead of his lover and said:

S-You know I'm kidding

D-You're better have to!

Steve and Danny walked into the kitchen and then Danny started making the eggs, when Grace appeared in the kitchen:

G-Hello Danno, I heard that someone came yesterday and I was wondering… Uncle Steve!

S- Hey kiddo!

Grace threw herself into the arms of Steve and said:

G-What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you! You came to pick us up and take us back to Hawaii?

D-Whow, whow Grace leaves him breathes honey!

S-Yes Grace I came to take you back home

G-This is so cool! I'm so happy! I knew you would come get us because you love us Danno and me

S-Hell yeah I love you and I'll protect you no matter what happen

G- I know Uncle Steve

Grace gave a kiss on Steve's cheek and sat down. Danny then put the eggs he had prepared in the plates of his two stomachs on legs and Grace saw that Steve and Danny were eyes-fucking each other, she was well aware that his father Steve were in love and then she said:

G You know if you want to kiss each other I don't mind, Mom and Step-Stan they don't bother themselves

D-No, we did not want to kiss now and it's by respect for you that we don't do anything

G-Yes, but kissing is what the people who love each other do

S-She's right

D-And you encouraged her?

S-Yeah

D-I hate you, you know that?

G-No Danno you love him

S-She still has reason

G-The truth comes from the mouths of the children Danno

Danny ruffled his daughter's hair and Steve took the opportunity to steal a kiss to his lover and when Grace went to take a shower, Steve took Danny's hand in hers and said:

S-I was serious when I said I was going to take both of you back to Hawaii

D- I know Babe but how I'll convince Rachel?

S-Do not worry, I'll be there for you and you will certainly find something to say you and your big mouth!

Danny slapped his fist into Steve's arm and said:

D-My big mouth fuck you agree Steven! Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you

S-Because I'm irresistible

D-Oh Babe you're so arrogant!

S-But you love me

D-Yes I love you you big goof

After taking a shower, Steve, Danny and Grace decided to take a walk in the city to see some wonders of Las Vegas, they ate a pizza in a quite nice restaurant and spent the afternoon visiting a few around by car and when they returned home Steve asked to Danny:

S-At what time do we have to bring Gracie back to her mother?

D- Towards 6pm

S-Ok, I'm coming with you, out of question that you faced her alone got it?

D-Okay, but you know I had already planned to send Rachel to hell before you suggest me

S-Really?

D Yes, the second when Grace told me she does not like being in Vegas my decision was made

S-So let's go it's almost 6pm

D-Ok

Steve and Danny brought Grace up in the Camaro and brought her to the house of Rachel:

S-Well this is the moment of truth, are you ready?

D-More than ever

S-So let's go Babe

They left the car and knock on the door, Danny took the opportunity to say to Steve:

D-Whatever may happen I want you to know that I love you okay and I want you to have no doubt about that

S-I know

Rachel therefore opens the door:

R- Hello Daniel

D-Hi Rachel, I was just bring Grace back here

R-Come in

As she had not opened the door wide, she did not see Steve and did not see him enter either because she was already in the living room and Grace was already in her room, Danny turned to Steve:

D-Stay there

S-No Danny I want to...

D- Just stay there and come only if it degenerates or if you hear fighting noises

S-Ok

Danny kissed him and went into the living room well decided to finally tell his 4 truth to Rachel:

R-You seem anxious Danny what happen to you?

D- Rachel listen I ... I don't want to stay here anymore, I don't like being here, I miss my old job and my teammates as well and Grace told me she did not feel well here and ...

R-You forget the contract you signed Daniel, if you leave you will not see Grace again or so behind bars and maybe see her in the parlor after been gone to jail

D-Do you think a little to the needs of our daughter, of her feelings?! She don't like being here so whatever you will do, I leave Vegas and I take Grace with me okay?!

R-In this case I will carry complaint against you! You think you'll get away with her like that? And anyway who will sustain you against this complaint? Daniel looks at you you're alone, you have nothing to lose but Grace so stop talking bullshit and get out!

S-Oh, I think you're wrong Rachel

Steve went out of the shadows and stood behind Danny, Rachel shocked by his presence retorted:

R-Commander McGarrett? But what are you doing here?

S-I came to pick up Danny and Grace back to Hawaii

A-You have no right to bring my daughter back to Hawaii! And besides you have heard what Danny risked if he go back to this island?

S-Oh yes, I heard it very well but I was wondering is that Grace knows that her mother blackmail her father just to ruin his life? Considering your face then I do not think so, so here a tip if you want to keep good contact with your daughter, you'd better simply cancel the contract plus you count on kill the people who Danny have tell something about this contract, attempted murder with premeditation that can take you very far away and maybe even to jail

At the moment Rachel says nothing about the coup but the contract went to the buffet behind her and said:

R-Daniel if you go it's over for you then choose Hawaii or Grace?

D-You have no right to ask me that!

R-I had all right on you the day you signed that paper!

Steve took the contract of Rachel's hands and tore it into small pieces and threw it at the feet of Rachel, Danny looked at his lover and he had to admit that this was the first time he saw it as edgy and the brown one replied:

S-Now you no longer have any rights on Danny and if you ever even approach the man I love I will kill you myself got it?

Rachel did not answer, scared by the ex-Navy SEAL and after a long silence she said:

R-Okay, I'll give you the weekend

D-Thanks

Steve and Danny and departed without a word and Rachel was waiting that the two of them left her house to make a phone call:

R- Hey it's me, tell me something you're still on the continent? Ok because they tore up the contract, good so listen to me very clearly I want you to try by all means to separate them and make Danny suffer as much as possible and I don't give a shit about how you do it but makes him suffers ok? You can do this for me? Thank you

Rachel hung up and said with a smirk:

R- Wanna play Daniel? May the best man win because your boyfriend will not always be there to save you

So ? Have you enjoyed this ? Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody, new chapter ! And now Danny is about to tell his secret to Steve

Enjoy and PLEASE review !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING !

Chapter 9

Steve and Danny were on their way back to Danny's house and the ex-Navy SEAL noticed that his lover was particularly quiet which was pretty weird knowing Danny then he put his hand on the blond one's thigh and asked:

S-What going on? You have not said anything since we drive

D-There's nothing I swear to you I'm just in shock, I did not expect that she'll cede like that that's all. I'm so glad I finally have my Gracie with me more often

S-Yeah, but I'm sorry

Danny looked at Steve with a questioning look and said:

D- Sorry? Sorry about what what Babe, you helped me

S- Yes, but by ripping the contract I provoked her and she will inevitably come back to make you suffer… Fuck Danny I even threatened her that I'll kill her myself, I lost my self-control, but I could not let her hurt you any longer Danny, I love you too much for that

Danny put his hand on Steve's cheek and he kissed it, saying:

D-By doing all that things you said, you helped me to break the power she had over me and I am so grateful because thanks to you I not only returned to Hawaii and even if you know how much I hate this island, I found my job again, my bearings, my friends and especially the man I love, you of course and especially my ohana as you like to call it. So you have no reason to be sorry about Steve okay? And I love you you goof do not doubt for a second about it and I also start to love when you play the big bad SEAL Babe, it is very sexy

S- Really? I love you too Danno

Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder and both arrived in front of Danny. When they came back Danny was so happy and his heart was beating so hard that he was immediately took a dizzy and when he noticed it, Steve caught Danny before he fell and said:

S-Danny, are you gonna tell me what the hell happened to you? You threw up in the morning, you have dizziness, tell me what's goin' on because you start scaring me

Danny was trapped this time, he could not lie to his lover anymore. He knew that sooner or later he would say to Steve that he was pregnant, plus it was almost one month that he was pregnant, so Danny went to sit on the couch where Steve was and took his hands in hers and said:

D-Well, I'll tell you everything, you have definitely been full of revelations in those recent days but this one will definitely make you the effect of a bomb, do you remember when I left, we ate a typically Hawaiian dish...

S-Yeah, it's a special recipe McGarrett, why is it that made you sick?

D-No, actually, there was a special cereal in it... A fertile cereale and as we had sex just after ...

Danny marked a pause to take a breath when Steve seemed to have understood what he was saying:

S-Oh my God, that means...

D-Yes ... I'm pregnant, we will have a baby

Steve was so shocked, he did not really except that but at the same time he was aware of this cereal but did not remember that she was fertile, his mother had once added it to the dish and like everyone had found that he had more taste they had added it to the recipe. Danny looked at his lover who was still saying nothing, he was certainly digest the revelation so Danny said in a trembling voice:

D-I know that this is a big surprise but ... Please say something Babe, I'm begging you

Steve looked at Danny in the eyes and kissed him:

S-I love you Danny, I love you more than anything in the world

Danny had tears in his eyes, that fucking hormones! He could not bear it any longer, he was tired of crying like a baby every time but at least Steve didn't reject him so it was pretty good news for him, but he still asked:

D-Are you sure this is what you want? You're not disgusted by me, and by all that things?

S-No Danno, why should I be disgusted by you?

D-Because I am a pregnant man Steven, most of the people will say I'm not normal and that our child is not normal!

Steve looked that his lover's smile was replaced by a sad face and frightened, and the SEAL did not see what was wrong with Danny. The cereal in question was known by everyone and he had himself seen pregnant mans on Hawaii and the people accepted it. Then he took the hand of his lover and kissed it, saying:

S-Don't you dare saying that Danny, there's nothing wrong with you or with our baby and I've already seen pregnant men in Honolulu then stop saying bullshit and how can I be disgusted? Danny you're telling me that in a few months you will give me the greatest gift I will ever hope to have before, we will finally have a family, just the two of us. I'm so glad if you knew, I am also scared to death over this because I'm afraid of doing wrong, you know how I am with children I don't know how to approach them and do things well with them, but I know you'll be there to catch my mistakes and...

Danny cut him with a kiss and said:

D- Don't worry about that Babe, I will show you what to do and then you're doing very well with Grace so when you have already a little experience with children but don't worry it's coming with the time

S-Yes, but it'll be more different because Grace is already a big girl but there'll be a baby, a gem to watch, care for, feed, and I do not know if I'm up to it, you realize, me, the Super SEAL like you like me to call scared of becoming a father, I'm afraid of a baby while I am trained for any situation, war, Wo Fat and inquests but I have not been trained to be a father.

Danny laughed, seeing the distress of his lover so he tried to reassure Steve saying:

D-Steve looks at me, being a father is very hard I can swear it trust me I'm talking from experience I remember when I had Grace I was lost and scared to death but as I said to you having a child is a gift I assure you then do not worry you will be a very good father I am sure of it, and then with me as a teacher you can only be on top!

S-Oh you have an oversized ego, I hope that our child will not take that from you!

D-You can talk, your ego is not bad either

Steve took Danny into his arms and hugged him with all his forces, he didn't want to let him go until he hears Danny yawn:

S-Are you tired?

D-Yeah, but at the same time I feel full of energy

S-So we have only to eat and go to sleep

D- Are you hungry?

S-Yes a little, all of these adventures have given me hungry

D-Ok I'll make you a sandwich

S-Thank you

Danny then took a few ingredients to make a sandwich for him and his hungried lover and after they both filled their stomachs they went to bed because the next day they returned to the island so they should be fit for their comeback even if Danny dreaded the moment when he would see Catherine because he had stung her ''boyfriend'' from her even though they were not together and she'll be very furious when she finds that he was pregnant of Steve but he was not afraid of her, he was not afraid of anyone!

Meanwhile that, Steve was so happy and excited that he didn't wanted to sleep, when he's thinking of what he done those recent days, he had managed to bring back Danny, telling him that he loved him and they were going to be parents. Even though he was scared to death at the idea, he was really excited to know the child and have him in his life so he came to Danny's belly and began to speak to him:

S-Hey, baby it's Daddy, well one your two dads because you will get two daddies. I wanted to tell you that I'm looking forward to the idea that you're almost there even if it makes me scared, yes do you realize? A Navy SEAL who is afraid of his child this is ridiculous I know but it's how I feel. But I wanted you to know that I already love you and that Danno and I are going to give you all the love you need and I hope I will not do many mistakes

Steve kissed Danny's belly saying

S-Good night baby

Steve then went back up on his back and Danny moved to put himself on the brown one's chest and Steve finally fell into the arms of Morpheus.

So what do ya think ? Steve is scared as hell about the idea of beeing a father but he will be okay and Danny is here for him !

Goodbye and don't forget to REVIEW i need them just for knowing that people like my story :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody new chapter ! And now Steve and Danny go back home ! I saw that more and more people follow my story and i wanted to say thank you to all of you !

Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Chapter 10

After got up, Steve and Danny did Danny's bags to finally come back where he should be, when they had finished, someone knocked on the door and Danny went to opened it. He found Alma on his doorstep:

D-Alma what are you doing here?

A-Well, I'm here to see my partner that I have not seen at work for ... 2 days! But what did retain you? You re-began to drink again and be depressing right? You know it is not healthy in your state!

D-Alma No that's not what you think listen I...

S-Who is it Danno?

Alma looked over Danny's shoulder and saw Steve, the blond felt a little embarrassed by the situation, but still presented his former teammate to his teammate:

D-Steve hum I present to you my partner Alma well in fact my ex-partner, Alma it's Steve McGarrett

Alma shook the Commander's hand and said:

A-So you're Steve? Danny told me so many things about you

S-Yes it not surprise me, all right I'm gonna go and see if nothing is missing and after we have to go okay Danny ?

D-Ok

Steve kissed Danny and went to check if everything was tidy, Alma who was curious Danny asked:

A-Well, you've chosen great he is really sexy

D-Oh don't you dare my dear because if you…

A- Hey calm down, I will not steal your boyfriend, plus he is the father of your child! Oh by the way did you tell him?

D-Yes I told him

A-And how he reacted?

D-Pretty good, he said he looked forward but he's scared as hell to the idea of being a father

A-Ah, well at least he did not reject you so you left right?

D-Yes I return to Hawaii, it is where my life is and even though I hate this island more than anything I found all that I built and all I left a few weeks ago

A-I am happy for you even if you're gonna greatly miss me Danny, you're one of the best teammates I've had in my life, and a very good friend too

D-I'll miss you too Alma and thank you for all that you do

A- You're welcome dear

Alma took Danny in her arms under the jealous eye of Steve who was behind them and Danny noticed it immediately, he knew his partner so well and knew how the SEAL was jealous and possessive:

S- Danny, everything is ready we can go

D-Ok

A Good-bye and take care okay? And it was a pleasure to meet you Steve

S- It's Commander McGarrett

A-Oh excuse me, Danny told me that you prefer us to call you like that

Alma went thus leaving Steve and Danny alone, the blond had an annoyed look and when Steve noticed it he said:

S-What?

D-What? What he asks, you could be nicer to her, stop being jealous you know that I love you

S-Yes I know but I really, really don't like when someone touch something that is mine

D-I am not a thing Steven, I am a human being so stop being jealous and brings me to Hawaii before I change my mind!

S-Oh yes I'm gonna get you at back home

Steve kissed Danny on the lips and both departed in the direction of the airport.

For their part, Chin and Kono had done all that was possible for 5-0 to works well despite the absence of Steve and they had succeeded in that mission, there had been no difference and all was well. Returning to HQ, Kono received a message from Steve saying:

_S-On is the airport, warns you when we arrive_

_K-OK, good flight ;)_

At the same time, Chin came up behind her and asked:

C-Is that them?

K-Yeah they are at the airport, they will finally return home in few hours

C-This is good news, Cuz you can be proud of you

K-Why?

C-Because it was you who convinced Steve to go

K-Maybe but it was your idea, the idea of the plane ticket It was really nice played

C-Yeah

They did not have time to finish their sentence that Catherine showed up in HQ:

Ca-Hey, Have you seen Steve?

K-No, why?

Ca-I need to talk to him about something important!

C-Oh and what is it this time?

Ca-I cannot tell you so where is he?

K-Far from here

Catherine immediately understood where Kono was getting and said:

Ca-He went to bring him here doesn't he?

K-Who?

Ca-Oh come on don't play dumb with me! He went to get Danny right?!

K- Maybe why?

Ca-You begin to seriously annoy me you so answer!

C-Hey, do not rush her or things will go badly for you!

Ca-You think you scare me you?!

K-Listen, he went to Las Vegas to bring Danny home and they will return in a very short time, they confessed their feelings and they are happy so if you ever try to spoil their happiness you will deal with me understood?

Chin nevertheless tried to calm the game and asked:

C-Well a little quiet here, Catherine tell us what happens

C-Fine, Steve's mother is on Oahu

K-What?

Ca-You've heard very well, she asked the pilot to turn around, but we do not know why

C-Okay, so you can tell him that when he gets here ok?

Ca-So he still went to Las Vegas and picked him up after he left? Steve really loves to suffer

K-It's called love, you know that feeling that you aren't able to understand

Catherine replied quite upset and her cousin Chin, looked at her annoyed:

K-What?

C-I know you hate her but stop searching her, she looks like to have warm blood

K-So? I remind you that she tries to hurt Danny and try to take Steve back even if she never realized that they weren't together at all

C-Yes I know but still. It is to Steve and Danny to deal with it not you

K-Yes you are right

Chin ruffled her cousin's hair and both of them went to their offices to complete their paperwork.

On the plane, Steve and Danny were sitting in their seats, Danny had his head on Steve's shoulder and the brown one thought he was asleep so he put his face close to him and said:

S-Danno?

Danny said:

D-What?

S-Are you sleeping?

D-No, because I answer to you you idiot

S-I thought you were asleep as you were saying nothing

D Sorry, it's just that I was lost in my thoughts

S-Oh and what do you think about?

Steve had a naughty smile on his lips and Danny tapped him in the arm saying:

D-No, I do not think of that you Neanderthal animal, well a little bit yeah but not in that sense. I was just thinking about what happened the past few days and I'm on cloud nine

S-Me too and I love you, you know that?

D Oh yes I know Super SEAL and I love you too

And Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder and they both fell asleep in this position.

Arrived in Honolulu, both teammates decided to go to HQ because Kono had sent them a message saying to meet her and the others out there, so they took the Camaro who had toured a lot these days and went to the 5-0's HQ, when they came out of the car, Danny sighed:

D-I thought I'd never see this place again, I missed it

Steve laced his arms around the blonde's waist and said:

S-I guess so Babe

The two lovers went into the building and were immediately welcomed by all the others who said:

All: Welcome home!

Kono threw himself into the arms of Danny, delighted, saying:

K-It's good to see you Danny

D Me too, you've all missed me so much

Chin said:

C- Even ''this fucking infested pineapple island'' missed you?

D-Oh don't exaggerate

Chin gave Danny a hug and all the other began to shout'' a kiss!'' For the two lovers, what they did to the applause of all. Danny looked around to see the other, there were two cousins of course, but there was also Max, Kamekona, Adam and… Catherine who did not share the joy of the others about the return of Danny, she nevertheless approached him and said:

Ca-This is ... Good to see you here

D-Look, I know very well that you don't like me so don't try to pretend it ok?

Ca-Okay but do not expect that our relations will be good if you think like that

D-Ok but I'll tell you something else, Steve and I are together now so try to turn the page because I will not let you steal him from me

Ca- You're not serious right, it was you who stole him from me and not the contrary

D- You weren't together, you had never been together, it will be good if you had noticed it

Ca-If you say so, but when we were in bed, he thought totally the contrary

D-You can say all you want to me I don't give a shit about what you think so continue to tell information about his mother and all will be well

Ca-Okay, but if you want war then believe me you'll have it

Steve stepped between the two and said:

S-Well you both calm down ok? Catherine that's enough you'd better leave now

Ca-No, I have something important to tell you before

S-So go ahead and say it

Ca- It's private, it's about your mother

S-Ok

Steve and Catherine eclipsed in the office and Steve Brown asked:

S-So what happened?

Ca-Your mother is on Oahu Steve

S- What?

Ca-She told the pilot to turn around and I still have not managed to locate her

Steve was stunned by this revelation, his mother was in Hawaii while Wo Fat was free, but what she wanted to do for God Sake?!

Ca-I'm sorry Steve

S-It's nothing, you did what I asked you to do

Ca-Yes it's true, but that change anything

Catherine was about to leave when Steve grabbed her wrist and said:

S-I want to thank you for what you did but do not forget that now I'm with Danny and I love more than anything so if you ever put yourself between us or if you try to hurt him I'll make you pay for that got it? And no matter what happened between us.

Ca- Yes I got it

S-Okay now you can go

Steve dropped and went to join Danny and others to celebrate their return leaving Catherine alone who said:

Ca-Whether you like it or not Danny will suffer for stealing you to me and if I'm forgiving he will still be alive, but very far from here. This is the price to pay for stealing my soul mate.

And in her words, the brunette went home.

The party ended late and Danny had noticed that Steve was not so much happy than earlier at the party and when everyone was gone and they drove back to Steve's place, the blond asked:

D-Babe, you're making a weird face what happened?

S-Nothing

D-Oh please don't you dare to try to lie to me, since Catherine tell you her'' revelation'' you're weren't happy as you were a few minutes before talking to her so please tell me

S-Ok I tell you all when we are at home

''At home'', Danny loved this sentence and once they arrived at Steve they both sat on the couch and Steve began to tell Danny what Catherine informed him about:

S-My mother is still in Hawaii

D-What? But she had left no?

S-Apparently she told the driver to turn around and I do not know why

D But how and why?

S-Oh my mother can be very persuasive when she wants and I do not know why she did it. Damn it what does she seeks to do!

D-She maybe thinks that staying here is a good thing to keep an eye on you or...

S-I do not know, I really don't know why, and why she did not kill him when she had the chance?

D-I do not know more that you Babe, I'm as lost as you

Danny took Steve in his arms and tried to soothe him when he straightened the brown says:

S-I'm sorry about everything, about my mother and other things

D-No listen to me you do not have to be sorry okay? You can't do anything about it because your mother is like that

S-Yeah, by the way how do we do about the baby, you think we should tell them? At least Chin and Kono

D-I think we should not tell them immediately

S-Ok

D-Okay now let's go to bed, you need to rest and the baby begins to tire as well because he had not stop moving from earlier

S-Really?

D-Yeah it is really your kid, he drive me crazy just like you

Steve and Danny kissed each other and both headed to ''their' now room for a little rest after another crazy day.

So what do ya think about it ? Review please i NEED them !


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody, new chapter !

I want all of you to know that now i'll do extra scenes of the season 3 episodes with the McDanno and Baby SEAL twist but sometimes i'll put chapter in between the episodes of my imagination. Other things some people think that I have to take a beta reader, i have no problem with this but i DON'T know what it is or how do it so if someone can explain it to me i will thank this person really much anyway enjoy and don't forget to review me !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Other: Based of 3x03 "Lana I Ka Moana" (Adrift)

Chapter 11

Danny was decidedly unlucky, but as he's living in Hawaii it was normal for him, but there for a first date with Steve as a couple it was a little a failure. First they get boat jacked, found themselves in the middle of the ocean on a small boat deflated and Steve had to repair with his manners so special of a Navy SEAL (for once he found that they were good for something) and Steve also had almost eaten alive by a shark and of course when they were released Catherine threw herself into the arms of his lover, she apparently did not understand that if she approached Steve too much, the blond would become a rabid dog.

Returning to HQ after he stuck the one who took their boat, Danny went to his office to finish the paperwork, when he saw a figure surpassed the door of his office:

S- You okay?

Danny did not answer the question of his lover while he approached him:

S-You're angry for what happened right?

Danny raised his head and said:

D- In your opinion?

S-So you're angry, look Danny it is not my fault if we got boat jacked and...

D-This is not the reason why I am angry it is because once again you have got yourself in trouble!

S-But what trouble, what do you talking about?

D-Steve you've almost got yourself eaten by a shark if I had not called you back!

S-I have not get myself eaten by a shark I controlled the situation...

D- He controlled the situation he said!

S-Yes I controlled the situation Danny, I'm sure there's another reason for your anger, it is because Catherine threw herself into my arms right? For God's sake Danny how many times do I have to tell you that I only love you so that you finally believe me?!

D-This is not because of Catherine I do not care what she can do to you because I have no doubt about your feelings towards me you idiot! Because in case you'd remember I'm pregnant with your child!

S-Then what is the reason Danny!

Danny tried to hold back his tears and rose from his seat to face Steve saying:

D-Steve the reason is that I do not want to lose you! Do you understand? When I saw this shark advancing in your direction I imagined the worst. Look Babe I want you to be a little more careful in the future, that you stop taking risks for nothing right? Because I was already worried before but now my heart will not survive to it

Steve took Danny in his arms and told him to reassure him:

S-I cannot promise to you to radically change the way I work but I promise to be more careful, for you and for the baby

Steve leaned his remarks by putting one hand on Danny's belly and then he spoke again:

S-Well, I'll go back home do you come with me?

D-No, I still have papers to finish

S-Ok I'll go with Chin, I'll leave you the car

D-Oh for once I could drive MY car

Steve silenced Danny by kissing him and departed leaving Danny alone in his office so he could finish his papers as soon as possible and can quickly return home.

In his way with Chin, Steve thought about what Danny told him and he realized that he was right, he was taking too much risk for nothing but he was like that, he was Mr.'' I shoot you before and after I ask questions'' and would not change but for Danny and their child he would make efforts. Chin saw his friend thoughtfully and asked:

C-What's goin' on? You're thoughtful since we quit the HQ, you okay?

S-Oh it's nothing, I promise I'm fine

C-Are you sure? You have problems with Danny? As a couple I mean

S-No, no it is not that we are happy and everything but he worries about me because I take too many risks

C-This is not new he was already more or less worried about you but it sure now that you are together he worries more. There is nothing wrong with that

S-But I'm sure there's something else

C-Maybe it's also because this is the first time you do something as a couple and it failed?

Steve had not actually thought about it and it could be logical reasoning damn it but why did not he think of that earlier?

S-You may be right Chin

C-I also think, anyway whenever you do something together it goes wrong, such as when you started up a reef and you fell for example

Steve remembered this little escapade, it was the first time he saw Danny so worried about him and Danny also told him'' I love you'' even if it was friendship he has still pointed himself, made a heart and had pointed Steve, he had found it cute, the SEAL replied:

S-Yeah it's true that we are trouble magnets

C-Oh you can say it! But that's what you are

Chin parked in front of Steve's house and before leaving Steve says:

S- Thanks Chin, not only for driving me home but for having me open my eyes

C- Your welcome Brah that's nothing see you tomorrow and try to reassure Danny

S I will not fail this time

Chin left and Steve came home with an idea behind the head, what Chin had said to him had really make him opened his eyes as he began to prepare a little surprise for his lover.

When Danny had finally finished his papers, he sent a message to Steve to tell him that he was coming home and Steve sent as a response:

_S-I can't wait for you to come back plus something is waiting for you at home_

Danny could not help himself to smile about the answer from his lover, what did Steve had done this time? He did not know but one thing was sure he wanted to know so he hurried back home (without exceeding the speed limit).

Steve arrived home, Danny left his car and went into the house. It was empty then the blond one began looking for Steve:

D-Babe? It's me, where are you?

Danny continued to seek out and walked toward the bay window to go outside, he walked towards the ocean and noticed that close to the water was a great sheet lay on the sand, on the same ground there were two plates and two candlesticks filled with candles. Danny could not help himself but smiling at this and his smile doubled in volume when he felt two arms embraced him:

S-Hey you

D-Can I know in what honor is that?

S- For our first date as a couple

D-We already had a first date

S-No, we had an output that has gone wrong again and I know you were disappointed so I wanted to give you a first real successful date

Danny took Steve in his arms, saying:

D-Thanks, but I swear to you that you didn't have to Babe

S- Yes I had to because I want you to feel good and happy with me

D-Steve we are trouble magnets, I know it very well and we are constantly confronted with danger, I'm sorry I should not have reacted like that by telling you to change the way you work because I know you'll not do it what is normal, because you're like that

S-Yes, but as I said I will make an effort

Steve leaned over to kiss him and Danny said:

S-Well now enjoy our'' true'' first date I made myself a pizza with everything you love it

D-I hope that the other part of this pizza doesn't have pineapple

Steve avoided the gaze of his lover and the detective understood:

D-Oh Steve no it is not true you have not yet realized that pineapple on a pizza is an abomination!

S-No, it is here and plus you carrying my child and he needs pineapple just like his father!

D-When our child is born you better not giving him pineapple to eat you hear me you freaking Ninja SEAL!

S-I would do it when you'll have your back turned

Danny hit Steve in the stomach and said:

D- Don't you dare okay! Because if you do it I can assure you that McGarrett you will regret it I will make your life a living hell!

S-Really? And how?

D-Hmm, I could start by banning sex

S-Oh but that you can't do it Babe, I'm too irresistible

D-Oh don't worry, I will satisfy myself in other way

Steve silenced him with a kiss and they both began to eat their meals so happy about their first real date. When they had finished eating, Steve had one last surprise for Danny. Without wasting time he stood up and grabbed the hand of his lover for raising him too and tells him:

S-I have another surprise for you Babe

D-Really? You are truly a mysterious man you know no doubt you being a SEAL

S-If you say so, go and put your swimming trunks and come back here after you done

D-What? Why? Steve you know that Danno don't swim

S-Trust me just for once Danny

D-Ok I hope I will not regret it

S- Just trust me okay?

Danny then went to their room to change into a swimsuit, what he would do? He did not know but what he knew was that he did not like being in a swimsuit because he did not swim and he also had a big complex when it came to putting shirtless because he felt inferior to others and more since he was on the island it was even worse because he saw all these great men, and muscular torsos naked and that, that made him miserable. When he had finished changing himself he went back and found Steve already in his swimming trucks at the water's edge, the brown one approached him and said:

S-Well, if I made you put this swimming truck it's in order for you to fight your fear of the ocean

D-Oh Steven, I'm not afraid of the ocean

S-Yes you are Danny, you have that fear since what happened to your friend that's why I've been put you in a swimsuit. You'll go in the ocean, ignoring the waves smash against you and try to swim a little. Don't worry I'll be behind you

D-Do you promise?

S-I promise

Danny then walked into the ocean and began to enter the water with Steve behind him, he felt the waves against him and the warm and wet sand under his feet and. When he began to swim a little, he felt butterflies in his stomach, at this feeling he put his hand on his belly and when he noticed it, Steve said:

S-What happens to you, are you hurt?

D No, I feel like butterflies and it's pissed me off

S- You better used to it Babe, you're in the ocean and as it's a bit like my second home it must be for our baby too

D- Unfortunately

S-Oh come on Danny it's not that bad

D-Yeah, it's not too bad but when our child is born...

S-You'll forbid him to swim right?

D-Until he will be enough old and I will not let you take him or her for your morning swim either

S-Okay I understood

D-But I still wanted to thank you

S- You're welcome and now if we go to bed?

D-Mmmh but I wanted to thank you in another way

S-Or we could go to our room and make love

D- We could do that too

So they went out of the water and rushed into their room for a long night.

So what do ya think ? Review me please !


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone ! New chapter, now Doris is back and she catch Steve and Danny (Instead of Catherine) !

Anyway enjoy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Other: Based of 3x04 Popilikia (Misfortune)

Chapter 12

Steve woke up this morning with a good smell of coming tickle his nose, he moved a little in the bed and said with a smile:

O-Hum, my Danno prepared me breakfast

But when he ran a hand next to him, she collided with the back of Danny who was still asleep. The ex-Navy SEAL straightened at once:

S-Ok if Danny is still sleeping who is downstairs?

Steve stood up suddenly, put a shirt on him and took his gun when he heard Danny rise of the bed and asked in a sleepy voice:

D-What are you doing? What happened?

S-Nothing go back to sleep Babe

D-Yeah there is something so tell me!

S-I heard a noise downstairs so I'm going down to see

Danny took his service weapon and Steve said:

S- Where do you think you're going?

D-I come with you you goof

S-No, it's too dangerous stay here, I go

D-What I told you Steve? I'm not a damsel in distress! And I'm your partner then I go downstairs with you whether you like it or not and more you try to hold me more time is wasted!

S-Ok but stay behind me

D- As always

Steve and Danny got out and walked into the kitchen from where the smell of fried eggs was and where they also heard footsteps, Steve walked slowly into the kitchen and pointed his gun at the person:

S- Freeze!

The person turned and the brunette recognized...

S-Mom? But what are you doing here?

Do-I'm doing fried eggs

S-Seriously what are you doing here?

Do- I have told you

Doris noticed Danny behind Steve and said with a smile ( I found that she has a weird smile):

Do Oh hello Danny, I thought that you were gone at Las Vegas

D-Well, you see, I'm back

Do-Hum, you went to pick him up right Steve?

S-Er yes, but this is not the question

D- Oh you'll ask questions later Honey, come on sit down and eat

Steve looked at his mother put the eggs she had prepared in a plate, she spoke:

Do-Stop playing with your gun Steven and sit down

Steve looked at Danny who told him without uttering a sound but just moving the lips

D-Sit down and eat

Do-Oh Danny I don't even ask you how you like your eggs? Although grilled or more white on top?

S-Yes Danny how you like your eggs?

D-Uh I rather think I'll go and leave you both

Do- Oh don't be embarrassed my dear, I've seen worse than the boyfriend of my son in underwear in my life believe me even though I thought Steve, you were dating this girl, Catherine she look so in love with you

Steve glared at his mother and Danny spoke again:

D-No, do not bother I go it's better that I leave you alone

Do-Well, if you say

Danny walked into the living room followed by Steve, who said:

S-Are you really going to leave me alone with her? Partner he said

D- Oh Steve don't react like that but you need to talk with your mother and I do not have to be in your legs is and plus I know she don't like me

S-Oh, nut I would have loved to take my breakfast with you

D-Do not complain in both cases someone served you something to eat

S-I prefer your eggs

D-You always said they were inedible!

S-I was joking just to annoy you, I love your eggs

D-Anyway you have to stay here and try to get her tells you what she is doing here and especially why she asked the pilot to turn around...

S-I also ask her why she did not kill Wo Fat when she had the chance

Danny put his hands on the cheeks of his lover and said:

D-One thing at a time Steve, start by asking the most important after you can ask him why she did not killed him

S-Ok

Danny kissed Steve and prepared to go to change when Steve asked:

S-You're not even gonna wash yourself?

D-I'll wash myself at the HQ do not worry, enjoy yourself well with your mother, we rejoin to HQ, I love you Babe

S-I love you too

Danny leave and Steve went back into the kitchen and Doris was still here crossed arms against the sink:

Do-So you went to Las Vegas for picking him up even if he had leave you, you really love this one very much right

S-You on the other hand you don't like him and I know it very well

Do-It's not that I do not like him it's his behavior that I do not like, he is quite rude to you and he makes you a little pressure, I think he is not the person that you need and he also has a daughter, how did she react when she learned that you two were together?

S-She react very well but it's none of your business and I'm not a child I choose who I want to have at my side Doris

Do-Since when do a son he calls you his mother by her first name?

S-Since you hid me your death 20 years ago

Do-Right, so where do I settle down?

Steve noticed luggage around Doris and asked:

S-You do not think you're gonna live here?

Do-I beg your pardon? I report to you that this is still my home

S-Not technically she is mine because if you've forgotten you're still dead at the eyes of the law. Anyway why did you ask the pilot to turn around and come back here? You know it's dangerous here because Wo Fat is still free

Do-Oh Steven I'm tired of hiding and running

S-Anyway you cannot stay in this house

Do-Why not? Because of Danny? Look, I do not care if you two sleep together, it's not my problem as long as you do not wander naked in the house

S-No, it is not for that but Danny has Grace the weekend and I do not want you to be there when she is there because if Wo Fat find you're here he could hurt her!

Sure there was another reason Danny was pregnant and he did not want more than Wo Fat hurt him and their baby:

Do-You seem very much attached to his daughter too right?

S-They are my family like Chin and Kono are also

Do-I am your family too Steven

S-Sure and that is why you cannot stay here it's to protect you that I do this

Doris looked at her son quite upset and annoyed:

Do-Okay I'll take a room at the hotel under a false name

As she was about to leave Steve called out:

S-Ok but you have to be escorted

Do-Steven I'll take a taxi, I have neither the need nor the desire to have someone escort me is that understood?

S- You know what? Do whatever you want

Steve looked his mother leave the house and immediately took his phone to ask Catherine to keep an eye on her:

Ca-Hey Steve, What do you want this time?

S-I would like you to keep an eye on Doris so please do it

Ca-No problem as it is so kindly ask

Steve knew that Catherine try to seduce him, but he paid no attention

S-Thank you

Ca-You're welcome

Steve hung up and went to take a shower to change and then went to the headquarters where Danny waited for him:

D-So how did it go?

S-Fairly well she told me she was tired of running and hiding, she also wanted to install at home, but I told her she can't

D-Oh Babe, if it is to keep your mother safe is not a problem I can go back to my apartment

S-No Danny I do not want her to stay with us in our house and especially that you have Grace the weekend, it is out of question that she is near her or you and our baby I don't want that something happens to all of you okay?

D Nothing will happen to us and it is not our house it's your house, I remind you that I still have not unpacked my boxes

S-Yes Danno it's our home now and for your boxes don't worry we'll unpacked them in the end of the week

D-Okay, now there is a case to solve

S-What do we got?

D-A polo player had been murdered the team awaits us there

S-Ok let's go

Steve and Danny then went to the scene of the crime where Kono and Chin were waiting them around a covered body:

S-So what do you found?

K- His name is Billy Keats, a professional polo player

D- I still can't believe there is a polo team in Hawaii

S- You like polo ?

D- Yeah a bit

K- As I said he was a professional polo player but we missed some parts of his body

D-What do you mean?

Kono lifted the sheet and the body in question simply hadn't ... any more head! At the sight of the body Danny had a retching and immediately clutching his stomach in the hope not to vomit, Kono noticed and said:

K-Danny you okay? I didn't know you did not like to see dead bodies' sorry man,

D-No, it's nothing I'm fine don't worry

But it was too late, the sight of the decapitated body and the awful stench was too much for him:

D-Excuse me just a minute

The detective run himself to vomit behind a palm tree, Kono watched Steve and asked him:

K-What happens to him?

Steve pretended to know nothing and once Danny income they went to Max who had the missing part of the body.

After going to see the fortuneteller, Kono watched Danny drive and insisted in order to know what happened to him:

K-Danny tell me what happens

D-What?

K-You threw up this morning, I know you do not like the dead bodies but still you never reacted like this and when the fortuneteller tell them that we will be happy and have a lot of children you were blushing

D-I have nothing I already told you that I'm fine just a bit sick that's all

K-No, you're not okay listen since you came back here you have mood swings, you vomit and the cookies box that I kept in my stash had disappears and I know it's you I have seen you and I would like to know what happens to you because it's seems like you behave like a ...

The brunette suddenly stopped and went actually realize that Danny was behaving like a pregnant woman:

D-Like what I act like what?

K-No forget it, I said anything

Kono said no more, no sure if she had seen right, it is right that there are some fertile cereal on the island but as Danny ate no Hawaiian dish he could not be pregnant but with Danny's lucky anything could happen.

Arrived at HQ after the small bathing Steve had in a poisoned river, Danny rushed into the office of his lover who was coming out a needle to get a tetanus shot, the brunette looked up at him and the blond spoke:

D- I can't believe you jump in a poisoned water Steven!

S-You could have help me you know

D-And we would have had two tetanus shots? No thank you because frankly I did not want to jump into a poisoned river to catch up someone

S-Partners in all things he said

D-Stop with this sentence!

Steve began to undo his pants and Danny says:

D-Wow what you doing, you cannot just do it in the arm as a human being?

S-You know what you are a sissy so turn around or put your hands on your face

D-And lose the sight of your ass out of the question

Steve did not reply and thus made his injection and Danny continued:

D-You are not going to blame me for not jumping in that river aren't you?!

S-I still say you could have helped me at least to carry him

D-One that was a poisoned river and two I'm pregnant

K-What? I knew it!

Steve and Danny turned to see Kono who had a huge smile on his face:

S-You could not knock before entering?

K-And missing the good news like this one, I did well not to hit! Oh my God you're going to be parents! Hum wait a minute it is Steve's baby right Danny?

D-In your opinion? There's only him to make me eat a radioactive cereal

K-This is great guys! And if you look for a godmother I'm interested and when do you go tell the others?

S-We had planned to tell you today and invite all you at Kamekona's stand tonight

K-I promise to be surprised when you'll announce it

S-Thank you and why did you come here, did you find something?

K-Uh... Yeah I must just show you what I found

Kono returned and Danny grabbed Steve's arm before he joins her:

D-Do you really want to tell them today?

S-Yes Danno, I want all of them to know about it

D- You know that I have still not told Grace about it right?

S-Do not worry, we both tell her when she will be there

D- Oh I imagine the scene that night, the rest of the team, Kamekona and your ex-girlfriend gathered around a table and us ready to tell them we're having a baby, Catherine will not like it

S- Don't care about what she think

D-If you say so

S-Well here we go we have a case to solve

Danny nodded and kissed him when Doris appeared to HQ:

S-Mom? I told you to stay safe what you doing to HQ?

Do- I need to talk to you in private

D-Okay I'll leave you alone

Danny left, closing the door of the office of Steve and Doris spoke first:

Do-You two kissing at job is not highly recommended you know

S-It rarely happens and it's not your business and if you went instead to what you want to tell me because I have a case to solve

Do-All right, I would just say I do not want to have protection Steve

S-You have to be safe

Do-I spent 20 years on the run I can fend for myself I don't need to have an agent hidden somewhere outside my door and Catherine to watch all my actions

S-This is for you that I do this

Do-You don't even know if Wo Fat is still in Hawaii

S-So what? It's just a precaution Mum

Do-Ok, if you say so

Doris was about to leave when Steve called out:

S-In fact, tonight we all go to stand Kamekona if you want you can come to get acquainted with the others as you want to stay here

Do-I told you I was tired of running I'm really done, thank you for the invitation

S-You're welcome

Doris left and the ex-Navy SEAL and went to see what Kono had found as information.

After solving the case, Steve went to get his mother and then took her to Kamekona's stand, in their way Steve ask the thorny question to his mother:

S-Why did not you kill him?

Do-Who?

S-Wo Fat why you did not kill him when you had the chance because we found bullet holes on the floor

Do-I told you why I did not kill him, he fled

S-No, you lied to me so tell me the truth at least once in your life

Do-All right, he jumped on me and tried to shoot me, I stopped him and he fired three shots on the floor while I was trying to disarm him

S-Ok, I'll try to believe you

Arrived at their destination, they left the car and all the others were waiting, when Doris approached she greeted everyone who was happy to finally meet Steve's mother although for the most part they already knew her:

K-We heard a lot about you Mrs.

Do-Oh it does not surprise me

Steve sat next to Danny and said in his ear:

S-I know now why she didn't kill Wo Fat I'll explain to you at home

D-Okay

Kamekona then arrived with trays of fresh shrimps:

Ka-It's on the house, nobody pay

But when Kamekona put a tray in front of Danny latter rejected it, saying:

D-Thanks buddy but I have to be careful of the fish

Ka-Why? You don't like it?

S-Well in fact, Danny and I we want to tell you something

C-Sure come on guys, spill it

S-So, you all ask yourself why Danny was not too much well lately and well it is because in fact ... We're having a baby

D-Yes, I'm pregnant

All looked speechless except Kono and Chin asked with a smile:

C-But... How? When?

D He made me eat a fertile cereal and knocked me up just after

Doris knew what kind of cereal it was, and said:

Do-You make him eat our family recipe is that it?

S-Yes

C-Well all I can say to you is congratulations guys! I'm happy for you, really happy

K-Me too!

Do-Well I must say that bee a grandmother doesn't make me feel younger

Catherine for her part said nothing, too shaken by what she had just heard:

Ca-Well I think I'll go back home, have fun

Then Catherine went and Danny says:

D-That's right get out bitch!

S-Danny!

D-What?

S-You're unbelievable you know that?

D-What she does not like me so I will not be nice to her

S-Make at least an effort

D-She better make an effort too

Steve silenced him with a kiss under the laughter of the others who were really happy for them.

So did you like it ? I hope so because I really like writting this story and translate it in English even if I'm not really good (I'm still a French student) see ya :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody, new chapter and now it's Halloween time ! With McDanno of course !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Other: Based on 3x05 ''Mohai'' (Offering)

Chapter 13

Steve was sitting on the couch, eager to start his Halloween evening with Danny and Grace when he heard someone rang the doorbell, so he got up and opened the door and fell on Catherine on his doorstep:

S-Cath? What are you doing here?

Ca-I need to talk to you about your mother, I found some information about her past as Shelburne, do you have a minute

S-Oh come in then

Ca- Thanks

Catherine then went in and noticed that the entire sitting room was filled with Halloween's decorations such as skulls, plastic spiders and other and there was also a huge bowl of candy on the coffee table:

It-Where is Danny?

S-He left to pick up Grace he will be here in a minute

Ca-Oh

S-So what did you find?

Ca-Some files on her actions

S-Great shows me

When the brunette reached the records to the former Navy SEAL, she heard a noise upstairs and asked:

Ca-Is someone is up there?

S-Yes it is Kamekona, he is preparing his costume for Halloween

Ca-Oh

So they started flipping through folders in search of any clues when Danny returned home crestfallen. Steve noticed it and asked:

S-What's wrong babe?

D-Grace dumped me for Halloween, she said she will go with a friend, do you realize? She doesn't even want to spend Halloween with me anymore

S-Oh Danny, you know she's growing up it is normal it has nothing to do with you, you know she loves you

D-Do you want my death or what? It was our tradition, our trick and tread. To go ringing to the doors of the neighborhood and collect a ton of candy and now she no longer wants to do it with me but what do you want me to answer when she told me'' Hey Daddy do you mind if I do Halloween with friends instead?'' Tell her no, you gotta go do it with your father?

S-Danny, she did not want to hurt she may just want to do it with her friends

D-Yeah it starts with this, soon it will be'' Hey Danno do you mind if I do not spend Christmas with you?'' It's all my fault I left my job gain the upper hand on her, Rachel was right and...

Steve silenced him with a kiss and said:

S-Listen to me carefully Danno, none of this is your fault, your daughter loves you and you know it and I think she will never abandon you then stop messing up your head with that ok?

Danny was so upset he did not notice Catherine behind Steve and when he saw her he said:

D-Hi

Ca-Hi, sorry for your daughter

D- You know it's hard for me to believe that you are sorry for me

Ca-Listens Danny, I want to apologize for all I have said to you, frankly I should not have and now you're with Steve and you'll have a baby together and I have to get used to this idea, it going to be hard but I will. So are we friends?

Catherine held out her hand to Danny and the blond one hesitated a moment before shaking her saying:

D-Ok if you can make an effort I will too, but if you ever lay one of your hands on my boyfriend I'll break your teeth is that clear?

Ca- Crystal clear I think I should go, I leave you too good evening

S-Goodbye Cath

Catherine then went and walked to her car, once inside she said with a smile:

It-For a detective you are pretty naive Danny, get ready to suffer

Catherine then went home trying to concoct a plan to make Danny suffer.

From their side, Steve tried to calm down Danny who was moving in all the directions:

D-I should had expecting this, at changing my plans too much, to tell her that I could not see her because I was on a case, I thought that with the 5-0 I could see her more often but no. I should expect that everything explodes in my face that had to happen one day or another

Steve did not have time to answer that Kamekona was coming down the stairs in his disguise of Navy SEAL and asked:

Ka-So how do I look?

S-It suits you very well, you can become part of a team of SEAL

Ka-Thank you, Hey I know you said no grenades or weapons, but I appear more credible if...

S-No, it is out of the question that I pass grenades to you!

Ka- Ok well, Danny why are you alone I thought that you picked up Grace Face

D-She deserted me for Halloween

Ka-Oh don't worry brah, she is in the age soon it'll be outing, boy...

D-Do you hate me? You all want me dead or what? You want me to die right! It is out of the question to address the issue of boys before she is at least fifty years!

Ka-Well I should go and thank you for the costume

Kamekona then left leaving only Steve and Danny, the brown one walked to the couch and sat next to Danny and the detective put his head on the chest of Steve, he spoke:

S-Danny stop worrying, you do your best with Grace I see it every day and I know how much she loves you, you are her father, her Danno and that's not going to change I can swear to you so stop worrying about that ok?

D-You know that I will always worrying myself for my daughter, it's my baby girl and I want her to feel good with me, I just want her happy

S-I know babe, but I must tell you that she's ten years old, she wants to do like the grow up people as well

D-It's true you're right, you know sometimes I would like to keep Grace How she is now, little and beautiful

S-I do not think this is possible

D-You were not supposed to comfort me?

Steve laughed and kissed his blond who nestled his head against the neck of the ex-Navy SEAL who said:

S-You know I have my own Halloween tradition?

D-Oh and can I know what it is exactly?

S-When I was in nine grade, I bought ''Child Play'' with Jenny Feldman and since that day I watch this movie every Halloween and as Grace is not there we can do my tradition, when do you say about that?

D-That I do not have the choice

S-I'll make some popcorn and bring drinks too

D-brought me an ice cream pot too please

Steve looked at Danny with big eyes:

D-Do not make that face please, my daughter left me for Halloween and I'm pregnant so Danno is hungry and if Daddy Steve doesn't satisfied him he will live another 4 months of hell

S-Ice cream, I got it

Steve then went to grab a pot of ice cream in the freezer and went to put the popcorn in a large bowl, he also took drinks in the fridge (a beer for himself and a non-alcoholic beer for Danny). Once all the stuff put on the coffee table, the brown one tried to find the DVD and once he found it he put it in and sat down on the couch next to Danny and grabbed the bowl of popcorn while waiting for the start the film, he chuckled when Danny swallowed almost half the pot of ice cream, so he said:

S-I'm not against the fact that you feed our child but if you intend to make him or her diabetic keep going

D-Haha very funny Superseal shut up and watch the movie even if it is the umpteenth time you see it

Steve then paused and began eating popcorn enjoying the movie he watched.

After an hour of the film, Steve yawned and moved his arm to Danny so the blonde one laughed about this movement:

D-Seriously Steve, what are you doing here? The yawn maneuver? We're not in high school anymore you know

S-I'm not allowed to hug my boyfriend?

D- Yes but this was hilarious

Steve then hugged him and Danny put his head on the shoulder of the brown one then suddenly he began to jump when he began to watch the movie again and it was the turn of the ex-Navy SEAL to laugh at the stupor of the blond detective:

S-Are you scared?

D-No, for your information I've seen this movie but every time I see this scene it startled me because I don't get used to it but this is for sure that for you this film don't have any effect on you because you know it by heart

Steve did not answer to that and Danny immediately saw at the head of brown that...:

D-No! You have not watch the end right?

S- To be honest, no I haven't

D-But you said you saw this every Halloween night so how could you never see the end of ...

Danny immediately understood why Steve had never seen the end:

D-In fact you never see the end because you always jumped to the girl next to you right? You are a real Casanova!

S-Still am

And before Danny was able to say anything, Steve threw him underneath him to kiss him and the blonde says:

D-What are you doing? You'll never see the end of the film by doing that!

S-And? That is the tradition so why change?

D-Very funny but I have to say that you're right

So Danny pulled Steve to him to kiss him again but when Steve tried to unbutton Danny's shirt, the phone of the blond detective rang:

S-No, don't answer to it

D-Yes I have to answer to it if ever it is Grace

Danny then grabbed his phone and picked up with difficulty as Steve continued to kiss his neck:

D-Yeah? Yeah Chin, ok we're on our way

S-What's going on?

D-A car accident

S-People cannot wait five minutes before killing themselves?

D-Apparently not, well we gotta go

Steve groaned and two teammates left to the crime scene.

The case took them half the night over the morning because not only there was an accident but they also had found the body of a woman in a trash can. The autopsy revealed that the woman had been the victim of a ritual sacrifice so when the team looked for clues about Halloween's ritual sacrifices, Danny's phone rang, he saw that it was Rachel:

D-Yes?

R-Daniel, I need you to pick up Grace

D-Uh well, I'm on an case...

R-Once again you cannot fulfill your role as a father, do not be surprised if she didn't want to spend Halloween with you!

D-I know very well that all of this is my fault Rachel don't rubs salt in the wound please!

R-Well anyway you have to come and get her, I have something to do and no is not an answer you hear me!

And before Danny had the time to say something she hung up, he went to the tactile table he found the whole team and Catherine, Steve saw the expression on the face of his lover and asked him:

S-What's going on?

D-I have to get Grace but I cannot as we have a case

Before Steve was able to say something, Catherine said:

Ca-I can go get her, I have nothing to do there

Danny had no choice this time and said:

D-Ok I'll go and I'll leave her to you

No sooner said than done Danny ran up his daughter and placed her in the HQ with Catherine who offered her to eat something in a restaurant once there Grace took pancakes and began to eat thinking about the sad face of her father, she said to herself it was because they did not spend Halloween together, Catherine noticed that Grace was thoughtful and asked her:

Ca-Are you okay?

G-Yes, I was just thinking about Danno and how sad he looks

Ca-Oh, you know me when I was a little girl my dad was in the SEALs and I rarely saw him as it is normal to be sad but it's true that your father could take better care of you than to think all the time about his work and never think of his own daughter

G-Danno thinks about me and I know it, that's not why I'm thoughtful it is because I am sad because I left him at Halloween.

Ca-Well he had left you today as always

G-That's not true! He will never leave me, why are you so mean to my father, it is because he is with Steve right?

It-You're pretty smart for a ten year old girl

G-Put you in the head that Steve and Danno are in love and that no one will destroy their love even you!

Ca-Exactly they are so in love that your father does not think of you as they will have a baby!

Grace gap her mouth, her Danno wanted another child? Without talking to her about that?

Ca- You didn't know it right huh due to your head. And yeah your dear Danno as you like to call him is pregnant!

G-There's only women who can become pregnant, it is not possible

It-Here there are plants that can make men fall pregnant. So get ready to be replaced

G-I know that even if Danno has another child he will not replace me because my father has a huge heart and he loves me!

Ca-We will see but don't come crying when you'll be alone

Grace had tears in her eyes so she could not hold her words:

G-You just a bitch unable to understand what love is!

Ca-You don't have the right to talk to me like that!

G-Yes I have it because you insult my father and you make me feel bad!

Grace got up and ran outside to dry her tears. Moments later, Catherine took her back to HQ where Danny who was looking for information on the killer without saying a word. When Danny saw her with red eyes and sad face he ran to her and asked:

D-Monkey, what happens to you?

G-Don't blame me Danno, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this

D-What? What did you do explain to me

G-I insulted Catherine

D-What? Why?

G-She said nasty things about you and she said you did not like me and you were going to replace me with the baby Uncle Steve and you are going to have

Danny could not believe it, he should have been wary of Catherine and the more she told Grace he was pregnant although it should have been him to do that, he took his daughter in his arms who was still sobbing:

D-Calm down Grace I do not blame you

G-It is true that you're gonna have a baby?

D-Yes...

G- With Uncle Steve?

D-Yes, but I want you to know that I will never replace you, you're my daughter and I love you very much, don't doubt about it

G- I know Danno and I love you too, I am also sorry for not spending Halloween with you.

D-It's okay Monkey it's not a big deal

G- To me it is, so tonight I want both of us to redo Halloween with Uncle Steve I already called Mom and she agrees

D-Okay

G-By the way I'm happy for you, I'll be a big sister again

Danny smiled and kissed the forehead of his daughter but when Catherine went into the HQ, the blonde's face changed and he said:

D-Hey you! If you ever hurt my daughter again I'll make you pay is that clear!

Ca- I don't know what you're talking about

D-Plus you try to impersonate her for a liar, you are crazier than I thought!

Catherine approached them and said:

Ca-You better not provoke me or it could be that the next case that 5-0 would treat will be the rediscovery of your dead body

Steve, Chin and Kono came behind and the ex-Navy SEAL said:

S-What is going on here?

Ca-It's Nothing, I was just leaving

Catherine then went and Steve could not help himself but see the frightened faces of Danny and Grace, he approached them and took them in his arms:

S-Tell me what happened Danny

D-She told Grace that I was pregnant and that I would take more care of the baby than her so Grace insulted her and then she just threatened to kill me

Steve felt a rage to Catherine for threatening the two people he loved most, so he said:

S-I will say a few words to her, she has done enough

D-No Babe you need her for information about your mother

S-She has crossed the line that I had placed in hurting and threatening you, she will regret it because no one has the right to attack my family!

So Danny could just nod about the decision to Steve, when everyone had calmed down Kono said:

K-Danny did you found something about the killer?

D-Yes his name is Seth Tilton and I also found his address and maybe we will find Lucas

Grace looked at his father and said:

G-Danno are you going to go?

D-Yes, I have no other choice

K-I'll stay with her do not worry

D-Thanks Kono

K-You're welcome

Steve and Danny then went towards the house of Seth Tilton leaving Kono and Grace alone in HQ, to lighten the mood the brunette asked the little girl:

K-So what do you want to do Gracie?

G-I want to go to a costume shop because I want to redo a Halloween party with Uncle Steve and Danno

K-Oh well, let's go my dear

They then went into town to get a costume for Halloween.

After they prevented Seth from making another ritual sacrifice, Steve and Danny returned to HQ and Danny chuckled:

D-This is really crazy that old woman like that was involved in the deadly delusions of her grand-son

S-It was to protect him, but it's true that it's crazy

D-Well leave me at HQ and returned to home Kono will take me home

S-Ok

Danny then entered the headquarters where he saw his Gracie make-up and dressed as a bee girl so he tenderly said:

D-You look beautiful Grace, the most beautiful of bees that I have ever seen

G-Thanks Danno, it's Aunt Kono who helped me to do my makeup

D-That's great you're ready? Here we go

G-Wait with Aunt Kono we took you a suit as well

Kono left her office with a red cape and handed it to Danny

D-Thanks

G-With that you could be a superhero

D-Thanks again Monkey and thanks to you too Kono, you deserve the nickname of World's Best Godmother

Kono looked at Danny and had a huge smile:

K-So that means ...

D-Yes, with Steve we talked and we decided that you can be the baby's godmother

She jumped into the arms of the blond detective thanking him:

K-I'm very happy thank you

D-You're welcome, so Grace can we go?

G-Yes you come Aunt Kono?

K-Yeah Gracie

Both therefore left to Steve and Danny's house where the former Navy SEAL was waiting them and when he saw Grace enter he said:

S-Well; Well look at this we have the visit of the queen of the hive, you're beautiful

G- Thanks Uncle Steve, it is to catch up Halloween

S-You are disguised but not me, I'll have to disguise remark Danny did not a disguise too

D-Yeah I have one, I'm a superhero he said pointing his cape

S-Which superhero?

D- The one with a red cape Steven, you know the one who makes the goofs like you talking

S-Well then what do you suggest Grace?

G-I brought the ''Notebook'' we could watch it

Steve winced when he heard the name of the movie but agreed to watch it so Grace and Danny went to lie on the couch, soon joined by Steve who sat next to Danny, the blonde asked:

D-I saw you wince when she told you the ''Notebook'', this film is that bad?

S-You're going to hate but for Grace I'm willing to sacrifice myself

Danny kissed Steve on the cheek and nestled his head on his shoulder and Grace began to approach herself against her father, and all shared a good time in family.

So ? What do you think ? Yeah Cath is a real bitch but it's how I see her, I love writting scene between Steve-Danny and Grace as a family ! :) see ya soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey everybody, new chapter on the bomb episode who is really epic !

I take some of the dialog of the episode ( not much but a few)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING !

Ohter: Based on 3x06 "I Ka Wa Mamua" (In a Time Past)

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Danny had finished his phone call a big smile on his lips, Steve returning from the kitchen noticed the smug smile of his lover asked:

S-Danny? Why are you smiling stupidly?

D-Grace just called me, there is a night father-daughter dance at school tomorrow night and she wants to go to it with me

S-That's great!

D-Yeah, I'm really happy, I will spend a great evening with my lovely daughter

Steve took Danny in his arms and asked, laughing:

S-Let me ask something, a father-daughter evening, that means you'll have to dance with Grace?

D-Yes why?

S-Well I'm sorry to tell you that Danno but you don't know how to dance

D-Oh Yeah I know how to dance!

S-I don't think so

D-You're always laughing at me!

Steve kissed him on the lips and told Danny with eyes filled with love:

S- I'm maybe laughing at you but I love you

D-I know it very well you goof

S-Well you come eating? Dinner is ready

D-I'm coming

So they sat down around the table to enjoy a good meal and at the end of it they clean up the table and Danny did the washing up when Steve approached him and pressed his body against his:

D- Yes Steven what do you want?

S-After you finish cleaning the dishes joined me in the living room

D-Steve I'm too tired for your naughty ideas sorry Babe

S-That's not what I wanted to talk about with you

D Oh well I finished and I'm coming

Steve kissed his nape and left him with the dishes and once finished Danny walked into the living room where he heard a soft music and noticed his lover in the center of the room, the blond one spoke:

D-Babe? What are you doing I said I was too tired

S-Trust me and listen to me okay?

D-Ok, so what you want to say to me?

S-As you have a dance evening with your daughter I want to avoid her be ashamed seeing you dance

D-But I know how to dance damn it! Why nobody on this island did believes me!

S-Because we all saw you dancing and frankly it's really sucks

D-Ok then what do you suggest you the big king of the dancefloor?

S-Just learn to you some dance steps, it's for you that I do that Danny for you do not feel miserable like your usually feeling face to others and I also do it for Grace if you learn how to dance you will not walk on her feet

Danny hit Steve in the arm but said nevertheless:

D-You pissing me off that I can assure you, but thank you anyway

S-You're welcome my Danno

Steve then took Danny by the size and therefore tried to teach him some dance steps but Danny was decidedly not good at dancing and the brown one almost lose patience several times but after an hour Danny finally understood the steps and redo it perfectly:

D-So? I cannot dance he said huh?

S-You're doing well now this is true

D-I told you that Danno could dance

S-If I had not been there you will still dance like a foot

D-That's right, thank you Babe and since you helped me it could be that you will have a reward

Danny leaned his words by placing his hands sensually around the neck of brown one:

O-Hum what kind of reward? You just told me you were too tired

D-I have changed my mind, yes Babe I'm pregnant so I have mood swings

S-That kind of mood swings doesn't bother me at all

D-So come with me SuperSEAL

Steve grabbed the hand Danny handed him and they both went to their room for a beautiful night of love.

The next morning Danny woke up alone in bed, he was not surprised because Steve had to be left for his morning run and swim so he went to wash up and down in the kitchen where he was pouring coffee for really start the day who promised to be a really good day, he drank his coffee when Steve returned from his swim, he saw Danny and told him:

S-Hello Danno

D-Hey yourself Rambo

S-It is 7am and you're already up what do I owe the honor of being up so early?

D-The honor is not for you Babe but for Grace, I have to pick her up this morning to take her choose a dress for tonight

S-Oh okay

Danny looked at his lover's eyes and approached him:

D-Do you want to come with us?

S-Yes, but I wouldn't want to mess up your precious father-daughter's time

D-As long as you're not trying to threaten someone or open a door with a grenade you'll not messing anything plus you have to get used to it McGarrett we're a family now

S-I know

D-So stop worrying about that okay?

S-Very well, I'll go with you

Danny kissed Steve and went to sit on the sofa waiting for Steve who went to shower and dress himself. When the ex-Navy SEAL came back downstairs they took the Camaro and headed to the second home where Rachel lived on the week-end when she was not in Las Vegas to take Grace, once done they went to a clothes shop called'' Tween Boutique'' on Waikiki. Once arrived and went into the shop Grace tried some dresses under the tender gaze of Steve and Danny and when she finally found THE dress that she liked she profited that both teammates had their back turned to rush in cabins fitting to see if the dress fitted her. When Danny noticed that his daughter was no longer around, he went to the changing rooms and said:

D-Monkey, are you there?

G-Yes, I'm trying a dress

D-Oh, well we waiting for you then

Once she was dress up, she went out to show her to two men who had a huge smile when they saw the little girl in her shining dark pink dress:

G-So what do you think, you like?

D-Wow! No I don't like it I love it

S-You look beautiful Grace

G-Thanks Danno, thank you Step-Steve

She approached her father and gave him a kiss:

D-What was that for?

G-Because you are agree to come with me this evening, I know you hate dancing

D-No, it's not true I like to dance but I don't show it that's all

Grace smiled and went back to change herself, Danny turned to Steve who seemed stunned by something, he asked:

D-Babe what's wrong?

S-Is Grace just called me Step-Steve?

D-Yes she did, why you got a problem with that?

S-No, not at all Danny it's the contrary, I am very glad she see me like this because I love her as if she were my own daughter you know, it is just that it makes me feel happy that's all

Danny approached Steve and took his face in his hands, saying:

D-What did I told you this morning before we leave?

S-That we were a family

D-So it is normal that she called that Steve you have to get used to it

S-I'll get used to it, I'm so glad if you knew

D- I imagine Babe

They exchanged a kiss when Steve's phone rang, he saw that it was Chin:

S-Sorry I have to answer

D-No, it's okay go ahead I'll pay for the dress of Grace

S-Ok

Danny then went to pay the dress of Grace when Steve returned to them:

S-Danno, I'm sorry but we must...

Danny immediately understood where Steve was trying to say and said:

D-I know, so let's go

Grace seemed disappointed about the reaction of her father, Danny noticed it and said:

D-Don't make me that face, I promise you at 100% that we would go to this dance and if I said we'll go we will go don't worry Grace okay?

Grace smiled and said:

G-Okay Danno you right, you and Step-Steve you'd better go and arrest the bad guys!

Steve and Danny brought back Grace to Rachel and took the direction of the crime scene, a completely charred house, Kono and Chin came to them:

D-Well I do not think this is the work of a kid with cola and mints candies

K-Yes, and it's not a gas leak or a fire, apparently there as a victim

C-Yes Max is trying to restore the body

S-I'll go and see if there's any clue

D-I come with you I'm not going near the body, the last time it was enough for me

S-OK

So they walked to the house and began to look for the slightest clue.

After finding that it was a bomb that blew up the house and apparently those who did that were terrorists and after defusing a bomb and save the lives of people who was present there, Steve and Danny waiting in the car to catch a terrorist. To pass the time Steve asked:

S-What are you wearing tonight then?

D-Does not jinx me will you?

S-How could I bring you bad luck I said anything

D-Well continue

S-You're going to put a suit and tie or ...

D-Steve what did I told you?

S-What I'm asking what you'll wearing tonight, I'm not talking about the evening but the wardrobe!

D-Still and you see I'd like to spend an evening with my daughter without it being interrupted by work

S-Everything will be ok Danno don't worry

D-Do not worry, he says!

Then there's a silence where Danny sighed saying:

D-I should be dead

S-What are you talking about Danno?

D-Since a few years I leave on the edge of life and I should be dead

S-I don't understand what you're saying Danny, can you explain it?

D-All the things you, me and the last ten years with my daughter is a few things I should not have live at all, that is a bonus as I should have died

Steve had an expression of fear and Danny said:

D-I'll tell you something I've never told anyone since I've been here

Danny then began to tell Steve the day who had most marked him in this last ten years, the day Rachel told him he was going to be a father and he caught a guy from the mafia, he also told him how he had gone into the warehouse where hiding the other two guys and how he and his teammate were caught and attached to chairs, he stopped and Steve eager to know the end said:

S-You cannot leave me like that, what happened next?

Danny then saw the guy they were looking for:

D-It's not our man there?

S-Yes it is let's go

The two teammates then launched in pursuit of the guy, luckily Danny took his pills to protect his baby because the sprint he ran to catch the man was pretty intense, when he finally caught up him, he shot him and the man fell on the ground, except that Danny heard a noise and he opened the man's jacket to reveal ... A BOMB!

D-Oh crap, that's really sucks

Steve came up behind him

S-Danny! But are you insane or what? You have seen the sprint you have run?! You know that you eventually are pregnant and...

D-No Steve don't move stay where you are!

S-Why? What's going on?

Steve then noticed the bomb and stopped immediately, he knelt and peered the bomb, Danny who was scared to death says:

D-But what are you doing?

S-Don't move Danny, don't make a single gesture okay?

D-But why? And what is it that red spot on me?

S-This is a proximity sensor, it detects all kinds of movements

D-Okay, and what happens if I move?

S-Then the bomb will blow up and we will die ... All the three

Danny looked at Steve freaked out but did not move completely paralyzed with fear at the idea of blow up with Steve and their baby into a thousand pieces, so he prayed in his head that everything will be okay even if for the moment it was far to be the case.

A team was bustle around Steve and Danny to try to defuse the bomb, Danny sweating like a pig says:

D-I thought that it was going to be a beautiful day, and look where I am now

S-It's okay Danno

D-Can you do something for me Steve?

S-Yes of course

D-You can call Grace and tell her that I'm sorry

S-What will you apologize for?

D-For having missed the dance

Steve was about to say something when Danny cut him off

D-And tell her also that ... tell her I love her with all my heart and I'm sorry for have been a bad father

S- No Danny don't start with that you hear me! You'll go to the dance tonight!

D-Don't take me for a dumb you've seen in what crap I am!

S-You promised to go at this dance at 100% remember? At 100% you told her!

D-Yes I remember

S-And you're going to keep that promise!

D-Ok

S-Do not move, okay?

D-I have not moved, but Steve I want you to know that I love you no matter what you hear me I love you!

S-Danny, stop you're gonna make it!

Danny closed his eyes and opened them again when Steve says:

S-By the way I love you too my Danno

Danny smiled and said:

D-You know what?

S-Not what?

D-1 your kid is playing rugby in my belly and I really, really want to pee!

Steve laughed at the response of his lover and Danny continued:

D-Babe don't make me laugh ok!

S-I didn't make you laugh it's you that made me laugh

Danny tried to calm down:

O-So you were in the warehouse and then what happened?

Danny's face closed at this question:

D-Do you think it's time to talk about this?

S-Because you have something better to do then?

D-No, I have nothing better to do

Danny told him so the second part of his history, beating suffered by the two thugs for information on how he and his partner had found them the he told him how he had remained stoic and then suffered when the thugs fell on the photo of the sonogram and suddenly they decided to ask his partner who spat at them and who therefore took a hit to her gesture, then the worst happened the death of Grace who took a bullet in the stomach. Danny stopped in his narrative with tears just to rethink Grace lying on the chair and then he took back in a trembling voice, he told Steve the anger he had felt and had allowed him to detach and reduce the two assholes in boiled before running towards the exit of the warehouse to seek help for his partner to be saved even though he knew it was too late anyway because that day nobody was allowed to help him, Steve took him out of his thoughts:

S-It was September 11th 2001, is it?

D-Yeah, what a fucking day

The man who for quite some time trying to defuse the bomb pulled the box and suddenly the sensor began to flash and make noise, distraught Steve asked:

S-What's going on?

?: I do not know but it is bad

S-What do you mean you don't know?!

?: I do not know, I'll try to cut the right wire

The man then began to cut some and Danny, who was still sweating like a pig said to Steve:

D-Go away Steve, don't stay here

S-No way!

?: He's right you should leave

S-I said no way!

D-Babe listen we must have someone take care of Grace!

S-It's your role, you her father and I will not go if you go our baby, I also go with both of us

Danny closed his eyes hoping that all stops, that everything was a nightmare and that he woke up in Steve's arms and then suddenly he no longer heard the sound of the detonator so he opened his eyes and saw that the red light was no longer on him and Steve looked at him, he breathed relieved with ease and tells his lover:

D-Hey Babe, can you do me another favor?

S-Yes everything you want Danno

D-You can take me in your arms please?

The former Navy SEAL did not hesitate for a second and took the blonde one in his arms until he practically suffocated him, he would not let him go until Danny tells him:

D-Steve, I asked you to take me in your arms not strangle me like a boa constrictor! I have to go to the dance in one piece

S-Oh sorry Danno

D-It's ok, let's get back home and then I'll get Gracie

S-Ok

Steve and Danny then returned home where Danny could change himself. Once arrived home, Danny went to the bathroom to be able to shower and change himself for the evening with his daughter that there's still an hour he thought he was not going to go. Once dressed in a suit and a white shirt (no tie, oh Steve would be so proud of him) he went down and was greeted by the analyzing look of his lover who said:

S-You're really beautiful Danno

D-Thank you and have you noticed? I have not put a tie!

S-Yes, and I congratulate you for that

Danny kissed him and was about to leave when Steve caught him and put his head in the blonde's neck and kissed him again, Danny reacts by pushing him gently:

D No, I have to go Steve

S-You're so desirable in that suit Danno

D- I imagine but I really have to go

S-Ok, quick before I change my mind

Danny then left, leaving Steve alone and lost in his thought. It was definitely a crazy day today, they had nearly died exploding into a thousand pieces and Danny had revealed a rather dark part of his past, he could not imagine the pain that his lover had experienced losing his partner and he also understood now why his daughter was named Grace it was a tribute to this woman. At this thought Steve had a pinch inhis heart, imagining if he lost Danny one day he might never recover, his teammate was everything to him, it was the love of his life, his reason for living, the light illuminating his being remained black since that time. Finally at 11pm, he heard the sound of a car in the driveway and then heard Danny came in, the blond found him in the same place he had left him in the living room and sat on the couch but Steve had empty and sad eyes. He stood up suddenly and stood in front of Danny looking him straight in the eyes:

D-What's going on Steve?

Steve did not answer he just kiss him with all his strength as if his life depended on it, Danny replied at hungrily kiss him back and then they hurried to get into their room, Steve pushed Danny on the bed and then fell on the blonde ready to make love to him, he shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to place kiss on his chest, Danny groaned he was so happy to be home with his lover after spending a wonderful evening with his daughter. Steve then took off his shirt and then unbuttoned pants Danny and his, he then whispered to Danny:

S-I was so afraid today, if you knew

D Me too, but next time I want you to be safe

S-No, the only place where I have to be when you're in danger as today is with you to support you if you go I go, understood?

D-Yes, baby yes now make love to me please I cannot wait any longer

S- With pleasure

Steve then made love to him tenderly, then Danny put his head on the brown one's heart to hear his beats and fall fast asleep, Steve he did not fall asleep right away. He finally made a decision about his relationship with Danny, he was asking him to marry him because he wanted it to his until the end and being a real family he, Danny, Grace and their unborn baby but how asked someone whose the divorce has put him lower than Earth if he wanted to marry again? Good question but the ex-Navy SEAL do not feel defeated, he will try by any means possible to ask his Danno to marry him.

So what do ya think ? Review are appreciate ! See ya soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey hey new chapter with Mary-Ann and the McDanno twist !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Other: Based on 3x07 ''Ohuna'' (The Secret)

Chapter 15

This morning, Steve woke up in a good mood, his sister had called him last night to say she was coming to visit him, even if he had to tell him that their mother was still alive he was glad to see Mary-Ann so he prepared himself and went into the kitchen where he fell on Danny who was bustling in the kitchen, surprised the brown one asked:

S- Danny? What are you doing up at this hour?

D-You told me that your sister came here right? So I wanted to ask you if I could come with you to the airport, it's been a while that I have not seen her

S-Yes of course you can come like that we can tell her for us

D-As if she didn't already know about us

S-No, she don't know about us I did not tell her and I also did not tell her that our mother was still alive

Danny approached Steve and took his hand in his and said:

D-It's gonna be alright don't worry Babe

S-She will never believe me

D-You're her brother, she will believe you, yes she will be very shaken and chocked but it will pass because she has nevertheless found her mom again

S-Yeah after twenty years and more than half of her life without her

D-Yeah you're right

Danny saw that his lover was not feeling well, at the same time how can you tell to your sister that your mother is still alive after twenty years of lies? Put yourself in his shoes the situation was extremely complicated for Steve but Danny looked at him with a glimmer of love in his eyes:

D-Listen Steve, no matter what will happen I will support you ok? I want you to have no doubt about it

S-I know Babe

D-Okay now come here I have prepared the breakfast

S-Thanks, I'm starving

D-At the same time with what we did last night that's not surprising me

Steve kissed his lover and both sat down around the table to enjoy pancakes made with love by Danny (who were much better than his eggs or frittata with which he nearly set fire to the house). After eating, they set off for the airport and on the way Steve sent a message to his mother saying he was going to get Mary-Ann at the airport and it would be better to wait at home their return. At the airport, Steve and Danny then began to expect for her when they finally saw the silhouette of Mary Ann accompanied by a person who was really ... Surprising, an elderly person in a wheelchair. At the sight of her brother, the young woman threw herself into his arms:

M-Steve! I'm so glad to see you, I'm so happy

S Me too Mary

Mary Ann remarked Danny behind Steve and said:

M-Hi Danny, I'm glad to see you too

D Me too, you look more cheerful than usual

M-You on the other hand you look more tired, have you rest yourself the recent days? You need to rest you know even though I know it's hard to try to save the life of my brother 24h/24

S-Hey!

The old man next to the blonde said to the woman:

Mo-So it's your big brother right?

M-Yes

Mo-And he is?

Danny looked at Steve not sure what to say, partner? Boyfriend? He eventually chose the easy way:

D-Heum, I'm his partner Danny Williams

Mo-Nice to meet you boy

Steve looked at his sister panicked:

O Mary, can you explain this to me?

M-Oh sorry I did not introduce yourself, here's Morty

S-Don't tell me that you married him

M-No! Although he asked me several times

S-Then why did you bring him here?

M-I'm his carer and on his list for Santa Claus'' visit Hawaii'' was in.

S-His carer? That is to say?

M-I take care of him, we will say that my flight attendant career has a bit crashed in midair so suddenly now I take care of him

S-You're already struggling to take care of yourself

M-Steve please

Morty spoke assigning a slap on the ass of Mary-Ann:

B-But she takes good care of me, you do not have to worry, huh doll?

Danny saw Steve change color to the gesture of the old man and had no time to do anything because the brown one approached Morty and said:

S-Sure, but I'll tell you something Morty if you ever touch my sister that way I'll break your hand okay?

Danny replied:

D-Hey, hey, hey easy there you animal

M-He has his temper huh?

D- You don't even have any idea what it is to endure him every day

Steve glared at him and said to his sister:

S-Okay hum I have something to tell you

M-Oh, Morty my big brother wants to tell me something

Morty then took off his hearing aid and Steve took his sister and pulled away from Danny to tell her:

M-So what happens, what is the big secret you could not tell me on the phone?

S-Well actually...

M-You and Danny did it right?

Steve looked at his sister with wide eyes:

S-How do you know?

M-Because it sees itself as the nose in the middle of the face, so I was right you are more than ''surf buddies''

S-Yeah, but there's not only this

M-What? You got married or something?

S-Not yet, I'll ask him when the time comes

M-Oh Steve this is great I am very happy for you, but what is the other thing you trying to tell me?

S-You will soon be ... an Aunt

M-What? I don't understand here ... No! You are going to be parents?

S-Yes Danny is pregnant

Mary-Ann had her mouth open in amazement and suddenly something came to her mind:

M-I guess he ate our family recipe right?

S-Yes

M-Well ... Congratulations big brother you're going to be a dad!

S-Thank you and talking about family, what I could not tell you on the phone is very important, you must know the truth

M-What happens?

S-It's about Mom

M-Mom? But what it to say about her?

S-She ... She's… Alive

Mary-Ann laughed nervousness about this revelation, but when she saw that Steve looked really serious, she changed immediately of face and had a shocked expression as Steve expected:

M-How can she be alive? It is not possible!

S-Yes it is, listen apparently she hid her death to protect us, but she's back now and it gave me a shock too when I also understand that...

Mary-Ann cut him saying:

M-It's out of question that I go see her

S- Mary listen...

M-No Steve I will not see her ok? What did she thought? After twenty years without her we would warmly welcome her? We spent twenty years without her, without a mother! I just had you and Dad to build me and grow up and you tell me that she has hidden her death! There is no question that I go see this person!

Steve saw his sister burst into tears in front of him, he took her in his arms, trying to calm her:

O Mary, I understand that you react like that I did the same thing but it is our mother...

M-No if she had behaved like our mother she would have stayed with us!

S-Calm down

M-No Steve my decision is made!

She broke away from Steve and left the airport with Morty in front of Danny, Steve tried to catch her up:

S-Mary-Ann wait please!

D-Leave it Babe, she will reconsider her decision

S-How can you be so sure?

D-Because it's her mother, for now she is in shock, remember how you were when you've discovered it

Steve knew that Danny was right and the blonde one took him in his arms:

D-All will be ok you will see Steve

S-I hope, thank you for being there with me

D-It's normal that I'm here, that's that being a couple

Steve kissed Danny and thought he had more desire to marry Danny so together they will build a real family:

S-Well we'd better go home, my mother should expect us

D-Okay, let's go

Steve and Danny then returned home and found Doris sitting on a chair and seemed disappointed to see just the two men without her daughter:

Do-She will not come right?

S-Do not blame her Mom but it was predictable

Do-I should have known it, well I find her myself you know target people is my specialty

S-This is not a target but it's your daughter Mom, give her a little time to get used to it and I'm sure she will come by herself when she is ready

Do-I'm not so sure

Steve turned his head toward Danny who said nothing like every time he was in the same room as Doris, she spoke:

-You do realize that I'll be a grandmother while I still have not re-acquainted with my own daughter, I hope you will be a parent much better than me

S-Mom ...

Do-No Steve we haven't spoken yet about it, when you told me you were going to be a father the first thing I should have do is take you in my arms and congratulate you, this is what a mother is supposed to do when she learns that her baby is having a baby

S-That's okay I assure you

Do- Yes for me it is so I'm telling you, I'm very happy for you and for you too Danny, you will give me my first grandchild

D- Well thank you

Do-And I also wanted to tell you that if I was mean to you I'm sorry, all I want for my children is that they will be happy and I see that you make my son happy so I want to apology to you to have misjudged you

D-I accept your apology and I want you to know that I love Steve more than anything and I would never hurt him, ever

Do-I am sure of it

Doris then shook the hand of Danny when Steve got a phone call, Doris rushed to him and asked:

Do-It's her?

S-Rest lieutenant it is the job

Do-You just tell me Rest lieutenant?

S-Affirmative Lieutenant come on Danny we have to go

D-Well, let's go

And so began their investigation, a teenager who had just come out of a supervised education center had been abducted by masked guys. The team later learned why the boy had been shuttered, he was a professional pirater and thanks to Kono who was able to obtain a license plate of the little brother of the victim, they had located the plate and had found the boy ... dead. He had been tortured by a Kong Liang, hooked on piracy of any kind which had previously offered him a job but the young man refused so he killed him.

Meanwhile Doris went to the cemetery where was buried her husband, she found her daughter range at the grave of John, she was so sad, she told her father's grave the day she learned the death of her mother the sadness she felt when she was just a little girl and the fear she felt every night now but the anger she felt now that she knew that all of this was a lie and that her mother was alive. Given all that Doris burst into tears seeing all the crap she had done to her family, so she returned to her car to cry in front of the disaster she had committed.

The case soon began to go wrong when Kono who had gone to tell the sad news to Zach's parents, things have gone wrong and the brunette was held hostage as the parents of the victim by the masked men. They tried to put their hands on the password that James the brother of the victim gaved to her, then they asked Steve a van to get the trunk but still holding Kono then the team had decided to follow the van to save the young woman, Steve was hooked to the rear of the vehicle with Danny and Chin behind the Camaro, the former Navy SEAL had managed to climb onto the roof of the vehicle struck the driver and took the wheel. Chin was then drawn on the back and shot both men doors, Kono had managed to free herself and fought the thug with strength and courage finally all was good that ended good, at least that's what Steve thought because once in the Camaro on the way back home Danny began to shout:

D-Steve you realize what you just did?!

S-Hey it was to save Kono

D-Yeah but you could have just hang on the doors and climb on the roof rather than making you use as wheels!

S-I'm fine Danno don't worry

D-Yes, of course, your clothes are torn and you have scratches everywhere!

S-I've had worse, you know, look everything is fine ok I assure you

D-Well if you say so, but don't complain if you are hurt!

Steve could not help but smile at the frustration of Danny, who always said that he was not worried about the brown. Once in the house Steve received a message, it was Mary-Ann:

_M-I'm coming in 5 minutes I changed my mind_

The ex-Navy SEAL smiled to the change of mind of his sister, he knew she would, then he waited for her to come, when the doorbell rang Doris opened the door and fell on her daughter on the doorstep . The two women remained frozen when Mary-Ann says:

M-Hi…Mom

Do-Honey

The mother took the daughter in her arms under the tender gaze of Steve and Danny. Doris and Mary-Ann then decided to go to the restaurant for dinner'' to catch up the time'' and therefore left Steve and Danny alone. Having dined and doing the dishes, Danny proposed to Steve:

D-Would you like a massage?

S-Danny, I know very well why you proposed this to me and I'm fine

D-Oh, shut up and accept ok!

S-Great

Steve went up in the room, took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. Danny came back from the bathroom, not with body oil but with a restorative massage cream and wearing boxer shorts and a Navy shirt who belonged to Steve:

S-Danny...

D-No, you shut up ok and you enjoy!

S-No, it's not about this, is that you're wearing one of my Navy shirts!

D-And? I like to wear your clothes and have your smell on me

S-If you say so

Danny then began to massage the back of Steve, exploring all parts of the brown's body he knew so well. He began with the shoulder blades down along his spine where already a few scratches were, Danny sighed and Steve asked:

S-What?

D-Nothing I just want that one day during a case you will not lose one piece of your skin

S-Hey, it's sometimes happen that I don't get hurt

D-Yeah, once every two months, listen all I wanted to say is that you're not indestructible Steven, I know you still need to play the tough guy and the hero but I want to keep you alive, you see?

S-Yes, I see what you mean

D-So?

S-I'll be more careful I promise but know that I am indestructible as long as you're beside me

Steve Danny swung under him:

D-Hey, I have not finished!

S-Shhh, now it's up to me to take care of you

The brown one pressed his words with kisses on the blond neck and so the two lovers spent a beautiful night of love.

So what do ya think of it ? I haven't had much review recently so that will be nice to have it ;) see ya soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, hey new chapter! With as always a episode tag with the McDanno twist!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Other: Based on episode 3x08 "Wahineʻinoloa'' (Evil Woman)

Chapter 16

In this case, Steve was under pressure pretty much because of a suspect Olivia Victor. The woman was lying all the time and it made the brown one going crazy because a man who the name was Aiden O'Connell was found burned in a field of sugar cane fire and a piece of sugar cane was stuck in the wheels of her car! For Steve it was obvious that she was involved in the murder of this man, but unfortunately they released her and when he returned to the island the ex-Navy SEAL had mobilized his team in order to wary them of the psychologist and Danny had noticed that his lover had a sort of hating against this woman, but he did not understand why and he had rarely seen him so pissed off against a suspect so when they went to Lindsey O'Connell's house to announce the sad news about her husband, they had fallen on the poor widow and this Olivia hugging, Steve fuming with rage under the psychologist's look had launched to him:

S-Did you see the look she gave to me?

D-Yes I saw

S-So?

D-What?

S-Do you believe me when I tell you that she may be guilty?

D-Steve please, already we have to ask Aiden's wife question and after we'll see

S-Ok

After asking her, Lindsey told them that between her and her husband everything was far from okay and in the way to return to the HQ, Danny tried to ratiocinate Steve:

D-Heum listen Babe, don't get mad okay, but it is possible, jute possible that you were wrong about Olivia

S-I do not think so

D-Maybe yes, listen we have nothing to prove that she slept with Aiden O'Connell we had searched in her criminal record and found nothing no criminal history or malpractice there is absolutely nothing

S-But it did not proves that she didn't kill him, you saw very well the look she gave to me in your opinion what does he look like that look?

D-Babe you've accused her of murder how you want her to look at you? At least she has not insulted you it's a pretty good think at least

S- You really don't understand Danny!

D-Nope here I must admit that I do not understand!

S-If she went to see Lindsey O'Connell before us it was to change the course of things and then maybe influence her!

D-Change the course of things?

S-Yes and turn things in her favor!

D- You know I'll tell you something it is also possible that Olivia Victor is how to say ... A caring therapist, a possibility that you never cease to repress! Steve baby, I do not understand what this woman did to you to get you in this state of mind and it eats me to see you like that!

S-That's because you did not see her when I interrogate her at Maui, this situation that amuses her, it is a game for her and this game really starting to annoy me!

Danny looked at his lover and asked the question that burned his lips since the beginning of the case, Steve will certainly be even angrier than he was already but he didn't have choice:

D-This is not due to the fact that she is a psychologist and that you have an problem with them?

S-No, I have a problem with those who kill their patients and increasingly deny having done it that's all!

Then Steve's phone rang and Kono told them what she had found, apparently Aiden had hired a private detective and had spent $ 30,000 to him, discovery that Danny could not help himself but to say to Steve that he may be done wrong about what Lindsey had told them, Steve rolled his eyes about the sarcasm of his lover and Kono added much when she enunciated the hypothesis that Mrs. O'Connell and her supposed lover were suspects more valuable than the psychologist and the commander then sent the two cousins ask the private detective while Steve and Danny went to check the Aiden's file.

Meanwhile, Catherine accompanied by the man she seduces for information were at Steve's house to inform Doris that Mangosta, a man she thought she had killed was still alive what the mother of Steve replied that it was impossible because she had planted explosives in his room. The police lieutenant asked her if she had seen his dead body to which she replied ironically she had not remained on the scene to see, and it was impossible to survive to this. Catherine added that, she had managed to get out, that the brunette did not know was that she had touched a chord with what right and this cheeky little crazy woman (yes Steve had told her that she threatened Danny and her grandchild) is allowed to threw this to her face? Catherine then showed her a picture where appeared Mangosta, Doris had make the one who did not recognize him but unfortunately the military woman and the lieutenant did not seem convinced and then Doris had to give but even he would be alive, why would he be here? What was he looking for?

Steve and Danny from their side went to Dr. Victor's office to get information on Aiden O'Connell although Steve began to slightly lose his patience with the receptionist:

? - It is impossible for me to give you this folder

S-Oh come on I've asked nicely

Danny also began to lose patience but not for the same thing, it was because Steve was trying to seduce this woman to give him that damn folder! Although he knew that the former Navy SEAL was not sincere still it annoyed him anyway! :

S-Listen it's about the murder of a man it is important for us to have this file okay!

?: I know you're the police, but you need a court order

S-What?

There was no time to ask another question that Olivia left his desk looking quite annoyed:

O- Commander McGarrett, you seem to feel an unhealthy attachment to me and it makes me ill at ease

S-This is only a case the murder of Aiden O'Connell and also you do not want to help us find the murderer?

O- Of course

S-So you might be let us look at his record right?

O-In theory yes, but you know as well as I do that I am bound to secrecy so I cannot let you view these files because they are confidential

S-He died so privileged which you speak doesn't exist anymore right?

O-This is true, Jane give him Aiden O'Connell's file

Steve had a big smile of victory and Danny whispered'' You're the best'' but he was soon disappointed:

O-Although I doubt that you understand my annotations

S-Why you write that bad?

O-No I was more referring to your ability to understand, I heard that she was really small

Danny also began to despise this woman, she was playing with Steve, she was teasing him hell she had no right to do that it particularly in front of him!

S-Oh don't worry you know, I always have a dictionary and my partner to understand

D-Nice to be used for something

O-This man can get what he wants in this case Jane

S-Thanks but I wanted to ask you why did you go to Lindsey O'Connell's house when you went back to Honolulu?

O-You're serious? You really asking me this question?

S-Yes, I'm serious

O-If you have forgotten Aiden was my patient, what is your problem Commander? This is your mother? Your father? They abandoned you? Or they have betrayed you or both? Is your father is the reason of your repressed homosexuality?

Wow this time she went too far, Steve fuming with rage asked:

S-Wait, you had search things about me?

O-Don't make illusions, we will say that the way you behave with your partner is quite significant

Danny put a hand on his shoulder to calm brown:

D-Timeout! Everybody calm down!

The receptionist had an air of misunderstanding:

J-We have nothing on Aiden O'Connell

Steve laughs of nervousness:

O-This is definitely a virus

S-Yeah of course, but a virus that suits you well don't you?

O-Check on all backups

J-I just do it, but there are really nothing

S-Nice played Dr. Victor you say you want to cooperate when you know that the folder is empty!

O-Okay that's enough out of my office now!

Danny tried to drag Steve out of the office:

D-Steve come please

S-Don't worry we will soon meet again

Danny brought Steve at HQ not effortless as the ex-Navy SEAL was particularly upset then they received a call from Kono and Chin who said that they had found the computer of the private detective (and at the same time the detective himself, dead in his van)

D-So anything new?

S-They found the detective's computer

D-Oh, so you know why Aiden had hired him?

S-No, as many files are encrypted Fong working on it

D-So we have to start all over again from the beginning

S-No Olivia Victor is responsible for these two murders

D-What proves you this?

Steve did not answer so Danny had to catch him up:

D-Listens Steve we have nothing, really nothing to prove that she killed them both

S-Yes for now, up to us to find a link between this woman and the two murders

Danny could not help himself but continue to talk, but it was to help his lover because he'll certainly lose his mind if not:

D-Please listen, I saw how this woman behaves with you okay, I saw everything and incidentally it getting on my nerves too but it's not the problem here, she deliberately provoke you and I'm starting to believe that the problem is not coming from her, but…from you honey

S-Can you be more specific Danno?

D-Okay, well she's challenging you and you get into her game

S-That's what you think?

D-Yes because she provokes you over and over and she loves it, she loves to get on your nerves and you, you hate to be challenged because you find it offensive, O you the great musclor commander

S- You turn into a psychiatrist now? You haven't told me

D-No Babe I'm just trying to make you aware that...

He could not go further because Kono entered the office:

S-News on the computer?

K-Er Fong still working on it but this man outside says he has info and he will talk only to you

S- Ok let him come then

The man came and shook hands with the commander and gave him an envelope, saying:

? - Here you have been warned

Steve did not know what to do at this moment so Danny took from his hands the envelope and opened it:

D-Ah things go better and better our dear friend Olivia got a protection order against you it means that you have to stay within 500 meters of her, you're happy now?

Steve turned:

D-Oh look your little grin, why did you do that grin?

S-Because I'm in heaven and you wanna know why, because she knows that we are on the brink to catch her and she will probably try to leave the island, we need to put her on the list of the forbidden to fly

K-It is a good idea

But Danny was not agree with that:

D-Oh no it's a very bad idea because you don't have the right, I repeat, you do not have the right to forbid that woman to leaving the island

S-I maybe haven't the right to do this, but I know someone who has

Danny knew immediately who he was referring to, a bitch with black hair and who had threatened him and his daughter to death:

D-Oh no don't do this, it is out of the question that you're asking for help to Catherine!

S-Yes I have to Danny plus I will put the record straight with her once and for all!

Danny did not like it, oh no he did not like that Steve approached him and put his hands on the blonde's face, saying:

S-Don't worry baby everything's gonna be alright but here I need her for this case

D-If you say so

S-I didn't forget what she did and she will pay for it I promise to you Danno

The brown one kissed the detective and went towards the house of Catherine determined to put things right with the young woman.

Arrived there, he knocked on the door and heard movement inside:

S-Catherine, it's Steve

What Steve didn't know is that inside Catherine was collecting evidence on Mangosta with the police lieutenant (I don't know his name), she told him to go in her room and hide the evidence and then went to open to door:

Ca-Oh Steve I did not expect to see you

S-Yes, so listen I need you for...

Ca- A services don't you? So tell me and I'll do it

S-I would like you to put Dr. Olivia Victor on the no-fly list please

Catherine turned her head to the table and saw that there was still a proof on it, she said:

Ca-That you can do it alone, you don't need me for that

Steve turned and Catherine hid the latest evidence:

S-No, I cannot if I could do it I wouldn't be here, it's because she got a protection order against me

Ca-A protection order against you? I knew I should have kept my distance from you

Steve did not answer and the woman continued:

AC-How many meters?

S-500 and if it was me who put her on the list it will look like a harassment

Ca- It is harassment

S-I don't ask your opinion about it, I just want you to do it that's all, look I really need your help because she is responsible for two murders and she laughs at me and I cannot stand it so please do it okay?

Ca-Okay but you're not yourself with me, tell me what happens?

The moment of truth had arrived for Steve, he said:

S-What is happening? You really asking me? Despite the fact that you threatened of death the father of my child and my step-daughter?

Catherine's heart skipped a beat and she said:

Ca-Your step-daughter? But you're not even married you have no right to say that!

Steve didn't thought he'll have to do that but never mind, she had done enough so it had to be done, so he took from his pocket a small box containing a ring that he had chosen for Danny:

S-You see this? This is an engagement ring. I will ask Danny to marry me

Catherine had her mouth wide open:

Ca-Wh ... What? But why?

S-Because I love him more than anything and I want to build a family with him so a council for you, approach him or Grace one more time and you will regret it

Ca-You'll not dare to touch me

S-You don't think I can? And why?

Ca-Because you still feel something for me

S-I'll tell you something, since I met Danny every time you and I had sex I thought only of him, all the time I was thinking about him

Catherine was almost in tears but she remained stoic:

It-It's really what you think?

S-Yeah

Ca-Okay if you say so, I will approach neither Danny nor Grace anymore I understood right and I will continue to give you information on your mother and help you with the case

S-Thank you

Ca- You're welcome

Steve replied leaving Catherine alone (at least that's what he thought). He went his way and continued to watch Olivia, the young woman quickly noticed it and asked him to meet her in ten minutes in a restaurant, which he did of course. When he approached her, he noticed she had a seductive position, she said:

O-Sit down, I don't bite you know

S-You asked for a protection order

O- It will be our little secret

Steve then sat down and she asked him:

O-Go on ask me what you want

S-Why did you kill Aiden O'Connell?

O-Why would I do it?

S-Heum I do not know, maybe you were sleeping with your patient and he threatened to broke up and you don't like it as it's up to you to tell me

O-You know usually people kills for three reasons: money, sex or revenge

The psychiatrist approached her arm seductively to Steve and said:

O-I find it very interesting that you fantasize about my guilt involves sex

Steve laughed at the remark and added:

S-Let me stop you right now, I'm really in love with my partner so expect nothing from me

O-Oh come on, I know that you want it

S-What I want is to know why you killed him and then what I want is to see you rot in jail

O-Even if I killed him you'll never be able to prove

S-This is a confession?

Olivia withdrew her arm and Steve jumped at the opportunity:

S-Tell me how you killed him, I know that you want it

But Olivia had more than one trick in her bag and when she saw Duke, she rushed to him:

O-Oh, you're finally here, this man did not stop following me and I have an order against him

S- Duke she's lying this is wrong, she asked me to come here!

Duke checked the prescription and tells Olivia to go home, the officer turned to Steve:

S-What happens Duke?

Du-Tell me

S-It was her who asked me to come!

Du-It is possible, but she has an order against you and the next time I would have no choice but to arrest you

S-Ok

Steve then left the cafe and walked to his truck when he saw that the wheels were deflated, this time it was official he hated that woman!

Chin and Kono from their side had found a link between eight men who appeared in photographs taken by the private detective and surprise, surprise they all came out of the building where was Olivia Victor's office and finally Steve had indeed right since the beginning.

The ex-Navy SEAL was changing the wheels when Danny came to him:

D-I'll stop you right now I didn't come here to judge you

S-Oh and why did you come so? Because I don't think this is to say'' Sorry Baby you were right from the beginning''

D-But what is your problem?

S-She is the one that popped my tires and killed two men, the only one who have a problem is her not me!

D-Very well then open wide your ears because I'm going to say this once, you're not being wrong on Olivia

S-That is to say, you have news?

D-Fong decrypted audio files on the computer from the detective and here we will see a judge you come?

S-To ask for a warrant?

D-Or else

Steve smiled at once:

S-You just told me that I was right?

D-Like I said I'll tell you once!

The two lovers then set off to go ask the judge in question, he was reweaving at first but he quickly became disenchanted when Danny had made him listen to the'' session'' he had with Olivia, understanding the name of the detective the judge then said that his wife had hired him because she thought that he was cheating on her (which was true) and they came to the conclusion that the judge had maybe killed Barry because he had discovered that he had slept with his psychologist but in fact he was not aware he was dead, so he decided to reveal to them that Olivia was not a psychologist but… a pimp all was explained now.

Danny couldn't believe that the woman used her office as a brothel and had said that it was quite ingenious because the police would never have discovered this.

They entered with a bang in Olivia's ''office'' but did not find her just a man and a woman sitting in the middle of a ''session'' we can say, Steve then received a call from Kono saying that with Catherine's help Olivia was on the banned list of flight but still she tried to escape because she was now at the airport. Neither one nor two Steve and Danny went to the airport where they found Kono, a witch hunt began, therefore, to find Olivia and when finally they found her Steve was more than happy to finally put this woman behind bars so he told his lover:

S-Book 'her Baby

Danny smiled and put handcuffs on Olivia, who said:

O-You like doing this to me right?

D Oh yes, because now you will not put your dirty paws on my boyfriend anymore!

S-Possessive Danno?

D-Always when it comes to you

They then boarded her and on the way back home, Danny told Steve:

D-I should have listened to you

S-You never listen to me

D-Yeah, but you were right there from the beginning and I did not take you seriously because I just thought you had a problem with that woman

S-You didn't like her too huh?

D-For the second she began teasing you!

S-I love when you're jealous

D-I am not jealous, and I should follow your instinct

S-My instinct is never wrong Danno, I thought you knew it

D- Shut up!

S- Oh by the way I talked to Catherine about what happen at Halloween

D- And?

S- She'll not approach you or Grace anymore

D- Do you believe that?

S- Yes, I sort of saying something that convince her

D- Okay thank you by the way

S- You're welcome Danno

So the two lovers went home for a nice evening on the couch in the arms of one another like at each end of a case.

Catherine, her was driving Doris at Steve's home heavy heart because she had discovered Mangosta's goal, he really came back for Doris because in his chest he had pictures of her, the ex-spy was then tortured the latter to have info lacking kill him with electric shocks and was stopped by the woman, Doris spoke:

Do-Steve has to know nothing about it

Catherine did not answer and the blonde one spoke again:

Do-He already believe me dead once, I don't want him to have constantly the think that I am still in danger so please don't say anything to him

Ca-Okay anyway my relationship with him is really bad now

Do-Yes and about that I know very well what you did, Steve told me and I'll tell you one thing I like you Catherine but you threated of death the one who carry my grandchild and that I do cannot pass up. My son is happy with Danny now and if I ever hear that you have destroyed this happiness, things turn very bad for you, okay?

Ca-Yeah

Do- Good

So what do you think? Catherine has been warned! See ya soon


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, hey new chapter hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Other: Based on episode 3x09 "Haʻawe Make Loa" (Death Wish)

Chapter 17

The day had started quite well for Danny, Rachel had called him earlier to say he will have Grace this evening and the next morning because she and Stan had dinner with friends at a fancy restaurant. At the hearing of the good news the detective could not help himself but to smile and tell the good news to Steve who was also filled with joy at having Grace at home. But like every time you think you will spend a day who promises to be beautiful there's always a little something that just ruin everything, a case for example then it's in bitching that Danny and Steve went on the scene. From what they understood it was a man in charge of the security of models, models of famous brand of women's underwear (Victoria's Secret) who had received a threatening letter more than disturbing and for once Danny thought he would appreciate this case because if he had just to keep an eye on models that would be a piece of cake!

Arrived on the scene they were accosted by one of the models who seemed nice for Danny but for Steve, well we can say that he didn't like the idea that she want to make a body search on his boyfriend (and soon to be fiancé at the same time), the man in charge of security went up to them and said:

? – Excuse her she always has to make her show

D-Oh because it was not true the history of the body search?

S-Hey it will bother you to focusing on what we do?

Given by the tone of Steve the blond one knew beforehand why he replied dryly, he was jealous! And Danny liked it when his man was jealous that made him sexier, the man replied:

? - Thank you gentlemen for coming because I have to manage a situation that is beyond my expertise

D-You mean the threatening letter that you received?

? - Exactly, come on follow me I'll show the letter

The two teammates / lovers therefore followed the guy of the security in a tent, so he handed them the letter in question:

?: I found this, this morning in the makeup room of the girls when I was doing my usual rounds of routine

Steve opened it and saw the handwritten above post:

S-''After tomorrow you won't ignore me anymore''

D-To who this message can be addressed?

?- We don't know anything, and since there's a lot of girls who will march tomorrow it could be any one

S-Did one of them have had a history of harassment?

?- No no, but I think I asked a few guys to check e-mails from the girls to be sure

Then Steve's phone rang, he went away to take it and see what was happening while Danny was revamping by the model of earlier, Behati to what Danny says:

D-I feel old Arlo

S-No you're still young honey, remember last night you were in shape

Danny did not hear Steve was back and behind him and he told him:

S-We have to go, we've got a case

D-Heum, I might be able to stay here and investigate it with Arlo while you handle the other file?

Steve looked at him as if to say'' You're kidding me right?!'' but also "One of them touch you and I killed them!" the blonde spoke again:

D-Don't look at me like that, they need you, and it's not me they called

?- Especially since I really need more help

D-Don't worry buddy, you're going to have help so go for it Steve I take care of everything ok?

Steve had to give up, but before he had time to leave Danny grabbed his arm and said:

D-Wait I was wondering, you can bring this to Fong to do analysis?

S-Sure Danno, something else?

D-Yeah, I would like you to stop looking all of them like if you were going to kill them on the spot

Steve looked away and the blonde says:

D-No seriously if you had guns instead of eyes they would be dead!

The former Navy SEAL still not answered and therefore Danny put his hands on the brown's one face to whisper:

D-Hey, you know I will not leave you for these models I love you too much for that and besides I have your baby in my belly so I certainly will not leave you ok?

S-Ok

D-Right now go ahead

Steve then took the letter from Danny's hands and left leaving the detective lonely to the mercy of the models.

He came running to the bank where a hold-up had taken place, he saw Max completely frightened and ran towards him:

S-Max what happened, are you okay?

M-Yes I'm alright, there's been a hold-up earlier and I know you're going to need my testimony Commander but here I can't I need to rush to the hospital sorry!

Max then took his car and tear away after the paramedics who handled Sabrina leaving Steve completely baffled at the time but decided to go investigate the crime scene without Danny, he really hoped that this case ends quickly to see him.

The two cousins informed that a man had saved the life of a woman and that he had been shot at the same time, more the bullet had hit another person who explained the small puddle of blood, Steve then remembered the frightened face of Max and asked:

S-Max looks very affected by all that you know something about the second victim?

C-Apparently he came to see an employee of this bank, her name is Sabrina Lane and she is 28 years old and Max seemed to come and see her once a week for several months

Steve gapped and said:

S-Max has a girlfriend?

Kono added with a note of humor:

K- Yeah Romeo had hidden this to us but you know Steve everyone is not as expressive as Danny and you when it comes to love

S-Hey! Okay and her injuries are serious?

C-Not so much, but she was hit in the abdomen and lost a lot of blood but it's pretty weird for a hold-up because the bank manager told us that they had taken only $ 5000 in cash drawer and they had not even asked for access to the coffers of the bank

S-Did someone had seen something from them, the robbers I mean?

K-No, because they were all face against the ground

Steve looked up at the ceiling and said:

S-We will try to view all images from all the cameras

C-Ok

Arrived at HQ Steve and Chin informed Kono that Jim Rodgers was out of surgery as Max had say to us but unfortunately there was still no news about Sabrina's state of health, the young woman on the other hand had checked all cameras and it was found that the heads of criminals were blurred, Chin asked:

C-It comes from the cameras?

K-No, the bank manager told us they worked perfectly

S-Ok well I'll ask a stupid question, but where are their heads?

K-I wonder

The woman then went to see Fong who unfortunately hadn't identify yet the heads but had nevertheless found something, so he asked Kono to pull up a sweatshirt with a funny expression ("Island Hottie'') and told her to getting behind the camera and surprise her head no longer appeared, she then took the sweat off and her head reappeared. According to Fong it was infra-red rays that could haywire system cameras and Kono noticed the presence of LEDs in the neck sweat, it was certain that the thugs were pros but then why did they only get $ 5000?

From his side Danny went to see the models and met them:

D-Hello, Behati right?

B-Yes, she is Nina

N-Hi

B-And it is Monica

D-Hi all, my name is Danny

M-So you're a cop right?

D-Uh ... Yes, but how did you guess?

M-Heels rights and open shirt

D Ah ... Well at least I did not have a tie

Danny thought that he would never say that his life!

N-And the super sexy guy who was with you, it was your boyfriend right?

D-Uh ... Yes ... but how…

N-The way he looked at us, it is clear that he is jealous

D-Oh, I'm still trying to educate him but it is more than complicated plus he will never admit he's jealous

B-With a boyfriend like you I'll also be jealous

Danny laughed and Monica spoke again:

M-And how old is your daughter?

D-How did you know I have a daughter you have searching things about me or what?

B-No you got glitter on your shirt

D-Oh, yes she loves everything that is precious

B-You have a picture of her on you?

D-A picture of my daughter? Hell I have pictures of her , sheis my happiness and my pride

B-You let us see?

D-Ok

Danny sat between Monica and Behati and showed them some pictures of Grace at 3 years old and a little older and another one more recent, all the girls were touched and told him that his daughter was very cute (although Behati joked about the fact she doesn't look like Danny and the detective said to himself, touching his belly that he hoped the unborn baby he was carrying was going to look like him a little more), but the bond had shorten this time because he still had to interrogate them for the needs of the case it was obviously very professionally.

Back at the hospital, Max languished for doing nothing to save the customer when he threw himself on the robber because if he had done something Sabrina wouldn't be injured but Steve reassured him by saying that everything happened very quickly but also that he did his best and that Sabrina would recover.

Steve and Kono then passed to ask Jim a few questions, he was with a woman and because of her cold attitude with him and how she had taken her daughter wasn't leaving any doubt for Kono:

K-I could recognize an ex-wife for miles around

Steve thought exactly the same thing and it also made him thinking of Danny

J-You have a great view, they still call her in an emergency but I have a feeling she was a little disappointed when she learned that I was released

K-At this point?

J- Never forget and never forgive. Tell me something, I have learned that another victim was hit by the bullet that pierced my chest is she okay?

S-Yes, it is an employee of the bank, but it is too early to say how she is, we would also like to send you an artist in order for you to do a sketch of the robber who will circulate in the media

Jim looked worried:

J-You know it's still hazy in my head, I don't really remember

S-But one of the suspects had his hood pulled off

J-Yes but I do not remember it's the fog in my head but make come the designer you never know maybe things will come back to me

S-Thank you

The two teammates left and once in the car Steve found strange that a robber had taken a hostage before the police arrived, Kono pointed the fact that maybe an employee had trigger the alarm and so that it does provide him assurance to escape to what Steve replied dryly that since everyone was lying on the ground there was no chance that someone triggers the alarm. Kono knew why her boss reacted like that, he didn't have Danny at his side and apparently from what Chin had told her the blond detective was on a case about models and women's underwear so it seemed natural that the ex-Navy SEAL was angry. At the same time Chin called them and said they had found the backpack that had been used to steer and that the stolen money was still there, so two innocents had been shot for nothing, Chin also told them that Fong had found a fingerprint belonging to Makani Jacobs, whose police record was already full it does not take over for Steve and Kono to rush in this Makani's house. They found him outside spirited dancing almost naked, they ran after him and the suspect really found himself naked when he tried to escape the two cops. When they were finally caught him, Kono felt obligated to book him, a look of disgust:

S- You have to do it, I don't touch naked body except Danny's one

K-Oh ... Well put your hands behind your back but do not spread your legs!

Danny on the other hand had received a message of Fong telling him to come to the HQ, got there he asked him if he had been able to identify the writing of the nerd who harassed girls and Charlie informed Danny that it was not a man but a woman, Denise Pope and apparently she was arrested in Los Angeles where she had assaulted an actress but she was not put in prison because her lawyer had allowed her to have a place among the mentally ill hospital where she ran away 15 days earlier without authorization, Danny immediately called Arlo to make him aware of what he had found and had also said to ask the girls if they knew Denise, Fong then managed to find the trace of the unbalanced woman and he found that she was staying for three days in Hawaii under a false name and Danny went directly to find her before she hurt the models.

Steve and Kono were interrogating Makani, the woman informed him that she could have busted him for possession of weapons and exhibitionism but all that was nothing compared to a hold-up, Steve added that anyway he would go to jail but if he played fair play they could help him. Makani said that he wanted nothing more than to help them but he could not remember anything and that annoyed the ex-Navy SEAL even more and Kono showed him his fingerprints found on the bag and Steve also added the gun found at his place and the caliber of the gun matched to the one that was used to hurt two people what Makani replied that there had been only one victim grilled himself alone and brought Steve and Kono to put pressure on him because Sabrina was between life and death, and if she does not wake up he would rot in jail for murder. Makani broke down and confessed everything but he did not know the shooter because he had never seen him but had given him $ 20,000, Steve then recapitulated a stranger gave him $ 20,000 for a hold-up that only had reported $ 5000? Makani insisted that he wasn't lying and Steve assured him that if what he said was true, he would have no trouble describing this man obviously the suspect agreed.

But comparing robots portraits of Jim and Makani, the team realized that they were very different from the other and Chin spoke that Makani was always hovering while Kono, her doubted about Jim's version because she remembered that he had seen the suspect one or two seconds before being shot so he could not give details of something that Steve said they would show the two portraits to Jim Rodgers to learn more about it.

Steve and Kono left to the hospital, Chin then went to see Fong who compared the bullets from the gun that had injured Jim and Sabrina to the one of Makani and there was therefore no resemblance so Makani had tell the truth and then he showed him the bag found and insisted that the ink stain found nearby had been made at the place they found the bag so the guys who robbed the bank shook rid of the bag and spoil before the cartridge explodes? Perhaps, but then why make a hold-up if we get rid of the money then?

At the hospital, Kono saw a man in the distance, she pulled out her phone and said:

K-Steve, it's him, the man of Makani's sketching look

S-Ok, go to Jim's room I take of this

K-Ok

Steve then began to follow the man but when he realized it he began to run and then a chase ensued between the two, Steve tried somehow to catch him jumping from a window and rooftops (finally, fortunately that Danny was not there he thought, otherwise he would have been entitled to a Dannyish argument from an another world) but the man managed to escape in stolen a car and Steve saved the girl before she gets overturned, Kono came behind him:

K-Steve! Jim is dead!

S-What, how?

K-Strangled, the suspect had to know that he helped us

S-But it's pointless, the sketch is not good Makani is the one who have described the right guy to us!

K-Yes, but that the killer doesn't know it

S-Call the police and tell them to put all the people who were in the bank safe

The woman nodded and both returned to HQ to see if Chin had evidence:

S-So, still nothing usable on the cameras?

C-One of my friends of the FBI have advised me to extract images of the vascular network

Seeing that Steve did not understand so he explained to him how he had to do because he didn't have Danny to explain to him, Chin continued:

C-And all this led me to Martin Cordova, a hitman who has ties with the mafia on the west side of the continent

S-Yeah, it's him that I saw in the hospital

C-He is wanted by the FBI for twenty cases of unresolved murders, they tried to nab him two years ago but he vanished and now we know where he is

K-Wait a minute, we have a killer from the mafia lurking here and resurfaced in a shabby hold-up?

S-And if we assume the fact that it is a contract on the head of someone disguised in a hold-up?

C-Yeah but there's a problem, the procedure of the murderer because usually Cordova killed in cold blood and without staging from that kind

K-And in this case who is the target?

C-The woman he held hostage!

S-Right!

K-That's why he shipped before the cops arrive!

S-This assumption would held with what Makani has said to us, that $ 20,000 was offered to rob a bank

C-Except that it was for a contract

K-That would explain why he threw the bag before the ink cartridge exploded, why keep notes that can bring back to him?

S-We need to re-watch all pictures because we probably missed something that proves that this is a contract

Max's also called to reveal to them that the autopsy performed on the victim reveal an anomaly scan, a brain tumor to be exact revealing that Jim Rodgers was mean to die though it happens but there was also that toxicology tests he had made and it was realized that there was only a few little trace of chemotherapy in his blood and in his body, for the team everything was clear he was condemned to death and Moreover, he had given up fighting.

Chin then recrossed the surveillance video where you could see that Jim was back and forth in the bank before the arrival of Cordova and Makani, it looked like he was waiting for something and Chin had also conducted research in the account Jim bank while Max spoke and the man had withdrawn $ 20,000 forty-eight hours before the robbery, Kono issued with humor that the "one always without his pants and underwear" was right so all well matched, Jim Rodgers took a contract on his head to get down when turning.

Danny, who was still on his case and received a call from Fong who had located Denise Pope, who was unfortunately in the same hotel as the girls, she had claimed to be part of the show and took a room next to Behati's one, to this response Danny then accelerated to the hotel "The Modern" he also called Arlo to ask where Behati was, he replied that she was back to the hotel, Danny thanked him and hurried even more to have a chance to save the young model.

Arrived there he tried not to run too fast because of the baby and so he arrived in time to shoot Denise and thus save Behati, he asked:

D- You okay?

B-Yes, thank you

D-You're welcome this is normal

Kono in the car could not keep up herself, she understood that Jim was going to die but at the point to hire a killer from the mafia and out the lives of innocent people in danger that it was hard to understand Steve hypothesized that maybe he had done all of this to rehabilitate himself in the eyes of his family that Kono found twisted enough as a way to do it but Steve said that sometimes people would do anything for their children.

Chin also found the link between Jim and Cordova, they were both diagnosed with cancer and they had perhaps met in chemotherapy, so they charged down the center of chemotherapy where Steve asked the receptionists if they had ever seen Cordova before (pointing to them the sketch) they replied yes but the killer was his chemo under a false name so the ex-Navy SEAL set off in search but he was found by Cordova before and the man advised him to do what he said.

Kono who was worried about not seeing his boss went back to Chin when she saw it happen:

K-He is still not back

C-Did you try his cellphone?

K-Yeah, but he does not answer

C-Trace it, I call Danny

Steve then took Cordova where he told him to go, he took him in a deadlock always threatening with his gun and when he finally stopped, he gave Steve his gun and he touched his head and said:

Co-Go on shoot me, preferably in the head

S-There's no way I will kill you

Co- Anyone's here, you can tell them what you want self-defense for example, I don't want to die in jail and if you don't do it I'll do it myself

Cordova was about to shoot himself in the head when Danny arrived in preventing him from doing so then Steve disarmed saying:

S-Don't worry you will die but in prison

D-Hey Babe

S-Hey, book 'him Danno

Danny then put him handcuffs and sail him.

In the Camaro on the way back home, Danny informed Steve:

D-Oh by the way I completed my case and we are invite to the gala of Victoria's Secret tonight so you should dress well

S-Ok

D-For once I had a pretty good day, surrounded by models

Steve groaned against this response and Danny smiled more to that:

D-Oh okay, I'm kidding but I know that you have a little action too today, you have catch an exhibitionist, played Spiderman jumping from roof to roof...

S-It was not a funny case you know!

D Yes I know Babe

S-We gotta pick up Grace after right?

D-Yeah, but before we need to change

They went home to put on an evening dress and then went to Rachel's house and picked Grace who was very cute in her purple dress and then went to the gala. Steve and Danny noticed what Grace was doing with her phone, she was sending photos to her friends on the internet to what Steve said she had to have some more photos, then tell the little girl to pose in order to her "stepfather" like she liked to call him to take pictures under the tender gaze of Danny. Once completed Grace thanked Steve:

G-Thanks Step-Steve!

Step-Steve, Wow the ex-Navy SEAL would never have enough of this nickname then came Arlo who thank the two teammates for the help and Behati thanks thanks Danny too:

B-Oh hello I'm glad you could come!

M-So she's Little Grace huh?

D-Yes

N-She is even cuter in person than on the pictures! Hey sweetie you want to put a little of makeup?

G-Oh yes!

D-Just makeups huh ... don't try to…

B-Thanks for everything Danny, really and continues to take care of Grace all little girls need their daddy

D-You're welcome

B-Well, I gotta go

She kissed Danny on the cheek and Steve's face began to change color but red won over others, realizing her gesture Behati apologized:

B-Oops sorry, you told me he was jealous

D-Yeah, but he will not admit it

S-I'm not jealous!

D-Sure Babe

Behati left chuckling and Danny asked:

D-What are my odds to have her phone number?

S-Zero

D-Ok

Danny tried to move towards the stage, but Steve circled his arms around him whispering:

S-No, you stay here with me

Danny laughed and the brown one added:

S-What I'm gonna do to you after we got home, I miss you terribly and you have not stopped heating me and teasing me about this case

D-Yeah I guess, I also think our child will be born with a weird face seen what you do to me almost every night

Steve laughed too and kissed his blond then both joined Grace who was putting makeup on her face.

So what do ya think? I really loved this episode, we can see Steve a little jealous from the models and I also loved the scene between Max and Sabrina hey are really cute together ;) see ya soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, hey everybody new chapter! And it is now the camping episode which is just epic, do you noticed that Danny was acting just like a wife who can hold her husband still for a minute when he told the girls about the boar?

Anyway enjoy and reviews are appreciated! (I don't really have much review those recent days)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Other: Based on episode 3x10 "Huakaʻi Kula" (Field Trip)

Chapter 18

A mistake, Danny had made a mistake with leading Steve with him and Grace camping but he had no choice, the girl insisted for ''Step-Steve'' to come so he had to abdicate when he saw two pairs of puppy dog's eyes but then it degenerated because his idiotic boyfriend had found nothing better than told to ten years old little girls that one day he saw a wild boar kill a tiger in India then he began to say that there are boars in every corner of the island and they were extremely dangerous and also that they needed to be constantly on their guard, Danny sigh when he heard that, Steve was really twisted mind sometimes and it was worse when he asked the girls to try to get into shape and it was too much for the leader of the pack:

? - He is serious? Kill a boar?

D-I'm sorry

? - You had mentioned a specialist in survival technique but there...

D-I am aware that I made a mistake and I'm really sorry

? - You know your husband is a psychopath right?

Danny almost fell from where he sat:

D-It ... It's not my husband

? - Oh sorry your fiancé then

D-No, he's not my fiancé

? - Really? Well then what is he for you? Because it is hollowing that there's something between you and him

D-My boyfriend only

? - Oh, well, I hope you realize what you have at home

D-I knew in what I was getting into thank you very much

For his part Steve continued his tirade about a beast of 200 pounds bearing down on him and that he would not survive when a little girl, Lucy got up to take a jacket, the ex-Navy SEAL did not pay attention and added that they had to cut the wild boar's skin between the shoulder blades with a knife ...his SEAL's knife, the girls were subjugated by all of this when the pack leader said:

? – Ok I have enough I'll see what Lucy's doing, you, make sure he doesn't kill anyone

D-Oh I don't think it was his intention

Steve stopped and said:

S-What is the matter, where is she going?

Danny tried to calm down, stood up and said:

D-Don't worry everything is okay but I thought honey ... Why don't we benefit this interrupt to aboard another topic, how to find fresh water or make a pillow with leaves you see something more suitable for their age

S-Yeah we can do that

D-Great

S-Or...

Steve threw his knife landed on a tree, the girls were excited by seeing this:

D-Or we can do this

S-Who wants to learn this stuff?

Steve was also excited than the girls and it was clear that there he was trying to impress them, his Neanderthal of a boyfriend was damn better with children than before even if he had offered to little ten years old girls to learn how to use a knife, he says with a touch of humor:

D You know that there's still something pathologically whack with you I hope you're aware of this

S-It's hard to not know, you repeat to me all the time even if I don't see what is wrong with me

D- If you say so

S-I will teach these girls how to kill and skin a boar, it is quite important and it is a survival technique

D-I would call it more a gore movie scene than a survival technique

The leader of the pack returned to them, she was a little bit frightened:

? - Did someone saw Lucy?

D-She didn't say that she was looking for her jacket?

? – Yeah but she is not in her tent

The woman began to scream her name while Steve remained calm and said:

S-She didn't have to go far, Danny go and take a look in the toilet of the camp, I'll see the path

Steve then went on the trail in search of the little girl, armed with his flashlight he searches in all the corner of the trail when Lucy showed herself:

L-I'm here!

S-Lucy, you must not remove the camp like this, we were worried

L-He needs help

Steve did not understand what she said and the little girl retraced her steps:

S-Who are you talking about? Where are you going? Lucy!

Steve followed the girl and she said:

L-His name is Ron, he is fifty years old and he is injured. Deep in the leg and laceration he is also dehydrated and possibly in shock

Steve gaped to the description of Lucy, worthy of a true medical examiner, the injury man said:

A-It is pretty well explained

S-Really well done Lucy

L-Thank you, there must be first aid

S-Oh, well you're right yes

The brown one knelt to Ron and asked:

S-So Ron, what happened to you?

R-I went hiking in yesterday morning and I slipped and slid down the slope. I nicked my leg landing on a stone, I lost my phone in the fall I tried to get up but I cannot do it, it hurts too much

L-Given your age and your condition we avoid hiking

S-It is your opinion of expert Lucy?

The girl nodded, a beaming smile:

R-I was very lucky that she found me, I thought I would die here

S-Yeah but it will not be today, however, you must bend your injury so it does not infect

Lucy took off her jacket and handed it to Steve:

L-You can use this

S-But it will soil your jacket if we use it

L-It's okay I don't like it anymore

O-Ok, but I'm going to be killed by your mother

Steve then cut out the jacket with his knife and he bandaged the wound, he asked Ron to stand what he did and Steve introduce himself saying he was the police and Lucy added that he was also a Navy SEAL he then found a stick so Ron could walk properly, the brown one added:

O-Don't worry we are not far from the camp

Ron gulped and asked:

R- Oh you're not alone?

S-No there's a dozen of girls with me and I think they will rush to give you the first aids right Lucy?

L-Yeah

S-You will be very popular come on this not far

R-You know what I'm feeling really better, I'm on my own go back to your camp and enjoy yourselves

S-You will not survive in the wild with this injury, follow us or I can bring a medical team

R-Ok

Steve took his phone but did not have the time to compose he heard the distinct sound of a gun being loaded, he turned and Ron did have a gun and pointed it at him ordering him to give him his phone and his knife plus he was holding Lucy.

The former Navy SEAL then returned to the camp before Ron and Lucy, Danny saw him arrived and said:

D-You took your time Babe, you've found her?

S-Make the girls move back Danno

Danny did not understand but saw the head of his lover, it was not good at all:

D-Why what is happening?

S-Make them move back please

D-Ok girls step back, get in there go, go. Steve if you please tell me what happens?

Danny got his answer when he saw Ron, armed and he was taking Lucy in hostage:

D-Oh, what's that, hey what are you doing you, what do you want?

R-You, don't play the hero!

Danny raised his hands in the air, so Steve asked Ron:

S-So, what's your plan Ron? These are only girls they are not dangerous what do you want?

R-I want your phones and your arms swing all the ground, go!

The pack leader took all the girls phones and Danny threw his phone as saying he had no weapon, then the leader threw the phones saying it was just kids and that they didn't had weapons on them, Danny then proposed:

D-Listen Ron my car is at the end of the trail, take my keys and go away but let go of the girl okay?

S- Listen to him don't be a fool and take the opportunity!

D-I know you don't want any harm to the girl but release her!

Lucy burst into tears, it was all too much for her and Steve was upset because he made a little girl crying, a girl who had nothing to do with this entire situation:

S-He seriously began to annoy me that one

D-Calm down Steve, so Ron explain to us your problem and we will solve but you must tell us

Ron again pointed his gun at Steve and said:

R-You!

S Me?

A-Yes the super champion of Navy SEAL, you come with me!

Danny almost screamed his disagreement but Steve nodded:

S-Ok where are we going?

D-No you're not going Babe!

S- I have to, so where have we going?

R-In the jungle I have something to collect there!

S-Ok I'll take you there but Lucy stays here, come Lucy

Ron was not agree with him:

A-Yes, of course and as soon as I get my back turned you take the opportunity to kill me! The girl comes with us!

L-No, no I don't want to go!

D-No Ron the girl stay with us in security here

S-Come Lucy, you risk nothing, come sweetie

Steve and Danny were both advanced towards the girl, big mistake:

R-Step back!

Ron then pulled the gun and shot Danny in the shoulder. From the second where the blow had been gone Steve and Grace rushed themselves to Danny who fell on the ground:

S-No, Babe are you okay? Answer me!

G-Danno!

S-Returns with the girls Grace I got it

Grace turned to the girls and threw herself into the arms of the pack leader, Danny replied to Steve despite the pain:

D-It's good I'm fine, it was just in the shoulder everything is ok

Ron then spoke again:

R-So anyone else want to speak?

He then forced everyone to go into the cabin just next to them, the girls came in first followed by the pack leader and Danny brought up the rear, before go in Steve grabbed the arm of his lover:

S-Danny, show me

Danny let him do it and at the sight of blood on his lover's arm Steve tried to keep calm because he was scared to death after what had just happened. If Ron had shot in Danny's belly, he would have lost their baby ... Just to think about it he was sick but he was shot in the shoulder and fortunately the injury was not too serious:

S-Let me at least treat him!

A-No, we don't have time loop them quickly!

Steve was on the verge of taking the gun from Ron and sticks to him a bullet between the eyes but Danny assured him:

D-No, it's alright I swear to you, go ahead

S-Ok, arranges you to tell someone and be careful not to make too much effort ok and...

D-It's okay honey, you on your side protect Lucy the best you can

S-Okay, I love you Danno

D-I love you too Babe and for baby don't worry I'm fine

Steve kissed Danny and then shut the door gave a slight smile to Grace and therefore went into the jungle with Ron and Lucy.

In the warehouse the pack leader lit mini lamps and told the girls they had nothing to fear of, from his side Danny paced trying to find a way to go out even though he knew he had to calm down because stress is bad for the baby. The woman then asked the girls to lighten the mood:

? - Okay so who wants to learn how to remove a bullet?

D-What?

All the girls raised their hands, so Danny had to surrender:

? - Ok?

D-No listen could we put this for another day, I'm not really into this

? - But it's going to be okay

Then she looked in the first aid kit for something to dislodge the bullet Danny had in the shoulder, usually the blond one let it go but as he was under pressure, he was pretty hard to keep up. When she finally took the bullet of his arm the girls breathed an'' Oh'' and then the leader says:

? - Here and don't forget to press very hard on the wound to prevent the blood from flowing

Indeed she was pressing very hard on his wound and Danny almost screamed:

D-Ow! But you're hurting me!

? - Little nature, you're always irritable like that or is it just there?

The detective merely shot the woman but he nevertheless thanks her, yes he was irritable but arm injury plus hormones plus Steve held hostage with a nerd was a dangerous cocktail for him:

? – Good, so girls I want you to try to find sleeping bags and blankets you'll spend the night here trying to get some sleep

The girls then went to work and Danny added with sarcasm, looking at his now bandaged arm:

D-I didn't imagine that you give first aid lessons

? - For telling you the truth I also work as a nurse in the hospital

D-Oh very well and I am delighted to have been a guinea pig for at least have taught them something

Danny stood up and pointed to the fact that they had to assess the situation what the pack leader replied:

? - Assess the situation? We're stuck in a cabin!

D Yes I noticed and also just in case you don't have the key?

? – Oh yeah I have one but it is closed from the outside!

D Ah well, I cannot break down the door, I'm injured

And with his state at the same time, injury plus baby in the belly...:

? - But why?

D-Because the door opens from the outside

? - Great and then we have nothing except sleeping bags, lamps storm and a cooking stove apart from that no food or water!

D-No water? No food? Great!

Especially for him who was eating for two!

D-Good girls come here, meeting!

Danny then sat down and began to tell with some difficulty that he was one day a boy scout and he was quickly fired (a long story and something he promised to explain to Grace later) but one day a guy who was with him (Ricky Ponaducci) had brought a piece of pork ribs, something hard enough to hide according to him and he used this anecdote to tell the girls that they had certainly managed to hide food somewhere. The pack leader noticed that the detective was often rubbing his belly in the direction of clockwise, she thought he was hungry but in fact Danny felt a little pain in the stomach and Grace asked:

G-You got yourself fired from the Boy Scout?

D-Uh this is not really the point here, so?

Ka-We can't hide food it's forbidden by the settlement

? - It's true Kathleen

D-I'm trying to deal with the unexpected it's not prohibited isn't it?

The leader chuckled and got Danny more annoyed:

D-Please you're not helping me there! And girls if you have ideas to get us out of there it's now or never

Danny got up and walked to the back of the cabin where he heard a faint creaking under his feet, he asked a crowbar but the chief gave him stakes instead, the blond squats gently to avoid his pain getting worse and removed the board to reveal a dirt floor without foundation, so he asked all the girls to pick up a stake and dig a tunnel.

Steve walked on his side in the jungle in front of Ron and Lucy, he tried to ask where they were going but Ron told him to shut up what he did because he didn't want him to get more upset even if he added some sarcastic remarks and also that he knew these trails as his pocket and that he can brought him where he wanted to go in no time, but the thug turned a deaf ear when he heard a beep from his pocket where he took a mini GPS, Steve asked Lucy if she was holding up what the girl said yes, Ron told them they needed to advance further on three kilometers, Steve pointed out to him that it was impossible because the bridge was broken making Ron even angrier so Steve take the occasion that Ron had his back turned to catch a stone while motioning for Lucy to say nothing what she did, of course, so they went on their way .

Back in the cabin where Grace still continued to dig the tunnel, they had not slept all night and Danny felt it, he was tired, aching and he was hungry plus he forgot his pills in a backpack in the Camaro. Grace finally managed to see the end of the hole and the sky, so she could then open the door acclaimed by the other girls, Danny was proud of his daughter. They could then go out and Danny told Madeline (the pack leader) to rolls up the first city in sight but when he had got into his car and Madeline in the van, they were unable to start their vehicle. The blonde one came out of his car and lifted the hood seeing that the connections were broken so it was impossible to start the car. Madeline then gave instructions to the girls and then she noticed the blood on the Camaro:

M-Danny look, there's blood

D-It must come from Ron's wound. Fuck if ever I find him I kill him to have ruined my car! Well I have a collection kit in the trunk I'll get it, stay here

The girls and Grace returned with phones debris, Danny pointed out to them that they could not work anymore because of their condition but the girl next to Grace began to explain a bunch of incomprehensible stuff on the processor of the phone but he left do and Madeline promised a patch for them, then the blonde one take a sample of the blood on his car.

Finally arrived at the bridge (broken) Steve made yet another sarcastic remark, if he did that it was because he was tired of this situation and he was afraid for Danny but also for Lucy because he wanted them out of there, he gave her some water and told her she was doing very well but after another sarcastic remark Ron began to lose his head and broke his stick that he used to support and when he finally calmed down Steve tried to threw the stone he had picked up in Ron's head but unfortunately another camper passed them and accosted them, Steve and Ron lied to him about what they were doing but the camper noticed the frightened face of Lucy but she assured him she was fine. He was going to take his walk again when Ron shot him, he ran down the slope and Ron said he had found his force after shot him but he said that the next time it will be Steve that he will shot.

For their side Chin and Kono were at the HQ, Kono went into Chin's office and noticed that her cousin was not feeling well, so she asked him what happened:

C-Threw a look at this

Chin turned his computer and Kono recognized the photos, that was who were taken when she was with Adam when they had gone to the airport to pick up Adam's brother:

K-You spying on me now?

C-No, but a friend of the FBI advised me to see that

K-See what? Two people holding their hands? Call immediately the security then!

C-It is rather him that you who I'm interested of

K-Yes, it is his brother

C-You know that he's freshly out of jail?

K-Yes he served his sentence

C- Yes for murder Kono! Michael Noshimiri is a very dangerous guy!

K-Listen Adam has changed and you know it very well because you trust him when my life was in danger and when you asked him to save my life

C-And I am very grateful for what he has done for us but it doesn't change anything because the Yakuza them haven't changed!

Chin then received a call:

D-Chin? Can you hear me?

C-Danny is that you?

D-Ah it's working we did it!

C-I hear you but you were not supposed to be in camp?

D-Yeah but as usual it turned out badly, we got deflected

Chin and Kono rushed themselves to the tactile table to trace the call and asked:

C-Is someone is injured?

D- Beside me who took a bullet no everyone is fine, but I don't know about Lucy and Steve

Kono who was panicked asked:

K-What?! You got shot but where?

D-Don't worry it was in the shoulder but they remove it

K-Phew, well we will be there in 15 minutes!

D-No, no helicopters if Ron understands that we got escaped, for the moment we have an advantage over him

K-Okay there's a ranger station not far from where you are, I'll called them to come pick you up

D-Please, tell them to also brought me a satellite phone and a gun, I'll go and try to find Steve and Lucy

C-You're sure because they have several hours of advance and you don't have to do effort cause of the baby

D-They had not gone too far the guy is injured

C-Ok

K-Good so guards are on their way, I'll stay on the line with you until they arrived

Once the guards arrived, they gave all the equipment Danny needed and Danny gave them the blood sample to analyze it, he asked him if he knew the area, of course not he thought but it should not be so complicated so the guard wished him good luck, Danny went to Grace:

D-You gonna wait here until Mom comes ok? And I'm sorry that your camp has turned into a fiasco, but I promise we will catch it ok?

G-It doesn't matter you should go to save Dad and Lucy!

Danny gaped, Grace had called Steve ''Dad''? He asked:

D-You call Steve ''Dad''?

G-Yes, because you are both my two dads Danno, and I thought it make him happy if I called like that because we're a family now all three and in addition you will have a baby together

D-I'm sure it will make him happy Monkey

G-Then you have to save them and I'm sure you can do it you can do anything!

D-I promise I'll do everything I can to save them

Grace smiled and he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving she said:

G-Be careful Danno and for the baby too!

D- Don't worry Monkey I'll be fine

Danny then walked to the trunk of the Jeep to pick up some ammo, bottled water (and chocolate bars), he ran a hand over his stomach, gently caressed it and whispered:

D-Don't worry baby I'll find Daddy ok so stop moving like that

When Madeline suddenly came up behind him and said:

M-So come on because we are already in mid-day

D-No you're not coming with me you'll go back to town nicely with the girls

M-And you think you can find your lover by the force of your mind? I know you need me

D-No, I'm pretty sure the opposite, but thank you anyway

Madeline challenged him by her look and asked:

M-Indicate me the north in this case

D-I know exactly where the north is!

M-Liar, how do you start a fire without a lighter? How to find drinking water and how to react when you're face to face with a bear?

D-You're kidding me? There's no bear here

M-If you ask it is the proof that you can't go alone, listen you are wounded in the shoulder and I noticed that you have a pain in the stomach and I know this woods by heart and plus the little Lucy was under my responsibility

Danny had to accept under the menacing look of the pack leader and therefore they both went into the woods.

Steve was still walking in front of Ron and Lucy but he noticed that Ron was struggling to keep walking as his wound was infected more than before and he will not stay like this forever what the man replied that he had not need to stay like this forever before repoint his gun at the ex-Navy SEAL.

Madeline continued to examine the traces of Ron's stick and then showed it to Danny who was forced to squat but it was really hard, his stomach made him suffer martyrdom, the pack leader noticed it and asked:

M-Are you sure you're ok?

D-Yes, just a minute

Danny opened his backpack in the hope of finding his pills but he didn't find them:

D-Oh damn it I forgot them!

M-Forget what?

D-My pills

Madeline found that the stomach pains Danny was suffering were more important than just heartburn plus how he was irritable and the conversation he had with his stomach before they leave, the woman had anymore doubt:

M-Listen, let me ask you a question, are you are pregnant by any chance?

Danny could not believe it, how does she knew it?

D-Uh ... Yes

M-Now I understand your pain and your bad mood

D-My bad mood?

M-Or bad mood is natural for you

Madeline paused and asked:

M-I guess the'' father'' is your psycho boyfriend right?

D-Yeah who else would be silly enough to make me swallow a fertile cereal!

M-You know that these plants grow in these woods?

D-Oh good so take me there so I can destroy all these plants!

M-I don't recommend you to do this! By the way you have a spider in your neck

Danny did a sort of dance of the spider to make her go:

M-She wasn't venomous

D-You know what? I hate this jungle and jungle in general and without disrespect you I unsubscribe Grace of the Aloha Girls to put her on ice hockey, it's fresh and there's no insects or kidnapper!

M-It's because of you that she registered herself you know? Because she wanted to be as brave as you

D-Oh, well, I may not be as brave as she thinks I am, do you want to know how long I've waited to tell her I was pregnant?

M-It's not the same thing and I think she didn't saw your spider's dance

D-I made her the promise to bring her stepfather and her friend back, she thinks I can do anything but one day she will see that I am far from being Superman

M-Yeah, well this is not the case for now

The pack leader stopped to check Danny's wound:

M-Let me see

D-Everything is ok you did a really good job

M-Thank you and your stomach is ok too?

D-Yeah, but the baby doesn't stop moving in all directions as his father also does

M-Let's hope he or she will not have his behavior

Danny then looked up and saw a parachute that was stained with blood, it could be the cause of the cut in the leg Ron, could he have jumped from an airplane in flight? According to Danny it was plausible and his doubts were confirmed by Kono who had called to tell him that a small plane had crashed the day before and also that there were no survivors because the pilot was dead but an armed conveyor was missing, Ron obviously but what did he coveted? The answer was a shipment of diamonds who cost $ 2,000 for an exhibition planned on the island but the diamonds had also disappeared.

From their side Steve, Lucy and Ron had found the diamonds in a tree, so Lucy climbed to pick and her way down but Steve took advantage of a moment of inattention of Ron to throw at him and disarmed called Lucy to hide but before shooting him the brown one was interrupted by a shot that also alerted Danny and Madeline, the man told him to take off his gun and get on the side.

Danny and Madeline while looking for something that would explain the shot when they found the man on whom Ron was shot before, the detective helped him up and asked him what had happened. Jeff told them that he had met three people and that he had seen fear in the girl's face, Danny asked him how long he was there and then went in search of Steve and Lucy alone because Madeline had remained to help Jeff.

Danny called Chin to tell him where he thought Steve, Lucy and Ron were, and also that he was on his way, the Hawaiian told him he was for his part came across an abandoned car belonging to Wilson Hayes and that he was probably associated to Ron saw that they had been in prison together and Ron had probably stolen the stones and he would give him thereafter except of course things do not go as planned, Chin said Danny to be careful because Wilson was very dangerous and he would do anything for diamonds and Danny knew that once he would have these diamonds he'll kill Lucy and Steve, he had find them as quickly as possible.

Wilson started for his part to shoot on Ron for his incompetence but Ron told him that there was no problem even if Wilson said that he saw two problems, Lucy and Steve and the brown on didn't help the case of Ron when he says that they were not the only witnesses but they were also eleven other girls and the 5-0 unit, Wilson lost more of his calm and shot Ron while Steve and Lucy ran to avoid being killed, they managed to find a place to hide.

Chin examine the lifeless body of Ron and Danny came up behind him, asked him if he was the bearer of gunfire what Chin replied that it was not him. But then who killed Ron? Steve or Wilson? What was certain is that they were not far from one another, so they set out to save Steve and Lucy.

The ex-Navy SEAL tried to convince Lucy to stay hidden, but she didn't want to be alone and she threw herself into his arms but Steve reassured her by telling her he would come back soon, she let him go so, Danny and Chin arrived at the same time and heard the shots from Wilson, Chin then left to try to find Lucy and Danny went in the other direction to save Steve from Wilson's claws. Chin found Lucy and Steve was save by time by Danny who shot Wilson who fell in the water, the blonde noticed that Steve had his mouth full of blood, Steve was relieved to see Danny but there was not Lucy:

S-Where is Lucy?

D-She's fine, she's with Chin

O-Ok and you, you okay baby?

D Me well everything is great, I got shot in the shoulder and the baby made me go crazy, but the positive side is that we now know that the camping is a horrible thing as I always thought

S-What? No the girls will remember this experience throughout their lives

D- Well you see I hope that they will keep the lowest possible memory of this

Steve was still worried especially when Danny had told him that the baby made him go crazy:

S-You're sure you're ok Danno?

D-Yes and you?

S-I'm ok

The brown one went to kiss him to show him how much he missed him and how much he had been afraid for him but the blond pushed him away:

D-No, you're not going to kiss me with a mouth full of blood!

S-Ok

They were about to leave but Danny felt more pain than before and he fell to the ground, Steve rushed to him:

S-Babe! What happen to you? Are you hurt? Please answer me!

D-I ... It's hurt, My stomach hurts like a bitch!

S-Ok, I'll take you to the hospital now!

Steve then brought Danny to the car and took him to the nearest hospital, once arrived there Steve had to calm down when he had to ask the receptionist where the maternity ward was (and paternity ward), she pointed to them the way and they had to wait:

S-God damn it what does this doctor is doing!

D-Babe calm down

S- Calm down! While you are suffering? Fuck I will calm down

Finally a doctor came and Danny recognized very well the person in front of him:

D-Dr. Sanders? But what are you doing in Hawaii?

F-I am also visiting here sometimes plus I knew very well that you would not listen to me

S-Wait, you know each other?

D-Yes, she was the one who told me that I was pregnant

F-Yes, and I guess you're Steve?

S- Exact but I prefer Commander McGarrett

F Oh, well then follow me

She let them enter and Danny began to explain the pain he felt, but Fiona reassured him that it was not a miscarriage, she suggested they to do an ultrasound so they can see the development of their baby what Steve and Danny agreed without hesitation, Fiona said to Danny to lie on a chair and take off his t-shirt to apply the gel on his stomach, Steve hold Danny's hand so hard that it almost crushed. Finally, they saw on the small screen their baby:

F-That's your baby

Steve didn't know what to say about it but he had a beaming smile on his face, he asked:

S-And he is okay?

F-Yes, we can even say that she is in the pink

D-She?

F-Yes it's a girl

Danny was almost in tears, another little girl? It was the dream for him and Steve was also rejoiced at the idea, he kissed the blond one with love and Fiona added:

F-Don't worry, nothing should prevent your baby to born in good shape but go slowly Danny and continue to take your pills too

D-Okay

Steve asked the doctor:

S-Excuse me, can I have a picture of the sonogram, please?

F-Of course

She went to print the sonogram and gave one to Steve who put it in his pocket, and they thanked Fiona returned home, the eyes and the heart charged with love about the little gem that would soon arrive in their family.

Two days later, Grace was with Steve and Danny to catch the disaster of camping, Steve had proposed to build a large tent in the living room what Grace said it was a great idea, then they were all three in it trying to roast marshmallows and Grace says:

G-Oh by the way I talked to Lucy

S-Oh how is she going?

G-Good, and she said she will marry you someday Dad

Steve could not believe it, Grace called him Dad, it was even more beautiful than Step-Steve, the brown one took her in his arms under the tender gaze of the blonde one, the little girl added:

G-I knew you would like that surname

S-You have no idea how much I'm glad you see me like that but I don't want you to take this wrong Danny

D-Why do I take this wrong? You're her second dad Babe we're a family, and speak about that Monkey I know what the baby is gonna be

G-Oh! Tell me I wanna know!

D-You will have a little sister

Grace was all smiles:

G-A sister! This is great!

They then ate their marshmallows when Grace added:

G-By cons I told Lucy that she could not marry Daddy

D-Really? Why?

G-Because one day Daddy will marry you Danno! It will happen very soon!

Danny kissed his daughter on the forehead and said she was right, it was the only thing that miss to them to be a real family even if Danny was afraid of being hurt again, he know he will be happy with Steve.

So did you like? And now we know that Baby SEAL is a girl! I already have ideas for her name but suggestions are appreciated too see ya soon ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, hey everybody new chapter for my imagination about the Christmas episode (I didn't take the episode this chapter is my own imagination)

But I wanted to say HELLO is everybody there?! Because I didn't have any review since I post chapter sixteen! What is going on? Don't you like my story? Really I don't know but I know that you don't sometimes really have the time to post review and if you don't say anything it's maybe that there is nothing to say ;) but anyway enough talking about my desperate need of review

For the anecdote ''Carmina'' which is the name of the criminal came to my mind when I was playing at ''Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door'' and Carmina is the french name for ''Ms Mowz''

Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 19

Christmas arrived in Hawaii, all the shops were decorated with lighted Christmas garlands and they were Santa Claus everywhere but it was nevertheless still Hawaii, an island where the temperature was close all the time to 40 ° C, so the atmosphere was hardly conducive to the climate. Danny remembered many Christmases he spent in New Jersey, in the living room of his home near to the fire, and he even remembered the snow that sometimes had fallen but here there would be certainly no snow and even if he had already spent a Christmas on the island, it missed him a little. He and Steve had still decorated their house with a large tree (which Danny struggled to reach when it came to put the star on the top and to what Steve was once again mocking him to what he had worth a massive argument and a night without sex of course), they had filed garlands everywhere and sometimes Danny put on Christmas carols (which displeased Steve because the blonde's tastes in music were really bad according to him). The two lovers had a heart filled with love and joy to the sight of their well decorated home and the evening after returning from a rather testing case and the joy had amplify when Danny got a call, he went to get his phone and smiled when he saw who try to reach him, Grace:

D-Hey, Monkey

G-Hey Danno, I call to announce you very good news!

D-Oh really? Tell me

G-I'm going to spend Christmas with you!

Danny's heart jumped when he heard this news:

D-That's great honey, I'm very happy!

G-Me too, by cons I will not be here for Christmas Eve I'll be there for the 25th, Mom told me to do Christmas Eve with her, Step-Stan and his family and then I spend the Christmas day with you, Dad, and all the other one

D-You cannot imagine how it makes me happy that you'll be here with us for Christmas

G-Me too Danno plus it's me who insisted on coming on Christmas day because I know that everyone will be there and I'll can open my presents with you and Dad

D-It's very nice of you Monkey

G-Thanks Danno well I must go to bed see you in two days, I love you Danno and tell Dad that I love him too

D-Danno loves you too sweetheart, Good night sweetie

G-Good night

And she hung up, Danny waited until Steve had finished hanging the light who representing Santa Claus in front of their house to tell him the good news and when he had finished the brown one immediately noticed the smug smile and the light in the eyes of his lover that he said:

S-Ooh you, you have learned good news

D-Yep, my lovely daughter just called me and told me that she will spend Christmas Day with us

S-That's great, we're going to give her his gift and in addition there will be everybody, she will be happy to see them!

D-Yeah so that means that tomorrow for Christmas Eve there will be you, me, Chin, Kono and your mother right?

S- No Chin and Kono spends Christmas Eve with their families and my mother will only come on Christmas day because she wants to be there when there's everyone and she wants to leave us alone I tried to convince her to come, but you know how she is

D Oh yes I know very well how she is

Danny walked sensually to his lover and said:

D-So that means that we will be just the two us for Christmas Eve?

Steve circled his arms around his waist and he replied:

S-Yeah I guess so and you know I was wondering, you've kept your suit of Santa Claus? Because I have lots of ideas running through my head, especially one where you're naked with just Santa Claus' hat

D-Um, you're kinky McGarrett who would have thought

S-I've always been when it was you

D-So show me then Super SEAL

S-Yes, sir

Steve took his lover by the waist and led him into their bedroom to show how he was naughty and kinky and the two lovers fell asleep just after a shattering orgasm.

In the morning, the ex-Navy SEAL woke up with Danny in his arms like every morning, but this morning was special for him, there was something magical and not just because it was the day of Christmas, no but because it was today he would ask Danny to marry him. And yes, because he had cogitated for weeks in his head how to ask his lover to marry him without the detective be afraid of suffering again or without rejects and finally he found to do it, he will simply confess the feelings he felt for the detective who were so strong, he would say that he had never loved anyone like he loved him and that Danny had simply changed his life, his way of thinking, his behavior (even if Danny had to work very hard on this one) and then also and above all they will have a child together. Just things that the blond one needed to hear, and as they were alone tonight he could ask him at this moment after a romantic dinner he had in mind to prepare, the brown one stood on his elbows to look at the time, 6:15am? It was a little late for his morning run and swim but he nevertheless rose in silence not to wake Danny who was still asleep and he laid a kiss on his cheek before leaving for his morning workouts.

The least we can say is that even on Christmas Eve murderers don't do gifts, the 5-0 was on a case for a less sordid, a young woman was found dead and raped in the middle of an alley. The poor woman had been beaten and had multiple lesions on the face, Max had also found that she had a head trauma. While Chin and Kono tried to find information on the tactile table, Steve and Danny went to see Fong to see if he had found traces of DNA on the body. On their return the two partners/lovers went to see if the cousins had found something and actually it turned out that Jennifer Marshall, the victim had in her relationships a boyfriend who often beat her and his name was Ben Carmina, then the brown one told his team to prepare themself for a visit to this dear Ben, Danny then went into his office to put his vest on, just in case and so they left.

The team was then able to question Jennifer's ex-boyfriend but the man denied all the things he was accused of and even the fact that he had hitting her but Steve proved him wrong by showing him the surveillance video of the building of the young woman where we saw him hitting Jennifer, he had to admit that indeed he was violent with her, but he had not killed her, he gave them a version in which Jennifer had a lover named Trip Young and it was the reason why he had burst and hit her, Steve and Danny granted him the benefit of the doubt and went to see Trip and arrived there, Trip confessed to them that he was a close friend of Jennifer and that he often protected her against Ben and in any case he would have never killed her, he liked her too much.

On leaving Trip, Steve received a call from Chin who informed that Max had managed to identify the sperm found on Jennifer's body (oh I already heard this before), and it was Ben's one but there were also several traces of sperm and all not belong to Ben but belong also to other people, so the poor woman in addition to being humiliated had been raped by several men and Kono added that the men in question were friends of Ben, the ex-Navy SEAL then told the two cousins to find him and Danny at Ben's home to finally stopped that bastard and his acolytes.

Once there, they managed to bust Ben and his minions without much effort and the team then returned to the HQ to finish the late paperwork. Chin and Kono were the first to go, but Steve stopped them, saying:

S-Wait, you can drop me at my house?

C-You're not going with Danny?

S-No, I have to go before him because I have a thing planned

K-Oh, you're planning something for him? That is to say?

S-A romantic dinner for Christmas Eve

K-Ah okay, okay we will drop you no problem

S-Thanks I'll tell Danny wait a minute

The brown one went to Danny's office and was about to say something when Danny outpaced him:

D-No Steven I will not do your paperwork!

S-No, that's not what I was about to say it's just that I'll go home now

D-Now? But there still a lot of paperwork to do!

S-Yes, I know, but we have time

D-Okay well, see you at home Babe

S-See you later Danno

Steve then returned and Danny wondered why he wanted to go now for Chin and Kono he understood it was because they had to visit their families, but for Steve? He had half an answer when he received a message from his lover:

S-Let me surprise you tonight!

The blonde smiled, what his Neanderthal of a boyfriend was planned to do? He will of course have the other half of the response when he will return home so he hurried to finish his paperwork even though it was far from being finished.

Steve on the other hand was trying to make sure everything was perfect for the evening because it was now or never, he threw a last glance and then he heard the sound of a car hire in his driveway, he went to the door and waited for Danny to arrives and when he opened the door the blonde one fell on his lover:

S-Hey Danno

D-Hey Babe

Danny approached Steve and behind him he saw the table set on the lanai, a red tablecloth and a candlestick in the middle of the table and he also heard a Christmas song,'' Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' Frank Sinatra's version in plus, Danny couldn't help himself but to smile at his lover and said:

D-For Christmas Eve I could not ask for more Babe, you outdid yourself

S-Wait you don't have seen all

D-Really?

S-You smell the odor coming from the kitchen?

Danny then began to smell and he immediately recognized the smell of his childhood and also the one of his favorite dish:

D-That smell ... It is the lasagna!

S-Yep Danno

D-You spoil me tonight, Can I know what for?

S-It's Christmas Eve and I wanted it to be a little more romantic even if you know it is not really my kind of thing and I'm not good in this area

D-Babe I know it but thank you anyway

S-You're welcome

Steve kissed Danny with desire so they prolonged the kiss when the brown one said:

S-I will better go and put the lasagna out from the hover before it gets burns

D-Yes you should

Steve then went to the kitchen and Danny sat at the table waiting for his lover to come back with the dish, when he returned he cut lasagna and laid one piece in Danny's plate and one in his own and then he sat down. The brown one really hoped that Danny will find the lasagna on his taste:

S-So how you find them?

D-Wait I have not yet tasted them

Danny planted his fork on his plate and took a little bit, he put his fork to his mouth not without make Steve languishes and when the lasagna finally reached his mouth, he breathed a sigh of ecstasy:

D-Wow Babe they are very good!

S-Really? These are not your mother's one

D-No, it's true, but yours are very good too

S-Thank you

Danny stepped forward and kissed Steve and the two lovers continued to eat their food while discussing all and nothing and when they had arrived at dessert Steve got up and went for the raspberry cheesecake he had prepared in the kitchen and took advantage of this moment to calm himself down a bit because his heart was pounding and also to remove the sweat that was on his forehead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the ring he took for Danny and his determination:

S-Let's do this!

He returned with the cheesecake and waited for Danny had finished eating when he began:

O- Danny, I have something to tell you

D-Oh? So tell me Babe, I'm listening

O-Ok hum, Danny you know you're the most important person for me right?

D-Yes honey, I know it

S-Good then I also wanted to tell you that when I met you in my garage the first time I immediately said to myself seeing you that sooner or later this meeting would change my life and it did and ...

Steve's phone rang and Danny said:

D-Leave it, they call you back

S-Ok so where was I? Oh yeah you changed my life, my way of thinking and...

The phone rang again and the brown one had no choice but to respond, it was Chin:

S- Yes Chin?

C-I'm sorry to disturb you but Carmina escaped, apparently we haven't busted all his cronies and one of them managed to make him out we have to find him!

S-Ok, we're on our way

He hung up, frustrated at having been interrupted at this important moment:

D-What's going on?

S-Carmina escaped

D-Oh fuck and I guess we'll have to go after him?

S-You got it

D-Then let's go

The two teammates / lovers so went in pursuit of the jerks (and when he say that Steve weighed his words) who had dared to spoil a crucial moment in the relationship between Steve and Danny but unfortunately the task was more difficult than expected because Carmina knew the 5-0 was on his heels and kept taunted them each time they managed to find clues to where he and his accomplices were. This investigation took them all night so that finally Chin and Kono had nearly seen their family and Steve couldn't make his proposal and it was quite enough to put him on his nerves but eventually a later in the morning he had managed to find Carmina but the man had still not admitted himself defeated and hired a gunshot in the middle of the street, Kono had managed to shoot one of the acolytes and Danny had shot two other acolytes. Steve, frustrated and angry at not having made his proposal took the bull by the horns and shouted in the direction of Danny:

S-Hey Danno!

D-What? What do you want Steve, what do you want to ask me in the middle of a gunshot!

S-Marry me!

Danny almost caught a bullet in his head, he was really, really shocked fortunately Steve managed to shot on Carmina and reached his arms and Chin took the opportunity to finish the last minion, Danny for his part tried to calm him and so he did breathing exercises for this and when Steve came to him, he nevertheless began to yell:

D-But you have lost your mind or what! You got a real problem you know that? You don't ask someone to marry you in the middle of a gunshot, there's another moment to do that you know!

S-I tried but the first time but I was interrupted!

Danny felt his anger down when he thought back to the night of Christmas Eve and what Steve had told him:

D-Oh, so this that what you wanted to say?

Steve just shook his head:

D-I'm sorry Babe

S-No, it's not your fault, but as we're talking about it, even if the time is not very well chosen I start

Danny did not understand right away, but he was speechless when Steve got down on one knee in front of Chin, Kono and some members of HPD:

S-You know I'm not good with words but I'll try anyway, Danny, you're my life, you're everything I'm not, but we complete each other, you are also my partner and the person who matters most to me with Grace and our baby. The first time we met it wasn't love at first sight it was quite the opposite but nevertheless I knew that this meeting would change my life forever and it did. You made me become a better man, you've changed my way of thinking, seeing things certainly you could not do anything to change the way I act, but I'm like that. You have broken all the barriers I had built and you came into my heart and you also relearned me to love me again and more importantly I know that you're the love of my life and you're the one who carry my child so I ask you, Daniel Evan Williams will you marry me?

Steve took out the ring from his pocket and handed it to Danny, the blonde one on the other hand didn't know what to say, for someone who was not strong with the words his lover knew how to use them, he turned to Chin who had a big smile on his face and Kono was almost in tears. The detective then said with sarcasm:

D-This is my life that, a marriage proposal in the middle of a gunshot and by the craziest guy I've ever met! And I'll be crazy too to say no because you have to have someone to stop you from blowing this whole island!

S-So you're saying...

D Yes Steven, I'm saying'' Yes!''

Steve stood up and kissed Danny with strength and love with the applause and cheers of all, Kono then took the opportunity to jump into the arms of her two teammates:

K-I'm really happy for you! You're getting married, oh but you'll need someone to prepare your wedding! Don't worry I'll take care of everything!

C-Oh, slow down Couz, let them breath, I'm very happy for you too it's about damn time you know

S-Thank you both of you

D-Yeah, thank you very much but I'm still saying Steve that you're completely insane!

S-This is not a way to talk to your future husband Danno

D-You're make fun of me while I carry your child and I say nothing me!

Chin and Kono looked the two soon to be married arguing as usual and the brunette whispered to his cousin:

K-This time when people ask for them for how long they are married they will finally able to give an answer

C-True

D-Hey! No whispering both of you!

K-Yes Mom

All laughed and then they embarked Carmina and his band in prison and they then went to the HQ and the cousins went to their house to change their outfit and on the way back home in the Camaro, Danny said:

D-We have to go and get Grace before returning home

S-Ok

D- And once she arrived I want to tell her we're getting married

S-She will be so excited I think

D-I think so too

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and kissed it and then they went to Rachel's house to pick up Grace, the little girl was so happy to spend Christmas with her two daddies and the whole Ohana. When they arrived Grace had brilliant eyes seeing the decoration of Steve and Danny's house and she noticed that the two lovers looked at her with a thinking face:

G-You seem to be thoughtful, what is happening to you?

Danny approached his daughter and said:

D-Well honey, Daddy and I, have something to tell you

G-Is it good news?

S-Yes it is very good news

G-So tell me I want to know!

D-Well, Steve and I are getting married

Grace had a huge smile and threw herself into the arms of her two daddies and said:

G-I am very happy and you saw Danno I told you that Dad was going to marry you and I was right! Now we'll be a real family together with the baby who going to arrive soon and Danno, could I launch flowers into the air?

D-Of course Monkey

They stayed for a moment in the arms all together and then the rest of their Ohana joined them, Chin and Kono accompanied with Adam to the chagrin of his cousin, Doris and then Kamekona but also Duke and his wife and all spent a good time then Steve and Danny stood up together and said:

S-Hey everybody a little attention, Danny and I have something to tell you!

Ka-You're expecting twins?

D-No Kame, we're getting married

Everyone was obviously happy with the good news and Doris asked Steve to follow her into the kitchen:

S-what's going on Mom? You're not happy that Danny and I are getting married?

His mother turned herself to her son with wet eyes and said:

Do-No it's the contrary Steven, I am extremely glad that you get married and I wanted to say that I am proud of the man you've become, you care so much about people around you and above all I am glad that you found someone you love and who loves you back, now I realized that Danny was the person who gave you this happiness and I'm happy for both of you

Doris took her son in her arms and Steve held back his tears because it's been a long time since he had not had the opportunity to take his mother in his arms. They then returned to the living room and everyone spent a good time, Steve held Danny's hand all evening, Doris began to connect with Grace and Kono and Adam looked each other lovingly.

The evening ended quite late and when everyone was gone and that Grace was put to bed, Steve and Danny were on the couch in the arms of each other when Steve stood and watched Danny right in the eye saying:

S-I have something for you

D-Oh Steve you just ask me to marry you what could you give in addition of that?

The brown one took from his pocket two plane tickets and handed them to the blonde one:

D-These are two plane tickets for...

S-New Jersey, this is for New Year-Eve for you to go see your parents and tell them that we're getting married and also for you to make me discover the place where you grew up and your so particular family too

Danny tapped Steve in the arm but still told him:

D-I'll remember this Christmas Babe thank you but I feel like I don't give you enough, it's true I gave you a dictionary as a gift!

Steve laughed at this remark, Danny actually offered him the dictionary of '' How to be civilized'' But Kono had added for her part the guide of '' How to become a dad?'':

S-Wait it can serve me you know!

D-Yeah but still, I have the feeling that I don't give you enough

S-Danno, the best gift you could give me you have already given it to me, your love I don't need anything else

D-It's the same for me, I love you Steven John McGarrett

S-I love you too Daniel Evan McGarrett-Williams

D-Hey we're not married yet!

S-Soon

Danny curled up on the chest of his fiancé and said he would nonetheless a gift to Steve and he knew exactly what to do.

Meanwhile, alone and angry Catherine spent Christmas alone rejected by everyone after what she had done, this time it was all lost and plus she always kept Doris' secret when she suddenly received a call:

Ca-Hello?

A-It's me, Rachel how the plan I told you is going?

Ca-In neutral, I fucked up

R-For God's Sake Catherine, I trusted you!

Ca-I know, but they are both so in love with each other that I don't get anywhere! In addition are you aware that Danny is pregnant?

R-Yeah Grace told me, ok well I think I have a plan, listen well, but this time it will be me who would act and you will go apologize for your behavior

Ca-Okay, so tell me everything

So what do ya think of that? Did you were expecting that Rachel was plotting with Catherine? And yes Steve's proposal is crazy but he is crazy too so… See ya soon ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, hey everybody new chapter again from my imagination, now our couple is going to the New Jersey to see Danny's parents! Our Super SEAL is only slight nervous (or more)

Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 20

Steve and Danny had finished packing their luggage to go to New Jersey for the New Year and then headed to Honolulu's airport, unfortunately that they would be just the two of us because Grace couldn't come, her mother had prevented her but thanks to the Christmas present her two dads had offered to her (a touchpad) she could still arrived to join them and see members of her paternal family. Danny was a little disappointed to not have his daughter to visit his family and he and Rachel once more had a fight because of that to what Steve watched them doing, helplessly as he knew that if he said something he would not be very polite to the ex-wife of his fiancé. About that, the blonde had also informed his ex-wife that he was going to marry the ex-Navy SEAL, he surely thought Rachel would be a little angry, but he never had thought she would fit into a rage:

R- You're kidding me right?! You're getting married?! she'd said

D Yes I perfectly have the right to rebuild my life, you didn't embarrassed yourself from your side so I don't see why I will not have the right to remarry myself too!

The argument continued for a long time but fortunately Steve nevertheless arrived to shut Rachel's mouth saying that no matter what she will do they will get married and the two soon to be married left the house not without Danny slams the door leaving Rachel fuming with rage, first of all her ex-husband had found someone who loved him, second of all they will have a child together and now he announced that he was going to marry this man? She couldn't bear anymore to see that Danny was so happy, it's made her sick and she wanted him to suffer for that, not because she still loved Danny, no simply because she knew that now the blond one was no longer under her control and he will no longer willing to do what she decided and she promised herself to hurt Danny and Steve at the same time for that.

But Danny's anger had subsided now because he was heading to the airport to catch a flight that would take him to the place where he grew up and missed so much sometimes and it was thanks to Steve and he was really grateful to his fiancé for this attention, attention that earned the brown one a wonderful night elsewhere and also that it would earned a wonderful gift because Danny wanted to offer something special to Steve for thanked him because he felt like he didn't give enough things to Steve, he felt like he was maintained and he absolutely wanted to give him a proper gift (more proper than a dictionary).

Finally arrived at the airport the two lovers took their flight and settled in their seats, the blond one was very excited to see all his family and the New Jersey in particular, for the brown one even though he was also eager to meet Danny's family he could not help himself but feeling the stress coming up in him, he was afraid that the detective's parents would not like him or find him good enough for their son or simply by the fact they don't approve that Danny wants to marry him because he was a man, and then in addition they should also tell them that Danny was pregnant and explain how and why it was possible. All these questions, these reasoning were running through Steve's head and he couldn't keep them quiet, it was driving him crazy and Danny clearly saw that his fiancé was overthinking so he asked:

D-Hey, you okay?

S-Yeah, yeah I'm fine

D- Oh no you're not Steve I know you, don't even try to lie to me and in addition you have your aneurysm face and your thinking face so tell me everything

S-I'm serious Danno I'm fine, it's just that I'm a little bit nervous

D-Nervous? But why?

S-Because I'm going to meet your parents and I'm afraid they don't like me, you know this is the first time I meet the parents of someone I'm in a relationship with and because of that I'm worrying because I feel not being up to their expectations

Danny put his hands on Steve's face and said:

D-Don't worry ok, all will be fine, my family will love you, I'm sure of it

S-If you say so

D-Yes I said it and I think it, you know very well that I'm always right

S-That's what you think

Danny glared at his lover's and told him to stop worrying and he laid his head on the ex-Navy SEAL's shoulder and it subsided him gradually, Danny had that power on Steve, the fact that he feels him on his skin totally calm him and so they began their journey to New Jersey.

After a few hours of plane, Danny still had his head on Steve's shoulder and he also had his eyes closed but the brown one on the other hand was still thinking he couldn't calm himself down and a question burned his lips so he asked his fiancé:

S-Do you think they will be ok with this?

Danny got up a little and opened his eyes, he looked at Steve stunned:

D-What?

S-Your parents, do you think they will be ok with our relationship?

Danny seemed to reflect for a moment and stated with a smile:

D Yes I think they will be ok about our relationship

S-You're sure they will not be...

Danny put a hand on Steve's mouth and said:

D-I'll tell you a secret, my parents had always more or less knew the fact that I was bi and they are very open-minded people and as soon as I met you and began to talked to my family about the psychopath who was my partner, my sisters hadn't ceased to tease me because they told me that the way in which I was talking about you they had reached the conclusion that I felt something for you, way before I get aware of these feelings so stop messing your head about it ok?

S-OK

D-Thank you because I can hear you thinking as it's so strong

Steve laughed and asked another question:

S-I have the right to ask another question?

D-What did I said Steven? All is going to...

S-No, I wanted to ask you, what do they look like, your parents?

D- Well my father is quite small, brown hair and...

S-As small as you Babe?

Danny hit Steve in the arm and said:

D-No you goof and you have to know that I'm taller than him and my mother is of normal size, light brown hair with blue eyes, I got that from her

S-Okay

D-And for the rest you'll find out, but get ready for something because my mother will tell you stories of me when I was younger

S-Hum I would learn more things about you then

D-Yes and not just good things elsewhere

S-Don't care, I want to know everything about the man I love you because you know every little things about me

Steve approached the blonde's face to kiss it and then they ended their journey to finally arrive at their destination.

Arriving at the airport in Newark, Steve realized that Danny was indeed asleep, he shook slightly whispering:

S-Hey Danno, we got to go it's time to wake up Sleeping Beauty

Danny woke up and said:

D-Sleeping Beauty? You have not found something more cliché?

S-No, because you're my sleeping beauty

D-Sorry Babe but you got nothing of a prince charming

S- Hey I'm charming!

D-What an oversized ego Steven, beside I already knew it

The brown kissed his fiancé and both came out of the plane, went to get their luggage and went also to rent a car for their stay, the Camaro having remained quietly in the garage of their home, they rented a Mustang just like the one that Danny had before and when Steve wanted to drive Danny said:

D-Oh no Babe I'm the one who drive this time!

S-What?

D-You don't know where to go although me I do, so give me the keys and I'll drive

S-Oh but Danno I always drive, you just have to show me the way and I would drive up there that should not be so complicated!

D-No Steve I'm the one who drive, end of discussion so give me that fucking keys we are wasting time here! Unless you want that we continue our fight but I think my hormones will take over and you know very well how I am when they take over!

Steve actually knew what he meant, indeed he knew that an angry Danno is hard to support but a pregnant angry Danno plus hormones it was totally the ''everybody hide yourselves!''plan so he had to give up and let the blond one drive. Along the way he looked around and imbibed himself of the New Jersey and when they had arrived at Danny's parents home, Steve couldn't help himself but to detail the area in which they lived, it was so different from Hawaii (even if it was not that hard) there was houses all were next to each other with an American flag at the entrance of each house. Danny took a deep breath, he was finally returned to his native district and even if he was used to live in Hawaii he still would feel joy when he came back here, the two lovers went towards the house of the blond one's parents and before ringing Danny took Steve's hand and said:

D-Are you ready for the surprise effect and to meet my crazy family?

S-Yes I'm ready babe but you know my family is not that bad in the kind of crazy family

Danny laughed and then rang, they heard footsteps and someone came to open the door, it was Danny's mother:

M-Daniel! What a surprise to see you honey!

D-Hello Ma, I wanted to surprise you

M-Well this is successful, I missed you so much you know

Danny's mother noticed Steve and asked her son:

M-Well, well who is this handsome young man next to you?

D-This is Commander Steve McGarrett Ma, he is my partner

M-So that's you Steve? Danny told me so much about you

S-I am glad to meet you Mrs. Williams

M-Oh please call me Madeleine

S-Ok

Madeleine threw her arms to welcome Steve and said:

M-Well don't just sit there in the doorstep come in!

Steve and Danny then went into the house, Danny said to his mother:

D-Where is Dad?

M-Oh, he's in the kitchen wait I'll call him, Marty come here!

Marty then came and fell on his son, he said with a smile:

Mar-Hey Daniel, it's been a while son, what brings you here?

D-I came to pass the New Year here

Mar-Oh, good

Marty then notice Steve's presence:

Mar- So, you don't present us to your guest?

D-Oh, uh Dad this is Commander Steve McGarrett my partner, Steve this my father Marty Williams

Steve and Marty shook their hands and Danny's father added:

Mar-It's you the psychopath, ninja SEAL who kidnapped my son?

S-Er, somehow

Mar-I'm kidding, I'm just repeating what Danny told us but it make me happy to meet you at least now I can put a face to a person

S- Me too Sir, I am very honored to meet you

Mar-Oh call me Marty, Sir it makes me feel even older

S-Okay, Marty

M-Well, well now that the introductions are made, you should get your stuff from the car

D-Yes we better

Steve and Danny went to grab their bags and Danny asked:

D-So how do you find them?

S-They look so nice

D-They are, I can assure you

S-We have so many things to tell them

D Yes I know and I think they will not believe that I'm pregnant

Madeleine looked at the two men take their bags and noticed their little touch of hand and small caresses, she knew that if Danny had come here with Steve it was not for nothing, they certainly had something to tell them. She felt that her son felt something for his partner saw the way he talked about him and now there was no doubt about their relationship, when they came back with their bags Madeleine said:

M-Well then you can take your old room Daniel because we have a double bed so that you can sleep together

Danny looked at his mother and father with wide eyes before her mother says:

M-Oh come on Daniel don't look at me like that I know very well that you are together it shows and anyway I felt it, you would not have come with him if you weren't together so it doesn't bother us, go put your stuff we'll wait for you in the living room

Danny's parents returned to the living room while Steve and Danny put their stuff in the former room of the blond one, when they had finished they went into the living room and Danny asked:

D-Where is the rest of the gang?

M-They come tonight

D-Oh, okay, it surprised me not to see them here for once

M-Hmm, well then how long have you been together?

D-Two months

M-Ok and all is good between you two?

S-Yes we are very happy

M-Well I'm glad my baby has finally found love since that bitch has put him lower than earth!

D-Ma! Please

M-What? She may be had given me my first grandchild but the fact remains that this woman is bad and I also guess she prevented Grace from coming here right?

Danny didn't answer and his mother knew she was right, Marty replied:

Mar-Steve, I hope you treat my son well and take care of him well too

S-Yes, with my life

Mar-That's good, that's all I wanted to hear

Danny's parents continued to ask many questions to Steve and Danny and the brown one felt like he was passing an examination (now he knew how the witnesses felt when he interrogated them) and Madeleine began to tell Steve some stories about Danny when he was younger and showed him pictures of him as a teenager and the least we can say is that his style had changed over the years because he had a hip-hop look with too long t-shirts, sneakers and a cap far from the usual shirt and tie (although the tie was gone and fortunately from what Steve said) then Danny proposed to Steve to show him a little the place he knew so well what the brown one gladly accepted.

In the evening, the whole family would be present and Steve was even more nervous, of course Danny's parents knew for them but now he had to get acquainted with the siblings of his fiancé (even if Matt wasn't here of course) and he really hoped to be up for it. Very quickly all Danny's family came and filled the house. At the sight of their big brother, Danny's sisters threw themselves into his arms:

E-Danny! It's so good to see you!

Madi- Yes it was long time since we haven't see you!

Sa-You have not changed big bro!

D-Thank you I'm glad to see you too girls, let me introduce you to someone, my partner Commander Steve McGarrett, Steve here are my sisters Elizabeth, Madison and Sally

Steve walked up to them and smiled, Elizabeth was the first to say:

E-Well, well he is even sexier in real life than on the pictures, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Jim and my son Eric

Steve shook Jim's hand and the teenager's hand too then it was the turn of Madison:

Madi-Finally we meet you Steve, I'm Madison and here is my husband Charles and our two children Zac and Jake

Steve shook Charles hand and said hello to the two children and finally Sally said:

Sa- Nice to meet you Steve, I'm Sally and that's my husband Edward

Now that Steve had met everyone he felt a little better then Elizabeth said to her brother:

E-So that's it, you are finally together?

D-No, it's not true you will not get started with it too!

Madi-Well we knew about it the day you started talking about him with a smug smile and then Mom called all of us to tell the good news

Sa-Unfortunately you're not good to hide your feelings to us your sisters

Everyone laughed of good heart and everyone then went around the table to enjoy a meal concocted by Madeleine and the least we can say is that indeed Danny was right when he said that Steve was a true cordon bleu, Steve felt good next to Danny and surrounded by a family that seemed to be very loving and warm then Eric, Danny's nephew asked Steve a question:

Er It's true that you're from Hawaii?

S-Yes indeed

Er, I've never seen the island, but my buddies told me that it was not bad, it'll bother you if I came with you?

Danny dropped his fork and said:

D-Ok, but you'd better keep yourself and be a good boy and not do anything stupid ok?

Er-Ok thank you Uncle Danny

Steve whispered to Danny:

S-Why you look so panicked that your nephew comes with us?

D-Because he is a walking disaster, that's why

S-Oh

D-Yes indeed you're right

The dinner went well, everyone tried to connect with Steve and the brown one and was very happy that everything goes well, when we got to dessert Danny whispered to Steve it was time to announce the good news then he got up:

D-So everyone a little attention please, I have something to tell you

All members of Danny's family looked at them carefully so the blond threw himself, he took Steve's hand and said:

D-Well Steve and I, are gonna get married soon

Danny's sisters were ecstatic that their big brother gets married and they also hoped that this time Danny would not suffer, but because of the way Steve looked like to love him they were sure that this will not happen, Danny's parents were also happy but as was a good mother, Madeleine asked:

M You two are very sure of having enough thought about that? Because it is very important as a decision and more Daniel, Steve is in the Navy and may be called at any time...

D-Ma, we have enough talking about that and yes are 100% sure so don't worry

Madeleine looked at her son with a big smile and said:

M-So I don't see any problem, you have my blessing

Mar-Yes son we are happy for you

D-Thank you both

Danny's sisters also said something:

E-Hopefully this time it's the good one Danny

Madi- Yes we love to see you like this, so happy and not miserable and sad as when that bitch left you

Steve noticed that all members of Danny's family seemed to hate Rachel as much as he hated her:

Sa-True and Steve be careful, you have Danny's heart in your hands don't break it he is enough fragile like that

S-It's not my intention, I love Danny too much to hurt him

E-Good but if you break his heart we'll break your teeth

S-Understood

D-Ok but wait that's not all we have another announcement to make, but this one may upset you

E-Oh Danny c'mon you can tell us everything

D-Well, I'll explain it to you, three months ago there this goof next to me who made me eat a recipe from his family except that he didn't remember that in this dish there was a fertile cereal that could both make men and women get pregnant, when I said I hated Hawaii it was not for nothing and with my legendary luck I fell… pregnant

Everyone was gaped them mouth wide open to learn it but they didn't look at the two lovers with eyes filled with disgust as Danny expected, not they all seemed fascinated by it and Madison added:

Madi-Well, you who always wanted to be close to your sisters you will discover what we've been through and particularly the childbirth

Elizabeth continued:

E-Yes she's right and you know what it is, a boy? A girl? Or Twins?

Steve replied:

S-It's a Girl

Madeleine had tears in his eyes, another grandchild was the happiness she took Danny in her arms and his sisters wanted to touch his stomach to see if they felt the baby moving while the blond one's brothers-in-laws congratulated Steve, what a night decidedly eventful!

Then the countdown to the new year finally arrived and when the new year there was Steve kissed Danny and everyone give one another a hug then Danny got a call on his touchpad of Grace and the little girl wished a happy new year to every member of her paternal family and especially to her father, her stepfather and her grandparents and when she had finished her call she told her father she loved him he replied of course by ''Danno loves you too Grace'' and hung up.

When everyone had gone to quite late, Steve and Danny stayed to help Madeleine to tidy up and clear the table to what the Danny's mother said:

M-No leave it, I'll do it you two go to sleep you need it and especially you Daniel because you're pregnant

D-Okay, good night Ma

M-Good night honey

The two lovers then went into Danny's old room with the heart lighter by the revelations they made the blond one said nothing, and Steve asked:

S-Hey baby you ok?

D Yes, I would have never thought they will be ok with the fact that I'm pregnant I would have thought they would be disgusted by me or other

Steve circled his arms around his waist and Danny says:

S-Your parents are great, I especially like your mom

D-Oh, she's a riot my mother, a real tornado

S- Just like you honey and your sisters and their husbands are adorable too

D-Yeah, when I told you that you were worried for anything you saw that my family loves you very much

S-I love them too and it changes me to see such a close-knit and loving family, I have not had it myself and I rarely spent New Year like this

D-I'm sorry Babe

S-No, it's fine don't worry plus now with my mother it's ok

D-Yeah I noticed

Steve chuckled and Danny asked:

D-Why are you laughing? I'm sure this is a bad sign, it is always a bad sign when you laugh!

S-You're so paranoid! No, I was just going to ask you, who is the oldest one between you and your sisters?

D- It's me after it's Elizabeth who is two years younger than me, Matt, who is three years younger, Madison who is five years younger and Sally who is seven years younger

S- Elizabeth is young to already have a teenager

D-She had Eric very early that's the reason

S-Oh ok

Danny yawned and said:

D-Okay so we better go to bed, it was a big day today and I need a rest anyway there is no way we do something in my old room and under my parents' room!

Steve kissed his fiancé in the neck and said:

S-Not like you had done nothing in this room

D- No I didn't you animal so get off me!

S-OK

Both then went to bed and Steve snuggled against Danny, a hand around his waist and a leg rolled to his right leg, Danny laughed and said:

D-You're really worse than an octopus you know!

Steve said nothing, he was already asleep.

When the brown one woke up, he was still stuck to Danny he then looked at the time and decided it was time to get up, so he went out and fell on Madeleine fussing in the kitchen, she smiled at his sight:

M-Oh Steve, you're from the morning

S-As always, the habits of the Navy

M-I imagine, come sit down I prepared breakfast

The ex-Navy SEAL did and ate with a good heart what Madeleine had prepared and Danny's mother said with a smile:

M-You must know that I'm absolutely not against the fact you marry my son on the other hand I'm glad that my first baby found the love he so sought after Rachel had left him but precisely because of that he is extremely fragile and I really hope he will not suffer because I think that if he will not make it this time so take good care of my Daniel Steve, this is all I ask from you nothing more

S-I want you to know that I would never make Danny suffer like Rachel did because unlike her I know very well who he is and the work he does because I do the same and I love him more than anything it was him who gave me hope and the joy of living because before he knew me I was a cold bitter man and I barricaded my heart to avoid suffering but then your son arrived in my life and break all these barriers and settled in my heart and I also love Grace who I consider as my daughter, for me they are the most two important people to me with of course the baby Danny and I are going to have and I will give my life to protect them

Madeleine saw that her future son-in-law was not lying and said:

M-That's all I wanted to hear my dear

Steve smiled and he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, it was none other than Danny with his hair in every way, God what Steve could love it when his lover had his bedhead:

M-Morning honey

D- Hello Ma

He approached Steve and kissed him, they were maybe in his parents' house, but he was not going to change their morning habits, their kiss in the morning was for Danny a good way to start the day well and it was out of question that he changes it! He then saw the cup of coffee next to the brown one and tried to steal his lover's mug but he failed:

S-Oh no I see you coming no coffee for you, it's not good for our baby

D-With all the caffeine in my body she will probably need it as much as me!

S-I said no stubborn!

Danny's mother watched the two lovers quarreled and asked them:

M-Tell me you two, you're sure you're not already married saw how you argue?

The two men laughed and Madeleine asked them:

M-So what are you gonna do today?

D-I intend to take Steve see a baseball game

S-You managed to get tickets?

D-Let's say I know someone at the desk

S-Oh well I agree

D-You better have to because a baseball game it's a thing you cannot refuse!

Steve and Danny finished their breakfast and then went to dress themselves to go to the baseball game, the blond one was really in heaven to go see a game of his favorite sport plus in front row the brown one on the other hand was not particularly a fan of baseball, but it was to please his fiancé and just to see that smile on his lips he would do anything and they then went to eat something at one of Danny's favorite restaurant. On the way back home to Danny's parents house, the blonde also stopped at the police station where he previously worked just to show it to Steve but he didn't enter it because the teammates he had not worked here anymore.

When they had returned, Danny pulled his fiancé in his old room to give him his gift, the brown one said:

S-I thought we have to do nothing under your parents' roof

D-It's not why I brought you here, it's to give you this

Danny took a packed box and handed it to Steve:

D-Here, your real Christmas gift

Steve opened it and then pulled out a brand new gun almost identical to the one he used, he also noticed some engravings on it, it was his initials with a note below'' Yours forever Babe''. The ex-Navy SEAL took his fiancé in his arms thanked:

S-It's beautiful thank you Babe

D-You're welcome I really wanted to give you a proper gift

S-It makes me very happy thank you

D-Good, now put that thing in your bag, no guns in this house!

The brown laughed and kissed Danny, he really loved this man with all his heart.

The stay with Danny's parents and his family ended well and at the airport when they had to leave, the whole blond's family was there. They all did a hug to them and Danny's sisters also offered them clothes for the baby who would be here soon, then when they got on the plane with Eric, Danny still looked out by window the New Jersey before the plane takes him off and returns him to his home, Hawaii.

So what do ya think of that? I love writing about Danny's family even if we haven't see everybody of them in the show! See ya soon ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, hey everybody new chapter about the episode where Eric is with his uncle and Steve, I found this episode so fucking good with the 3 alternative ends (I myself vote for an end in my country, France and they take the end with the director killed the professor just like the East side of America I guess, I saw it in a magazine) Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review because I need it very bad!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Other: Based on episode 3x12 ''Kapu'' (Forbidden)

Chapter 21

It's been two days now since Steve, Danny and Eric had returned to Hawaii and the detective could only see that his nephew had not changed, he was still the disaster on legs he used to be and when his sister Elizabeth had called him to see how her son was, she told him that Eric had been caught in a stolen car (to what Danny passed several phone calls in order for him to not be imprisoned), and the reason why she had accepted that her son come to Hawaii with his uncle was simply because she couldn't stand him anymore and she really hoped that her big brother succeed at intimidating him enough to make him stop his bullshit, his doubts were now confirmed. And in those two days on the island he really didn't do much things apart from lying under the sun and bronze or just stayed glued to his computer and that, that really annoyed the blond one because he was really hoping that Eric will make a move at least a little and find a meaning in his life so it was on a whim that he offered to his nephew to come with him and Steve investigate on the discovery of a body in a bath of formalin in the science lab at a university, wrong idea because the teenager found nothing better than to laugh at the sight of the corpse, Steve noticed that his fiancé had still a lot of work if he wanted to make Eric more responsible, back to the case Danny remarked to Steve that it was not the acid bath that had killed the man, but a head injury and there were also traces of burglary and robbery of science materials so the poor man was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong moment. So they were stalled because all evidence was lost but Chin came to them, telling them that the police had found the stolen equipment in a trashcan not far from the university and maybe that the murderer wanted to hide his crime in burglary and they came to the conclusion that the killer had access to the lab and he didn't want anyone to know about that and they also had a lot of job because they were a bunch of students to have an access 21

The two teammates / lovers then met the director of the university who told them that the loss of Professor Cutler was a real blow, he was a member of the Oahu's family to what Danny said sarcastically that somebody of this Ohana wanted to see him dead, the director seemed upset by this remark but not in a sense that it was sad but more as he was anxious, Steve added that the burglary was a camouflage and that the teacher had been murdered to what Mr. Roth (the director) swallowed more but nevertheless asked the question of who would have done such a thing especially someone with an access to the lab? The brown one responded by making him noticed that he was the chairman of the department so he certainly was bound to know it, Roth's eyes widened even more.

For his part Chin made himself provided a list with all of the people who had access to the lab, the lab assistant remarked to the Hawaiian man that Professor Cutler spent more time writing and researching than in his lessons and sometimes he spent the whole night working and then he began to miss lessons, to be distracted and when the assistant asked Cutler if everything was ok, the man answered him to mind his own business, he noticed a very strange behavior from the professor.

The director went on talking about an incident that happened once, but to what he didn't attach much importance but he nevertheless said that one day he saw a student crying and running out of the teacher's desk he did not know who this young woman he gave them physical details on her, five feet and seven inches tall with dark brown eyes. Steve then asked if he knew the reason of this argument to which the director replied by:

D.R-He didn't like talking too much about his private life and I've never asked him anything

Danny, who had just noticed the suspicious behavior of the director told him:

D-Really? So you see a student run out of in his office crying and you drew the conclusion that it's part of his private life?

D.R-No this is not what I insinuated but...

D-Oh yes you've just done it

S-He's dead now so stop protect him because it's too late so if you have something to tell to us then just say it

The manager relented and said:

DR-Cutler had a gift for capturing his students' attention, with him everything was obvious and that kind of intellect may be really attractive for a woman, if you saw the way they looked at him

Steve and Danny looked at each other before the brown one emitted the hypothesis of a possible affair with one of those young women but Roth was not sure, but if it was the case he wouldn't have any choice but to fire him.

Kono for her part was about to explode, really because one she had deal with the care of Sang Min but she also had to bear his stupid songs and his lewd remarks on her and here she was exhausted, then she heard someone knocking at the door so she pulled out her gun and saw a man probably from the hotel's service brought a late lunch but more, he took the young woman for Sang Min's wife, Kono seeing the food and Sang Min came from the bathroom in a bathrobe and complaining about the poor quality of the hotel so she put the record straight with Min:

K-First you cross your legs and secondly there is no question that I sign for this food!

Her surprising grows when she saw Kamekona arrived and who also highlighted the poor quality of the shrimp in the dish and was forced to abdicate and sign for the food, she nevertheless asked:

K-Kamekona, can I know what you're doing here

Ka-It's Sang that called me, he told me he needed new clothes for the court

Ok now the brunette could not believe it and said to Min who laugh behind her that the day before he was in a maximum security prison in Virginia because people on the island wanted to, in her own words ''pierce his brain out'' and that now he was back and also that some people didn't want to see him testify at the court so she advised him not to take this place for what it wasn't and she was even more annoyed when she heard someone else knock on the door:

K-Ok so curiosity, how many people do you have invited?

Sa-I don't expect anyone else

Kono then went to the door, gun in hand but it was a false alarm, it was the Sang Min's prosecutor who came to preparing him for his testimony and an officer took Kono's place to keep an eye on the accused man, the young woman accepted it with good heart and relive.

Arrived at the HQ, Danny decided to show Eric where he worked and the kid seemed pretty impressed:

E-Whoa! This is where you work? Dude that's awesome! You didn't bring me here before

D-Yeah, well now you know this place and you've seen it

Eric then began to touch everything around before Steve and Danny stop him, the brown one say to himself that his fiancé was finally right, what a disaster that kid! :

D-Ok so go wait in my office, now!

E-But what am I going to do in the meantime and I will not goin' into your office until I have confirmation that you two have done nothing in it!

The two lovers looked at each other with big eyes and the blond one tried to control his anger and hormones and told him with trembling hands of frustration:

D-No we have done nothing in it and anyway it's nothing of your business what we do or not and I don't know maybe in the meantime you could for example consider your behavior or put yourself back in question?

Eric then went in Danny's office growling (Could this be a special Williams' trait of behavior? Steve asked himself) and Danny says:

D-This kid has definitely no neuron, damn it he is impossible!

S-Yeah, and anyway we always do it in my office because he has more space

D- Oh Steven please it's not the problem here!

The brown one laughed and Chin came and made them listen to a voice message that came from the Professor Cutler's phone, a young woman who threatened him:

D-If this is not threat that, I really know nothing about it!

S-You know who it could be?

C-Yes through the issue, it might be a certain Rebecca Fine (Oh I remember someone who ''Fine'' was the last name) and she is in professor Cutler's chemistry classroom

Steve noticed that Rebecca fit the description made by Roth and after that the assistant had told Chin the young woman had access to the lab and she and Cutler sometimes stayed at the lab until very late, Danny raised the finger and said:

D-I think I know what happen next let me do, Cutler has an affair with the young Rebecca and they use the lab to hum have a ''good time'' then their romance wears off and Cutler wants to stop it so Rebecca kill him

S-I love your theory honey

D-Thanks Babe

Then suddenly Chin was seized with a laugh:

C-Wow! I think I've never seen anything so funny! I love it!

D-What?

S-What, what's goin' on what are looking at?

C-Well, it's our friend Danny Williams in Mr. November in the calendar of Newark's police in 1998!

Steve hallucinated when he looked closer at the picture, his lover was half-naked and younger, he must by at all costs get this picture on his phone, he said:

O-Hum you are very sexy on it Babe!

Danny glared at his fiancé's eyes and the brown one continued:

S-I'm going to marry a supermodel!

D-I was young and it was for a charity cause, just curiosity Chin where do you get that?

-It's not you who sent me that e-mail?

D-Oh no it's not me!

Then the Commander's phone vibrated and Steve also received the picture, he obviously would put this on his wallpaper's phone! :

S-Oh, I just received it too and apparently you sent it to all the contacts that are in your repertoire! I think I'll put it as wallpaper!

D-Oh no you will not do that Steven! Na, ah Out of the question!

S-Oh Danno but I don't have pictures of you

D-Are you kidding me? You have at least 200 pictures of you, me and Grace!

S-Not when you're half-naked and you never want me to take a picture of you!

D-Steve, read on my lips: No!

Steve groaned and Danny wondered what was happening then he realized who could do that to him ... A brown hair teenager, a completely jerk and who would spend a hard time that he could ensure it, especially now because his hormones were in an uproar, he said, rushing to his office:

D-I'm going to kill that kid! Oh yes I'll kill him and if there's blood spurting everywhere this is normal!

He heard Steve behind who says:

S-Oh come on baby you look beautiful on it! By the way you sure that you has no others pictures of you in this calendar?

And Steve and Chin went into laughter and when Danny finally walked through the door of his office he began to yell to his nephew who had his back turned on him:

D-Get up, get your ass up and fast! Did you have fun, you know that Grace has also received this e-mail!

E-Ok sorry it was me who had sent it and I know that this photo is super scary when you're a kid like her, you stayed in our kitchen for years and Mom was so happy that her brother enters in the police!

D-Well that's at least one member of her family who has made her proud!

Eric lost his smile and muttered:

E-That's a low blow that man

D-Oh you think! Landed a bit Eric! And look at me when I talk to you it's clear! During your stay I want you to believe that you will learn what it is like to live in the real world and I'll tell you another thing you behave badly and I'll kick your ass this is clear! Now you have two options either you return to New Jersey screwing your life or you stay with me and Steve here and perhaps we will find something to do with you and remember that I am not like your mother so don't push me to the limit ok? And especially not now that I'm pregnant when my hormones make me lose my mind and believe me if you remake me a shot like this I'll make you regret the day you're came into the world understand?

Eric looked away before nodding and Steve, embarrassed by the situation came for them and asked them:

S-Are you ready?

D-Yeah, come on let's go I have a case to solve

Eric did not move and his uncle continued:

D-I said let's go you'll see you're gonna love it!

Eric then went to the Camaro and Steve grabbed the wrist of his fiancé and asked:

S-Hey you okay?

D-Yeah I finally put the record straight with him, I maybe was a little mean but he deserves it

Steve smiled and kissed Danny before all three head to the sorority where Rebecca resided.

After successfully catching Rebecca (at a reduced rate because she had a scooter what Danny had stayed still a little shocked knowing Steve but he soon find again the usual behavior of his lover when he sped to trap her) and have questioned the fact that she was spotted leaving Cutler's office and the threatening message that she had left him, the young woman had replied that she would only speak in the presence of her lawyer who was her father of course but when Chin brought pills found in her apartment she gave up and said that with all the pressure who was on her back she needed something to hold on especially with all the cheaters in her class and she revealed to them that if she saw Cutler it was because he had said he would help her but he didn't respond and also that every note counted in the average to be accepted in medicine.

Rebecca's guilt then fell into the water when Max called Steve after the autopsy Cutler to tell him that he had received death blow to the head had been made by someone who weighed at least in ninety pounds:

D-So she couldn't kill him and with the cheating story that changes everything

S-Yeah, Cutler might have discovered everything and one of his students had to kill him so he'll not get fired of the university

D-Well, I had another memory of the university

Chin arrived carrying another information from Fong who had discovered a spyware in Cutler's computer and it was like that the seller was able to access the exam topics but unfortunately the spyware was impossible to trace so it was necessary for them to find one of the cheaters and get him to admit who was the seller to what Eric advised to check the transcripts of students, if zero became good it was them the cheaters:

E-Child's play you know!

D Yeah, yeah don't push it too far ok?

S-I think he's right Danno

Then all three of them went to university to grab one of the suspected cheaters, Eric however didn't enter in the classroom, always sarcastic Danny said:

D- You know this is just a classroom, not a virus it's not contagious

E-No it's good, go I wait here

They grabbed the cheater and he didn't confessed himself but strangely Eric had noticed that he had thrown his can in the trash before, he sought for it:

D-Hey what are you doing? If you want money I can lend some to you, you know

He found the can and showed it to the two teammates saying the cheater had rigged it to have the answers above, Steve had remarked that he had manage good this time:

S-You're an ace E-Train!

E-Ah well it's change from once time

D-Please Steve

S-What he helped us!

D-Okay so you can tell us who sold you the examination subjects?

And then a chase ensued, Steve went after the lab assistant running like crazy while Danny trying somehow to follow (God Save the pills! He thought) and then the brown one came to catch him and then stop him by immobilize him, Danny then handcuffed him:

? - I think you broke one of my ribs!

S-Oh yeah well when you're called by a cop you do not run away!

? - No, but it's true I hardly can breathe

D-You don't need to breathe so get up!

The lab assistant told them that he had not killed Cutler and that it was himself who had made the exam topics as the teacher was too absorbed in his research so he could not hack his computer and actually he was right because three other students had confirmed that it was he who had made the subjects so the computer had been hacked in another goal, but which one? Cutler was still absent from his classes and he remained in the lab late at night and they don't even know on what he was working, Eric speculates that he may be hiding it:

E-If he knew there was a spyware on his computer he had perhaps became suspicious and so he didn't leave his work at the lab

D-No the police searched everywhere at his house and find nothing

E- Ok at the risk to take a slap and putting down the reputation of Honolulu's HPD I think they don't search things good

D-Can you clarify please?

E-Well, imagine that I'm hiding something in my mother's home well at my home

Steve and Danny turned to him suspiciously:

E- Which is not the case of course, the police should return the house to finally find it but I say that, I say nothing as you say Uncle Danny I am not a genius

Danny snored at this point, and Steve says:

S-Listens Danny he had right earlier it costs us nothing to go and check it out

Danny looked at his fiancé, he knew he was trying to give his nephew reason because in the background he was not so dumb so he accepted:

D-Ok if you want, but you stay in the car

E-Talk about a scoop

Got at Joel Cutler's home, Steve and Danny really search everywhere when they heard a noise:

D-Do you hear that?

S-Yes I heard it I have ears Danno!

D-Don't attack me you animal it was simply a question

S- Hush, listened!

The noise was coming from behind a bookcase where they discovered a door who had been forced, they entered the room to discover:

S-A hydroponics room, lights only are triggered by a timer that is why the police did not hear anything

D-Ok well I'm not an expert but when you have material like this is surely for a very special kind of culture

S-Yeah, but it's not marijuana that

D-So what could it be?

S-I don't know but apparently people are ready to kill for it

Back at HQ, Fong told that the plant specimen they found had normally disappeared for at least two hundred years, so he may be found it or he had brought it back to life. During their visit to Fong Eric made a note on the thermal cycle of the researcher to what Danny asked him how he knew what it was, Eric replied nonchalantly:

E-I watch documentaries

For Kono, the task proved more difficult when she came back into Sang Min's room and found the prosecutor and the Police officer bound and gagged, he had evidently fled.

At the HQ after checking the bank accounts of Cutler Chin had noticed that the teacher was hunting really often those six last months but he was hunting without weapons or hunting license:

E-For a hunter that's sucks

C-It's not so much the hunting who interest us but more where he was doing

S-And where he was doing it?

C-At Niihau

D Oh I know what it means but explain to the kid what it is

C-Ok then Niihau is the most northerly island of Hawaii and is also the largest private island in the world

E-There's a guy who has his own private island in Hawaii? Wow he's not bothering himself that one!

C-The Island belongs to the same family since 1864 and they allow a hundred people all native from Hawaii to live there

S-They are completely cut off from the world, they have no telephone, no running water and the only way to go over there is for trips

E-Well I would say I don't want to live there

C-And there's many plants that we thought lost who grows there

D-So Cutler's go there looking for this plant and bring her here but he got killed for it

C-We don't call her the banned island for nothing and if Cutler has brought these plants illegally the islander may be didn't like that very much

Steve then decided they had to go to Niihau by helicopter, Eric was very excited about it:

E-Super I'll ride in a helicopter!

His uncle quickly cools his ardor:

D-No you not ride in a helicopter we are going to stay there

E-Oh, for once it was a nice thing!

D-No, I said, I still have to work on Cutler's computer to find out who has hacked it and maybe we will find the killer

Steve reminded him:

S-Yeah but from the lab there is nothing to do

D-Yes, but that's what they say

Steve smiled and asked his fiancé:

S-Why did you not admit that you don't want to fly with me?

D-You're right I don't wanna fly with you, so good trip baby and see you later

E-Oh come on Uncle Danny you had certainly fly to cloud nine with him right?

Danny's eyes widened:

D-You shut up!

Steve and Chin therefore went to Niihau to interrogate and peoples on the island had recognized Cutler and also said they had seen someone else get away to explore the island, maybe it was the killer!

Danny and Eric from their side came to a house and the blonde decided to apologize to his nephew:

D-Eric wait I...

E-Yes, I know I'm waiting in the car!

D-No, it's not that, listen seriously thought about what I told you this morning and I want you to know that I was wrong and I apologize

E-For my nickname? You know I went to something else it's ok

D-Will you shut up please I'm trying to apologize and it is not easy okay?

E-Ok

D-Well so you'll have a hard time believing it but when I was your age I had a behavior not so far from yours, I played the tough guys and it brought me a lot of trouble but my parents were there and especially my father was here to kick my ass when I went too far and I want you to know that your parents and especially your mother are great and they love you and like you're their only son, they do not dare to tell you what you need to hear but frankly you're in the process of screwing up your life and to the people you're nothing

E-This is your way of apologizing huh? Because frankly it's not great

D-This is true, but you know your mother expects much of you and me as well then you must take back your life and you have to trust yourself a little more

Eric seemed to think before saying:

E-Yeah you is right

D-Can you repeat it?

E-No

Danny laughed, finally his nephew was not so far from him:

D- In fact you have been really good today and tell me, you want to come with me?

E-Seriously?

D-Yeah

E-Awesome

Before leaving Eric told his uncle:

E-By the way I didn't congratulate you for your marriage with Steve and your baby and frankly I wanted you to know that I find your man very cool

D-Oh it doesn't matter

E-But you see I was wondering, you are pregnant for three months and apparently you haven't get some weight, that's weird

D-It's because my belly is big enough to have a baby in it so now let's go

Danny knocked on the door and didn't fall on Toast but his roommate (who had a pineapple bang) and the detective really hoped he was good with computers.

Fortunately the roommate was pretty good in computers and when he found who had sent the spyware e-mail, Danny immediately called Steve to tell him:

S-Hey Babe you found something?

D-Yeah I found who had killed Cutler

S-Oh yeah who is it so?

D-You will not believe it but the virus was sent by our dear Patrick Roth

S-The University's director?

D-Yeah, he sent the same message to the entire chemistry department to watch them out

S-He must have had enough that his employees are published and pocketed so much money so he eliminates Cutler to appropriate his discovery!

D-Well, I'll pay him a visit!

S-Ok we'll be here soon

Unfortunately Roth was not found and the one who was responsible of the hunting on Niihau said to Steve and Chin that he had lost a hunter ... Patrick Roth, so they pursued him to prevent him to kill the botanist and friend of Cutler, they found him ready to deal with him but Chin disoriented him with a bullet close to the head and then they could stop him and saving Cutler's friend.

Steve, Danny and Eric then went to the hospital in order to Steve to deliver to the botanist an authorization signed by the Governor for him to continue his research on Niihau as he pleases, and he thanked the Commander. Eric told his uncle he thought he had found what he wanted to work in a lab of Criminology and asked Danny if he should have a particular degree but his uncle reassured him, saying that as watched documentaries he'll not need it then Steve returned to them and Danny proposed to go eat a loco-moco for Eric to discovers a little bit more Hawaii.

But unfortunately on their way home, Danny received a call from Rachel, he pick it up with a sigh:

D-Rachel, in what pleasure do I have to hear your voice?

R-Oh nothing, just to tell you that you go to court next Tuesday at eight a.m.

D-At court, but why? What did you…?

Then the blond understood:

D-No, you're not going to do this to me? You will not take Grace away from me! You said you would not go to court!

A-Yes it is true but since you back to Hawaii I took my time and I did everything I needed for full custody of Grace

D-You have no right to do that!

R-Yes I have it since I'm the one who has custody of Grace so get ready to be challenged Daniel to try to keep your daughter with you and this time I doubt that your future husband saved your ass so may the best wins and good night Daniel

And Rachel hung up before Danny could protest then the blond collapsed in tears on the couch, Steve came to him immediately:

S-Babe what happened? Tell me, why are you crying?

D-Rachel ... Sh ... She ... She wants to take Grace away from me asking for sole custody

S-No, she can't do that, she has the right to do this to you and Grace!

D-Well yes she has from what she said, I'm done Steve I'll lose her forever!

Steve took the blonde's face between his hands and said:

S-No listen it will not happen, you'll keep your daughter with you because when the judge will see what kind of father you are he'll decide in your favor and I will be there to tell him what a great father you are and the love you had for your daughter, don't worry baby everything gonna be alright

Danny calmed himself by hearing his fiancé's sentences and Steve offered him then to go to bed to try to take a little rest to which the blonde replied with a groan unable to say anything whatsoever and both went to bed for a very restless night.

For Rachel it was mission accomplished, her plan was going now for the better.

So what do ya think? Yes Rachel is a real bitch just like Catherine and even if I don't really like Doris' character I wanted to make her nice ! See ya soon everybody


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, hey everybody new chapter and now it's the episode where Danny is fighting with the family court to keep his daughter with him, that episode had such cute McDanno scene (when Danny fix Steve's tie for example, what do you want to say apart from ''Oh God kiss each other you idiot, you're in love with each other admit it! Come on you can do it'') Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who is following my story because I really didn't think that my crappy story can attract people so thank you or as we say in my country Merci!

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Other: Based on episode 3x14 "Hana I WaʻIa" (Scandal)

Chapter 22

Danny waited patiently, sitting on a bench outside the family court for 8 a.m the hour where he had to be in this court to try to keep Grace with him in Hawaii. It had been a hard week for the blonde one, he ate almost never, he was very less concentrated during investigations and also he slept less and more because of all of that he had constant stomach ache or even contraction due to the intense stress he felt but luckily Steve had remained right by his side throughout this week, he had cheered him when he was about to freak out, he supported him for everything that happened and during the night he had hold him very strong against him, whispering sweet words to him, telling him that everything would be okay and that his daughter would remain here and by that showing him the love he had for his blonde headed fiancé. But here the detective was going to kill his lover because he had an appointment at eight am and it was 7:58am...! But what he was doing? The Commander told him to leave to the court before him because he had to put on an appropriate outfit but here he exaggerated damn it! But finally he saw him arrived, dressed in his Navy dress blues and Danny found him so beautiful in it:

D-Wow! The suit, the tie that's great!

S-This is for you, I wear this for you

D-Thanks, but I thought we wore no tie in Hawaii?

S-We don't wear tie but this is a special day today and for you I made an effort

D-Oh, thanks

S-Then put the dress blues without tie, it's worth the Disciplinary Board

D-Yes, but this is not a ceremony here Babe

S-This is just to impress the judge that's all

Then Danny noticed that his fiancé's tie was all jacked up, he approached him, but the brown one step aside:

S-What are you doing?

D-Is that a clip on?

S-No, it's not a clip on!

The blond ignored his comment and approach even closer:

S-Hey, what did I say?

D-You have your tie all jacked up let me fixe it ok?

The brown one let him do:

D-Come here, come here

S- I'm here

So Danny solved the problem of Steve's tie and when he had finished, the brown one lowed his head to his fiancé and kissed the lips of his lover:

S-A kiss to bring you luck, even if you don't need it

D-If you say so

S-Everything will be alright, you'll see Danno

Danny on the other hand was not so sure:

D-I hope so because I don't want to lose her in any case this is all I have in life besides you and our unborn baby and I do not want to go back to Vegas, I suffered too much out there and most important I do not want to leave you either and ...

Steve shut him up with a finger on the detective's mouth:

S-You're not going to lose her, she will stay with you here at our house, at our home and if ever things go wrong and you have to go back to Vegas this time I'll come with you, I will not let you go Danny Williams because I love you, you're stuck with me baby and also because I love Grace and I also don't want to lose both of you a second time, it would be too hard for me to lose you, her and our baby plus I will not let you from before marrying me

Danny looked at his lover and kissed him lovingly before saying:

D-I love you Steven I want you to have no doubt about that and Grace loves you too, you're her second daddy and I thank you for being there for me right now

S-There is no other place where I have to be except here to be by your side

The blond looked at his phone, it was time for them to fight and struggle to keep his daughter:

D-It's time to go

S-Ok, you're ready?

Danny took the hand of his fiancé and entwined his fingers with his saying:

D-More than ever

S-So let's go fighting to keep your daughter with us

D- Our daughter you mean, hell yes from the day she called you Dad it became a little your daughter too you know

Steve smiled and both went to keep ''their'' daughter on the island.

Arrived in front of the judge, Danny was so stressed out that he had to take his speech in hand but he couldn't comment on it because of stress and he babbled incessantly plus he had to defend his point of view to Rachel but she hadn't even moved to the court, however she left her lawyer notes on her point of view, the judge added something, saying he had to only talk to court then Danny had to told everyone that he had a perfect life in New Jersey and then he moved to Hawaii and it was not easy to live here and get used to the sun, sand and failure to find a proper pizza noticed to him, when the Judge said:

J-Come to the point Detective Williams

D-Okay, I hate this hellhole this is not a secret but I was willing to make a huge effort because it was there that my child lived and now her mother wants to moved away from here again? It is out of the question, either in Vegas or anywhere else because here is my home, it's our home to her and to me and I know it's has been extremely hard for me to recognize it but it's like that. Your Honor this little girl is all for me, she is the air that I breathe so yes we don't live together every time but we're a family and separate us by putting 4,432 kilometers of water between us that should not be a possible solution

Steve looked at his fiancé, proud of what he had said and felt his phone vibrated and the blond added:

D-And more importantly your Honor, it is also here that I found ... love and also stability in a relationship with someone that I love and gives me back all my love and who also love Grace

J-Detective, have you not being shot at recently in the presence of your daughter?

Steve got up to answer phone in hand:

S-Your Honor, this I can explain it

J-Commander McGarrett it is not a public debate!

S-Yes, I'm aware of it your Honor and I apologize but Detective Williams is not just my co-worker ... It's my fiancé and we will soon get married and...

His phone always vibrating in his hands (Denning? We want you death for ruining the moment!)

S-I saw how he was with his daughter, he's a great father, he is the father that everyone dreams of having and... Excuse me I have to take this phone call

So the brown one went out by throwing a quick glance at Danny who for his part fuming with stress and a little anger against Steve on time, the judge continued:

J-So, you are going to marry this man?

D-Uh ... Yes

Rachel's lawyer also passed her notes to the judge:

J-I have here in Mrs. Edwards' notes that you also pregnant of Commander McGarrett, something who was still unknown to me and that you didn't mention

Danny said he was screwed on this one:

D-Yes ... I am pregnant for nearly four months, and ... Well, I don't know what to say about it but just, is it going to have an influence on this?

The judge looked at him and smiled before saying:

J-Well you can go, I will call you tonight to make aware of the decision, you rather than going to see what case awaits for you, the case is closed

And she tapped it with his hammer and the detective went 5-0 in the direction of the stress with a little way down.

Arrived at the HQ, he found Steve who explained to him that the Governor had called him for a body who was found in a house on Ka'ala, the Governor gave his preliminary report but he also told Steve not to help police service and that the 5-0 unit is personally responsible on that case and that they lead it discreetly because owners of the residence were very close friends of Denning and he did not want this case making nose, Steve had told him he had to ask them questions, but apparently they were trekking in Nepal so they were unreachable. Denning also said to the brown one to make him reports on what he found, and to call him directly on the phone, Danny could not help himself but ask:

D-Tell me something is that an official case or is it a service?

S-That makes a difference?

D-Oh yeah it does and it even makes a big difference because an official case is official when a service is a bit like kind of give to give, you solve the murder for me and in exchange I will gives five days off paid by the administration or tickets to Monster Trucks' show, although I prefer the days off

S-There's no Monster Trucks' show planned in town now

D-Okay, so we consider this as an official case

S-That's it

D-Ok well I'm a little cranky about it but there's nothing that attract you in this? The houses owners for example, who they are? The largest comprometteurs in the Governor's campaign?

S-I have no idea

D-And you said we couldn't talk to them right?

S-What do you mean Danno? Stop beating around the bush and tell me!

D- To me, I think that they use us to protect the Governor's friends!

S- We are the Governor's unit

D-Yeah so why do I feel like we wash the floor for him and plus blindfolded?

S- They gave us an order Danny

D Ah yes, of course, and when McGarrett receives an order he executes it, you know what you remind me of babe? A mechanical soldier I should offer you a drum with sticks next Christmas

S-The last time we frontally opposed to Denning he ejected Lori and you see I dare not to imagine what he will do if we do recurrence

Well, well it's been awhile since the blonde one had not heard her name coming from the Commander's mouth, even though he didn't love her very much Steve was still right about Denning, so he said:

D-Ok let's do it

S-Thank you and I'm very sorry for have left the court like that

D-It's okay, but at least now the judge know that I have someone in my life and that I'm a good father from what you said

Steve smiled and the two teammates / fiancés went to the touch table.

They learned that indeed the two house's owners was in Kathmandu for a week so for now the Governor was right then Steve asked if Max had found the reason of the woman's death, but he had not completed yet the autopsy, however, given by the traces in the neck they thought she may have been strangled, a crime of passion, perhaps? Then Chin added that Max had found a powdery substance on the left clavicle, which Fong was workin' on for analysis. Kono then came up with the identity of the victim, Serena Andrews known by the police services for soliciting, so a prostitute was killed in a house on Ka'ala held by friends of the Governor, seamy. So did the Governor know her and plus did he know she was a prostitute and more importantly did he was involved in this? Danny added to Steve with sarcasm:

D- You like the twist it's taking Babe?

S-Not too much

Chin and Kono therefore went to Serena's house and they asked her roommate who told them that her friend was not working just with locos, rich tourists and congresseurs and that she found customers through the Internet so they took her laptop to bring him to Fong in order for him to find the last hot date Serena had even if it was under a false name and then on the road Chin realized something:

C-You should not bring the laptop to Fong right now

K-Why?

C-Look, there is a black truck two cars behind us

K-Oh yeah you right

C-Yeah, and he follows us since two kilometers

For their part Danny went to Steve's office to tell him new information:

D-Hey honey

S-Hey, the time of Serena Andrews' death set in between eleven a.m and midnight last night and Max confirmed that she had a sexual relationship before the murder

D-Ok so we have a DNA

S- Yeah and Max put pressure on the lab to advance the maneuver

D-Okay well, I just have them on the phone

S-They have already finished?

D-No idea

S-Well, you just said that you had them on the phone

D-Yes, and they told me that they were ordered not to proceed DNA tests

S-Who ordered that?

D-Governor Denning's desk

Chin and Kono from their side tricked to know who followed them and saw the black truck had a government license plate.

Neither one nor two Steve burst into the Governor's office and asked Denning:

S-It is me who leads this case or not?

People left the office and Governor Denning said:

G.D-Don't ever redone this again

S-So tell me why you gave me this case if it is to interfere?

GD-There are chains of command and you are far from the circle of decision

Steve lost his cold-blood:

S-A government vehicle watched over my team Sir! And the lab refuses to do DNA analysis under your order! Why do you try to slow us?

GD-I don't have to submit my order for your approval Commander

S-What are you hiding Governor?

G.D-What does that mean?

S-The victim, did you know she was a prostitute?

The Governor said nothing:

S- This DNA, is it is yours?

G.D No!

S-Is it yours Sir?!

G.D- No! And I did not know the victim was a prostitute and no it is not my DNA!

So Steve asked Denning that when the DNA will be given which will be placed on the grill? Chris Freed he said, the future congressman and senator, the Governor also said that it was purely political matter and more to watch over Freed back as much as possible, the brown one responded by saying that it was mostly his head he wanted to protect to what the Governor said that he knew Freed for a long time and that he offered his help before for a home in the city and he had arranged himself to give him for a few days ... The house in which the body of the young prostitute was found:

S-Why didn't you tell me this at the beginning?

G.D-Because a scandal like this could break his career and minimize his chances of getting elected

S-And you really think I would not have discovered it?

GD-I really thought I will control your research moment by moment. Understand one thing Chris was awarded of the Honor Medal from the President's hands and he's head of the Veterans committee

S-And this is also the number one suspect in the murder of a prostitute

G.D-This is also my friend Commander

Steve paused at this time:

G.D-We served together, you know it better than anyone how much it count and I can also add that he is a very devoted single father as your fiancé

S-Don't bring Danny in this!

G.D-I wanted to make sure we have all the evidence before breaking his entire life

S-Without you disrespect Sir we found a dead prostitute in his bed so you who are his friend, I have to ask you this, do you think Christopher Freed could have killed this woman?

G.D-I don't know

Steve and Danny then went to Freed's office and they asked the congressman's press officer even though Danny had kept to his fiancé that these people were paid to lie, they still asked him where was Freed but unfortunately he wasn't there because so-called his days were too crowded so he was very busy, but he told them he was able to answer their questions, Steve ironically asked Freed's position on the discovery of a prostitute in his bed, a strangled prostitute Danny added:

Jo-Maybe we could talk about it privately?

S-Of course

They followed Josh in his office and he told them it was impossible that Freed could jeopardize his future by sleeping with a prostitute because his position on sexual slavery was very clear and about the murders...

D-Oh don't tell me he is against it right?

Jo-Do you know Mr. Freed?

D-Well as much as you may know someone who passed on the televised journal

Jo-Ok so if you spent at least ten minutes in his presence you will not utter charges as outrageous as that and if that country contained more men like him...

D-Everyone would receive bread at every meal and a dead hooker in his bed right?

At this Steve had to admit that Danny push a little things to far here (probably hormones) but he was right.

Josh went on in saying that he work with Freed since he was in the capital and that even if he was not a perfect man he was very close to so think that he could be in a bargain so scabrous was limit of insulting for him, for his family and for the action he led, Danny lost patience:

D-Ok we loved your little speech but now we want to know where he is

S-And if your boss is such a strong supporter of the police services he will understand that we have a job to do so I'll ask you one last time, where is he?

The press officer broke down and said that in fact everyone was looking for him:

D-Are you kidding, you say you don't know where he is?

Jo-I don't have any idea about it

S-And you were counting on telling no one?

Jo-Listen politics is a special thing ok? This campaign is very stressful and you don't have time to prepare it, it can be played on anything so if we learn that Freed vanished without any traces let's say things would be wrong, very wrong

D-No, no where you'll be very wrong it's if on the first page of the newspaper you'll see ''a member of congregations suspected in homicide''

S- Josh be honest, in your opinion where can he be?

Jo-All I know is that right now he should be with Amy to prepare the next debate

D-Who is Amy?

Amy Davidson, according to Josh she was the Chief of Freed's Staff and his greatest confidante, she also managed his campaign but unfortunately she was impossible to find.

But Kono then learned to them that the lab had finally proceeded to DNA analysis, Freed's DNA? Well no, but rather the one of a teacher in Ohio named Ryan Webb who was in Honolulu at this moment to attend a convention of thrillers writers and the IP address of the hotel matched to the last contact Serena had, normally he will give his room back this morning according to the reception but Chin and Kono were able to intercept and take him to the HQ for a few questions.

The teacher told them he had no idea about Freed but Chin reminded his party in a house last night at Ka'ala but Webb told them he had been going to a conference, wrong because Steve showed him Serena and the Hawaiian one told him that they found his DNA on her which confirmed their theory, the teacher defended himself by saying he hadn't kill anyone:

C-Nice ring by the way, you've been married for a long time?

S-Exactly we're gonna call your wife just to ask her where you were last night

The teacher snapped saying that when he and Serena had left, she was alive:

S-So how you ended up at Freed's house?

Ry-We never get there, she and I had never left the bar

C-What bar?

Ry- the Likki Tiqui Lounge bar it's by a website that Serena gave me an appointment there

S-So if I understand good, you slept with her in the bar right?

Webb told them they had done it in the toilet, a fantasy from him but after he stayed at the bar and had a few drinks he advised them to check on his credit card, he paid with it and stayed until the close of the bar.

The professor actually telling the truth and then Kono arrived saying that Josh had called saying Amy Davidson was back, Steve and Danny then left to Freed's office.

Once there they met the No.1 enemy of Freed, Brad Powers with whom Amy was in great discussion, he made some remarks on Freed's campaign before leaving and the two teammates walked into Amy's office and they asked her where was her boss:

A-I don't know but he may have done a horrible thing

Amy didn't know where Freed was and for her absence she justified by the fact that she had gone in search of her boss and the situation was very complicated right now:

S-Oh Yeah? Well explain it slowly to me because I cannot understand the fact that a Congress member could risk everything to offer himself a prostitute

Amy responded by saying that she was the one who introduced him to this woman:

D-Well, it was a great idea! And why?

A-It's not happen very often but he sometimes suffers of a lot of stress right now and he is single and feels a little lonely, out of his daughter he has no one so he sometimes needs company for the evening

D-So you are at the same time campaign manager and mother madam right?

A-Please, he is above all human

S-Ok is do you know if Freed had been violent with other women?

The campaign manager said it was not his thing, but you never know what is going on in a room, she said that she found Serena at Likki Tikki Lounge and that she had dropped her in Ka'ala's house, ironically Danny says:

D-Basically you have done like for a pizza delivery

A-You can say that

S And why did he not go to his appointment at eleven a.m with Powers?

A-I don't know and that's why I went back to his house but he was not there and the girl was dead

D-So as the good little politician soldier you are you chose to go to the Governor instead of the police

A-Because I knew that he and Freed were friends and I needed time to think

D-And cover his tracks!

A-Not at all, such a scandal has a national impact, it was necessary to develop a strategy

Then Davidson said she passed to pick up Serena around nine a.m, it was 9:15 she was on time and asked if they arrested her.

Steve and Danny went out and the blonde said she was lying and asked his fiancé why he didn't arrest her but he replied by saying that Christopher Freed was perhaps fleeing and that therefore he necessarily try to join her, he suggested instead in put her on wiretap and let Freed come to them to know why Amy lied.

Fong for his part had been able to detect the powdery substance and it corresponded to corn starch that was used for surgical gloves which explained why no one had found fingerprints on the body, so that wasn't a crime of passion but premeditated so why Freed would premeditated the murder of a prostitute he didn't even know? Maybe he was not the murderer after all.

At the touch table, the team realized that the chronology of events as Amy Davidson said didn't fit so she had lied but also that she had gone in another bar, the Ocean Lounge where she paid two rounds and two drinks per person:

D-With who was she?

C-Josh Laurie the press officer who confirmed me to develop a strategy, but they left the place separately according to the bartender I asked and she have left the bar with a unknown man

Although they didn't have a camera Kono had managed herself to have access to the in-car patrol camera and when they watched video clips from the unknown man who was none other than ... Wo Fat.

At the sight of the man, Danny looked immediately at Steve and the brown one had a face, the face he had when he was in full SEAL mode and it was not good at all because he knew that his fiancé would do anything to get to him shuttered for good, Steve speculated he was using Amy for a trap to Freed and of course who would win if Freed was splashed by a scandal? Brad Powers! And what a better way to rebuild an empire than to buy a politician for Wo Fat who had nothing and was on the run and by that Powers would win and Wo Fat would have a support in Washington, Danny looked at Steve and said:

D-That's that my give to give from earlier

S-Well, we will not let that happen

Somewhere Freed was held prisoner by Wo Fat who ordered him to write a suicide letter, he categorically refused to do it and anyway Wo Fat would still kill him but the murderer said he would not kill him but that he might kill his daughter in revenge.

Steve and Danny then burst into Amy's office:

S-Where is he?

A-What?

S-Wo Fat! Where is he?

A-You better get out of here

S-I think you don't know who you deal with!

A-I said get out!

D-No, because from the beginning you didn't stop lying to us, Freed who sleeps with a prostitute you who pass to bring one for him

A-I cannot tell you anything

S-Know one thing, if Freed is not already dead Wo Fat will kill him!

Amy said nothing but unbuttoned her blouse, saying the two teammates/lovers to be quiet and then she showed that she had a microphone on her bras, she destroys it by saying she was sorry and that if she ever say something he will kill her but she couldn't tell them more because she took a bullet in the head, Steve and Danny looked out from the window but there was no one. They left the building and saw a car coming down the way to them, they shot on the driver who lost control and failed to crush them, they jumped but in his jump and in wanting to get up, Danny felt a big pain in the stomach:

S-Danny! Oh my God are you okay?!

D-Yes I am don't worry I'm just a little sore

S-I hope you took your pills this morning!

D Yes I have taken them and I'm fine

Steve approached the car's driver and checked his pulse, nothing he died and then he saw a phone ringing on the other seat, it was Wo Fat:

D-Chin you have to trace me a phone call

Wo Fat hung up and saw that Freed had escaped, he decided to catch him, he killed a man and took his quad when he saw Freed run away, he shot him in the shoulder and was ready to finish him up but a helicopter with at his edge Steve and Danny stopped him, the blond one shot in his direction but Wo Fat was too fast and hid behind the quad and when the assassin had no ammunition Danny grabbed Freed and bring him in the helicopter then Wo Fat shot at them again, Danny said:

D-Go on he has been touched, come on we need to fly off!

S-How is the wound?

D-Ugly we must go to the hospital immediately!

S-Wo Fat before Danno!

D-No Babe let it go come on let's go!

But Steve didn't move and Danny shot again at Wo Fat and when he missed touching the blonde one the Commander returned to his senses by seeing this and he finally fly them off and bringing them back to Honolulu.

Then the two lovers went to the HQ to say that Freed was out of danger and Chin and Kono asked for Wo Fat, Danny replied for Steve saying that the entire jungle's perimeter was safe and under protection and the cousins added they had found a phone in the warehouse, Wo Fat's phone and given by his recent calls he wanted to offer himself a powerful ally, Brad Powers naturally, they went to arrest him.

At McGarrett/Williams residence, Steve and Danny sat in the chairs in front of the ocean and Danny noticed the concentrated face and disappointed face mixed together on his fiancé then he said:

D-I'm sorry

S-Sorry for what?

D-For making you miss an opportunity to kill your father's murderer once and for all

S-What? No Danny you don't have to be...

D-Yes I have, I made you choose between Freed and Wo Fat and I'm sorry for that I'm really...

Steve shut him up with a finger on his lips:

S-You didn't make me choose and then somehow we had to save Freed but you know what? It's you that I chose to save

D Me? But why me?

S-Because as soon as I saw that he almost shot you I finally take back to my senses and I have made us fly off. If there's someone who should be sorry it's me, I once again left my vendettas surpassed me and it took me to almost lose you to react so I am the one who is sorry Babe

D-I risked nothing but thank you for apologize anyway and I love you even with your vendettas and all your crazy ninja SEAL senses and I promise we will find that jerk and he will die and rot in prison to have done so wrongs and horrible things to you and your family

The Commander approached his lover and kissed him with all the love he could until the Governor comes up behind them:

G.D-Can I join you?

S-Sure Mr. Governor

Then Danny's phone rang, it was the judge:

D-Excuse me I have to take this call

The blonde went away and the Governor sat in the empty seat and put the package of beer:

S-Don't offer one of it to Danny he's...

GD-Yes I know he is pregnant, congratulations by the way that has to be a shock to you

S-In a good way the shock, I'm scared to death but I'm also eager to see my baby girl

G.D-This is normal

Then the Governor said that Powers had confessed about being in cahoots with Wo Fat and that he also had a debt to Steve and that he was sorry and the Commander said:

S-I have great respect for you and your job but if you insist that everything goes well between us, honesty is the best solution because your predecessor didn't see it that way and that conduct her to be kill

GD-Well she was her and me it's me

They clinked glasses to 5-0 when Danny returned to them, a strange frame on his face:

D-Hum...

S-What, what's goin' on?

D-Well ... Uh, she's not leaving!

S-Grace?

D-The judge ruled in my favor for joint custody, she cannot leave the island, she's not leaving!

Steve took his lover in his arms and hugged him strongly:

D-Thanks babe and all of this is a bit thanks to you

S-Oh really?

D- Yes the judge told me that even if your attitude was completely inappropriate and unacceptable she said that in her own words'' your future husband is a fantastic character witness'' and sends her congratulations for our wedding

S-That's great, I'm happy for you

They remained in the arms of each other when Danny said with a smile:

D-Babe, you know what I want now?

Steve had a great idea about it but he nether less said:

S-Say it Danno

D-I want to get married right now!

S Me too, but there is no one and Chin and Kono should at least be here!

D-We just only have to call them and tell them to come and call your mother too and I also call Grace, please I wish that finally you'll be mine and I'll be yours forever and more the weather is perfect with all that colors plus we have the Governor in our house now!

S-Okay let's do it!

But the Governor said:

GD-I'm sorry but I cannot marry you now, however, I can get you two married in three days

D-It suits me perfectly

S-Yes me too!

G.D-Great

Then they all clinked their glasses (Danny with a glass of iced tea) in Hawaii and to Steve and Danny's wedding.

For Rachel, her plan fell into the water but she still had a trick up her sleeve.

So what do ya think? Yes Rachel has lost but her and Catherine haven't gave their last word, see ya soon! And REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, hey everybody new chapter and now it's McDanno's wedding and the least we can say is that I wrote a lot of words (about 9k) and I think that I outdo myself this time overview a few people don't really like the episode tag I made but I'll tell you something I write my episode tag like this because I love the cases that's all so I write them too in addiction of the modifications of the dialogues and feelings and if you don't like it then don't read it (even if I know that a few people continue to follow my story and there is going to be less and less people who will continue to do it and I can understand that because I'm new on fanfiction and it's my first story so she's not perfect but I also write an Mpreg/slash story, kind of story that a few people like and it's right that I need more training). Anyway enough talking about my problems and by the way I also just finish passing my exams for entering in senior year in high school this week. Okay I shut up and I let you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 23

After the governor left, Steve and Danny were both hanged on their phone, excited to call their loved ones in order to tell them that their wedding would take place in just three days. Danny's parents were very happy for their son but as the good mother she was Madeleine couldn't help herself from asking again if they had carefully thought about this and if they were sure of themselves because advance a wedding like that asked a very high degree of confidence in the feelings they felt for each other to what the blonde one replied:

D-Ma, if we weren't sure of our respective feelings we wouldn't have advanced the date of our wedding and even maybe Steve would never asked me to marry him so yes we are completely sure and yes it's a little bit early, but he and I lost enough time to hide our feelings for almost three years.

M-So your father and I have nothing to say except that we are going to jump on the first plane to Hawaii and we will be there tomorrow, I'll call you when we get to the airport

D-Okay, see you tomorrow Ma

M-See you tomorrow darling

Mar-Yes see you son

Danny hung up and then called his sisters, meanwhile Steve called Mary-Ann to tell her the good news, she was obviously very happy to hear that but she although said she couldn't be there until the day before the wedding to what her brother laughed because he knew how his sister was but he nevertheless thanked her for being present:

Mary-It's normal that I'm here, my big brother is getting married! I always thought you were only married to the Navy, I'm so happy for you Steve and for Danny also

S-Thank you Sis

Mary- Your welcome see ya and again congratulations!

Steve hung up at the same time as Danny who had his eardrums broken due to the joy shouting of his sisters when they heard about the advancement of their big brother's marriage, they looked at each other with a big smile on their faces before moving toward one another, the taller took his fiancé in his arms before saying:

S- It's okay? You warned everyone?

D-Yeah my sisters are hysterical and my parents are very happy, they all come here tomorrow

S-Okay we'll pick them up at the airport

D Yes and your sister, how does she react?

S-Very good and she'll be there the day before the wedding

D- You know who we still have to warn?

Steve shook his head in negation and Danny replied by:

D-The super cousins!

S-Oh we better have to call them, plus it was a little bit thanks to them if we are together now

D-Yeah, you right why don't we call them now?

S-Very good idea, but we'll have lots of text messages tonight if we call them now, no doubt that we'll call everyone

D-We will just have to turn off our phones

S-True Babe

Steve dialed Kono and the brunette picked up right away:

K-Hey boss what's up?

S-Oh nothing just to tell you that Danny and I have advanced the date of our wedding for in three days

D-You have to tell Chin!

Kono screamed of joy at that and said:

K-Wow this is great! But you realize the work I have to do? We must tell everyone, prepare the ceremony and the place, get the outfits and...

D-Wow, wow slow down rookie, for the place it will be at our house and for the rest we'll help you don't worry!

K-Yes you are right, wow that's it you will finally get married it's about damn time you know? Since we expected this!

S-And Danny's parents think that it was too early

D-They are worried about their son it is normal no? They don't want to see me sad again!

S-I will not make you sad my Danno I love you too much for that

D-I know

K-Oh, that's cute, well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow night for the preparative. Good night you two!

S-Good night Kono

She hung up and the two future spouses remained a little in the arms of one another when the brown one spoke:

S-Well, it's getting late we'd better go to bed, we have three crazy days who are waiting for us

D-Wait I have to call Grace now, I want her to know it too

S-Okay I'll stay with you while you call her

D-Ok

Danny called his daughter and she answered almost immediately, when her two dads told her that they were getting married in three days the little girl had to hold a scream of joy as it was late and she didn't want her mother to hear her even if Rachel was actually behind the door of her daughter's room and heard everything:

G-It's great that you're getting married soon because like that your bond will be even stronger!

D- Thanks Monkey

S-Yes thank you Gracie

G-Danno, could you also take me with you to choose a new dress for the wedding?

D-Sure honey, I'm sure you'll find a nice dress where you'll be the prettiest girl in it.

G-Thanks Danno, well I gotta go it's late and I don't want that Mom yell at me for this, good night Danno and good night Dad

The couple answered with one voice:

S & D- Goodnight Gracie

After she hangs up, Steve and Danny went to their room for a good night of sleep but before they fall into Morpheus' arms, they received at least a dozen of texts messages each, Danny who was curled up against Steve's chest grabbed his phone and Steve's one:

S-What are you doing?

D-I turn them off like I said before, I want to sleep dammit!

Steve kissed his little blond head with love and when their phone stopped vibrating they fell asleep.

_Two days before the wedding_

Danny woke up in the morning alone in the bed, Steve had certainly went to do his morning swim and run, he grabbed his phone on his bedside table and lit it, he saw that he had fifteen messages waiting for him of his sisters, of Chin, of Kamekona and also of his parents who told him they would surely be there early in the afternoon so he rose up and went to take a shower and then went downstairs to make breakfast when his lover came in, still wet from his swim:

S-Babe, you're already up?

D-Steve you dropping water everywhere!

S-Sorry but I'm surprised to see you awake so early

D-I didn't feel your presence anymore next to me in bed so I got up plus we have a million of things to do today! By the way my parents should be there early in the afternoon

S-We'll get them at the airport, by cons I have to pass at my mother's house to tell her for our wedding before

D-Sure Babe

But Steve had his ''concentred'' face and Danny asked:

D-What are you thinking about Steven?

S-Oh nothing I was just thinking that maybe your parents could meet my mother

The detective looked at the Commander with wide eyes but nevertheless replied:

D-Yeah it would be nice anyway they have to meet each other and the sooner the better, even if I'm a little scared about this meeting

S Me too, but I'd really like her to be there and meet your parents like a normal mother, you know I've never thought since her so-called death that she will be there on my wedding day so I really want her to be there

Danny approached his fiancé and placed a tender kiss on his lips, saying:

D-This is quite normal Babe and even if what she did was horrible she is still your mother

S-Yeah you're right

D-Well get dressed ok?

S-I can't have my breakfast before?

Danny rolled his eyes before saying:

D-Yes, you can have your breakfast before

S-Thank you honey

Steve sat at the table and Danny put the fried eggs he made in the plate of his lover who ate it with good heart before he went to dress himself and when it was made they went to Doris' house. Arrived there Steve knocked on the door and his mother opened it, surprised to see both before us:

Do-Oh Steve, Daniel what brings you here?

S-Nothing serious Mom don't worry, can we come in?

Do-Yes of course

They entered and when the door was closed Doris asked them:

Do-So what's going on, what do you want to tell me?

S-Here it is um ... Danny and I have advanced the date of our wedding for in two days

Do-So quickly? Are you sure of yourselves?

D- Yes Doris we are sure and if you want to know all my parents asked me the same question

The Commander's mother smiled and the blonde one replied:

D-Besides my parents will be here in a few hours and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet them

S- Indeed

Do-I would be very honored to meet your parents Danny after all we will be part of the same family in a very short time especially with the baby coming

S-Thanks Mom, they will arrive early in the afternoon you can go home while we will pick them up

Do-Okay and thank you for asking me that

S-You're welcome Mom it's normal

Doris took her son in her arms under the tender gaze of Danny and the soon to be married couple went to the airport to pick up Danny's family because his sisters had sent him a message saying they were with their husbands and children (Eric too) in the same plan than Marty and Madeleine so they sat on chairs and waited patiently for them to arrive, Danny noticed that Steve had his right leg who moved constantly and had his ''aneurysm face'' so he asked:

D-Hey what's goin' on?

S-Nothing

D-Oh no you will not get me Babe I know you too well, you're not nervous aren't you? You've already meet my parents so you have no reason to be stressed like this

S-Yes, but that time it was us who had been to Jersey to see them and now it's them who come to Hawaii so I'm afraid they don't like where we live and our home and by that think I'm not making you happy enough

D-Stop saying bullshit Steven you will see they are going to love the island and our house

Steve laughed and said ironically and sarcastically:

S-Oh yes I forgot that you love to live in Hawaii

D-It's true that I hate this hellhole with a passion but as I said I made a huge effort for Grace and for you and this is where I live now so stop worrying ok?

S-Ok

Danny kissed and Steve felt a little better, it was amazing the power that Danny had on him sometimes. Sometime later they saw Danny's family arrived before them, Madeleine jumped into the arms of her son:

M-Glad to see you honey

D- Me too Ma

M- Hello Steve

S-Madeleine

Danny's mother also hugged him and Danny's father shook his hand, the blond one's sisters literally fell on their big brother to hug him while their husbands made him a quick hug and Elizabeth says:

E-I cannot believe it, we're finally in Hawaii!

Maddie-Yeah that's so cool I always wanted to come here!

Steve laughed and said:

S-You see Danny? It is how you should have be when you had come here the first time!

D-Shut up Steven!

E-Well we have to go and put all our stuff in the hotel and we will take the opportunity to rest because the journey has been long

Sa-Yes it is really tired you know, the seats in the plane are not very comfortable

Danny had to admit that Sally was right then Madison said:

Maddie-You come with us to the hotel?

D-No with Ma and Dad we get back to home

M-Yes, because Marty and I will sleep at Steve and Danny's house

E-Oh okay

Danny's evil sisters (like he like to call them) and their husbands and children took a taxi and then went to the hotel and Steve, Danny, Marty and Madeleine got into the Camaro to return to their home, in the car the blonde one's mother quickly noticed that it was her future son-in-law who was driving and she cannot help herself but ask:

M-Steve is it always you who drive Daniel's car?

S-Yes always

D He doesn't leave me much choice!

S-I drive better than you it is normal to me that I am driving

D-That's what you think but you know, me I think you drive like a freak something you are elsewhere because you're already 50 km/h in above the limit so slow down for the love of God!

S-So what? You, you're driving like my grandmother!

D-I can't bear you anymore McGarrett you drive me crazy!

Ma-Tell me boys, you really sure you are not already married?

Danny grunted on his father's remark and they all finally arrived (in one piece) at McGarrett/Williams residence where Doris was already there waiting for us. Seeing their house Madeleine was amazed and said:

M-Well, well this is a very nice and cute house you have there!

S-Thanks Madeleine, it's touch me

M-You're welcome and I really think it, plus you have a piece of private beach from what Daniel told me it must be very pleasant for you

S-Yes, it is and at the same time when Danny has Grace she can benefits of it

The detective's mom smiled at the heard of her granddaughter's name, which she greatly missed and before enter the house the Commander said to his future in-laws that he wanted to introduce them to a person, he opened the door and saw his mother in the living room waiting for them. When everyone was entered Steve spoke:

S-Marty, Madeleine I introduce you to Doris McGarrett…My mom, Mom this is Marty and Madeleine Williams Danny's parents

The blonde one's parents were surprised and honored at the same time because Danny had always told them that Steve had lost both his parents and when they came in New Jersey the brown one told them that his mother was in fact not dead but that she hid her death for twenty years, and even if they don't condoned what she did, this woman must surely have good reasons to it and it was therefore unnecessary to say something that will sound hurtful to her, so they shook hands and Madeleine spoke first:

M-I am very happy to finally meet you

Do Me too and I found it was better that we meet before the wedding day

M-Oh yes a bit more and we'll meet each other squarely at the ceremony!

The two women laughed together and the two lovers were happy that their mothers at first glance seem to have get along and as it was just the beginning of the afternoon and everyone seemed to be a little hungry they decided to eat a little (they ordered a pizza WITHOUT pineapple) and Steve had immediately an idea:

S-I just had an idea, if tonight we all gathered to eat at a nice restaurant like that my mother will also meet the rest of the family, my treat of course

D-You mean our treat? We're soon be married Steven so your money is my money too

M-This is a very good idea

Do- Yes I'm in

Ma-Me too

Danny added:

D-You could also invite Chin and Kono they are also part of our family

S-Yes good idea, we only got to see them and tell them

All spent a good afternoon, Steve and Danny had a big smile on their face, Doris and Madeleine seemed to get along well and then to the early evening the two lovers went to the HQ because they thought they surely met the cousins there because the Governor had only given days off to the two soon to be married so it was no surprise they saw Chin in front the tactile table, he came to them:

C-Look at this, the two McGarrett husbands what brings you here?

S-Are you alone?

C-No Kono is in her office, juggling with paperwork and preparations for your wedding she is really into this

D-That's our rookie you'll not be able to change her

And talking about the wolf, she left her office and also came to them:

K-Oh guys what are you doing here? We give you days off it is not for nothing you know? Even if Denning still could give me days off too because I'm exhausted about the paperwork, preparing for your wedding and let everybody know and even about your wedding and baby's gift as you don't want a baby shower Danny! There should be some almost everyone and Kamekona asked if he could come with his shrimp trunk I told him to come just with the shrimp.

S-Breathe Kono, everything will be okay and we just came to see you about that

K-Really? What's going on? You always want to get married at least!

Kono looked frustrated on the spot but the blonde one replied:

D-Yes, we still want to get married but in fact it was just to tell you that my parents and my sisters and their husbands are there and with Steve and we would like you to come to meet them too if you agree of course

C- For me it's fine I'm on it!

K-Missing an opportunity to meet our Jersey boy's family? No way! You can count on me!

S-Very well we'll meet you at ''Modern Hotel'' at eight p.m, see you!

C-See you brah

The engaged couple returned home (they decidedly do back and forth!) to change themselves and to take Doris and Danny's parents then they were on their way to the ''Modern Hotel'' where Danny's sisters already waiting for them, they had booked a table with a size of almost a meter long because honestly they were a bunch! Then the last one arrived, Chin alone as usual ( poor guy), Kono accompanied by Adam then all sat down around the table to order and enjoy Hawaiian specialties when suddenly Madeleine turned to Danny and Steve, sitting next to each other to ask them:

M-I was wondering have you thought about the wedding repast?

Kono, who was sitting not far in between Adam and Elizabeth slapped her face with her own hand, saying:

K-Shit I knew I had forgot something, how stupid I am!

D-Calm down Kono it's not that bad

Madeleine had immediately an idea:

M-Maybe I could cook the meal myself!

D-No Ma, you're not going to cook for about fifty people aren't you!

M-Oh I'm used to it you know, I'll do Italian dishes it's our origins after all!

S-Good thing, Danny has never made me Italian food!

D-Don't encouraged her you!

M-Oh honey don't worry I'll will succeed

Then Doris added:

Do-I could maybe also make Hawaiian specialties, like that we will vary the dishes what do you say about it?

M-This is a great idea I think!

Danny had to abdicate in addition of his mother warning gaze and puppy-dog eyes of Steve, he just hoped that Doris wouldn't make the dish who had make him get pregnant.

The evening took place in a very friendly atmosphere, Kono told the detective's sisters anecdotes on how work their big brother and Danny had to admit that the fact that Kono and his sisters get along was a dangerous thing because they were all able to plot against him.

_The day before the wedding_

Danny awoke once more alone, but heard no noise downstairs and it seemed strange for him especially if his parents were around there but he really hear anything, so he decided to go downstairs to see what is going on and found nobody in the living room or in the kitchen and when he came out on the lanai he didn't see Steve doing his morning swim. It really started to worry him when he went to the study where he found his fiancé sat in front of the old secretary of his father and writing something, he also noticed the little bits of torn paper and put in balls everywhere on the unit and also the Commander had set the ball he was writing. He slowly walked towards him but Ninja Skills requires Steve heard him arrive:

S-Morning Danno

Danny almost jumped out:

D- You try to make me have a heart attack or what? How can you hear me while I'm as unobtrusive as possible?

S-My sense of Navy SEAL I hear everything you know

The brown one turned around to kiss his blond headed and said:

S-Hum, you realize that tomorrow you'll be mine forever?

D-I realize how you can be so possessive but yes I realize and I am happy about that and by the way where are my parents?

S-They left with your sisters to visit a little Hawaii and his corner, I offered them to come with them, but they preferred to go alone and your mother left you pancakes

D-Oh ok

He kissed him again, but he couldn't help himself but ask Steve why he rolled into a ball dozens of sheets from earlier:

D-Babe, what are all these sheets of paper turned into a ball?

Steve lost his smile and had a frightened face:

S-Oh nothing, nothing, don't worry

Danny definitely knew too well his future husband and was not convinced by what he said:

D-When are you going to stop lying to me huh? Go Super SEAL tell me what you're hiding

S-Nothing it is just that...

Steve got up from his chair to move towards Danny saying:

S-Since I woke up I ... I try to write my vows for the wedding

Danny so understood why his lover reacted like this:

D-Oh

S-Yeah if you say so and I can't find the right words, I have so much to tell you to show you that I love you and that the people know it, but you know how I am it's extremely difficult for me to express my feelings...

Danny shut him up with a finger on his lips:

D-You have managed to admit it to me and that's all that matters honey, just speak with your heart and if you cannot do it in front of the other just close your eyes and imagine you and me alone and you'll see you will manage to do it

Steve kissed him and told his blonde by taking him in his arms:

S-Thanks Danno, it really helps me what you have said

D-You're welcome Babe it's normal and anyway I know how it's difficult for you to express your feelings as you're emotionally handicapped

They remained in the arms of each other before Danny says:

D-Well I'm gonna eat my mother's pancakes and I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go pick up Grace

S-Ok

They kissed and the detective hurried himself, swallow his breakfast and take a shower and then get his Monkey, when they arrived at Rachel's house she received the two teammates/lovers coldly and didn't even say a word apart from the fact that she and Stan wouldn't be there for the wedding, but also that they could keep Grace until the marriage, the little girl then came up and threw herself into their arms so happy to see her two dads:

G-I missed you both so much you know!

D-You also missed us Monkey

G-Did Grandpa and Grandma arrived?

D Yes and your uncles and aunts also

G-I cannot wait to see them!

S-They too are eager to see you Grace

And then they brought Grace up in the Camaro and when he saw that Rachel still said nothing the blond one said with irony and sarcasm:

D-Glad to see my happiness makes you happy too Rach' I am touched by so much enthusiasm!

And he also got into the Camaro and when she looked after the car, Rachel said:

R-Laugh it up Danny, my revenge will be terrible

And in her words she went home, slamming the door and sent a message to Catherine dictating to her what she had to do.

Arrived to the McGarrett/Williams residence Grace went in the old chamber Mary-Ann (who was now her room) to put her stuff in, she then saw Doris in the kitchen and went in it to say hello to her politely, she nevertheless asked:

G-What are you doing?

Do-Oh I cook Hawaiian specialties for the wedding's dinner honey

G-It is you who are going to do the entire repast?

Do-No your grandmother will also make Italian specialties

Grace rubbed her stomach just thinking about it, the two kinds of her favorite meals? It was really heaven for her. Shortly before dinning she heard someone enter the house and saw her two grandparents, she threw herself into her grandmother's arms saying:

G-Grandma! Grandpa! I'm so glad to see you!

M-Me too sweetie it's been a while that we haven't see you!

Ma-My God how you've grown up since the last time we saw you

Steve and Danny looked at the scene with a tender gaze when Steve says:

S-Hopefully she will be taller than her father!

D-I don't think I heard any complaints from you on my height especially when you encircle me with your big arms like an octopus on his prey

Steve stole a kiss to his little blond under the laughter of Grace and Madeleine then all went around the table and ate with a good moon and good heart, when after mid-day they had to leave to a store for pick an outfit for the wedding where Chin and Kono already waiting for them, however Doris and Madeleine stayed at home to finish the meal they had planned because Madeleine had still to prepare gnocchi and Doris had to make her famous pineapple salsa (Danny vowed himself not to touch under any circumstances even if Steve began to make him his cute puppy dog eyes this time he would not taste it).

Arrived at the store Kono make them follow her as she had already found what both future spouses could put on themselves, she first took Danny and told Steve to back off then he will not see how he would be dress and made him try at least three shirts before finding him a nice black suit with a blue shirt that highlighted his eyes and then she took Steve and for him she made him try a black suit with a white shirt and then came the thorny question of the shoes to what Steve answered by:

S-You know Danno we're getting married at the edge of the sea and with the sand we will not need them

Danny looked at his lover with the look that clearly said'' Have you lost your mind?!'' Or if he thought he was from another planet and said, moving his arms in all directions:

D-Listen to me and listen to me well Steven McGarrett, it's out of question that you get married bare feet is it clear your freak?! And you're also not getting married either in your cargo pants and shirt included!

S-You saw that I had buy a suit no?

D-Yes but you don't want to put shoes and...

S-Danno when you get married on the beach it would be ridiculous to put shoes

D-Maybe for you, O you the great Hawaii's inhabitant but for me it's normal to wear shoes!

S-Okay, okay I'll put shoes

D-Thanks for once listen to me!

S-But after I remove them, understood?

D-Anything you want as long as you put them when you say ''yes'' to me!

They kissed and then went to see where were the others in their dressing mission and they saw that Kono had finished, Chin also and Grace waited for Steve and Danny to have done trying outfit to show them the beautiful dress she wanted, a pretty cream colored dress that suited her very well:

D-You're beautiful Gracie!

G-Thanks Danno

S-Yes, you're the prettiest!

G-You think so? Thank you Dad

And they went to pay everything and then when leaving, Kono grabbed her two teammates to tell them:

K-Oh no you're not going to go home together!

D-But why?

K- In traditions both future spouses don't spend the night before their wedding in the same bed

S-Yes but it is tradition and you know very well that Danny and I we don't respect them!

K-Well, just for once, you're going to respect them so tonight Danny you'll spend the night at my house and you Steve, will spend the night at your house and after all it's more romantic for the wedding night, where you'll literally jump on one another like desperate souls!

Steve and Danny didn't want to accept it because it would be the first night they spent one without the other, but Chin's look in his face who said'' Don't upset her please!'' made them abdicate:

D-Okay but Grace?

K-She will return at your home with Steve and she will stay with her grandparents

D-Okay fine but you will pay for this Kalakaua!

K-Hey I do it for you and like that for your wedding night you'll break your mattress!

S-Of course we do

So Danny went with Kono while Steve returned with Grace and when they arrived at home Steve had to explain why Danny was not with him to his future in-laws to what Madeleine added that indeed the night of abstinence before the wedding was very romantic:

S-And very frustrating, with Danny we haven't spent one night separated from each other since we're together so it will be a tough night for both of us

And indeed when he went to bed Steve felt a bit alone in his bed, even Grace had offered to sleep with him so he'll not feel alone, but he promised her that everything would be fine and after a while he nestled his head in Danny's pillow that had his smell and fell asleep.

Several houses away Danny also felt empty but he didn't have a pillow with Steve's smell so he was a little lonely, but he said to himself that he had something from Steve, his baby, the baby in his belly and he managed to fall asleep too.

_The wedding day_

When Steve woke up that morning, he remained a little in his bed thinking about the fantastic man he was about to marry in a few hours and which he could only see that at the altar and not before unfortunately and about that just for hunting this little thought from his head he came downstairs to do his morning swim just to clear his mind up and then when he had finished he returned to the kitchen where he met unsurprisingly Madeleine always in her production for the wedding repast which prepared him breakfast and Marty asked to him:

My-So Steve, ready for the big day son?

S-Yes, but I'm scared to death too but that's normal I think?

M-Oh yes my dear everyone passes by that but I think Daniel must also be scared, this is his second marriage after all

S-And I hope his last because I will not let him go

Madeleine smiled and all continued their tasks for the big day.

From his side Danny awoke slowly, thinking also about the crazy day that awaited him. In a few hours he will become Daniel McGarrett-Williams by marrying the craziest man he had ever met and frankly he really wondered how he got there but God what he was looking forward to be there. He got up and went into the kitchen and fell on Kono who smiled at him:

K-Hey, do you sleep well? I hope so because given the day who await you

D-Yeah it's fine I slept well and for once I could extend my body in all the bed without Steve long legs and arms everywhere on my body

K-Ah, you see that I was right in respecting traditions!

D-Yeah, but I still felt empty without him

K-Oh, don't worry, in no time you will found again the big, muscular arms of your man who will protect you soon!

D-Hey I don't need someone protecting me ok? I am a man who is quite able of protecting himself alone thank you very much!

The Hawaiian woman laughed and told him, grabbing her stuff:

K-Well I must go, I have to go at your house to finish the preparations

D-I also come with you

K-No, no, no, you stay here ok? I'll pick you up in the early afternoon in order for you to dress yourself

D-But what I'll do in the meantime?

K-Think about your vows, perhaps? And anyway with the baby you can't really do physical things

D- Hey just because I'm pregnant don't make me invalid!

K- True but you still stay here

She then left without let Danny respond to her and went on her way to finish what was left.

Arriving at the house she saw that everything was almost ready, it only remained to decorate the arch that was just in front of to the sea and put the chairs in front of the arch, she saw that Steve was putting some tables in the background to put food for after the ceremony and went to help him:

S-Here you are, where is Danny?

K-He stayed at my home, sorry but it's tradition

Steve groaned and Kono asked:

K-You have done almost everything?

S-No, they're still the chairs to put

K-I'll help you

S-Thank you

They finally prepare everything and they had to admit that it was really successful, just like that with the arch decorated with white rose petals and Kono said with joy:

K-We're really outdo ourselves, it will be one hell of a mariage!

Steve felt his cell phone vibrate, he had received a message from Chin:

S-If it happens

The brunette did not understand what his boss told him:

S- Oh shit!

K-What?

S-Chin just send me a message, the Governor is unable to free himself because he had an important appointment so he can't get marry us, I knew that there will be something to mess up everything

Kono seemed to think then said:

K-Oh I have an idea a friend of mine got married by a friend who was ordained minister on the internet!

S-It is legal to do that?

K-Yes any minister ready can sign the marriage papers, only the ceremony is symbolic

Steve then went on the Internet:

K-When I think about it would it will be great to get married yourself by someone you really know and who is part of your life

S-I'm agree

K- Great so who we take?

S-You

Kono then swallowed hardly:

K-Or ... Me? You sure?

S-Yes, you are our friend, we love you and ... I just ordered you pastor on the Internet!

Steve showed her the evidence and the woman couldn't believe it:

S-I'm sure you will do an amazing job

Then he received another message, it was Mary-Ann who told him she was at the airport:

S-Well I have to go pick up my sister at the airport, I'll let you ... Mrs. the Pastor

K-Pastor…

Here she didn't expect it this time, he would promise this marriage!

The big moment approached more and more, Danny was finally able to go home to dress his suit with his sisters while Steve was also dressed himself up in another room with Mary-Ann:

Mary-Damn it Steve stops making the baby and puts me this tie!

S-But I don't want to put it, I hate ties!

Mary-It's part of your suit, and then I'll remind you that if you don't want to be yell at by Danny you better put that damn tie!

Steve groaned and had to give up and his sister tied his tie around and the brown one said:

S-By the way thank you for being there, it's really touch me you know

Mary- Steve, I am your sister it's normal that I'm there by your side and then as I told you I'm so glad you found someone who you really love

S-Yeah for sure, well a few years ago I never thought I'd get married or have children, and look where I am now

Mary-Yes and it's all thanks to the man you love

S-Yeah

Mary-Ann and Steve felt tears that were about to fall but they wiped them out and the young woman said:

Mary-No, I will not cry I promised myself not to cry!

Steve took his little sister in his arms and said:

O-Well c'mon it's time to go, it is now that everything played

Mary-Yes you are right

Danny on the other hand also finished getting dressed but he was so stressed he moved in all directions:

E-Damn it for the love of freaking God Danny stop moving!

D-I can't help myself if I'm stressed!

Maddie-Stress is very bad for the baby and you know it!

D-I know but understand me girls, this is my second marriage and I really hope it will work because how things have turned with Rachel...

Sa-Oh no you're not going to think about Rachel now, it's your day, you're going to marry Steve, the man you love and saved you of the mess where you were and it's all that matters for the moment!

D- You're right

He finished dressing up when he heard someone knocking on the door:

D- Steve if it's you I haven't finished so go away!

But it was not him, the person entered in the room and the detective recognized very well that person who was before him:

Sa-Who is it Danny?

D-Someone I know, let me alone with her please

E-Ok

The blond one's sisters went off and Danny faced the woman he hated most in the world (even before Rachel) saying:

D-What are you doing here Catherine? As far as I know you weren't invited to the wedding so what do you want? Sabotage maybe?

Catherine looked at him straight in the eye:

Ca-No nothing off that I just come to apologize to you and congratulate you and Steve for your wedding

D-Sorry but I don't want to hear nor accept shitty apologies from someone who threatened my daughter and me of death

Ca-I'm really sorry about all that I wasn't thinking the things I have said, I was sad and angry so I said bullshits but you know it's been a long time that I know Steve and that we went into this ''on and off'' relationship and when he met his true love I freaked out because I thought that I was his true love but it was not me and as a long time friend I should have support him it rather than trying to destroy his happiness. You know I've never see him as happy as when he is with you and Grace so I apologize for what I did to you and Grace I'm really sorry

Danny seemed to think, and she spoke:

Ca-I'm not asking you to become friend with me, but at least try to take this discomfort out between us

Danny then made his decision:

D-Ok I accept your apology but we are not friends no way, I'll tolerate but that's all and it is out of question that you approach Grace one more time is that clear? And for your relationship with Steve, that will be strictly professional and nothing else you'll give him information about Doris' actions and that's all

Ca-OK, I understand well

They shook hands and she left the house without speaking to anyone until she reached her car and then called Rachel:

It-It's done I talked to Danny and he accepted my apology, oh he can be so naive sometimes

R-Perfect, for the moment don't do anything until I tell you

Ca- Ok

And in her words she left to her house.

Finally it was the time for Steve and Danny, they both came out of the room they were at the same time and crossed themselves in front of the living room behind the French door, Steve couldn't help himself but saying:

S-Wow, I've never seen you as beautiful as today

Danny laughed and walked a little toward the Commander:

D-Thanks, but you're beautiful too you know plus you have put your tie and you have your shoes on!

S-Yes I wanted to make you happy

D-Thank you Babe, it touches me that you love me at this point

Steve then gave his arm to Danny and said:

S-So let's show these people how much we love each other

D-That's it it's finally time to go?

S-This is it Babe

D-Then let's go Super SEAL

They opened the door and advanced to the arch in front of the sea, they were applauded by everyone, they were all present there was of course Doris, Danny's parents, his sisters, Grace, Mary-Ann Chin Kono, Adam, Kamekona, Duke, some Navy friends of Steve and some members of HPD. At the sight of her dads, Grace stood before them and began throwing flowers everywhere in the air and when they finally reached the arch, Danny was surprised to see Kono before them:

D-Where is the Governor?

S-He was unable to free himself so it's going to be Kono who will marry us

K-Yes he ordered me as minister on the Internet without even asking my opinion!

S-It's you who given me this idea!

K-Well, how about we marry both you, what do you say about that?

D-Good idea!

Everyone then sat down and Kono began her speech:

K-Aloha everyone, we are here to marry two people who love each other and who dedicated to themselves blind faith and trust and admirable respect for each other, I of course speak about Steven John McGarrett and Daniel Evan Williams. As you probably know it, these two initially wasn't by all meant prevent to be together according to their differences Danny even hit Steve the first day they met

D-Hey he deserved it I got shot and it was his own fault!

Everyone laughed and Kono continued:

K-Anyway that punch could have made us think of a Cupid's arrow because since that day the two of them no longer left each other and succeeded after more than two years of turning around and teasing to confess their respective feelings and in the process to conceive a child who will be born soon, I was told that the couple wanted to say their vows to each other so I'll let them speak

The moment of truth had arrived for Steve, prove to everyone he loved Danny very much, the blonde one noticed the discomfort and fear in Steve's eyes and put his hands on the brown one's heart saying:

D-Remember what I told you, speak with your heart, nothing else

The Commander therefore launched:

S-Danny, since you came into my life you haven't stopped trying to make me a better man, even if you haven't change much things you didn't give up and this is what made me fell in love with you, that and your punch in my face of course and thanks to your stubbornness you managed to make me see things I thought who were buried for a long time. Love, you made me re-learned how to trust people, to love them and how to be loved in return and now I show you and all the people here how much I love you by making you mine forever and until death do us part, you're my Uhane Hoa Danny and Aloha wau iā ʻoe

Danny almost had tears in eyes about what Steve said and laughed when he heard the Hawaiian phrases then Kono said:

K-Danny it's your turn

D-It's not a secret that I hate living here, but since I met you I never cease to attach myself to this fucking infested pineapple hellhole because it is where I met you, this is where my daughter lives and this is where I have lots of great friends but you are the one who was able to change my life here and even though I've put a punch in your face the first time I think I fell in love as soon as my fist touch your face and with time my love for you has continued to grow up and more you have saved me from the mess where I was and here we are, two and a half years later, here in front of this arch ready to unite us forever at least I hope and I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens to us and that the baby and I are going to give you all the love that you deserve and me too Aloha wau ... Oh fuck it I love you!

Steve was laughing, he knew that Danny still didn't know make a single sentence in Hawaii but it was not a problem he tried anyway just for him:

K-You can now share the rings

Chin was behind them and gave them their rings and Steve put the ring on Danny's ring finger and the blond one did the same, they smiled at each other and finally Kono added:

K-Okay, well so by the powers vested in me by LastMinuteMinister point com I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss

S-Finally!

And then they kissed as husbands this time and everyone applauded and screamed of joy at them and Grace made a hug to her Danno and to her stepfather and everyone reunited to enjoy an Italian-Hawaiian meal at the reception under a beautiful sky filled with so much colors.

The wedding party was in full swing, Steve and Danny had danced a slow together and all the other couples too, both spouses were both sitting on a chair, the brown one behind his husband with his arms intertwined around his waist and the smaller man with his head on his shoulder, as he said Steve was bare feet while Danny had not removed his shoes, just his tie and had his shirt unbuttoned a bit, elsewhere he spoke:

D-By the way I apologize

S-What for?

D-For have hitting you the first time

S-Oh that's okay Danno and as Kono said it was a bit like an arrow of Cupid

D-This is true, but I didn't miss you anyway

S-My jaw still remembers it baby

Then Danny had to tell Steve that Catherine had passed to apologize:

D-Oh by the way Catherine went to see me today

Steve suddenly had his famous face when he was in full SEAL mode and said:

S-What? What did she want? I had told her to not approach you again!

D-Calm down you animal she came to apologize

S-And you believed her?

D-No, I don't believe a word of what this bitch say but it was better accepting her apologies than refusing if I did it she would have hurt us, you, me or Grace

S-You have done well but she better not hurt you, the baby or Grace because I would make her pay, no one attack my family especially now that we're married!

D-Easy there Super SEAL but you're right

Steve then calmed down when he heard the song'' Sexy Eyes'' he couldn't help himself but get up and get in front of Danny, offering his hands

S-You according me this dance Mr. McGarrett-Williams?

D-Are you serious? You're gonna make me dance on this song?

S-Yep, so are you in? Because if you don't want to dance with me I ask someone else

D-No way! So let's go

S-And you said that I'm the possessive one

D-I hate you!

S-But today you have shown how much you loved me

D That's true but you'll always make me go crazy!

S-I know this is the principle

So the brown one led his little blonde head on the dance floor and they enjoyed themselves until quite late, when everyone was gone Steve walked over to Danny who stared at the horizon in the distance and took him by the waist, manhandled him (or bridal style):

D-Steven what are you doing?

S-You will see

Oh it doesn't feel good that and Danny's doubts were confirmed when Steve walked to the sea:

D-No, I know very well what you gonna do so get off me now!

But Steve didn't let him go and they went into the water until the water reached the Commander's size and when he thought he was going to drop him in the water he didn't move and Steve told Danny:

S-Kiss me Babe

Danny kissed him and Steve bent down and fell into the water, they were underwater while they still kissing then they returned to the beach or even Danny groused:

D- Great now I'm all wet, you and your ideas!

S-Relax Danno now it means that you'll take all your clothes off and we will be able to enjoy our wedding night because I missed you terribly last night

Danny had to admit that his husband was right so they went into the house and went to their room and they saw a sign on the door:

_C & K-Bridal Suite, be careful not to make too much noise for the neighbors. By the way fact Danny's parents are at Chin's for the night and Grace is at my house with me so you are all alone tonight, good night and congratulations to the newlyweds!_

_Chin and Kono_

D- Bridal Suite huh?

S-Yeah they spoiled us on this once

Danny then grabbed Steve's collar to kiss him and pulled in their room for a wedding night worthy of the name, where they had a great orgasm, the orgasm of their life and then Steve curled himself on Danny's side and put a hand over his waist:

S-I love you Daniel McGarrett-Williams

D-I love you too Steven McGarrett

Then they fell asleep thinking about the happy honeymoon which awaited us.

So what do ya think of this? I so enjoy writing Kono when she organized her teammates' marriage because I really imagine her doing it if one they finally decide to put these two together and Rachel and Catherine tricked the McDanno again but they will pay that I can assure you! See ya soon and don't forget to review but only if you want do to it ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, hey everybody new chapter and now it's the'' Hookman'' episode where we can see that even if Danny deny it he's always worried about Steve because, well he care for his Super SEAL and that would break his heart if he lose him for good and so I added dialogues from my imagination.

I also wanted to know if you think that I improve myself in translation because a few people said that my story is a little bit hard to follow (thanks anyway to noticed it and tell me about it) because from my part I think that I made huge effort but tell me anyway, I'd like to know. Anyway enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Apart from my story)

Other: Based on episode 3x15 ''Hookman''

Chapter 24

After their marriage Steve and Danny, of course wanted to go on honeymoon but like for almost all the things they had a fight about the destination, Steve wanted to stay in the U.S.A while Danny wanted to visit a foreign country no matter which one but still a foreign country and while they were in the HQ, Chin and Kono actually suggested them to go visiting a foreign country:

K-This is the principle of a honeymoon you know? What it would be used for if it was to stay in your home country?

Danny turned to Steve a winner smile on his face:

D- You see? I was right honey

S-Because you're gonna tell me that you have spent your first honeymoon outside the U.S.A maybe?

D-Well, if I did it, do you think I would have suggested a foreign country you goof?

The Commander then abdicated and asked his husband:

S-Okay so, what country do you suggest?

Before he had time to answer Kono proposed with a beaming smile on her face:

K-Why not France? Paris is the most romantic city in the world from what they say!

The couple looked at Kono in a different light, the brown one was wide-eyed and the blond one was skeptical before the largest eye responds:

S- You suggested France? But we don't speak a word of French!

D-Oh yes I do, I know how to say some things

The brown one looked at Danny and said:

S-Do you really want to go there?

D-Yeah why not it's worth a try right plus I always wanted to go to France but it is okay with you because if it's not we can choose another country or stay here

Steve seemed to think before saying:

S-No it's fine so ''en route'' to France

D- Oh you see you can say something in France

S- Shut up and let's go before I change my mind

The sooner it was said the sooner it was done, the newlyweds took the first plane to Paris where they spent a wonderful honeymoon and Steve had to admit that Kono was right, Paris was really the most romantic city in the world even if he and romance ... Let's say it wasn't his kind and he wasn't good at it but to please Danny he would be ready to do anything, even for Danny if he was a little skeptical at first he had enjoy his time in Paris even if French people weren't very welcoming (I speak from experience even if it depends of the people of course) and both were happy and more in love than ever, but of course when you think everything is good there's always something to mess up everything and when they returned to Hawaii, 5-0 was called for a new case, a case that will be difficult and nerve-racking.

Already when they arrived on the crime scene, Steve saw that the victim was an HPD's police officer he knew very well his name was Ben Keoki, coldly killed while presiding a funeral on his motorcycle, Danny couldn't do anything apart from trying to comfort his husband then on their side Chin and Kono found the location where the murderer had shot and had also found a bullet with a name above it, ''Keoki''. Steve was even more upset because now he knew it wasn't an accident but rather a set-up by someone who obviously had a revenge to take.

Steve also had to question and warn Ookala about Keoki's death but after him Keoki had never borrowed money from anyone and owed nothing to anybody and he also added that if he knew who had killed his friend, his partner he will kill that person, with all the emotion he also almost burst into tears:

S-Okay listen to me Troy, we're going to stop that guy, I'll personally take care of this case, but until it's not done you have to stay calm

Troy stood up and shook the Commander's hand before saying to him:

Y-You really remind me of your father Steve, I trusted him and I trust you and also by the way congratulations about your wedding and sorry to not have been there

S-It's nothing and thank you

Troy went and Steve went to the touch table, Chin had established a pattern from where the murderer had shot and where the victim was and the least we can say is that this man was a pro because shot someone as far from where the victim was ... And above all why mounted an ambush in a cemetery?

S-To make the headlines

D-Ok but then who is it? Mafia or military?

The Commander then told Chin to contact the FBI while Danny suggested searching into Keoki's past and seeing if he had arrest someone a long time ago and if that someone had served his sentence , Chin then asked Steve if he thought the killer would kill again to what he responded:

S- Me, I think this guy claims his actions and that action was not improvised so it means two things: one he fully accepts his responsibility and two he especially knows how not to get caught ok? So the question is not to know if he'll kill again but rather how many people it remains on his list

For her part Kono went to see Fong and he gave her information about the bullet founded, he said no fingerprint had been found on her, but the bullet herself had brought him information, the name engraved on it had been made of an irregular marking and it was done handmade not by a machine, Charlie then showed her the object with which the killer had carved the name on the bullet:

K-Ok he likes handiwork but how can we identify him?

F-Well, he has a rather unusual marking, normally people write the O from the top

K-So the intersection point is at the top?

F-That's right, but in this case

K-The killer begin with the bottom of his O

Fong so said it might be a good way to identify him and that he'll interrogate data tapes from FBI, to see if a case of this kind had happened but unfortunately this could take some time a few days according to him, Kono immediately replied:

K-But Charlie we don't have time, there's a cop killer released somewhere in here!

The young woman analyzed the bullet and asked Charlie if through her they couldn't ascend directly to the suspect:

F-No, you realize the weapons' number who accepts this kind of caliber?

But the young woman pointed to the fact that the bullet was not a classic bullet:

K-It was extensively polished, we might even say that its color was changed

Then she said the gunman had to know a lot of things about ammunition but also in physics, it was not trivial to modify a bullet because it could affect the bullet's path and also during the firing, it was a specific and delicate work:

K- Me, I think we should find a gunsmith who offers custom ammunition

F-You know if you're continue one day you will steal my job

K-And not see your smile anymore? No way!

Along the way, Danny saw that his husband was feeling bad in relation to this case and he understood it because losing someone you care for is never easy but damn Steve had lost too many people in his life and he frankly admired the brown one for the courage he had to not freak out, he asked:

D-Baby, are you okay?

S-Yeah

The detective felt the sadness in the ex-Navy SEAL's voice and said:

D-So Keoki had many friends huh?

S- As far as all good mans could have

Steve responded like a robot, but he couldn't do anything about that;

D-But no family ... He had no family?

S-His wife left the house couple of years ago

Hard, really hard then thought Danny and Steve continued:

S-You know Ben ... Always had a bewildering optimism, at night he set the table and always left a place for her and he always left the light on the entry door as if she will come back one day but ... As far as I can remember she never came back

D He had kids?

S-A girl Chelsea, she was the age as me, I was very close of her at this time

D- Maybe we should try to join her don't you think?

S-She had breast cancer, she died four years ago

Here Danny couldn't believe it, poor man he had endured so much bad things, Steve continued:

S-When she died I was on a mission overseas and ... When I came back I swore myself to go and offer him my condolences, saying it was going to be okay and see what I could do but… Life goes too fast Danny, a week ago we were on honeymoon and now look at where we are it goes way too fast!

He paused for a time and said:

S-That's why it doesn't passed one day without I regret not have told you that I loved you before because it's kind of thing you have to tell before it's too late and maybe we could have avoided some problems...

D-No Steve don't blame yourself for that ok? We confessed our feelings and now we're married and we'll having a baby soon, it worth the price to wait a little don't you think? So stop torturing you mind, please Babe stop messing your head

S-Yes, I know, but for Chelsea I haven't done it right away, I had no time and I waited too long and even if Keoki was here the day of our wedding I haven't been able to see and I really blame myself for that

Danny put a hand on Steve's cheek and stroked his cheekbone to try to calm him down:

D- Love, stop it okay you were busy, everyone is busy it is unfortunately part of our job and I guarantee you that Keoki knew it and he knew that he meant to you ok?

S-Yeah

The detective kissed his cheek and made a promise to find this nerd that had dared to remove one another person who mattered to his husband and had also caused confusion and sadness in Steve's mind then Kono called them to tell that HPD might have found a suspect on Ala Moana Park, they went there immediately.

Got there the two teammates/husbands began to cover behind a wall with other HPD's members, one of them told them that the house belonged to a certain Don McKinney landed there two years ago and he chained bullshit on bullshit since he was there but there was apparently no connection with Keoki then Steve told everyone to cease fire and tried to resonate McKinney with a megaphone but he then ignored him so he did it again but this time in threatening McKinney to enter and pick him up directly but still nothing apart from:

McK-So come on here and fight if you're a man!

Oh damn it that wasn't good because here he had put the Commander in a huge anger so Steve reached into the bag and got a kind of pepper spray, Danny asked him:

D-What are you doing?

S-I do that I'm going to smoke him out

Danny stopped him before he left:

D-Ok Babe stop, the squad will be here in any minute now, so could we just offer them the little courtesy to let them do their job?

S-You have finished?

D-It's not much to ask you right?

S-Remain here and covers me, please be careful baby

Then Steve put his plan into action and when McKinney was smoked out he went on the porch and Steve took him down with a bullet but after checking, the brown realized that even if McKinney had a weapon able to holding the bullet who was on Keoki's crime scene he didn't think he was the killer:

D-You really don't think it's him?

S-Oh come on he has not the size of the killer we looking for, it's a small neighborhood dealer you saw him shot right? This man is worst at target than my grandmother and the one who killed Keoki was a professional shooter

D-She must be super strong your grandmother from what you said because according to you she drives better than me and she is able to target better than him

S-Oh come on you know very well what I mean Danno

D-Yeah, plus it's always very pleasant to be compared to a grandmother by your husband

Steve smiled a little but quickly lost it when an officer called the others to report that there was another officer on the ground and the poor man was none other than ... Ookala, this time they had to stop this sick man as soon as possible he had killed two people that mattered to Steve, it had to finished soon.

Examining the crime scene, Max told Steve and Danny that the killer wasn't on ground level as they thought it, but elsewhere:

D- Where was he then?

M-Higher than the window of McKinney's house I'm formal

So McKinney wasn't the killer and it confirmed what Steve thought:

S-Ok, we have open angles from any house on this street right?

M-Yes

S-Good then asked Fong to come here, we need to know from where he has shot

Fong arrived on the crime scene and so helped Max who told him that the victim's body was at a twenty degrees angle, he was right and after checking that everything was corresponding Charlie gave a conclusion:

F-The sniper was at the corner of this small platform

Steve and Danny went there and the brown one fell on a bullet rolled up in a glove identical to the previous one but the inscription engraved was Ookala's name instead, then Chin and Kono joined them and Danny said that the killer was necessarily aware of the response team and Steve added that he had probably listening to their frequency scanner to find the car assigned to Ookala. Kono then informed them that they had traced the call to emergencies and Chin added that it seemed that McKinney wanted to bring weapons supposedly for his protection because he had been assaulted two weeks ago by a dealer:

D Oh well we will cry for him, good so McKinney is looking for equipment and information reaches to our killer's ears that sells a gun and then drew Ookala to put him a bullet in the back

S-We need to find the connection between the killer, Ookala and Keoki this is our only opportunity to preserve those that remain on his list

C-I'll cross Keoki's historic with Ookala's one and maybe one element will come out but it may be complicated we talk about go back twenty-five years ago but it is doable if we have time

K-But we have finally a hundred case if we count those in which they were at the forefront, but it is double if we count the ones where they just appeared

Steve then said that he wanted all teams mobilized on the spot because he was out of question that a cop killer walk in the nature like that, then he received a call from the Governor and during this time Danny felt that Steve was in full SEAL mode and Kono said:

K-Try to calm him down and reassure him Danny, there's only you who can do it

D-I'll try, but you know how he is, it's hard but I can do it I'm used to it

C-Good luck because your husband there is about to freak out

D-I know it and I'll make sure that it is not gonna happen

The two cousins smiled at him and Steve made them aware of Denning's call who wanted his report because he gave a press conference in an hour:

D-Yeah and in two hours we'll be unemployed if we don't find this guy

Danny was always sarcastic but Steve had to admit he was right, Chin asked him what he would do and the Commander answered by:

S-I'll tell him we found our sniper's identity

They all looked at him like he was crazy and Danny could only say to himself that he absolutely had to calm Steve down because he worried too much for him and was of course afraid of losing him, who know maybe that bastard would also want his husband's death.

Steve then went to talk to the Governor and told him to tell people that 5-0 had put all available resources on this case and that an arrest was imminent, then the Governor thought about bluff while the ex-Navy SEAL spoke more about strategic tactic because the murders were all the time one way or another connected with the killer's past but before he strikes again they needed a little time to find out who it was. Denning pointed to him the fact that he didn't like the strategy of the headlong rush and even though he was aware that two of the Commander's colleagues in HPD were killed he insisted the fact that this had to be handled with professionalism:

S-And what do you mean by that?

D-I will not beat around the bush, everyone is sorry for Ookala and Keoki and I only want people to respect the procedure, I don't want any slip ok? Because be aware that everyone is watching us Commander

Steve began to get upset saying that the HPD had lost two members of his family so yes certainly they were all adults, but he said he had no right to expect that the police traitor this case like any other:

GD-I wasn't talking about the police, but about you Commander, two cops are dead don't make it personal

One day for sure Steve said to himself he was going to hit this man and replied:

S-With all the respect I owe you Sir, that bastard murdered two men I respected, people with whom I was raised up and that matter to me and I am sure he is about to do it again so believe me when I told you that this case is really personal

Fong, he, concluded that the inscriptions on both bullets were made by the same hand and that the lettering included the same features but unfortunately he had find nothing in the databases of the FBI:

S-Well try again because a man as manic as him had at least once be identified by the system

F-That's what we want to believe, but many factors can influence the lettering, osteoarthritis, age, illness, or that the suspect purposely doing it for hiding himself

Then Danny came with good information, the HPD had received a call from a gunsmith who swore he had sold ammunition like the one found at the crime scene of the cemetery, they went there.

Meanwhile the killer walked into a room that was located just above the gun shop where Steve and Danny were.

Inside the store the blonde one made a quick turn in it and said:

D- Well this place just missing a nice and small room here

S-Excuse me?

D-A room, you know a place where you rest and this weapons shop will be a perfect place for you

S-Wait, what's your problem with the weapons? Don't you have one yourself too?

D-I have on for professional need only, I don't like weapons like you love them

S-It reminds me of the gun you have given me for Christmas and then I couldn't get a room here without having you with me in bed, I like guns, but I love you more and guns and babies had never been a good mix

D-Oh honey you are so romantic

Steve blew him a kiss and the dealer pointed that if the weapon is legally purchased and used wisely they were the man's best friends:

D-I thought it was the dogs?

N-They are better than dogs because they protect you without the need of feeding or walking

Steve smiled at this remark and the detective couldn't help himself but thinking that the two people in front of him had a really twisted mind then he laughed sarcastically and said he was exactly the idea he made to himself of a gunsmith and Norman said that Danny was exactly the idea he made himself of a jerk and a pain in the ass and at that Steve laughed:

N-I don't like boast myself Commander McGarrett but I was for twenty years the committee's Captain of this area then from a good responsible person of policing I...

Danny cut him off by saying:

D-No, you instead mean the advice of a trigger maniac to two cops on duty

N-Tell me, you really want my help?

S- Of course we want your help, don't pay attention to him. You were saying?

N-The name engraved on the bullet, is it the killer or the victim? (Guh! If it was the killer's name they wouldn't come there to see you idiot!)

D-No Steve can I answer please?

The brown one said to him that his husband behaved like a child sometimes, especially when raising his hand like this:

D-Uh Mr. Norman if it was the killer's name on the bullet, do you really think we'd come to see you?

N He has diabetes or is he always like this?

S- It's worst, it's the hormones, I knocked him up

N-Oh ... Congratulations and good luck for bear him

S-Oh there's just one month and a half to undergo

D-Hey Steve I heard all of it you know I'm just behind you!

Steve ignored him and Norman assured them that it was a good job and it does not exist because it was manufactured series and a bit fanciful to him but he said he could understand that people like it:

S-And I can have them or not?

N-If you order them of course but I'm not the only shop in the island in fact if you want you can always go on Internet

S-Ok we will check all orders online and you can check the list of all customers who have bought them please?

Unfortunately Norman didn't keep any trace of buying and that he had enough paperwork like that, Danny lost his patience:

D-Sure, why you give yourself time to trace a projectile out of a gun at 600 km/ hours and who killing people?

N-No the weapons don't kill

D-Come on don't play with the words ok? Stop with these already made sentence, the fact is that a jerk with a gun that kills and that's all! Zero gun, zero deaths it is as simple as that

Steve felt it was time to leave, but the blond stopped:

D-Wait you don't want me to buy you a grenade or pocket bazooka for your collection at home?

N-Oh I just received a nice one if you want I can put it aside

D- Don't push it because if not I tell you where you can put it ok!

N-You don't want to get this person out of my store?

S-Yeah of course. Come here you, you'll see what I'm gonna do to you when we'll go home

D-Oh but I look forward for it Steven!

Steve turned to Norman before leaving and thanked him from calling the police but Norman denied having called:

N-What phone call?

D-What what phone call?

S-Danno you had told me that he had called the police I wasn't dreaming?

D-You haven't called Hawaii's HPD?

N-No, no I haven't called anyone

Steve then push Danny on the ground before the killer had time to have them when they could come out of the store they saw a window on the left and then the blond one noticed movement to the garage and a car actually stormed out and Steve had the time to jump and bounce on the Camaro's roof before a crazy race car begin that had nearly cost a heart attack and nausea to the detective, his idiot of a husband even asked him if he had hooked his belt, he fooled him or what? :

D-I still have my belt hooked when it is you who has the wheel

Steve tried by all means to catch the killer, which earned him to trigger another cargument with Danny who said he was a better driver than him on the tarmac and accused him of having too much put himself on the right of the road then coming to the docs Steve tricked the killer taking a different route and arrived right on him and so the race ends for the killer ... Underwater.

Back in the car and after Chin and Kono either went to check where the sniper had fired and after telling them he had make another victim (a painter), but he had left the bag where he hid his weapon, Steve and Danny realized that the body was no longer there but a prosthetic arm was still on the steering wheel, which was why nobody had discovered the smallest footprint, the ex-Navy SEAL seemed disturbed by it and the detective noticed it property:

D-What? Why did you make that face?

S-I think I found the identity of our sniper

Indeed, returning to HQ Steve leaned on a case of his father twenty years old ago where Ookala, Keoki and his father John had all received the Medal of Courage for have interfered during a bank robbery in the city center and when entering the bank John had fired two bullets at Curt Stoner, Stoner during the shooting and had both his hands on the detonator of the bomb and John pulled one bullet on one of them but Curt always had his hands on it and therefore lost his arms in the explosion, Danny added:

D-Okay well now we know why he's upset and angry

S-Yeah, he wants revenge on everyone

If we believed what were on his file he was released from jail three months before and he was a model prisoner, but he was also a military too, he was even a sniper in Vietnam's war and the plight grows when Kono called them to say that someone had shot at Duke, however, he was still alive and had been shot by receiving an anonymous call and when he looked closer on the picture Danny noticed that Duke was present in the list of Stoner and Steve said it was better to put the two remaining on the picture under protection before Curt finish his list.

When they went to see Max, Steve and Danny learned by examining the painter's wounds that the cause of his death was due to the prosthesis they had found in the car:

D- Great, so wonderful we got his hand, but where could we find the rest of Iron Man?

M-And this is the reason why you are here Detective Williams because by examining the prosthesis I noticed a serial number engraved on his patella joint of attachment, I sent it and they gave me the identity of our suspect Curt Stoner who received two implants while he was still in detention in Hawaii and this was the subject of a written warranty by Stoner three days after his release

S-Please tell me you got an address

Actually he had one but it was only a post office box in Chinatown.

The team went there under Stoner's evil eye but once arrived at the post office box, the man was uncooperative and Steve began to lose his self-control because he had to have so-called a mandate and therefore Danny tried to calm him down:

D-Ok Steve don't get mad, we come back in an hour with a mandate that's all ok?

Steve then took out his SEAL knife and went to the office to help himself:

D-Or you take out your knife and you make holes in his big belly

And finally they found where Stoner was domiciled (under a false name, but the way he made his O had betrayed him once again) but once they got there he was gone, everything was in order but he was gone but the phone rang and Curt then spoke:

_Cu-Hello Commander McGarrett, I am sad to have missed you today but it will not happen again, I'm sure you are wondering who is next on my list and if you want an answer, look in the drawer under the phone._

Steve looked in the drawer and then took a picture of him where was marked'' You will pay for the sins of your father'', confirming Danny's doubts when he thought this sick man was about to put his husband on his list and the brown one had just the time to move to avoid being shot at, and then the team localization Stoner on top of roof in front of them, then the Commander had an idea, he opened the trunk of the Camaro telling Danny to cover him, he took a bag and handed it to Kono, saying that if she had a window of opportunity, she only had to try her luck, then the blonde asked:

D-And what are we doing Chin and I?

S-You're not doing anything at all, you stay here and I will try to distract him with the car and once she has a window of opportunity she'll descend him

D-Babe he is a sniper you never get to the end of the street!

But Steve didn't listen and took the car and Danny shouted at him:

D-Hell yes that's right don't listen to me as usual, be yourself, follow your instinct and follow it to the end!

Steve took the car and started driving and trying to distract Curt and Danny left also of his hide not listening to his husband as well and Kono finally managed to shot at Stoner who fell from the roof to the street.

Steve went out of the Camaro with a bang and began to move towards Danny almost yelling at him:

S-What was that? You've taken yourself for Scarface are you crazy or what?! I told you to stay hidden you're pregnant if you don't remember it!

D-I know but I haven't listened to you like you you've done or I've misunderstood your plan that by the way completely sucks

Everyone looked at Danny with a smile and the brown one says:

S-You were worried about your loving husband?

D-No for my car!

S-Oh, Danno that touches me it must be the first time that you have a token of affection towards me at work

D-Oh you're touched? Yeah you're touched in the head! You have a disease that you're the only one to have! And I'll tell you, I'm worried about a lot of things but losing you in a combat situation is not one of them ok?

Steve smiled at this remark even if he felt a little hurt and the cousins had noticed it:

K-Hormones without a doubt!

C-And the accumulated stress of this day, you know he doesn't think what he says he wouldn't have married you if it was

S-Yeah

Steve then took the bullet who was next to Stoner and saw that the bullet bore his name and when getting up he thought he had a hallucination because he saw Keoki, Ookala and especially his father's ghosts and John told him how proud he was of Steve and also that he was what a father could ever wished for a son and told him also:

J-Good luck with your daughter, you'll be a great father I am sure of it son.

Then father and son shook their hands, Danny shouted in his direction:

D-You come in Babe?

S-Yes, just a second

But turning around and the ghosts weren't there so he went to the Camaro and went home with Danny.

Returning home, Danny saw that Steve hadn't said a word in the car and he was worried because the day had been hard, Steve had lost people that mattered to him and when he walked into the kitchen where his husband and was asked:

D-What goin' on? You okay?

S-Yes, yeah I'm fine

D-No, you're not fine, I can see it you have your aneurysm face and the face you have when you're upset but you don't want to say so tell me Steve please

S-Oh, except the fact that you're not worried about losing your husband in a combat situation?

Danny looked down, he knew that this remark had hurt his beautiful SEAL and that she will came bit him in the ass so he had to apologize:

D-I'm sorry Steve, I ... I was angry because you still put yourself in danger and because of the hormones that make me lose my mind and I was afraid since the beginning of this case that you freak out and I especially fear that crazy old man shot you down that and you also die as Keoki and Ookala in front of everybody and nobody can do anything about it and...

He paused stop put his hands on Steve's face before continuing:

D-You know very well that losing you is one of my worst nightmares Babe, what will I do without you, huh? Who will love me as you love me, that make me go crazy when he's driving like a freak and who almost give me a heart attack when he put himself in danger for nothing and almost die huh?

Steve replied almost immediately by removing Danny's hands and put them in his:

S-No one else but me baby, because I'm indestructible as you're there to remind me to order and you will not get rid of me like that and for my part I will continue to protect you even if you don't like it and even if it puts me in danger because me too I can't live without you

D-As you saved me in the store right?

S-Yeah, and I will continue to do so, to protect you, Grace and our baby girl

Then they kissed and Danny whispered in the ear of his brown headed:

D- By the way you told me you'd do something to me tonight huh?

S-Um ... Yes maybe

D-Well then come with me Super husband SEAL

Before going upstairs Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet with his name, Danny noticed that the Commander wasn't with him and said:

D-What are you watching?

S-Oh, the bullet with my name on it

Danny asked almost disillusioned and stressed:

D-Because you kept her?!

S-Yeah of coursr I kept her

D And why exactly, to remind you of this case and to tell you that this bullet could take your life away and take you away from Grace, the baby and me!

S- Oh wait Danny a bullet with my name engraved on it and handmade it's collector!

D-You really have a twisted mind Steven

Steve groaned and said:

S-Really? So get into our room and take off your clothes and I'll show you how I have a twisted mind

And with that Danny got into their room before Steve kisses him and close the door beside him with his foot for a beautiful night of love and they were both more than happy to be alive and together.

So what do ya think? That episode was epic and it also came from the original Hawaii Five-O TV show and we have seen a bit of a worried!Danny and a bit of protective!Steve in it


	25. Chapter 25

Hey, hey new chapter but this time the episode tag is more short that usual because I just wanted to re-write the last scene with Steve, his mother and Mick (and Catherine oh God I hate that woman so much!) so yes I re-write the scene but with Steve, Danny, Doris and Mick

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Other: Based on episode 3x16 "Kekoa" (Warrior)

Chapter 25

It was another crazy day today for the 5-0's team because the case they had worked on had hit a family member of one of their loved one, Kamekona who lost his cousin (found dead in the trunk of a car) and all have saw the pain he had felt but also the gun that was found near the victim's body who belonged to Kamekona and although Steve and Danny didn't think for a second that it might be the imposing Hawaiian who had killed his cousin they had nevertheless followed him just to be one hundred percent sure because like everyone else it is possible that the man wanted to avenge his cousin and when they stopped Kamekona he denied of course everything about this murder saying that he owed everything to his cousin, the only one who hadn't avoid him after his release from prison, the two teammates/husbands believed him because he seemed to be telling the truth and therefore worked on other tracks, other clues and through a supervision video they saw that Kamekona's target wasn't involved because the victim had been kidnapped too early from the hour of his murder and especially by someone much bigger than they suspect and there was also a woman. They also went to ask Thomas' daughter (Kamekona's cousin) Maggie who revealed to them that her father was a master in the art of Kapu Kuialua and after with Kamekona's help they found the identity of the woman in the supervision video as Kat Carrigan, Steve and Danny had made themselves to her home to find her and even if they didn't find her they found something very interesting, something that would be a great help to them for the case. A video where they saw Thomas getting hit and nearly killed during a fight in a MMA fight club, a secret, extremely dangerous and underground kind of fight, sort of like a killing by Ramsey Pollack who had been involved in these kind of fights around the world and was also suspected in the same style of murders than Thomas' one but unfortunately every time the police thought they could stop him, Pollack was gone but it wasn't all because now Ramsey and his cronies had kidnapped Maggie and had the idea to make her fight (and killed her) in the fight club against Kat and although she did well she was saved by the 5-0's team.

Along with that Steve, who began increasingly to question himself about his mother's actions had gone to a friend, Mick Logan who was a private investigator to engage him in order to watch each doings of Doris and also watch her by the occasion. When he told Danny what he had made the blonde one didn't know what to say:

D-Wait you hired someone to watch your mother?

S-Yes and watch what she does too. I do this because even though she told me some things I'm not sure I trust her completely and I'm not sure either she really think the things she told me and given by what she did I prefer to take my precautions in case of my doubts would be true

D-I don't know what to say Babe but…

S-Oh, well that is a first, Daniel McGarrett-Williams who doesn't know what to say we should mark the day and time!

Steve took a shot in the shoulder from his husband for the little remark and continued:

D- Shut up you goof! I just wanted to tell you that you made the right choice, if you're not sure that your mother tell you the truth then it is normal that you are hired someone to watch her and I want to tell you that you have my support in all this, although I think your mother will quickly realize that someone is watching her, she is not stupid you know and more she is an ex-spy

S-Thank you Babe, for your support

D-Oh you're welcome plus I have to support my husband in any situation, except when he pull himself in danger for nothing or when he also do things without telling me before because that Babe you do it to

S-Hey!

Danny kissed Steve on the cheek but the brown one at this moment didn't know that his plan will come bite him the ass at the end.

Indeed, in the supermarket where Doris was shopping Mick on his side was watching her not really far from her but the ex-spy quickly realized it and confronted the private detective who denied watching her and Doris therefore threw herself in Mick's game knowing fully that it was only a trick of her son who still doesn't trust her. Mick then took Doris in a restaurant where they both shared a bottle of Pinot Noir and realized the many common points they shared, especially love for the wine and Mick asked Doris to take her for dinner the following evening to get to know her more intimately completely forgetting the Steve's plan, he was too fascinated by the former spy to what Steve's mother accepted with good heart because she had to admit that after her so-called death it had been a while that she didn't go out to dinner with a man.

That evening after returning home, Steve and Danny were about to sit around the table because Danny had promised his husband to try again at make him a fritatta but what he didn't know is that Steve had planned something else, he pulled out his MRE combat ration just in case of his blond headed's fritatta wouldn't be edible and as he was eating, the detective arrived carrying a dish and the ex-Navy SEAL didn't have time to hide what he was eating and Danny says:

D-Steven, can I know what you were eating?

S-Nothing, nothing, so you have succeeded in making this frittata? No because it smelled really good and...

D-Oh no my dear husband you will not change the subject like that! Tell me what you were eating and do it right now!

Steve then showed his MRE ration:

D-A combat ration?

S-It is MRE, this is the one I prefer

D-So you prefer eating that abomination better that than what I cooked for you is that so?!

S-No, but as I know you hate cooking I wanted to have something in the stomach if ever it wasn't edible

Danny looked at him with wide eyes and more the brown one had begun to eat his fucking MRE whatever combat ration, did he cooked that bad that his husband prefers to eat such a thing? Steve noticed how the blond one looked at him and said:

S-Oh, don't be offended Babe, saw what had happened to the other frittata...

D-Yeah, and then it's always pleasant to see your husband prefer eating something that we eat in wartime rather than what I do myself with love to him

S-Excuse me plus when I saw that the deadline was close I couldn't resist and...

D-If that spoon dig in that fucking abomination MRE or whatever you called this and enter your mouth again you'll have to make a choice Steven, the MRE or me!

Steve didn't have to think twice and said, throwing himself on Danny who was sitting beside him on the sofa saying:

O-Hum I think I've made my choice

And with that Steve kissed Danny and the latter said:

D-Even if you have chosen me, you'll not get away with this so quickly you hear me!

The brown one cut him with another kiss and Danny couldn't resist any longer and suddenly forgave his husband for the unacceptable gesture he had made when they heard a noise behind them, or rather a voice:

Do-Steve you home?

S-Oh shit my mom!

D-But what is she doing here?

S-I don't know

Doris down the stairs dressed in an evening dress and had makeup on her face and all embarrassed she said:

Do-Oh sorry did I interrupt something?

S-Mom what are you doing here and why are you dressed like this?

Do-All my evening dresses remained here so I came here to try one because I go out tonight, I have a date

S-A date?

Do-Yes honey a date, like two people in front of a table having dinner and a few drinks...

D-Yeah, you know the kind of thing we never do because you never want to do it

Steve glared at Danny and asked his mother:

S-And you're going with who?

Do-Oh Steve don't react like that, it's not suit you very well

The bell rang and Steve opened the door and when he thought to find someone completely unknown he fell on ... Mick, he immediately closed the door and opened it again for telling Mick:

S-What are you doing here? I asked you to watch her not to date her it's my mother damn it!

Mi-Oh come on Steve all the women of my age are either mothers or grandmothers and from what I know she will soon become a grandmother

S-That's not the point! It's out of the question that you try something with her!

But when Doris saw the beautiful flowers that Mick held she was even more flattered and went to put the bouquet in a vase and before leaving she reassured her son:

Do-Everything is okay Steve, I'm a big girl I don't need protection this time, don't expect me to be home early, good night you two and enjoy yourselves love birds

She kissed Steve on the cheek and went out under the stunned gaze of the ex-Navy SEAL who understood nothing apart from the fact that his plan had come back bite him in the ass and then Danny started laughing really hard at his husband's head Steve said a little upset:

S-Yeah go laugh it up and by the way why are you laughing huh?

Danny stopped and calmed down a bit before saying:

D-Excuse me Babe but it's just that your plan of watch your mother and her actions has totally come back and bite you in the ass!

S-I asked him to watch her not flirting with her damn it!

D-I know, but it hasn't really happened as you wanted it to, but you know I was wondering, what bothers you the most? That your plan to watch your mother fell into the water? That Mick dates your mother? Or it's simply the fact that she dates someone else?

Steve didn't answer right away, he knew that Danny had understood and sometimes it scared him to know how that his husband could read through him like an open book and then finally answered by:

S-I'm not sure, maybe a little bit of everything

Danny approached Steve and put his hands on his brown headed's face, trying to reassure him:

D-This is quite normal that you react like that Steve but you must know that your mother is still young enough for dating again and maybe she feels alone and also that unfortunately your father is dead and she might want to move on but it's normal that you react like that

The blonde one kissed the Commander and he felt a little better before saying:

S-I sometimes wonder if they had truly loved each other

D-What?

S-My parents, sometimes I wonder if they really loved each other or if it was just a cover, a lie

D-I cannot answer you but I think if they didn't love each other, Mary-Ann and you maybe wouldn't be here and you have always said to me that even if your parents fought all the time they were happy and in love with each other

S-Yeah, or maybe it was the best imitation of love that I've ever seen even though I still have doubts

Danny took his SEAL in his arms and they stayed a little in this position until the brown one says:

S-Well maybe we should eat

D-Yeah, otherwise it will be cold

But Steve didn't help himself of Danny's frittata and continued eating his MRE ration and making Danny angry:

D-No it's not true, you're kidding me right? You keep eating this abomination you're really insane!

S-Okay okay I'll taste your frittata!

Steve then took a piece and put it in his mouth, he had to admit that it was very good but for torturing his husband he made a funny face and said:

S-It's not that great you know

Danny took that wrong this time (hormones of course) and threw a pillow on Steve before getting up and say:

D-Fuck you McGarrett!

Steve grabbed his wrist before he had time to go and circle his arms around the smaller man waist:

S-Oh baby you know I'm kidding she is very good your fritatta

D-If you say so

S-Yes, and I think so

Steve then began to lower his head to kiss his husband in the neck and he began to fail but still tried to resist:

D-No you don't have the right to do this, I'm still mad at you, you like that don't you? Tease me and pushing my buttons and then put your seductive voice and kiss my neck but you know what it doesn't work this time you moron! No it…It's…Not…Work… huh…This…Time

S-Oh really?

The brown one began his little game again before Danny gave up and tell him:

D-Okay fine, you are forgiven Steven J. McGarrett but I hate you anyway

S-No, you love me and I know it!

And before Danny was unable to say anything his husband took him by the waist and dragged him into their room for a love and tenderness full night because Steve wanted to catch up with Danny for this little frittata's incident.

So? What do ya think of this? Yes Steve had chosen Danny over his MRE ! See ya soon and REVIEW please!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, hey new chapter and now it's Pro-Bowl episode but not only it'! With a few changes you'll see what I mean when you'll read it and I wanted to thank you guys because I got more that 10k+ views for my story so thank you really much guys and I also wanted you to know that it's the last episode tag I'll do because the story is almost finished and the rest of it is only my imagination (Apart from 3x18 which I'll change a few things) but anyway enough talk good reading everyone and…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Other: Based on episode 3x17 ''Pa'ani'' (The Game)

Chapter 26

This morning at this weekend Pro-Bowl's period time, Danny got up a little after Steve for a quick shower and to takes his breakfast and then waits for the ex-Navy SEAL left for his morning swim to come back and led him to Kamekona's stand because he had a surprise for his husband. Indeed since this was the period of Pro-Bowl he had bought tickets to see a Red Skins' game but didn't say anything to Steve just because he wanted to surprise him because he knew how much his husband loved football (he plays football when he was younger) and he had to admit he was a bit of a fan so he was a little doing this for both of us and Kamekona was the one who kept their tickets as Danny had given them to him. When Steve finally arrived Danny dragged him by force to the Camaro saying they had to go to Kamekona's stand without giving so much as an explanation and Steve replied mockingly:

S-Honey, I know you're pregnant and you have to eat for two but are you sure you want to eat shrimps so early? Plus you have to be careful on the fish you know it very well

Danny felt really much that his husband would throw this kind of remark (or jokes if you like) and as he hit him in the arm he replied:

D-No you moron I don't want to eat shrimps! Stop asking questions and get in the car please

S-Don't ask questions? Who are you and what did you do to my Danno?

D-Steven please, do what I told you for once

S-Ok, but I'm driving!

D-If you want anyway it is always you who drive even if I don't want you to

Steve kissed him and they both went to Kamekona's stand where the imposing Hawaiian man offered them a special ''Pro-Bowl menu'' to what Steve realized that the prices had tripled and the brown one hastened to ask:

S-So Danny, what did you bring me here so early this morning?

D-Close your eyes

Steve did it and the blond one waved Kamekona who handed him the tickets and then Danny handed it to Steve saying:

D-Ok Super SEAL, now open your eyes

When Steve opened them he saw the tickets in the detective's hands and was a little surprised:

S-This ... This is…

D-Yeah, this is tickets for the Pro Bowl I've take them for us and I wanted to surprise you

The Commander wasted no time to kiss his blond saying:

S-Thank you Babe, it makes me very happy

D-You're welcome and don't I earn the title of World's Greatest Husband for this?

S-Don't push too far baby

D-Hum I think I'll take them back so

S Give me these tickets or I bite you

D-Always the violence with you McGarrett

S-Yes, but you love it

But seeing the tickets, Danny realized that there wasn't two but three tickets and Kamekona added that it was a compensation for him (for kept the tickets from Steve) and Steve noticed that there sits were also in front of the sideline and Kamekona asked:

Ka-Why did you pay tickets to be sat on the sidelines? Seriously we don't cares

D-I don't have to justify myself for that

S-You wanna get a ball in your face or what?

D-No!

S-Ok so tell us why

D-Ok it's because Peyton Manning will play and...

S-Here we are I knew it

D-And I hope to see him and shake his hand

Ka-I thought you drove for the Jets!

Danny replied that indeed it was true that he loved this team, but it was the only game where he could be the quintessential fan, a true and absolute fan and also that he may approach the greatest quarterback of their generation to what Steve looked at him with wide eyes before answering:

S-Wow, wow one minute, the greatest quarterback of our generation you said?

D-Yeah

S-Ok, already the players are placed according to their performances in the league and according to the official classification that's Tom Brady, Brady is the greatest quarterback of our generation he had three selections and Manning only had one

D-No, no, no I knew you were gonna say something stupid to not change...

S-Three against one Danno!

D-Yes Brady is super awesome, he has great hair, he has a super sexy wife and Cary Grant's dimple on his chin but it's true that Peyton is the best in passing

Steve couldn't believe it, even here he and Danny were different, but opposites attract as we say:

S-You're completely insane!

D-Oh that's for sure because for having marry you I really have to be completely sick!

Kamekona obviously tried to calm things down between the two mates/ husbands:

Ka-Hey lovebirds, discuss or rather in your case argue about which one of these two players is the best has no interest it's like the eternal debate about which one is the best rock band of all time: Beatles or Stones?

One said the Stones and the other the Beatles, as usual with them they always had a different opinion:

D-And of course Brady's fans say the Beatles!

Steve looked at his husband discouraged and Kamekona continued:

Ka-What I mean is that we have the chance to be in quarterbacks' golden age! We have Brady, Manning, Rodgers, all I'm saying is that you argue with each other for nothing

Steve and Danny analyzed the situation and Steve replied:

S-That is an extremely deep analysis, but as you know it happens all the time and it is since we know each other

Ka-Yeah, well what is sure is that you're a couple too much great and cute to argue constantly with each other, plus I don't like seeing you arguing

S-We don't argue here

D-We have shared opinion that's all

Then Steve got a call and the two teammates/husbands had to leave for a new case.

Once there, Danny made a sarcastic remark about the fact that guys want to pay a fortune to shot themselves for false and Steve answered by the fact that this kind of exercise is quite challenging for some people and the brown one even offered the detective to come here to make a tactical exercise to what Danny said:

D-No, no way it's already hard enough to work with you and bear you at home so I will not play targets for the love of sport

S-Yeah you're right too big challenge, you might break you something, it's too sporty for you

D-And again one more remark about my weight, yet you weren't complaining about my weight when you took me on the kitchen counter once!

Steve ignored the comment and went to see Kono who examined the body and told them immediately that the victim was named Scott Davis and that he was working in a high-tech company in California and also that a group of their surroundings came here to a company internship and that they had rented the whole camp just for them, Steve thought the bullet who had pierced the man's skull came from a nine millimeter gun and Kono went on saying that the burns powder found on Scott's body meant that the shot had been closely and Danny then explained his hypothesis:

D-Ok so guys are shooting with fake bullets and this one takes a real bullet how is that possible?

K-This is a really good question which I don't have an answer and in addition there is no surveillance camera

D-Oh that's great!

K-But the good news is that all participants are equipped of these cameras

S-Oh so it's change everything, one of them must have recorded the murder without knowing

Steve and Danny then went to ask the weapons responsible who told them that all the weapons were checked and that there was no nine millimeters gun but the participants weren't excavated then Duke came to them by showing them a handgun, a nine millimeter gun:

Du-One of my men has found it under a bush at not even fifty yards of the crime

The woman responsible added that it was a pocket weapon, perfect if you wanted to remain discreet and Steve thought:

S-One of Davis' colleagues may have hidden the gun, kill him and hide his gun in the bushes before we arrive

Then when exercise's members were subjected to tests for residues of lead, Steve noticed a young woman who seemed sadder than the others and took her aside to talk to her. She told him she wasn't supposed to be here because she was a simple assistant but Scott had taken into account her internship because she had always wanted to visit Hawaii and the Commander asked if Scott had a problem whatsoever it was with another colleague but Melinda responded by saying:

M-Scott Davis was one of the most brilliant men I ever know, and even if it made him intimidating, everyone in the company loved him

S-Thank you

Steve then walked to Danny who told him that no exercise's member had been tested positive for lead residues but then who shot this man? Good question and when viewing players individual cameras Steve noticed a picture where a guy was standing in front of another one without that image repeated on another camera and when Kono made a zoom the brown one added that this man in question hadn't individual camera on him and Kono added when she look at him closer:

K-Yes and watch his headscarf, it's not the same as the others

D-That means they weren't eleven members but twelve

S-Yeah twelve including a murderer

Shortly after this statement, Duke told Steve that nothing had been found neither a suspect nor a finger print and the weapon's serial number had been cleared then Kono and Danny came informing Steve that no one recognized the suspect and that one of Scott's colleagues, who was also participating to the exercise was nowhere to be find, Brent Mercer but this guy was going to leave Honolulu in an hour that began to chip the Commander:

S-Someone who leaves so soon after the death of a colleague must have many things to say to us

Actually it was quite plausible but when Steve and Danny questioned Brent who obviously seemed quite upset by being seated on a chair answering their questions rather than being in his airplane and asked him where he was at ten o'clock this morning when Scott Davis was killed he swallowed hard and looked surprised to what the blonde one replied with his legendary sarcasm:

D-And the prize for the best interpretation of the suspect goes to...

B-Wait a minute you think it was me who killed him?

Danny made an affirmative noise and Brent stated that it made no sense, but the detective didn't let go and asserted the contrary because he still hadn't said where he was this morning and when the ex-Navy SEAL saw that Brent had no alibi and that he hated Scott to what Brent said he felt no hatred towards him he didn't hesitate and made him listen to a recording where we could hear the suspect be very threatening towards the victim and then said:

S-It's your voice on this recording?

Brent broke down and then said he had indeed sent this message, but he was drunk when he did it, all because Scott refused to greet him to what he felt offended but he swore that this morning when he woke up he immediately regretted what he had done and didn't want to go to the exercise because of this message, then Steve received a call from Chin:

C-The Director of Microsystem Hardest is named Neil Redding he is both the head of the victim and the suspect and he is also someone who loves beautiful clothes, I know it because I'm looking at him by my office's window

S-Is he here?

C-Yeah, he just arrived here plus he insists on speaking to you

Steve and Danny so received Neil in the Commander's office and Redding began to ask what was going on because he didn't understand what was going on, between the death of one of his best employees and the second who was detained but Steve replied to him saying that here they were the ones who asked the questions:

N-Oh of course

D-So you are the boss of Brent Mercer, do you think he is capable of murder?

N-You know it's a jungle a company, all my colleagues are engaged in a war and Brent oversaw Scott for a while then Scott took his place

Then he said he was the one who hired Brent and who also trained him but he doesn't believe that he may have killed Scott:

D-Why do you say that?

N-Brent is a good employee but he doesn't have this flame of rage in the stomach, I may not be graduated in psychology, but I can assure you he doesn't have the guts to kill someone

Chin then came in and said that he had checked the plane ticket that Mercer had bought at 9:45 am, the IP address on the account is the Wi-Fi of the hotel where he was

D-Unless someone else had access to his computer and his account it implies that he was in his hotel room twenty minutes after the murder

C-Exactly, which means he couldn't find himself at the other end of the island at the time of death

S-Okay we check it all and we release Mercer as soon as possible Sir

Neil said as he counted on them and he would meet members of his council to tell them that the company wouldn't suffer because of this incident, rather stiff after Danny to what Neil responded by the fact that Scott was just one part for the council.

For his part Max informed Kono that the cause of death was indeed the bullet received in the skull but there was something else, toxicological analysis had diagnosed that the victim was sedated before so Kono asked him why Davis would take a sedative before shooting simulation but the real question was above all why he had taken one. Max added that the sedative had been taken twelve hours before the murder and that nobody had ordered Davis sedative and Kono came to the conclusion that Davis had been drugged and then told Steve the information.

The two teammates/husbands, them on their side recapitulated their elements:

D-Okay so what Mercer told us confirms that Davis was in a bar before taking the sedative

S-Exactly so maybe he was drugged and that he was placed in a glass

D-Someone drug him at night and shoot him the next day? For me the two are necessarily related

S-Well so let's go to this bar!

D-You know that bar?

S-La Mariana Tiki Bar of course, give me the keys I'll...

Danny threw the keys at him without saying a word when a blue car made her entrance just in front of them, a car that Steve and Danny knew very well:

D-Well, well look at who comes here the crazy bitch in person, what does she want from us this time?

S-I don't know

Catherine went out of the car and walked up to them with a beaming smile on her:

Ca-Hi guys!

S-Hey Catherine, hum look we're on a case and we don't have much time so tell us what you want

Ca-Oh just wanted to say something to you

She saw that Danny made just as if she was not there and said:

Ca-By the way hello to you too Danny

Danny nodded his head still not decided to speak to her or even look at her but when he saw what the woman was wearing he couldn't help himself but laughing:

D-What's this outfit?

Ca-Oh, well actually we had moved out a million times with my family when I was younger and we didn't stay long enough in a city to follow a team

Danny was laughing and Catherine began to get angry but kept her composure and the blonde one asked her:

D-Oh, so you mean that you have chosen to run for the Dallas' Cowboys?

Catherine didn't understand why Danny laughed at this team:

Ca-What with this team? Everyone loves the Dallas Cowboys

Steve and Danny raised their hand and said:

S & D- Not us!

Catherine seemed to lose her patience:

Ca-The opposite would have surprised me

S-If I remember correctly my Red Skins, they have humiliated your Cowboys in the last game they played against them

And Danny continued his little mockery, too happy to laugh at the person he hated most in his life:

D-Oh, that's cute you're heard that honey? You were ''dating'' (air quotes please about that ''relationship'') a fan of the Dallas' Cowboys while you're a Red Skins' fan just like Capulet and Montague

Here Catherine grew angry and said ironically laughing:

Ca-Ha, ha very funny you still have shitty quotes like that?

Danny also began to lose his patience and walked a little towards her, saying:

D- You want to play at that?

Steve tried to calm the situation before it escalates by catching his husband and said:

S-Enough both of you, so Catherine tell me what you want quickly we're on case

Ca-I'm not here to cause you any trouble if that's what you think Danny, I thought I made it clear last time I came up with something for Steve. Here it is, my unit got offered tickets for the game tomorrow and so Steve, you and I are going together to the Pro-Bowl!

She proudly showed her two tickets to the Commander and Danny for his part said nothing but Steve said:

S-I've already planned to go with Danny

Catherine immediately lost her smile and Danny, too happy to see her like that added at her:

D-Plus we'll be sitting in the fifty yards, the best seats in the stadium

S-Yeah

The young SEAL seemed disappointed but nevertheless answered by:

Ca-Oh it's ok, it's cool, you're going to the game as a couple that's great but my seats too are good and then I'll find someone who could be interested

Steve didn't know what to say before Danny recalls him to reason:

D-Well you come in? We'll have to go to this bar

S-Yes, just give me five minutes

D-Ok I'll wait you in the car

The detective then went to wait him in the Camaro not without kissing Steve before, the brown one knew very well that it was to enrage Catherine and he had to admit it was pretty fun and exciting to see Danny's possessiveness appear sometimes and then turned back to Catherine but she forestalled him by saying:

Ca-No Steve I'm fine I assure you, go to the game with your husband I just took these places because I thought Danny hated that sport and as I knew you used to be a quaterback when you were younger...

S-If you had taken the time to know Danny before making any conclusions about him and threatening him to kill him and Grace, you should be able to know it and I thought I was clear Catherine, our relationship is strictly professional I don't trust you enough for that kind of thing

Ca-Yes you're right ... Sorry I'd better go

S-Yeah

And on her words she left and Steve get into the Camaro and when he was driving he looked Danny intently before the blonde notice it and asks:

D-What?

S-Nothing, it's just that you cannot stop yourself from enrage her every time you see her

D-Hey she's trying to steal my husband I just defend myself that's all, you must have seen what she has done right?

S-Yes I saw and I told her I was going to the game with you and also that our relationship was purely professional but I must admit that you had taunting her well on that shot with your places in the fifty yards

D-Yeah I know, sorry I couldn't resist to the idea of taunting her for once

Steve stepped forward and said, taking the blonde's face in his hands:

S-You don't have to be sorry, after all she did to you you have the right to react like that with her and after all I love it when you become possessive over me, it's very sexy and know that I have only you in mind Danno, you and our baby

Danny smiled and accepted his husband's lips before they set off for the Mariana Tiki Bar.

Arrived there Steve revealed to Danny that his father was a regular of this bar and Danny confessed that he liked this place too and when the singer had finished, the blonde one made a remark about his nickname:

D-''The Kid''? But he doesn't look like a kid to me

S- Yeah well don't ask him for any reason where he got this surname ok? You ask him any question and you let me speak to him

The detective asked to himself why his husband had told him that, but he would quickly understand why, the singer then approached the ex-Navy SEAL and gave him a hug:

S-How are you Nicki? I'm glad to see you, you look good! You still sing as a God

N-Thank you Stevie!

D-Oh, Stevie? Well I didn't hear this surname for you yet!

Nick then became aware of Danny's presence and Steve introduced him to Nick:

S-Nicki, this is my partner, Detective Danny McGarrett-Williams

N-Nice to meet you boy, but tell me you have the same last name right?

S-That's because we're married Nicki

N-Oh well congratulations to both of you

Nick then asked Danny:

N-You're not from here don't you son? Where do you come from?

D-I'm from New Jersey

Steve couldn't believe it, he had told the blond one not to answer questions but him and his pride of being a Jersey boy! Nick and then began to tell Danny that he had worked with a singer who also came from New Jersey ... Frank Sinatra! Here Steve knew this was a lost cause because Danny was a fan of Sinatra:

D-Oh, you heard this Babe? He worked with Frank Sinatra!

S-Yes! Oh I heard the story just two or three times you know

N- Oh you can talk it's because Mr. is jealous!

Then he told the detective how his nickname ''The Kid'' came, it was Sinatra who gave it to him and Steve took advantage of the end of his story to ask for help, grabbing his phone and showed Nicki a picture of Scott:

S-You see this guy? He came here last night

N-Yeah I remember him, he arrive here alone and he remained at the bar but the fact is that he didn't stay alone too long, Holly take care of him

S-Who is Holly?

Nick began to make them her description, and said she was talented enough for putting herself between the big rich guys and their economies:

D-A prostitute is that right?

N-No, she has an angle of attack, but I don't really know what it is

And unfortunately the old man didn't know her real name and advised them to go talk to the bouncer telling them that Holly and him were pretty good friends and she let him big tips but when he saw the look of the three men the bouncer fled and Nick put him a punch in the nose, stopping him net saying that it was Sinatra who had taught him that and the two teammates/husbands therefore questioned the bouncer who tells them he had just scrape some money and didn't even know Holly's real name who empty the blind rich guys' pockets:

D-Well the last blind guy she ''plucked'' was found dead this morning, Scott Davis that tells you something?

? - The guy she brought last night? I have nothing to do with this

But when Nick began to threaten him he said he hadn't say to Holly to tease Scott, she just made him drink and left the bar to what Danny added, sarcastically:

D-Pretty good for a cocktail especially when you add a sedative

But the bouncer wasn't aware that Holly drugged the men she tease and that she was beautiful enough not to have to sedative them and confessed that he had her phone number and gave it to them.

But when they left the bar Steve informed Danny:

S-Surprise, surprise the phone used by Holly is a prepaid phone I put Chin and Kono on the spot to try to trace the phone

D-Ok and what do you think of this?

S-What seem obvious to me is that Holly was only interested in one thing, liquid cash and last night and all of a sudden she changed her operation mode and took Scott Davis. All of this doesn't make sense and I think she has been recruited in order to be closer to him

D-Yeah it makes sense, for me the one who hired her is behind the murder so we found Holly, we certainly found the murder too

S-Good deduction Babe

By tracing Holly's phone, Kono fell into the security's office and the man gave her the phone in question and tells her that the owner seemed quite eager to leave after the incident that had happen:

K-What incident?

The man showed her a video where you saw Holly who was arguing with an unidentified man and be saved by none other than ... Arian Foster.

Steve and Danny then went to stadium for questioning Foster and when they arrived there Danny didn't stop himself to search Peyton Manning everywhere until Steve calm him down a bit:

S-I'll stop you right now, we are here for work so stop tracking Manning please

D-If you see him you tell me ok?

S-Oh you're worse than a kid!

So they went to question Foster who simply told them he wanted to protect the girl and that he had also defended himself at the same time but didn't know the people's name or why they fought and also apologized for not being able to help them:

S-No, it's nothing you have already helped us a lot

Then Danny broke down and behaved like a true fan asking Foster why he had dropped a ball during a game against the Jaguars but Arian simply replied that interceptions, he had done it a lot and therefore didn't remembered why and asked elsewhere why it seemed so important to the detective:

D-Well the thing is that this ball has been graved in my memory, you know? Because you are the best running back of my virtual football team and if you hadn't dropped this ball you would have won the championship and...

S-Danny, can you stop please?

A-With all the respect I own you detective you should move on

S- We are agree

D-Yes, you're probably right

Then Steve noticed the ring on Arian's finger and asked him where he had it:

D-You got it by winning the Super Bowl right?

S-Can you stop it please?

Steve lost his composure a little about his husband's behavior and asked Foster if he wore the ring when he hit the suspect, he said yes and the two teammates/husbands took it for DNA analysis.

In the car Steve began to argue with Danny for his behavior (it changes for once):

S-I still cannot believe you ridiculed yourself that way!

D-Hum it's Foster who should be ashamed, it's not me who dropped the ball and if he had cling himself I would have been champion of virtual football

S-Yeah, well then here you're above the king of jerks you're kidding me or what? It's easy to criticize the players when you're slumped on the couch, but it's another thing when you're on the ground and that a D-ends bearing down on you like a freight train

D-You can't understand you have never played virtual football, and by the way are you yelling at me?

S-Hell yeah I'm yelling at for one time that you let me talk! But it's true that I've never played virtual football because real football takes a lot of time, more time!

D-The games I play, requires acquired you need to know how to recruit, who you have to buy and you also have to use trade, a lot of stuff that you have to consider

S-Yeah like for example when you play this combat game where all stars of different video games are reunited to fight, the one where you play against a princess with big ears and brown hair and where you choose another princess with a pink dress and blonde hair and every time that you eject the brown haired princess you scream like a maniac ''Yeah I got you bitch!'' or ''In your ass bitch!''

Danny couldn't believe it, his husband was watching him when he was playing?

S-I know very well who you imagine as this brown haired princess!

D-It's for calm myself I can't help it ok!

S- Yeah all this to say that the game you play is nothing more than a role-playing game (RPG) for footballs fan ok? And to quote Arian Foster, you have move on

D-I can't believe it, you spying on me when I play video games?

S-Yeah, why? It's just to see you press all that buttons like an idiot!

D-Hey!

Arrived at HQ, Kono informed that Holly had been quite active recently, she was in a number of case from what the police said:

S-Good and do we have a name?

K-Yes, dozens of and all nicknames but the good news is that we have the DNA found on Foster's ring, who belongs to a certain Timothy Cross arrest for burglary in 2008 and he tried to blackmail a federal judge in California and he has just been released a few months ago

Danny thought that it fitted with the case and Kono said that before Cross becomes a criminal, he was an officer in the U.S. Army and he had a great career before being removed of workforce.

So it confirmed that he had the skills to murder and in addition he had the same size and the same weight as the assumed killer on the video they saw, they then understood Holly's tantrum and rushed to question Cross.

Cross wasn't really cooperative and denied the facts saying he didn't Davis but he got caught:

S-How do you know his name was Davis?

Kono then get things worst for Cross when she showed him the video where he appeared with Holly:

S-Listen we know you have a big contract on Scott Davis' head and you used Holly to drug him and saw your background activities I think you wanted to blackmail him, am I wrong?

K-What happened? He threatened you go to the police and you killed him?

Cross broke down and said he didn't want to blackmail Davis and that he was now in industrial spying and he was good enough to have information that wasn't available on the market and also was hired to steal information from Hardest:

S-So you charged Holly to approach Scott Davis?

T- She has a very good routine you know, she brings drug men in her room and steal in their pockets but this time she just had to steal information in Davis's computer and put them on a USB stick

He also says he was the one who had given the sedative to Davis but Kono added that his attempt had failed and Cross added that he didn't want to be inculpated for murder and gave them the name of a spa where he was when Davis had been killed.

Indeed, Cross had tell the truth and Chin informed the team that when the police searched in Davis' apartment, no computer had been found so someone must went to the apartment after Holly stole information and also the Hardest company had invested in a new microchip for cellphone developed by Davis which explained why Cross had hired someone to steal the computer, or even kill him and Danny arrived with news too:

D-I was on the phone with the clerk of the court and one of Holly's aliases is connected to an address at Wai Pa'o, it was more than seven years before she becomes a robber, look

Danny struggled to drag the image from the phone to the touch table and told Kono:

D-Can you help me please? Because it's drive me crazy

K-Oh… tactile and you

And they all finally saw a name,'' Lana'' Sullivan and an address, Steve and Danny went there.

Got there, they ran into Lana's sister home, Beth who in addition had tried to escape from them and instead of answering their questions her eyes were glued to the computer behind her and Steve went to the computer hearing Beth who said she was simply trying to protect his sister:

D-Protect her from what?

She didn't answer and Steve saw that it was a copy of Scott Davis' HDD and Beth intend to send him to Honolulu Times:

Be-I told her not to do it, that it was too dangerous

D-Do what?

Be-She said she had a buyer willing to pay someone for the content of this man HDD, Lana left to found the buyer

S- I see and this e-mail is her life insurance?

Be-If in within two hours I have no news from her, I send all the record to the press

D-Do you know where the appointment takes place?

Beth hesitated to answer, she was convinced they were going to arrest her sister but compared to what she risked with the buyer it would be lesser bad because someone had be killed because of this, because of all this data:

S-You really want to put your sister face to face with this danger?

Beth shook her head:

S-So tell us where she is

While they were driving, Chin explained to them that Davis' microchip who was so called revolutionary didn't work thanks to an email sent to Davis by Neil, his boss and when Wall Street will know that it will be the end of Hardest but why Neil would kill Davis? Because there was 30,000$ on Davis' head so for Neil Redding Davis valued more dead than alive and Kono arrived saying that Redding hadn't flown to San Francisco, plus he was on the island when Davis was killed and so had used fake flights certificates to have an alibi, so they all understood why he did all that, he had nothing to lose.

At ''Aloha Tower Marketplace'' Lana was waiting for her buyer who was of course Neil Redding and instead of taking the USB he threw it into the water and pulled out his gun on Lana telling her that the next time she tried to steal something it was better not to resell it to the one she had taken it for but Lana wasn't afraid said that in fifteen minutes the contents of the HDD would be revealed to the press and Steve and Danny saw Neil and Lana and ran in the direction of Neil but by trying to catch Neil, Steve jumped from an escalator to another and dislocated shoulder in passing, Danny handcuffed to Neil and said:

D-Babe you ok here?

S-Yeah, yeah

But seeing his husband's shoulder Danny looked away saying:

D-Oh, here Babe I think your shoulder shouldn't have this look you know

While they were taking Lana and Neil, Steve had to go to the hospital to get his shoulder back in place:

S-Leave now Babe or you'll miss the start of the match

Danny grabbed his phone and dialed a number before the brown one asked:

S-What are you doing?

D-What do I do? I do that I take care of my husband and I make sure that these tickets are not lost as it happen a once in a lifetime

And on his words he called Kamekona and told him to give his tickets to who he wanted to while the couple went to the hospital where Steve realized that Danny had missed a chance to see the game and Manning just to make sure he was okay, it was a beautiful proof of love even if the blond one seemed angry and frustrated and arriving at the hospital when the Commander was trying to get his shoulder back in place, Danny looked the game in the waiting room and when he saw that Kamekona had given his tickets to Catherine and Kono he thundered with rage not for Kono but for Catherine and said aloud:

D-Ah he gives my seat to this bitch, you see these girls well I should have been at their place... But all because of my stupid husband and his shitty behavior I'm here, FUCK STEVEN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

But when he got in the Steve's room angry and noticed the Commander looking at him with his puppy dog eyes and his head saying,'' I'm sorry'' mixed with the one ''It's not my fault'', his anger came down and the brown one said:

S-I didn't stop you from going to the game, if you wanted to go you just have to say it I would have gone to the hospital alone

Danny then realized his shooting was unnecessary and apologized:

D-Sorry Babe I shout before thinking as usual but I was so glad we could go to the game together as a couple and be able to see one of my favorite players but I should have known that something will come to spoil everything, it's always happen with us

Steve smiled faintly and said:

S-We're trouble magnets Danno, that's how we are

D-Yeah, otherwise it wouldn't be us

S-So you're not mad?

D-Yes a little good but I think I'll calm down by the way do you want to know at who Kamekona gives our tickets?

S-Chin and Kono?

D-Almost, Catherine and Kono for our rookie I don't care because she deserves it but Catherine it's upset me more

S-I'm sorry

Danny approached himself closer to his husband and put his head on his uninjured shoulder and said:

D-Oh, she can keep it her seat, I know I won anyway

S-That is to say?

D-She may have had her great seat to the Pro Bowl game who belongs to me but me, I've got you so in other words I won because when we go back home I'm the one who will take care of my husband and give him a massage in to order for him to feel a little better and honestly that's all who matters to me

Steve then kissed his blonde headed so happy than he wasn't mad at him anymore:

S-Um, actually a little massage given by my husband would be good for me

D-Then let's go home and put the Pro Bowl's game on T.V, just to see it

S-OK

They left the hospital and in the car on their way back home the Commander couldn't help himself but tease the blonde one saying:

S-You know, you say that Catherine is a bitch but sometimes you're bitchier than her when you enrage her

D-Ha, ha very funny Steven, it was ironical of course

S-That's true and then as I said I find it very sexy and very hot too

Danny rolled his eyes and the couple returned home and Danny kept his promise to massage his husband and then later in the evening Kono went to their house to bring them a ball autographed by Peyton Manning himself to Danny:

D-Thanks rookie you're the best!

K-It's nothing Brah and you know what I take the last one before Catherine!

D-Nice play!

And then Danny began to ask Kono:

D- How is he? Manning I mean

K-Uh, very nice and really tall, let's say a giant

D-Yeah, the guy totally offside

S-Should I be jealous there?

D-No Babe you good and tall enough for me but you know he still did a lot of things he was nominated four times the best player, he won the Super Bowl and will be soon on the Wall of Fame and also humanitarian stuff for children and he gave me his ball

S-Well me I gave you a child

Kono laughed at this remark:

D-Wait she is not there yet but it's true that on this one you're better than him

S-Thank you

Then the brown one proposed the two to make passes, which they did of course, even if Danny wasn't doing a lot of being pregnant, and Steve was careful of his shoulder and then Kono left and the couple spent a good evening.

So what do ya think? Yes there wasn't only the Pro-Bowl game there was also the game Bitchy!Danno Vs Bitch!Catherine too! And for the record the game where all characters from differents video games are reunite is called ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' on Wii Well see you soon I really hope you like this chapter and REVIEW please!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey, hey new chapter and now it's time for Steve for putting the record straight with Doris and Catherine because he finally found what Doris has done to Mangosta but I completely change the episode but you'll see what I changed and now my story has 100k+ words, I can't believe it seriously but here it is. I also wanted to apologize for upload a little later because I was on holidays at beach and let's I'm not feeling so well this time because my anxiety is back and I struggle to fight against her, I'm so weak I know but here I'm sick and tired at worried for anything but anyway enough talking about me...

Enjoy and REVIEW please!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Other: Vaguely based on episode 3x18 "Na Kiʻi" (Dolls)

Chapter 27

This weekend was just like heaven for our super couple, first they rested themselves from the crazy week they had because between drug dealers, murderers and some kingpins of lower floors we could say that they had been served but it wasn't all, this weekend they also had Grace who was very happy at the idea of spending a weekend with her two daddies even if Rachel had accepted it against her will but face to her daughter's request to see her dads she couldn't do anything and they decided to benefit that the little girl was there to ask for help for something. As Danny will soon give birth (he wasn't so fond of this idea because he really asked himself for where the baby would come out) Steve had the idea to start making a room for the baby because it was what now missing in their house and told Danny that he would do it in his old room because Grace slept in Mary-Ann's old room and right after this the brown one began to take off all his old furniture but when the blond one tried to help Steve, the Commander stopped Danny by saying:

S-No, no, no you're not doing anything, go and rest yourself Babe

D- Steven I'm pregnant ok but I'm certainly not made of sugar so let me help you

S-No, I'm ok I swear, you better go see what Gracie is doing

D-Okay, but I'm just going to see where she is and then I come back to help you

S-Danny, do what I told you ok? Rest yourself and I'll call if I ever need you ok?

D-OK Super SEAL but one day you'll have to stop wanting to do everything by yourself

Steve kissed him and said with a smile:

S-For now it's not going to happen

Danny smiled and went into the living room to see where his daughter was and he found her sitting outside in the sand scanning the sea with a beaming smile on her face and came to sit next to her and when she saw her father, she asked:

G-Where's Dad?

D He wants to play the tough guys and remove himself furniture without help, he better have not to complain if he's hurts somewhere

Grace laughed and said:

G-It's normal Danno you're pregnant you must not hurt yourself and he wants to protect you all the time and protect the baby too

D-True, you're right

G-I'm always right Danno

He took his daughter in his arms and kissed her forehead and Grace asked to Danny:

G-Danno, can I surf a little please?

D-Monkey, it's better if you waited for Steve to teach you

G-Oh but I can do it alone, I got better and better in surfing thanks to Aunt Kono and also Dad

Danny seemed to hesitate a little, but face to his daughter's puppy dog eyes (the same as his husband's ones) and to the '' Daddy please!'' he couldn't do anything and said:

D-Ok honey, go get your board but I am here to watch you, got it?

G- Thanks Daddy and yes it's understood I'll be careful

The little girl went to get her board in the garage and started surfing under the detective's eyes, she stayed in the water a good part of the afternoon and early in the evening Danny and Grace returned in the house and they saw that Steve had finished but the blond one also noticed that his husband made circles with his shoulder and had an expression of pain on his face (and of course he was trying to hide it) and Danny said with a sigh:

D-Steve I told you, you could called me I would have helped you

S-No, I'm fine Babe it's just that I pushed too hard on a dresser on my shoulder who has been dislocated and I didn't want you to hurt yourself either...

D-Babe I don't need to be protected all the time you know I don't like it because I feel vulnerable

S-I will always protect you Danno and you know it plus I hoped that you can take care of my...

D-Oh no, I will not take care of your shoulder you totally deserve the pain!

S-Oh please, for me baby

D-No!

But in front of this desperate pout he gave up and said:

D-Ok you win but what's wrong with you two that you get to make me those puppy dog eyes and pout to make me give up huh? You know I can't resist it! Steve you're a bad influence on Grace she takes more and more on you!

S-It's not my fault but thank you even she looks more like you than me because you're her real father

G-You're my daddy too you know and sometimes I'd like to live with you two because with Mom it's not always pink at home, she's angry and frustrated all the time and if I talk about you and the week-end I spend with you two she gets angrier and against all odds it's Stan who is nice to me

D-Really? Well, I mean it's true that Stan helps you to endure Mom's anger?

G-Yes, it surprised me too

Danny seemed to fall from the clouds but remembered that Grace had said she wanted to live with him and Steve, oh if only it was possible then an idea came to him:

D-Hey Monkey, you would like to help us even more to decorate your future little sister's room by going into a toy store with us?

G Yes I'd like that a lot Danno!

Danny smiled at his daughter and Steve also smiled at the two persons who mattered most to him (and soon there would be three persons) and all the three sat down around the table for a good dinner and while they ate Steve, Danny and Grace discussed of the color planned for the baby's room and of course as usual the couple argued about the color because Steve wanted a unique color that would suit a girl and Danny really didn't want pink and the Commander looked at his partner/husband and said, smiling:

S-Do you realize that even when we discuss about the next color of our daughter's room we arrived to argue with each other?

Danny smiled and said:

D-Yes, you know I wonder if one day we'll be agree with each other

The brown one took his blond's hand and said:

S-We were agree on our wedding day if I remember correctly, you know when Kono asked us if we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together

D-Yeah and fortunately we were agree on this point

They looked at each other with love when Grace spoke:

G-You know for the baby's room we could paint it in purple? This is a pretty original color and it is a nice color for a little girl

S-It's a good idea Grace!

D- Yes Gracie it's a very good idea

G-Thank you

They finished eating and then they sat on the couch to watch TV, Steve had his arm wrapped around Danny's neck and Grace was sat between them and when it was time for the little girl's bed time she gave them everyone a hug and threw them a smile:

G-Good night you two and now that I'm gone you can cuddle and enjoy a great time ''between grown people''

The couple laughed and Danny actually approached his husband and put his head in the crook of his chest and fell asleep after a while in this position and when Steve noticed he put the TV and carried the blond into their room where he undressed and put him in the bed before join him, wrap a protective hug and nestle his face in the blond one's neck and smell his scent to fall sleep too.

The next day when Danny woke up (without Steve of course) he went into the living room to prepare breakfast but to his surprise he found that Steve wasn't doing his morning swim, no the ex-Navy SEAL was in the baby's room just finishing painting and when he realized he was being watched he turned around and walked over to Danny to kiss him:

S-Hey you

D-Hello to you too, you have almost finished painting the room?

S-Yes it's been a long time that I woke up so I went to get the painting in a store and I started painting

Danny was amazed to see how Steve was excited at the idea of being a father even though he knew that inside him he was scared to death and then Steve said with a charming smile:

O-So now that you're up you'll be able to prepare breakfast?

D-Yes of course and also for Gracie

S-Yeah, you know you have a great girl and I'm glad she helps us and accepts the fact that we will have a child

D-Yeah, that's my girl and when she said yesterday that she wanted to live with us...

S-Yeah that would be great

D-Yeah, if only it was possible but Rachel will never want this

S-I know, but do you remember what she said? Rachel seems to be really pissed at us, don't you think she could hurt us or even hurt the baby?

Danny seemed to think but said to himself that even if his ex-wife and he weren't in good terms he didn't believe her capable of doing such a thing:

D-No, I don't think she can do that and then it will not happen

S-Oh really, why?

D-Well because as Steven John McGarrett is here nothing can happen to us plus I know very well how to defend myself

The brown one took his husband in his arms and Danny then went to prepare breakfast when Grace got up too and joined them to start a day that promised to be very good.

After eating they went on their way to a toy store where Steve and Danny hesitated on what to take for the baby and when the Commander had the misfortune to go to the GI Joe's section he was yelling at by Danny who said, waving his arms as usual:

D-Steven is out of the question that you turn our daughter into a G.I Jane you hear me?

S-It wasn't my intention I just went to see what it looks like a GI Joe's toy that's all!

D-That is to say?

S-That I've never been in a toy store!

The detective raised an eyebrow but when he saw the serious face of his husband he said:

D-Oh ... Sorry Babe I didn't know

S-That's okay you didn't know, well we should go looking for something that would be suitable for our daughter and I hope that Grace hasn't raid the store

The couple laughed and then went to find the little girl who had her hands full of teddy bears and decorations so they helped her to bring it all and then went to pay.

When they returned home they settled fast enough to share a meal given by the work that remained to be done and while Grace and Danny began to decorate the room and put a few stuffed animals and when he did that Danny noticed that Steve looked at the stuffed animals in a funny way and asked him:

D-What's wrong?

S-Oh nothing, nothing

D-Stop ok, since earlier you look at these stuffed animals as if they were Martians

Steve then told him:

S-Well, when I walked into this store and I saw all these toys and other stuffed animals all lined up and ready to be bought it reminded me ... It reminded me of the Navy and I said to myself that I had made great progress since then and now I'm about to be a father

The blonde took his husband's face in his hands and said:

D-Yes you worked hard since then and you'll be a great dad, you already doing well with Grace

S-You really think so?

D-Yes you goof I wouldn't tell you otherwise!

They kissed and ended the room's decoration then a little later Steve decided to call Chin and Kono to come and help them with the furniture and when the future baby's room was finally ready Steve proposed to the others to have a barbecue to celebrate a well-deserved rest after the good work they did and shortly after Kono and Chin left, thanking their teammates for have been involved in the preparations for their baby to what Danny answered with a smile:

D-It's normal that the godparents participate right?

Chin looked at his two friends before realizing that he was going to be the godfather of their baby and gave a hug to both of them before saying:

C-Thanks guys it makes me really happy that you want me as a godfather

S-You're welcome and then with you two as godparents and us as parents, this little girl will rock!

G-And me as a big sister!

D- Yeah Grace you too

The two cousins laughed and then left when Steve and Danny had to bring Grace back to her mother's house and when they got there she gave them a big hug longer than usual and went home under Rachel's scornful gaze who not even came greet them but the couple didn't care and then they went home to lie down on the couch and enjoy the last moments of their weekend, which had been charged with work ... and emotions.

But as all good things come to an end they had to get up the next morning to start the new week of work so after Steve's morning swim and breakfast (where Danny began to lose patience due to the lack of caffeine, hell yeah because he didn't have the right plus with Commander McGarrett who watch all his moves) they went to the HQ for another case who proved to be slanderous and horrible, a drug dealer had killed two of his buyers for the simple reason that the buyers in question hadn't returned the money they owed him and he had been killed with the same way by make them snorting cocaine and strangling them after and 5-0's team had struggled to locate the killer named Ryan Tilman and they even had to ask Catherine to help them what she did of course to Danny's displeasure because the least we could say it's that the tension between them was electric at the moment and when they finally found where Ryan was, the team was ''en route'' to Ryan's place but Danny had to go get his bulletproof vest he had forgotten and when he got to his office he caught Catherine in conversation with someone on the phone, he hid himself a little not to be viewed:

Ca- Yes I know that I need to advance in the plan that we had, but you know it's not that easy, plus he is always in my legs this little pregnant parasite who drives me crazy with his shitty sarcastic remarks! In addition I have to keep Steve mother's secret, yes you know the one where I helped the lieutenant to caught Mangosta, a man she was supposed to exploded and who returned in the island for her and when she wanted information she had given him electric shocks. Yeah that one well Steve is still not aware of this, and I'm certainly not going to tell him because if I speak our relationship will be worst and I couldn't hope to have a second chance with him anymore if he ever finds out that I lied to him about his mother and I'll lost everything

Danny couldn't believe his ears, first of all that bitch wanted to steal his husband again and second of all she also lied to him about something as important and who concerned his mother? But how could she do this to him? She should know how Steve was and how he reacted against all this, betrayal and Doris' lies and when he saw that Catherine left the HQ the blond one went to his office and took his vest and then join her in SEAL Camaro.

Fortunately the thug's caught was a success and the 5-0 went to HQ to finish the late paperwork but Kono noticed that Danny was very quiet since this afternoon and it wasn't good because he was always a ball of energy so she worried a little for her friend and decided to go in the detective's office to know what was going on and when she enter in his office he didn't raised his head from his computer but he raised his hand and said:

D-No Steven go away I know exactly why you're here and...

But looking up he fell on the woman and apologized:

D-Oh um sorry Kono, it's just that normally it's Steve who enters in my office without knocking

K-No, it's fine but I wanted to talk to you, you got a minute?

D-Yeah of course what's wrong?

K-I'll rather ask that to you, you're very quiet since this afternoon what is going on? You had an argument with Steve, you hurt somewhere? Tell me please because it's never a good sign when you say nothing

The blonde one didn't know what to say because it was pretty personal:

D-I have nothing I swear to you and no I didn't have an argument with Steve and don't look at me like that sometimes we spend a day without

K-I know you brah, don't lie to me there's something there that bothers you so tell me

Danny was now ensnared, he couldn't lie to Kono but on the other hand he didn't want everyone to know about Steve's mother's scheming so he said:

D-Look Kono it's something that doesn't concern me and that is pretty personal...

K-It's about Steve?

D-In a way

K-Is he in danger?

D-No

K-So tell me

D-Okay, but promise to tell anyone, especially not Steve, I'll take care of this

K-You have my word

The detective took a deep breath and then began:

D-I overheard Catherine on the phone and she was telling someone that Doris had another hidden secret, she was supposed to have killed a guy named Mangosta but apparently he was still alive and he returned to the island and when she knew it she wanted to get information about why he was there and for knowing why she ... She gave him electric shocks and she asked Catherine to keep it for her and not to tell Steve and well she of course did it instead of telling him the truth. Fuck how many secrets she hid to her son for God's sake! Doesn't she feel guilty or ashamed for hurting her son like that?!

Kono saw that his teammate was angry and said:

K-I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked

D-No it's not a problem, I trust you but I don't know what to do

K-That is to say?

D-I want to say it to Steve because I promised to my husband to always tell him the truth even if it hurts, but on the other hand it will get the things between him and his mother worst

K-Yes that's for sure but tell you one thing, you want Steve to learn it from another person and also learn that you knew it and you didn't tell him anything or that he learn it from the person he loves and who has never lied to him or betrayed him?

Danny seemed to reflect and Kono said starting:

K-Think carefully about it Danny and don't worry I will tell anyone

She left and then Steve told the team to go home and when the couple was on their way home Steve put his hand on Danny's thigh and asked:

S- You ok Babe? You didn't say much things today, it surprise me coming from you I always can't make you shut that mouth of yours

Danny laughed a little and said:

D-Uh I actually have something a little tricky to tell you but I don't want to tell you in the car, I prefer tell you at home

S-OK

Danny felt bad at the idea to ruin the beautiful smile Steve had on his face but he had to do it for him because his husband had suffered enough so when they returned home he sit Steve down on the couch and before he starts the brown one joked:

S-So baby, tell me what is goin' even if I have to admit that your mysterious side of you is very sexy

Danny took a deep breath and began his story by taking his husband's hands in his:

D-Well what I am about to tell you, will surely ruin your good mood but I have to do it because I love you and I want you to know the truth because you deserve it more than anyone

S-Ok it's sound important so tell me

D-Ok here it is... When I went to get my bulletproof vest before we left to catch Tilman I overheard Catherine on the phone and she was talking to someone about something your mother hid to you, yes again. From what I heard, Doris was at the mercy of a man called Mangosta I don't know if that tells you something but she was supposed to have exploded this man before, but he is still alive and I think he was ready to take revenge on your mother but she beat him in searching by doing ... Electroshock, I don't know more unfortunately but your mother told Catherine to keep the secret and not to tell you anything

Steve couldn't believe it, his mother had once again lied but also Catherine had kept it to herself? Although she knew very well what he thought about betrayal and lies?! No honestly he couldn't believe it and Danny was aware of this and approach him to say:

D-Babe I'm sorry but I wanted you to know

S-So if I understand well she lied to me since the beginning! Is that right?

D-We can say that

S-And Catherine knew it and didn't tell me either?

D-Yeah, I'm really sorry

Steve jumped from the couch but reassured his blond who had a frightened face, the one he had when he thinks that Steve was about to do something stupid or risky:

S-You don't have to be sorry honey, nothing is your fault... Damn I'm sick she keeps lying to me plus Catherine's is it too?! Damn it she knows that I need to know all my mom's actions, she had promised to tell me everything!

The brown one didn't hold back his anger and knocked his fist into the wall to try to evacuate and when he calmed down a little Danny took him in his arms and Steve spoke again:

S-I need to talk to them

D-Yes you right

S-And you know what? I'm going to talk to them now!

D-No Babe, you're still in shock I don't want you to do something stupid or something you'll regret

S-I'll be ok I swear to you, I must put the record straight with them

D-Okay, but be careful

Steve kissed him and before leaving he said:

S-Thanks Danno, for telling me everything and you know your honesty is one of the first things that made fall in love with you

D-It's nothing Babe and then that's how a married couple works, we must tell everything to each other even if the truth hurts

S-True, I'll not be long I love you Babe

D-I love you too and be careful

S-I can't promise anything

Then the Commander went to his truck and drove toward his mother's house, when he arrived there he calmed down a bit and knocked on the door, Doris opened it:

Do-Steve? What are you doing here at this hour?

S-I've got to talk to you

Do-Ok come in

Steve came and Doris asked him:

Do-So what do you want to talk about?

S-Look Mom I know everything

Do-You know everything about what?

S-Don't play dumb with me I'm talking about electroshocks that you inflicted on a guy you were supposed to have killed!

Doris' face changed immediately and bowed her head before saying:

Do-I guess Catherine told you what happened right?

S-No, she didn't tell me it's Danny who caught her talking on the phone but this is not the question here, why didn't you tell me?! Huh why? You know you have to tell me all the actions you're doing, you realize the consequences if he had found you before you? You could get killed for good this time! So tell me why you lied to me again!

He saw his mother said nothing so he shouted:

S- GOD DAMN IT ASWER ME!

Do-It was to protect you, I didn't say anything!

S-Protect me from what?

Do-From Mangosta, he returned to the island to find me I think he must have known that I wasn't dead and when Catherine has snooped his safe, there was pictures of me in it so I decided to attack him before he attacks me so I give him electroshocks to make him talk for knowing if other people knew that I was alive and I didn't want you to always see me as someone who need to be protected because I'm on probation so I told Catherine not to tell you and also because she was the one who stop me from going too hard on Mangosta

Steve couldn't believe it plus Catherine had stopped his mother? That really was the cherry on top of the cake (It's a French expression and I wanted to put her):

S-I can't believe what I've heard but I think you did it only to protect yourself and not me because you still have other hidden secrets from me!

-No, I don't have any other

S-You lie!

Doris didn't dare look at her son who spoke again:

S-And all that you have said to so far it was a lie too? On my marriage and all that?

Do-No, I swear to you that all I said about that was truth, I am very glad you got married and that you'll a dad soon and also that you had a stable situation in your work life and in your personal life because at least you will not make the same mistakes I've made I know it very well

The brown didn't reply but feeling that he had nothing more to say and went to the door ready to go but before he open the door he threw to his mother:

S-You know one day I'll find out all your secrets Mom so you'd better tell me the truth one day or another before I discovered all myself

And his words he left, leaving Doris alone and went to Catherine's house, when he arrived there he knocked on her door and she opened to him with a smile:

Ca-Oh Steve what are you doing here and especially so late in the night? Oh no don't tell me you need something right?

S-No Cath it's for something else

Ca- Ok, well come in

She stepped aside to let him enter and saw that he looked really pissed off:

Ca-What's going on Steve, you seem angry can I ask why?

S-Maybe this is because someone I trusted didn't tell me about my mother and her actions?

Ca- Erm, I must say that I don't follow you there

S-I know for Mangosta

Catherine lost her smile and ran a hand through her hair, saying:

Ca-Oh...

S-Yeah, as you say so tell me when were you going to tell me that my mother used electroshocks on a guy she thought was dead and that you had stopped her before she kill him and keep her secret from me?

Ca-Well I...

S-You?

Ca-She told me to keep her secret, I had no choice Steve

S-So you prefer to trust a woman you barely know rather than telling me the truth?

It-It's your mother

S-I don't care she's my mother you promised that you would tell me all about her actions, hell I trusted you and you betrayed me!

It-And when I was supposed to told you huh? When you got married with Danny? Because I point you out that when it happened you threw me the ring that you had choose for him in front of my face, saying that you never loved me!

S-I didn't tell you this, but you should have told me, you know very well how I react when someone lie to me or betrayed me!

Ca-Yes I know but I was stuck and our relationship wasn't really in good shape at this time and I didn't want to make the things worst between them!

Then the woman approached him saying:

Ca-I wanted to avoid another shock to you because I ... I still love you Steve

S-But me I don't! How many times do I have to tell you?

Ca-Yes it's true that you prefer loving that wreck you have as a partner and husband!

Steve came dangerously towards her:

S-Don't you dare talking about Danny like that, understood? And I will remind you that it was you who wanted us to have this ''on-off'' relationship without feelings

Ca-Yes because we were younger and still abroad and on mission somewhere but then I started to develop feelings for you

S-Listen what I felt for you was nothing more than friendship, I loved you yes but I wasn't in love with you, and since I met Danny now I know what is it, being in love and then anyway you proved to me that I couldn't trust you

Ca-Yes you can, I swear

S-No, you have proved me you can't and now I can't trust you anymore and in fact I should have stop trusting you the second where you threatened my family

Catherine wanted to burst into tears, but she forced herself to hold back her tears and Steve starting to say:

S-You know, even if we were no longer ''together'' I never thought that one day I'd add you on the list of people who have betrayed me, but you proved me wrong

And the second he left she burst into tears to evacuate all her sadness and anger and when she finally dried her tears she said:

Ca-This time Danny Williams has to die for destroying my life!

She also said she would share her plan to Rachel later.

When Steve came home, he found no light in the house and said that Danny was certainly in bed because it was ... 1 p.m and when he went into their room he actually found the blond one in their bed waiting for him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, the smile that came from the person who was everything to him and had never betrayed or lied or even turned his back (with Chin and Kono course) on him so he hurried to undress himself and enter in the bed to take him in his arms when the detective asked:

D-So how did it go?

S-Bad, really bad for both but I don't care

D-No Babe I can see that it's touch you deeply, what is normal but whatever you do with your mother I'll support you

S-Thank you baby, I love you and I can't wait to see our baby girl!

D- Me too and I love you too

And with that they fell asleep, Danny encircled in his husband's arms and Steve with a protective hand on Danny's belly.

So what do ya think? I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed write it! See ya soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey hey new chapter and before I say anything I wanted to apologize for the waiting I was visiting my paternal family miles away from where I lived and there was no Internet so I'm sorry, I also wanted to say that we're really close to the end of my story and I'll try to update her before September 27th (the date where the season 4 will be on T.V) so here we are folks it's nearly the end but hey I'll continue to write stories about McDanno these two absolutely need more fics as we can't have them together on T.V but anyway read, enjoy and REVIEW ;) !

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 28

Steve knew that this case was turning into something bad and he was right. 5-0's team was actually on a case about arms dealer who wanted to establish their network in Hawaii and when they found the principal investigators, the team saw that with the size of their criminal records Jay Sisley and Warren Thompson were high class criminals and by that hard to catch, but that didn't scare 5-0's team and especially their Super SEAL of a leader but when they came to the place where the criminals hid their goods, they all realized that the catching would take longer than expected because as arms dealers Sisley and Thompson both knew what to do with weapons and when Kono arrived to finally shoot Sisley, Danny who was the closest tried to shoot Thompson because he was just in front of him, but Thompson was faster and reach the blond one first and before Danny had time to do something the criminal pushed Danny who fell down the stairs, unconscious. When Steve saw his husband fell down of their stairs his blood ran cold and he killed Thompson by shot him in the head and rushed to the detective who had not regained consciousness and that was really a bad sign, especially in his state:

S-Babe! Danny… Danny come on wake up! Please! Don't do this to me! I'm beggin' you!

The Commander also realized a thin smear of blood escaping from the blond's forehead and when he saw it he shouted to Kono to call an ambulance, what she of course did also completely shaken by her friend's fall and then Steve unbuttoned Danny's shirt to see if his stomach hadn't been touched and fortunately there was no cut and no blood so it was quite a relief, and he was even more relieved when Danny hardly open his eyes:

S-Oh thanks God love you're awake! That's good! Are you okay? You're hurt somewhere?

D- Steve…My stomach…Hurt…The baby…

Danny tried to get up but the pain was too big, Steve also prevented him from rising:

S-No Danno don't move the ambulance will be here soon, everything will be okay I swear to you but only if you don't move

The blond tried to reassure himself despite the pain and told his husband:

D-Sorry for being so bold, I should have stayed where I was ... If I ever lose our baby I will never forgive myself Steve…

The brown one cut him immediately:

S-No Danny don't say that okay? Our baby is still here and you took your pills this morning

D-I hope you're right Mr. Optimist

S-There must be one in this couple

The blond one chuckled and finally the ambulance arrived and they took Danny to the hospital with Steve of course who holding his blond's hand so hard in his that he almost broke him a phalanx and arriving at the hospital the couple was headed to the maternity ward (and paternity).When Dr. Sanders saw Steve and Danny arrived with the detective on a stretcher she rushed to see what was happening:

F-Commander McGarrett what happened?

S-He ... He fell down the stairs during a case and his stomach hurts from what he said to me

F-Well, leave it to me, it is imperative to have an ultrasound to see if the baby is fine

Steve was so scared…And if they had lost their baby? He didn't even want to think about the pain he would feel especially Danny, and he would blame himself the rest of his life for not having been more careful and for not have more protected and watched for Danny during Sisley and Thompson's catching and also for having left his husband alone against Sisley… Then he came back to reality when Fiona began the auscultation by spreading gel on Danny's belly, Danny was also afraid of losing the baby by his fault and his stupidity he even wondered if Steve would forgive him one day if the unthinkable happened. Steve and Danny then looked at each other and saw the fear they felt, The Commander however still held the hand of the detective and Dr. Sanders then said:

F-For now everything looks good and if we can hear the heartbeats it means that your baby is still here

The couple then began to pray that their little gem was still here and after a few seconds that seemed like hours for them they heard heartbeats and both had tears of joy, their daughter was fine and she was here! Steve leaned over to kiss his blond who replied and Fiona added with an expression halfway between joy and annoyance:

F-You've had luck this time, but now Danny you must put yourself on sick leave

Although the blonde one knew Fiona was right he was too stubborn to listen and replied annoyed:

D-No it's fine I'll be ok and you know very well that I cannot stay away from work

F-Listen, you're going to give birth in two weeks and you're exhausted you have to stop and rest until the birth of your baby not to mention what you had been through today!

D-I refuse!

Steve then decided it was time to interfere:

S-Dr, leave me alone with Danny just one minute please

F-Okay

The woman exited from the room and left the couple alone, Steve stood in front of the blond one and said:

S-Babe you gotta listen to her and take those sick leaves

D-No, I want to continue working, you know very well that I hate to stay at home and do nothing!

S- When it's weekend you do practically nothing!

D-This is not the same thing and you know it so don't try to make me change my mind and then somehow I must continue to be at your side to keep you from doing stupid things or make yourself almost killed for nothing!

Steve began to lose patience here, damn his husband could be so stubborn sometimes (just like him) so he said more firmly:

S-Oh yes I'll make you change your mind Danno, there is no way I'll let you work and I'm your boss so I'll put on sick leave whether you like it or not! You can hate me as much as you want but you know I'm right, Babe here we're talking about your health and our baby's health and I don't want to relive what I experienced today when I saw you fell from these stairs!

The detective bit his lower lip and then gave up:

D-Okay, I agree, but you have to be ready for me being more insufferable than usual for being locked in house all the time and you know you weren't forced to play the boss card for making me change my mind

The Commander approached Danny and kissed him saying:

S-If it can keep you and the baby alive I am ready to support your bad mood and then with the hormones you were already more insufferable than usual

D-Hey!

Steve laughed and avoided the smaller man's fist before going to Dr. Sanders and saying to her he was able to convince Danny to stay at home until the birth of their baby to what Fiona congratulated him for his patience and determination and the two teammates/husbands came home for a quick dinner and then watching a game on T.V (to which Danny fell asleep while watching in his husband's arms… Not tired he said huh?) they after went to bed, Danny in Steve's arms and the Commander with his head in the detective's neck smelling his scent, he will never get tired of his scent, and both fell asleep happy to have escaped the worst.

The next morning Steve woke up as usual early for his morning swim and run, he slowly pulled out of the bed without waking Danny and kissed him on the cheek before leaving but when he returned inside home, wet hair and in his swim trucks to poured himself a coffee and get dressed to go to work he found his Danno already seated around the kitchen's table with his bedhead and taking his breakfast as if he'll also go to work today. The Commander approached Danny who gave him a nod in direction of a prepared plate, filled with fried eggs for him and said:

D-Steven how many times have I told you to dry you off before you enter the house? You're dripping water everywhere!

The ex-Navy SEAL ignored his comment before responding with his arms crossed and his'' aneurysm face'':

S-And can I know what you're doing up at this hour, you shouldn't have left the bad the doctor has prescribed you rest!

D-The doctor advised me to take it easy it doesn't mean that I have to spend my days lying in bed Steve!

Steve approached Danny and lowered himself at the level of his stomach before putting his head on it as if he was listening to the baby:

S-Wait, huh huh, yeah I see. The baby said that she wanted to do a nap, you're right honey

D-Since when do you talk to my belly exactly?

S-Oh for longer than you think and I'm sure that's reason why you got up is much simpler than that, and I repeat to you, it's out of the question that you go to work!

D-No, it wasn't for that, I didn't feel your presence against me anymore so I woke up that's it

S-Of course you know Danno you're a terrible liar

D-Oh like you my dear loving husband!

Steve laughed but Danny, he still wasn't ready to stay at home:

D- But it's true that I was hoping you'd take me to...

S-No!

D-Oh please I'll just do all the paperwork that's all

S-No, and I know you'll not resist the temptation to go with us on the crime scene so you stay here baby, because I will not take you anywhere

D-Okay here you want to sequester me right?

The brown one kissed him before answering:

S-No, but if you forcing me then yes it is. Well I've got to dress myself and you, get some rest and don't take this opportunity for hide yourself in the car I'll know it anyway

D-Ok I'm going to rest but don't complain if I go crazy for being locked!

Steve then went to get dressed and kissed Danny before leaving who for his side sat on the couch trying to take a nap.

5-0's team took care of a case that was way too easy and unmolested, at the edge of the foreseeable for once and it only took them the morning so it remain them time to eat and while the cousins thought Steve was going to eat with them he threw them:

S-I'll let you this time, I want to see how Danny is and eat with him

C-OK, how was he this morning?

S- Good but he's so stubborn, it was hard for him to stay at home, a little more and I handcuffed him to bed!

K- It's at this point?

S-Yeah, he said he would go crazy staying at home

K-More reason to go see him now, you should never let someone crazy alone you know

Steve and Chin laughed at this remark, and while the cousins walked to a restaurant, the Commander drove home to find his husband who was probably bored, but when he returned he saw Danny lying on the sofa, asleep and snoring softly so he began to wake him up by kissing him in the neck:

D-Go away Steve

S-And you said you weren't tired right?

D-Yeah ok I admit I lied, you're happy! By the way how was it at work?

S-Fairly well let's say that the case wasn't so hard

Danny also saw that his husband didn't seem to have been injured and said with a semblance of sarcasm and mockery:

D-And you didn't get hurt? It must have been a really easy case, like a little boy who has stolen a candy in a candy shop

S-I've been more careful than usual as it's true and as the case was over pretty fast I decided to eat with you because I didn't want to leave you alone too long although apparently you didn't need company

D-Are you kidding? You know I hate being alone with nothing to do

The ex-Navy SEAL laughed and the blonde one rose up from the couch to go and prepare something to eat and when they were seated around the table Steve took Danny's hand in his to share some ideas who were in his head for a long time with him:

S-You know Danno I started thinking about the name we could give to our daughter and I like Leilani

Danny dropped his fork on his plate and looked his husband right into the eyes before answering:

D-Listen to me carefully Steven John McGarrett I will not let you give a Hawaiian name to our daughter that's clear!

S-You know she's half-Hawaiian right?

D-Yes, I know it very well

S-So it would be normal to give her a Hawaiian name!

D-Yes it is normal for you oh great inhabitant of this infested pineapple hellhole but for me it is not!

Steve saw that the little blond was on edge and decided not to go further into this idea even if he really wanted to name his child with a Hawaiian name then the Commander's phone rang and he saw that it was Chin:

S-Yeah Chin?

C-Sorry to bother you but we have a case who wait us

S-I knew that the previous one was too easy, I'm on my way

He hung up and said to Danny:

S-Sorry there's another case, I have to go

D-I know go ahead and be careful because I'm not there to catch your crap and bullshits

The brown one kissed his husband and left hoping that the case wouldn't be too hard, he wanted to be at home with Danny as soon as possible.

But this time the case was muscular, the body of a young man was found burned in a car and the fire that burn the car wasn't accidental but rather murderer, the 5-0's team began to work for a huge part of afternoon.

Danny on his side had Grace on the phone to explain that he stopped working until the baby is born to what the girl said she wanted to be with him because she knew her daddy didn't like to alone at home but her mother would never let Danny see his daughter off weekend so she merely said:

G-Although I cannot be with you physically I am with you in thought Danno, get some rest and the baby will be born in good shape!

D-Thanks Monkey

G-Well I gotta go, I love you Danno and tell Dad that I love him too

D Yes I would tell him and Danno loves you too Grace

He then hung up in a better mood, but as he was about to leave the kitchen he heard movement coming from the living room, he tried to make as little noise as possible and move slowly into the living room to see who was the intruder and when he was in the living room he saw a person who was back turned at him and when the person turned Danny just had enough time to say:

D-You!

The person was faster than him and hit him in the head with a gun and Danny fell to the ground:

?- Nighty night Detective.

So what do ya think? Yeah a cliffy end but I wanted to do this just to make you waiting for the next chapter I'm sure that now you want to threw pies on me but wait the next chapter will be here soon…See ya ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Hey hey new chapter and now we're going to found out who kidnapped our poor Danno and SuperSEALSteve! Is thrilled to lose him and will try by all means to found him, it's the plan ''let's save Danno!'' Ok I'll stop here and let you enjoy this chapter, enjoy and REVIEW please ;)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 29

Steve on his side had managed to complete the case on which he, Chin and Kono were since noon and after returning to the HQ to finish some late paperwork he threw to the cousins that he left them to join Danny who was certainly expecting him like hell and also that they could leave too and as soon as he finished his sentence he jumped into his truck ready to rejoin his husband who had certainly gone crazy by the confinement but he was far from suspecting that on returning home he would find none waiting for him...

He nevertheless parked his truck behind his blond's Camaro and was relieved when he saw that the car was still there which meant that Danny hadn't benefited from the Commander's absence to go quietly, he went off his vehicle and went into the house , saying:

S-Babe it's me, I'm home!

No answer, weird coming from Danny he then went to the kitchen, but there was still no trace of the detective he began to call him louder:

S-Danno? Where are you? I hope you're still in the enclosure of this house or I'll sequester you for real in order to prevent you to leave!

But still no response, to what Steve suspected that Danny was sleeping so he went to their room but didn't find him. Took of panic he checked all the other rooms of the house but he didn't find his husband, where in hell did he go, where was he? He tried to call him but while waiting for a response from Danny Steve fell directly on his voicemail, he really began to worry especially because his gun and service badge were still prominently there on his bedside table, Damn it what happened to Danny for him to go without his badge, without his gun and for turning off his phone especially knowing how much it worry his husband? After several seconds the Commander tried to calm down and to look for a valid reason to this disappearance and only one solution came to his mind... Danny had been kidnaped because he wouldn't leave that way unless being obligated to do so, but by whom? So the brown one called Chin and Kono:

C-What's up brah?

S-You must come immediately to the HQ! Danny has been kidnapped!

K- What? How? And when?

S-I don't know... I came back home but he's not there and his gun and badge are still there... Plus he doesn't answer the phone, it's not like him because if he would have left he would have told me... it's my fault I should have stayed with him, if ever something happens to him...

C- Hey, hey, breathe brah none of this is your fault you couldn't predict what would happen

S- Yeah, well I meet you two at the HQ

K- We're on our way boss!

The two cousins hung up and Steve grabbed his truck's keys and once inside he set off to the HQ with one question in his mind who was turning in his head over and over:

_S- Where are you my love and what happened to you?_

Good question and very far away from Steve, Danny woke up quite difficultly from his fainting and he immediately asked himself where was he because he didn't recognize the place but after what he could see he certainly was in a cave as the room was quite large and very dark with only as a light a small window behind him and when he tried to move he realized that he was tied to a chair and he felt a thin smear of blood running down his forehead and his lips were also swollen:

D- Oh great, really great that only happens to me to be kidnapped at home when sick leave!

?- Finally awake Danny?

A person came to approach him and went out of the darkness where she was and the detective didn't need time to identify his kidnapper:

D- Catherine, why that's not surprising me? Anyway there was only you who was crazy enough to kidnap and kill me

Ca- Oh but I don't intend to kill you, not for now at least

D- Oh you gonna make my death slow and painful right?

Ca- We will say that this is the price to pay for destroying my life and my chance to get back with Steve

D- Yeah and as we are here let's talk about Steve, right now I 'm sure he's going to move heaven and earth to find me and when he'll found me I don't think your old wrinkled skin will survive!

Catherine began to lose her patience and while she was going to hit him for his insolence another voice rose behind them:

?- Catherine enough! Don't hit him now you'll get all the time you want for that later

That voice... Danny couldn't believe it, it was…:

D- Rachel!

R- Hi Daniel

D- Of all the people I would have thought able to do this to me I would never have counted you with these people!

R- That's the problem with you Danny, you don't know what I 'm capable of

The blonde one couldn't believe it his worst enemy and his ex-wife had kidnapped him but why? What did they want? Well for Catherine he had a little idea but Rachel ... So he asked her:

D- Why did you ally yourself with that bitch in this plan huh? Explain it to me because I really want to understand!

R- I want you to suffer

D- That is to say?

R- I'm jealous of the relationship you have with Steve, because with Stan we're not as happy as you are

D- So you still love me? He really hoped she didn't

R-No, on the contrary, after we divorced I thought you'd always be in my power in order to continue to see Grace but when Commander McGarrett appeared and after you refused to leave the island with me to get him out of jail I knew it wouldn't be the same anymore but when I finally managed to break the bond that united the two of you, he didn't gave up and return to break the power I had on you and since that you're both happy and in love unlike Stan and I! So I want you to suffer for that

The detective couldn't believe his ears, she was completely sick:

D- So you want to hurt me because I finally found love and because I 'm happy?!

R-Yes

D- You're really insane you know! I wonder how I managed to marry you sometimes but you know what I 'm not going to apologize because I'm happy and if you don't release me right the fucking now I swear to you that you'll pay for that and you will lose Grace because I refuse to let my daughter with a crazy bitch like you, you hear me!

The words that came out of Danny's mouth made Rachel even angrier so she turned herself to tell Catherine:

R- Now you can hit him and as hard as you like

And with that Rachel left the cave leaving Catherine hitting Danny.

At the HQ Steve, Chin and Kono tried by all means to trace Danny but they didn't find something that could help them and Steve began to lose his patience, he had thought of a lot of people who could had been able to kidnap the blonde one he had even thought about Wo Fat, but he would have sent him a video proving it or would have taunted Steve with a phone call as he always do so frankly he didn't know and he started to go crazy, Kono tried to calm him down :

K- Steve calm down, we will find him

S- Calm down? Calm down you said?! Kono my husband has been kidnapped and I don't know what happened to him plus he's pregnant and something could have happen to the baby too! I'll calm down when I'll found Danny and when I'll make the responsible pay for kidnapped my husband!

Kono didn't insist and saw that her boss was in full SEAL mode and she could understand it because she was also afraid for her friend but she said:

K- I know, and I also want to make this person pay for that but you have to pull yourself together because being in this state of mind will not help you to find him faster!

S- Yeah... Yes you're right but Danny is all I have in my life and I refuse to lose him and our baby, I lost too many people in my life and I don't want to add him to this list, I'd die if anything happened to him

Kono took Steve in her arms to try to comfort him and it seemed to work because she felt him less tense, it was the first time she saw her so tough boss break down like that in front of her and when she let him go she repeated to him:

K- We'll find Danny, I promise

S- Thank you, I'm feeling a little better now

Chin appeared behind them and said:

C- So let's get back to the searching

The brown one nodded and realized that there was something they hadn't done, something they should have done in first:

S- We haven't track Danny's phone yet!

C- True

K- So let's go

They traced the blond one's phone but they found no correspondence:

S- Fuck!

C- His phone must surely be off or blurred

S- Or destroyed!

K- I'll try something else

She tapped frantically on the touch table:

S- What are you doing?

K- I'm trying to find the last dialed number of Danny's phone or the last number who called him

And when she finally had a match she was surprised by the discovery as well as two others:

K- The last dialed number is the Edwards residence's one?

S- This should be Grace, her cellphone is broken

C- It's cost us nothing to go there and ask Rachel a few questions, after all she seems to have something against you so she could be a suspect

S- Ok let's go

So they went to Rachel's house where at the same time Catherine was beating Danny but he felt nothing and his insolence and sarcasm took the upper hand on the pain he felt:

D- So this all you got? I thought that in the Navy you were taught to fight properly!

The brunette hit him again in the face and the blond one spat blood this time:

D- I still feel nothing bitch, you can hit me all the time you want I will not fail!

Ca- I'll make you shut that mouth of yours!

D- Yeah, well you know what? I know someone who loves my mouth, especially when she is on his...

Catherine struck him before he could finish his sentence and said:

Ca- Watch out what you say to me or I might hit on the thing you have here

She pressed her words by looking at Danny's belly but the detective answered:

D- You'll not do it, you don't have the guts for it and then this baby is stronger than you think and it's Steve's baby the kind of thing you'll never have!

Catherine almost burst in tears and with a last hit she left the room and Danny felt a pain more intense in the stomach than before so he said:

D- Don't worry honey, Daddy will come and rescue us but you have to stop moving ok?

And with that the detective tried to stay still despite the pain he felt.

So what do ya think? Yes Danny provokes Catherine but it's normal because he know he won against that crazy bitch of Catherine and he know that his loving husband will found him! See ya soon ;)


End file.
